Wild West McChekov AU
by NightWriterAdventures
Summary: Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a notorious and wanted outlaw in the wild west of the USA. When stumbling upon a small town, he meets Pavel Chekov, the Sheriff's son and the two fall in love. The Sheriff does not aprove and is outraged when he finds out who Bones really is.
1. Chapter 1

Wild West AU

The dessert heat was no problem to Leonard McCoy, who was also formally known as "Bones." He had practically been raised by his father to live off the land of ole' Geogia. Make sure to carry enough water when passing from town to town. Don't ever run, you'll waster your energy. Find shade and take short cat naps whenever possible. And the most important rule: Don't ever trust anyone you haven't known for a solid second. They may say that they're willing to help, but when you're a wanted outlaw in fifteen states, including your hometown, you don't take chances.

The harsh, bright sun shone down on Leonard "Bones" McCoy while he sat a top a stolen stallion that some fool of a farmhand had left for easy takes in a stable in Missouri. From then on, the ride had been easy and quick. He was able to rob two Pony Express stations and shoot a man down, stealing his valuables, along with a medical kit that Bones thought might come in handy.

Sweat slowly dripped down the small of his back, while a bandana around his mouth kept the heat from his face. He had been traveling for miles. Through Arkansas, Oklahoma, eventually ending up in Texas. Back in his second home state. Where he could wander 5 yards and get noticed. He didn't know how many times he had nearly been caught, but he chose not to count. Travel was rough for him and his mental state was deteriorating fast.

Bones leaned forward, squinting his eyes, covering the top of them with his hand to see the road ahead. It was nothing but dust and the occasional tumbleweed, mocking his existence and singularity in this god forsaken place. The light haze seemed to cast the illusion of a lake not far off, but Bones knew that it wasn't true. There was no water.

"Damn. Not another town for miles I'm guessing." He spoke harshly to himself. He knew that rushing too quickly would get him lost, but when he entered that small town in Missouri, all he saw were wanted posters with his name and face plastered on them. Then a kid saw him and had to be a hero and alert the damn sheriff. That's when he ran on foot and hid in the stables, stealing a horse. The getaway was clumsy, but he made it out. Not his best.

With nothing but a passionate drive to arrive to the next town alive, he clicked his heels against the horse, jolting it forward and they started on their continuing journey.

Many miles and bellyaches ahead, Leonard McCoy stopped as he saw the first sign of civilization.

It was a Well. Not the best built well, but a well that hopefully still worked. So in hoping that he could refresh and wash his face momentarily, Bones jumped off his horse, stripping himself of the bandana, laying it on the saddle.

He walked over, legs nearly numb from riding so long, and sank to his knees and the small well. Sticking a long and well trained, muscular arm down the well, his fingertips met cool water. With relief, Bones smiled only slightly and leaned over the well, diving both his hands into the water, cupping it and bringing it up to his face.

A shock went through his body when the cold water hit his hot face. He lost his breath for a moment and his whole body tingled as the small droplets ran down his shirt and back.

"God DAMN, that feels good!" He exclaimed to himself. He hadn't felt this fresh since a month ago when he last took a bath in a saloon inn. That place was dirtier than a donkey's ass, but boy, they had some good ale. The ladies not so much…but the ale..

With excitement, Bones scooped up more water, throwing it onto his head, wetting his brown, tangled, short hair. He had got it cut sloppily at the same saloon. They had combed his hair and made him look proper…which made him feel uncomfortable. So when he left, he just shook it all up again.

While playing like a child in the well, his stolen horse whinnied loudly, frightening Bones. He turned quickly around to see what was the matter. And he saw alright.

It was a group of men on horseback, leisurely making their way towards the well and Bones. From what Bones could see, there was a big, strong buff man who was no doubt, bigger than Bones himself. The two other men were scrawny and could be taken out with a single punch. Wary, Bones stood up and made his way back to his horse, taking the bandana and wrapping it around his face again. He mounted the horse and began to trot forwards, not wanting to cause trouble…yet. The men did look like they had money on them…and valuables, but Bones was not sure whether to strike or not. He was surely outnumbered.

A sharp whistle came from the group and Bones stopped the horse. His nerves began to tense up and he sensed something was awry. He turned his horse around to face the group.

"Is there a problem…men?" He asked in an unassuming voice. He could now get a good look at the men. The bigger one was only a year to two younger than Bones himself. Sharp blue eyes with a smirk set upon his lips. His hair was windblown and matched the color of the sand. The two others were strange in appearance. One of them had pale skin, untarnished and unblemished. Deep brown eyes that seemed to bear into Bones' soul. The other one seemed to be foreign with black hair and smaller eyes.

"I don't know…is there?" The bigger one asked, observing Bones with a keen eye. "What's your name son?"

Bones looked at the group… Never trust anyone you haven't known for a solid second…

"Speak up. Where are you from? Who are you?" The bigger one started pelting Bones with questions. Feeling rather intimidated, he reached stealthily into his back holster, gripping the handle of his Revolver. The big one cracked a sly smile. "OH I see how it is. Okay…nervous one aren't we. Fine then…I'm Jim Kirk, this is Spock and Hikaru Sulu. We're a sort of border control for our small Texas town: Enterprise." The man named Jim explained.

"Oh. Well you sure surprised me. I was sure that there wasn't a town for miles." Bones decided to speak up. Lay low. They didn't seem to notice him. Maybe the town was so small that no one knew who he was.

"Well Enterprise is a small…small town. A few shops. The jail cell, A large town hall, couple houses and rooms on top of each other." Jim Kirk shrugged.

"Have you heard of any…outlaws lately?" Bones gulped, still keeping his grip tight on the handle of his Revolver. Jim Kirk, Spock and Hikaru Sulu looked at each other.

"No sir, we haven't is there any trouble?" Jim asked. Bones relaxed and let go of the gun.

"I heard things from down the river…I dunno. Rumors maybe. Say…have you got room for a man and his horse in your small small town?" Bones asked. Jim Kirk looked at Spock.

"I am sure we can accommodate you and your steed in our abode." The strange fellow responded. Bones cocked his head towards him, confused.

"Yes. We do. Just follow us." Jim Kirk clicked his tongue and the horse he was one started forward. The two men followed in line after their leader. Bones followed last.

While he rode on his way to the town Enterprise, he wondered if they had a large bank…with a decent sum of money inside. If the town was small enough, he could shoot everyone dead in a day and get away with the money without anyone realizing what happened before it was too late.

Bones trotted up to Jim Kirk as peered at him. The man's eyes were set straight ahead, glancing from side to side. His posture was perfect. No hunched back, just straight and alert, ready for anything. This was a man of war. He had seen men like him before. Strong in the physical sense, strong in the heart, but their brain…it was slower after the war. Bones wouldn't blame him. Before becoming a self righteous outlaw, he had fought in war. Seeing that much blood and death…it had stunned the younger him. But now, he could hang a man and slit his throat and Bones would not flinch at the sight of his work.

"Do you need something? Jim Kirk asked.

"Tell me, you gotta bank in that itty bitty town of yours?" He asked. Jim looked at him for only a moment before turning his attention back on the road ahead.

"Yes. Why?" He responded. Bones straightened himself up, looking around.

"I need to make a few withdrawls…My wife divorced me…took everything I had." The guilt trip was the first and best way to approach this type of situation. It had helped him in the past, it would help him now.

"Well, I can arrange for a little something for you. Meanwhile, we'll have you talk to Sheriff Pike." Jim told Bones. Bones, not sure if that was good or bad, slipped silently to the back again, thinking about his plan. Did he have enough bullets? Did he have enough guns? Would he shoot the children, or let them live? Women? He went through this thought process everytime he was ready to start a heist. It was straining and stressful, but the result were always rewarding to him.

They finally arrive to the small town. It wasn't much. It was much less than Bones had expected. The ground was dirt…just rocks and dirt. The houses and shops were made of creaky old wood that looked like could be set on fire with just one spark. Some of the buildings were crooked. The stables, from what Bones could see was overgrown with dry weeds. It didn't look like the happiest place around.

Children came running out of their homes to take a look at the new comer. They ran around the horse's feet, screaming and cheering, which frightened the horse.

"Dammit, would you kids hush! Your scaring my ride!" Bones snapped at the children harshly. He never did like the little brats. The children stopped and stepped back, standing on porches and beams, silent now, watching the cruel man ride into their town.

"I take it that you do not like kids." Jim asked, as he rode stiffly into the main square of the town.

"Not particularly." Bones spat.

"Then you're not going to like the Sheriff's kid. Let me tell ya, looks thirteen, acts like he's thirty." Jim laughed.

"Hopefully I won't be here long enough to _know_ the Sheriff's kid." Bones prayed. He just wanted the money and then get out.

"Hey now, don't piss on our little town. That'll get your ass kicked for sure." Jim warned seriously. Bones rolled his eyes when the team of three was out of his sight. He decided that he was going to shoot Jim Kirk first.

Pavel Chekov sat at his wooden writer's desk, hand in his head, about ready to pull his hair out.

"Vhy can't I do anyzing!?" He yelled out loud. His thick Russian accent is what kept him apart from the town and his father. While his dad was American, his mother was pure 100% Russian. Pavel was born and raised in Russia, brought to America when he was 15. Now he was 17 and was growing up in hell.

"Son, would you keep it down!" His father, Christopher Pike, yelled from the front of the house. Pavel whimpered as he stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He had been staring at the same piece of paper for the last half hour. He was supposed to come up with a letter to send to his mother in Russia, but he couldn't think of a single thing to say. And his penmanship was horrid.

"I can't do anyzing…I can't do anyzing…" He chanted to himself. Then, from outside, there was a loud commotion, something that didn't happen on a regular basis. So that usual meant someone's ass was getting handed to them, or…there was a newcomer. Either would be good.

Pavel jumped to his feet and rushed to the window, pressing his face against the dirty glass. At first all he saw was Mr. Kirk and his friends. But then came the real reason everyone was getting worked up.

A large, built man sat a top a black horse. His brown messy hair was lazily pushed to the side, covering only a corner of his eye, which was a light, wet dirt color that Pavel loved. When the man stripped off his bandana, Pavel saw what was underneath. The man's facial structure had a slight boxiness to it. His jaw came down at a perfect angle to form his chin. There was a couple day's growth on his face, dark, dirty stubble place around his jaw, chin and upper lip. He held him self up slightly, with a small hunch. He wore a loose, dirty shirt, the color unrecognizable, and a brown vest on top.

"Who ees zat?" Pavel asked his father, hoping that he could hear him, because Pavel was not moving from this spot.

"Who is who?" His father barked angrily. "Son of a bitch, are you seeing things again, son?"

"No! Look outside! Zere ees a man…" Pavel stared in wonder at the new comer. As he caught a final glimpse of him, Pavel sense something of mystery and danger to the man. Pavel loved exciting adventure and danger. And this man was brining it to their town.

Bones and the group stopped at the main square, dismounting the horses and tying them up to a post. Bones was careful to keep the stolen goods on his horse and out of sight. He took a look around. Now this part of the small town had some color to it. Shiny brass plates on the head of certain stores, such as the gun shop and the Bank, which he spotted early on. Dry flowerbed were now filled with food and water for the horses. Homes were spotted next to the shops in certain patterns. There was no spacing between buildings. Everything was packed tight.

"Nice town." Bones muttered. Jim Kirk beamed proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Thank you. It's our pride and joy." Now Jim Kirk was a litter enthusiastic about the town, but it was better to be optimistic then pessimistic. That's why Bones had decided to shoot him first. That man was too damn happy and proud.

While the men stood around, Bones waiting for something to happen, there came a loud swing of a door, second later followed by a hollow slam of a wooden screen door. Bones tightened his muscles up, readying himself for fleeing. His eyes darted around the small town square. There was a hangman's noose and platform… two exits and one large ass barrel to jump over if he wanted to escape. He could forget the money for today and come back in the night and burn the town to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is this and why wasn't I informed?" A tall, thin man with greying, full hair, and gleaming blue eyes came out of a larger house than the rest. Two stories high and about as wide as a saloon.

"Sheriff Pike, we found him wandering around. He asked if we had room for him. Do we?" Jim Kirk stepped forward and formally addressed the Sheriff of the town.

"Hold on, you found him _wandering_ around the town's borders? How do we know he's clean?" The old man took a step forward towards Bones and looked at him up and down.

"Yes sir." Jim Kirk nodded.

"What's your name…kid." The man hissed at Bones. He flinched ever so slightly at the old guy. Hus breath reeked of cigars and peaches. Sweet, but smokey and smothering all at the same time.

"Leonard McCoy. My friends call me Bones." He drawled out in a Georgian accent.

"Alright…_Leonard. McCoy._ Tell me, how did you find our town?" The Sheriff asked.

Bones answered truthfully. "I got lost. I stumbled upon it."

"Uh-huh…you expect me to _believe _that?" The sheriff blew his hot, nasty smoked peach breath onto Bones, making him gag slightly.

"I would hope so…" Bones spoke lazily.

"Do you have a criminal record, boy?" The Sheriff just kept on asking. He would not give up. Bones mentally decided to take this old man down second, after Jim Kirk.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Bones laughed. "That's like telling the victim when and where I'm going to murder them. They'll take that advantage…" Bones smirked. He had taken a risk, but it was a risk worth taking.

"Alright boy. Enough of that smart ass attitude. I'll find something on you." The Sheriff glowered at Bones. Bones stood proud and mighty.

"Go ahead and try." He responded

Sheriff Pike got real close to Bones and whispered menacingly to him, "We've got a room. It's called a jail cell and if I find _anything_ on you, I'll be sure you visit that room. Then, next stop is that pretty noose right over there." The old man backed off of Bones and brushed his chest off and huffed. He turned to Spock, " There's a room down a little ways. Next to the saloon. Take him there." Spock nodded and looked to Bones, who was still holding himself high. Spock ignored him and walked down a ways with Bones behind him, to the only room they had left.

It was near the saloon like the Sheriff had said. Wooden like the rest of the buildings, but surely smaller than the rest as well. Cramped between a larger house and the wide saloon, Bones feared that we wouldn't even fit.

"Hey," Bones ran up to side with Spock. "IS that old man always so goddamn grumpy?" Spock turned his head slightly and looked at Bones.

"It is not his fault. There have been events in his life that have happened to compromise his happiness." Spock told Bones. That rendered Bones quiet. Was it war? War had always changed a man one way or another. "This is where you will be boarding for you stay here." They stopped at the door, which was messed up beyond belief. The screen was almost torn out. Cobwebs hung in the corner of the net, making nests. The door seemed to be bent so that it did not close correctly. Bones groaned to himself.

"Thank you." He thanked the strange man. Spock nodded and walked away. Bones watched Spock leave, making sure to watch his back. For all he knew this could be an elaborate plan to capture him and retain him for the reward money.

Once he felt safe, Bones grabbed the handle of the door and pushed. The rusted, copper handle nearly crumbled in his hand, letting the more solid pieces slice open his rough flesh.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, retracting his hand quickly against his chest, using his large shoulder to barge into the front door.

He entered the house in a fit of anger and pain. The blood from his hand was seeping through his fingers quite heavily and Bones expected the cut to now be infected with tetanus. "Shit. SHIT!" Bones yelled out in agitation. He ran through a quite narrow wood paneled hall and burst into what looked like a run down, shabby kitchen. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to find something to cover the blood with.

He ran to the counters, which was covered with a heavy layer of dirt and dust. Bones tried the sink, pulling up the rusted handle, only to hear it squeak and get stuck. No water came out. In a fit of rage, he swung his free hand over the counter, knocking off old knives, spoons, forks, silverware crashed and shattered onto the ground.

"Doesn't this goddamn town and have anything!?" He yelled, kicking a chair that had been sitting in the middle of the floor, next to a table. "AARHH!"

While being angered and quite loud, he was able to hear a knock at the front of the small house. At the moment, he didn't really care who it was. All he wanted was to fix up his bleeding hand.

"Come in!" Bones yelled, hoping that the other person would hear it. There was a click of boots across the wooden floor, long and striding, almost timid. "Can you go a little faster?!" Bones' harsh voice rattled. The footsteps picked up until Bones saw who had walked into his house.

It was a young boy. Shorter than himself, and definitely younger. The boy had honey blonde hair the curled up around the top of his head. His eyes were like…light sapphires that Bones had once stolen from a quarry down in Mexico. His skin was pale, almost tan with a smooth complexion. His lips were a young, dull pink which were pulled in a straight line. The kid wore clothes that were obviously too big for him, but they seemed to fit his certain body type.

"Who are you?" Bones asked warily after giving the boy a good look over once or twice.

"Pavel Chekov sir." The boy addressed himself formally.

"What are you doing in here?" Bones asked. He kept finding himself caught in the boys bright eyes.

"I heard somezing." He shrugged. So the kid had a Russian accent…different, but somehow alluring to Bones and his psyche.

"Well you were damn right kid. Cut my fucking hand on that so-called handle. Probably got a god damn disease now." He muttered, cursing every chance he got to alleviate the pain some. Pavel looked the chiseled man, who was truly bleeding out onto the floor right now. His masculinity was overwhelming, but it made Pavel tingle in a sort of…pleasurable way, which he didn't mind.

"I—I can heelp you…eef you want." Pavel suggested, taking a step towards him. Bones took a step back to counteract the kid. He looked at him, eyeing the kid's smooth, pale hands.

"Just patch up my cut. I don't want nothing else. You got that? You leave…" Bones warned. Pavel's heart lightened.

"Yes sir!" Pavel announced excitedly. He was excited that he got to speak to this new, attractive older man…he hoped to himself that all would go well in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seet! Please!" Pavel pointed to the chair that Bones had kicked just moments before he walked in. Bones grumbled to himself and plopped down in the chair, still holding his sticky, red, bloody hand. "One moment. Let me go get somezing." Pavel held up a single thin finger, signaling Bones to stay where he was. Then the young kid ran off, out of the house. Bones sat in the chair trying to get his head back in the right place. Ever since that god damned kid walked in, Bones hadn't been able to think…at all! Which was strange. He had never encountered a feeling as difficult as this. The kid had a certain allure to him. Something that made Bones feel at peace. Which was a rare occurrence.

"Back! Alright, may I see your hand please?" Pavel asked, returning with a wooden box, setting it on the floor next to him as he kneeled down in front of Bones.

"Here." Bones shoved the bleeding hand out towards the young boy. When Pavel saw the mess, his eyes widened and his face went white as a sheet. "Kid, do you even know what you're doing?" Bones asked. He began to retract his hand back.

"Yes! I do! Just give me a moment…" Pavel assured Bones, placing his fingertips on his head, closing his eyes while breathing steadily. Bones rolled his eyes. Such a dramatic. Pavel's eyes opened quickly. "Alright!" He said, happily, reaching a small, timid hand out to the bloody limb in front of him, Pavel touched Bones' hand gently, making sure not to make contact with the open wound. Bones flinched, being skittish and untrusting. "Eet is alvight." Pavel quietly promised him. Bones started to relax only just a little. Pavel nodded in satisfaction, reaching for the box, popping it open. Inside was an assortment of bandages, wraps, rubbing alcohol and sewing needles.

"Jesus kid! Did you nab the doctor's supply?" Bones was surprised at the amount of medical supplies the kid had handy.

"Eet ees my father's. I took eet from him." Pavel informed Bones.

"Oh." Bones nodded and watched as Pavel took out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. Bones suddenly found hope in his recovery. "Hey kid, let me see that for a second." He reached out his free hand to the kid. Pavel looked at the bottle and then back up at Bones with a child like wonder, handing him the bottle. Bones took it quickly, their fingers glancing each others ever so lightly. Bones retracted quickly, shying away from the foreign touch.

Bringing the bottle up to his mouth, Bones bit the cork on the top, pulled it out and spat it out on the floor. He then took a quick swig, squeezing his eyes shut, letting the sting travel to the back of his throat while the liquid itself began its journey through his bloodstream.

"Meester! Zat ees not for drinking!" Pavel exclaimed, worried for the well being of their new resident.

"Does it look like I care?" Bones responded snarkily. Pavel dropped his eyes down at the stranger's boots. They were worn and quite dirty.

"No sir." Pavel responded quietly and sadly. For the first time in a while, Bones actually felt quite guilty for making the kid upset. He didn't know what it was, but he sure did feel bad.

"Here." Bones handed the bottle back to Pavel, who took it quickly, checking what was left of it. He gave a small, short sigh and peeked at the wound.

"Zis might sting a leetle." Pavel forewarned Bones. Bones nodded, acknowledging what the kid had said.

Pavel took Bones' injured hand, grasping it gently. Bones flinched only a little and it wasn't from the pain. It was from the gentle touch that Pavel used to hold onto Bones' hand. No one had ever been that gentle to him. Not even his wife. Pavel looked up, baring his blue eyes at Bones, before looking back down. He carefully lifted the bottle over the bloodied hand and watched a steady stream of brown liquid wash over Bones' hand, letting the blood disappear like a fine mist when the heat hit it. Bones twitched just a little, but not enough for Pavel to notice.

Next, Pavel took out a wrap and began gently wiping the open wound. Bones found the motion of that quite calming and was now completely relaxed and off guard.

"How old are you?" Bones asked calmly. Pavel looked up and smiled with his baby lips.

"Sewteen sir."

Bones was shocked. He thought that maybe the kid had been thirteen. Maybe fifteen. But seventeen? And Russian? He sure didn't look like the brutes he had heard of that lived up in the north.

"I neever deed catch your name?" Pavel asked as he set the towel down, picking up a sewing needle with string already attached to it.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy." Bones told the kid. There was no reason for this young man to know his nickname. Therefore, he would never know. Pavel nodded to himself as he steadied his hand above Bones' open wound.

"Oh. Neece name. Please, try and hold steel for zis." Pavel told Bones. He nodded and grabbed the leg of the chair directly underneath him for a restraint, as he watched Pavel Chekov jab a small, silver needle into his already stinging skin.

Bones had never wanted to so badly scream and cuss in his whole life. The pain was like he had soaked his hand in gasoline and set it up in flames. But he tried to keep quiet. For his hand's sake. He knew that if he screamed or moved, that the needle would tear through even more flesh and that would make for an even worse wound.

Pavel, out of the kindness in his heart, loosely grabbed Leonard's knee and looked him in the eyes. "Eet ees okay. I have done ziz before."

Bones felt uncomfortable with kid's hand on his leg, but he was in too much pain to swat it away. All he did was bite his lip and nod his head. This was worse than getting shot in the shoulder and have the bullet get stuck halfway through.

Pavel continued his work, gently working the needle through Bones' hand, stitching the large cut back up. From time to time, Pavel's lithe fingers would make contact with Bones' clean, un cut flesh, making Bones himself shiver. The shiver would travel up his spine and climb up the crown of his head, making him feel like he had spiders crawling in his skull. The Tingles; as his late wife called it. It never happened to him when he was with his wife, in fact he had never experienced it before. Except for now. Now he was experiencing the feeling one gets when they are overwhelmed with the subtly of lust. Bones shook his head. No, that was no way in Hell, right.

"Are you alright Mr. McCoy?" Pavel asked when Bones hadn't moved in a while.

"Yes." Bones responded gruffly.

"Good." Pavel responded with such sincerity and care in his voice…Bones almost warmed up to the damn kid. "Because ve are done vith ze hard part. Now all I haeve to do ees wrap up ze wound."

"Great." Bones nodded, trying as hard as he could to not care. Pavel sensed that in Leonard, sensed that he didn't care.

Pavel picked up the bandages and began to wrap it tightly around the hand. Bones leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, which was cracked beyond repair. He sighed, wishing that he never went along with the group at the well. It had landed him here. Landed him with a cut on his hand and kid already trying to make his way to Bones' heart.

"Ve. Are…done!" Pavel finished up, standing up to admire his handywork. Bones looked ahead and down at his hand. Clean, bandaged…it didn't even sting anymore. He turned it over, inspecting the repair.

"Thanks…Chekov." Bones tried to search for the right words to call him.

"Of course ser! I vas happy to do eet!" Pavel bounced lightly in his spot, his hair following the motion. Bones stood up, towering over Pavel, looking down at him.

"You can leave now." He grumbled. Pavel's face fell.

"Eef you vant, I can fix ze door!" He offered. Bones shifted, leaning on one leg, crossing his arms, leaning forward, face to face with the kid.

"I said…leave. Did I stutter?" Bones tried to seem menacing towards little Pavel. But instead, he went and fucked it up, tripping over himself, getting caught in Pavel's baby eyes, baby face, Russian accent. The god damn kid was like a super charmer. Could probably undress more women with a stare than Bones could himself. Fuck him.

"N-no, sir." Pavel shook his head vigorously.

"Good. Now leave." Bones straightened himself up, pointing down the hall. Pavel's shoulder slunk down, upset as he sulked out of the room. "Damn kid." Bones whispered to himself.

Mighty stressed after what had happened just moment before, Bones sat back down in the chair, sighing loudly. He closed his eyes and began to drift off before he felt a phantom touch on his wounded hand. It was that of the same touch of Pavel Chekov, who had gently nursed his hand back to health. With kindness and heart. Bones cursed himself as he felt those same nimble fingers dancing across the top of his hand. "Fucking kid." Bones shook his hand, trying to get rid of the feeling.

Because of his mixed emotions being stirred all over the place, Bones could not get any sleep what so ever. That kid; Pavel Chekov had been on his mind ever since he left. And it wasn't on purpose. Bones opened his eyes and they fell upon the medicine box that Pavel had left. Picking it up, he placed it on the table next to him. Bones was going to take the rubbing alcohol and down the whole bottle, but his hands hesitated to meet the objects that Pavel had touched, so instead, he closed it and pushed it away. His hands were shaking and heart was pounding. Feelings weren't good for Bones. Especially towards a young boy. It was wrong. Wrong.

Bones stood and paced around the house. What to do? He knew that during sometime today, he would have to get a drink somewhere…then he had to start planning for his one-man robbery. He would have to make bullets…Damn…that part was always hard. Bones glanced at the box setting on the table. He knew that he would have to return that if he didn't want the kid back. But he wasn't sure what to do first. His mind was jumbled and conflicted…with good and evil. Something that had never happened to him before. Someone was twisting his mind.

"Damn kid." Bones cursed under his breath. He took a stride towards the table and swiped the box off it, holding it under one arm. He headed through the small hallway, pushed through the broken door and stepped out into the sun.

This time, the sun was inviting, since he had cooled down inside. Bones peered around, looking for any sign of that damn kid. He walked further into the town square, kicking dust up with his boots. He felt the stares of the townsfolk just glaring at him. He was used to it. He never got any sympathy, no matter where he went. That's how it was supposed to go. Then, he wouldn't get attached to anyone or anything, making it easier to kill. It was simple and easy. Feelings were too much and he had left those with his wife.

As he walked to the saloon, he spotted the man Jim Kirk had named Hikaru Sulu. Though silent, Bones assumed that this man would be of some help.

"Excuse me!" Bones raised his hand up, yelling a few yards across to Hikaru. Hikaru Sulu looked up from his horse, spotting the new comer that they had guided into town just this day.

"Yes?" Sulu asked when Bones drew closer.

"Do you happen to know where…Pavel Chekov is?" Bones asked, the name foreign on his tongue, yet saying it made his ears burn. Hikaru looked at Bones, then at the box and then at his wound. An eyebrow was raised in suspicion, but Bones gave a sharp glare towards the man.

"He's…in there. House next to the saloon. Can't miss it." Hikaru pointed to the saloon and then to the large, decadent house sitting happily amidst the broken and worn down shit holes called houses.

"Thank you." Bones gave a short wave and went back on his way, heading towards the large home. It was the same house that the Sheriff had come out of. So…this sweet kid was a product of the same asshole who had threatened to hang him? Shocking. Really, it was shocking.

Bones stepped up the seemingly brand new stairs, hearing the fresh creak of wood under his feet. He took a step forward and knocked roughly on the door with his injured hand. He grazed his hand through his hair, ruffling it around impatiently. While standing there, waiting, he prayed that the Sheriff wouldn't open up. But instead, he got worse.

From inside the house was yelling and screaming. There was a loud crash and the door swung open, revealing a distressed Pavel, eyes red and hair a mess. Large, opaque tears fell slowly down his face. Bones nearly dropped the box as he caught the sight of the disheveled boy. Pavel's eyes looked down at the box and they lit up a little.

"I vas…just going to g-get zat back." He hiccupped, reaching for the box. Bones eagerly shoved it into his hands.

"Well…yeah. You left it there…so…I've got to go." Bones shrugged, standing awkwardly, not sure what to do or say. He turned around slowly, about to walk away. But there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach. A good feeling. A feeling that told him to help Chekov. There was something in the back of Bones' brain. Seeing the crying boy reminded Bones of himself as a child.

Bones turned back around and face Pavel, who was still standing there, looking at the handsome Leonard McCoy.

"Do you want to come with?" He asked roughly, trying to seem as manly as possible.

"Vere?" Pavel asked quietly, his large red and blue eyes widening.

"To the…to the saloon." Bones shrugged, swinging his arms towards the bar next to them. Pavel looked back inside the house, dropped the box on the ground and then slammed the door shut behind him.

"Yes. Please take me vith you." Pavel pleaded. Bones rolled his eyes and stepped off the stairs.

"Come on kid." He waved Pavel forward, watching the small seventeen year old jump quickly down the stairs and stand next to him. Bones bit his lip and looked away, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of these yearning feelings. He did so when they walked into the bar, feeling that he was back in his comfort zone. A saloon is a place where a man could state his masculinity out loud and not be shamed. Sure a few brawls would ensue, but that was nothing Bones couldn't handle.

Pavel stayed close to Leonard's side. He feared the saloon ever since he moved here. The people in there were rude, unkind and mean to him. He thought that it might be because his father was the worst Sheriff in the Enterprise's history. Maybe it was something else, but whatever it was, Pavel could never figure it out.

Bones on the other hand felt highly uncomfortable with the kid clinging so close to him. What? Had he never been in a bar before? But at the same time, Bones liked the feeling of someone being close to him. Like they counted on _him_ to keep them safe. But in this moment, he wasn't sure what to do _now_?

They made their way to the actual bar, sliding onto two seat. Bones propped his elbows on the top of the table, creating a fist with his two hands, resting his chin on it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pavel trying to duplicate what he had just done. Bones cocked his head and looked at the kid. Pavel looked up and smiled brightly at Bones.

"Can I have a couple shots of the strongest stuff you've got?" Bones asked the bartender, who was cleaning glasses. He turned around and peered oddly at the new stranger who was sitting at his bar.

"Sure." He huffed, turning back around, resuming cleaning the glasses. Bones glared at the man.

"Excuse me, can I get a drink?" Bones asked, throwing his hand out, confused. The bartender turned around and looked at Bones.

"You can wait sir. We don't serve quickly to strangers who nag." The man responded in a collected matter, aggressively taking down a few small shot glasses, setting them on the table in front of Bones. Then he grabbed a bottle of Jack from under the bar, pouring it quickly over the multitude of glasses. "There you go." Bones dug in his pockets pulling out a few coins that he had won during a poker match in Arkansas.

"Thanks. Here, take it." Bones threw the coins onto the table in front of the bartender. The bartender grinned and took it, stuffing the money in his pocket. Then he glanced over at Pavel, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Aye, are you allowed to be sitting up here?" The bartender asked. Bones sat up and knew that the kid wouldn't know how to respond.

"Ah—" Pavel started.

"Yes. He's with me." Bones interjected quickly. The bartender nodded and went back to his work. Pavel smiled at Bones. Bones just nodded and turned back to his drinks, taking each and shooting them back quickly. He needed this alcohol to get into his bloodstream and soon as possible. Maybe the emotions he was feeling was just a byproduct of the heat he traveled through and not enough water. It's what he hoped. But as Bones took those shots, he glanced over at Pavel, who was looking around the saloon with wonder. Maybe he liked the feelings he was experiencing. They made him actually kind of happy.

"Hey, kid…" Bones leaned over and spoke to Pavel. He turned his head and looked at Leonard. The strong musk of the man and the outline of his strong face made Pavel shiver. Ever since seeing him this afternoon, Pavel had become smitten with Leonard McCoy. The mysterious effect also helped as well.

"Yes?" Pavel smiled cheerily.

"You want a drink?" Bones offered one of his small shots to Pavel.

"Zank you, but no zank you." He said shyly. Bones shrugged and returned to shooting his shots back. The strong taste felt so good in his mouth. He hadn't had a good, solid, strong drink in a while.

"So kid…your dad, what's his problem?" Bones asked huskily. Pavel shifted in his seat, looking around nervously. Bones watched as the small Russian boy's eyes lowered while he looked around. The light in the saloon cast a contrasting shadow on his hair, making it look even more honey golden than before. Bones squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, hoping to see the light allusions gone. But they weren't.

"He ees a very unhappy man. My mother leeft heem when I vas wery young. She took me vith her to Russia, her homeland." Pavel sighed loudly, hoping for consolidation from Leonard McCoy. Bones sat there and listened, not moved by the story at all. But Pavel kept talking and talking.

"And zen, my mother vas…uh…keeled. I vas shipped over to America to live with my father, Christopher Pike. When he found out zat my mother vas keeled, he vas…overvelmed." That when it hit Bones. The kid's mother had died. He was sent over to live his father in a country he did not even know. He was basically an outcast in society and alone.

"I'm sorry." Bones replied. He looked down the barrel of the glass, sighing heavily into it. "That must really be hard. Hey, what was the commotion about anyways?"

"I vanted to write a letter to my mother…you know, beyond ze grave. My father zaw it and he vent beserk." Pavel sighed longinly.

"Oh. Interesting." Bones raised an eyebrow, nodding his head. Bones looked around the bar, not wanting to step any deeper into Pavel's personal life. He just needed to get back to his place, find somewhere to start manufacturing bullets, stop by the bank and form his plan. He was lucky that this small town didn't know who he was. But Bones feared that the Sheriff might find out, and then it was up on the noose for him.

"Listen, kid…Chekov, I've got to go." Bones slid off his seat, boding a goodbye to Chekov. Pavel looked up, wiping his eyes from new, fresh tears. Talking about his mother always made him emotional.

"Oh…alright. Goodbye." Pavel stayed in his seat and watched the gruff Leonard McCoy stride out of the saloon. Pavel sighed heavily, feeling the sigh enter his empty stomach. Pavel had truly developed a full blown crush on the new stranger in their town. He never thought that this would happen. He had never been truly in love. There had been a girl though, that had come onto him. He had no clue what to do. This was all strange, new and foreign. So how did he approach this?

Meanwhile, Bones had been walking back to his house, thinking and looking around. He didn't feel like talking to anyone about where to buy bullets or how to get money yet. He was too new to the town, but then again, he couldn't stay for a month. Sooner or later, they were going to find out who he was. The Sheriff had even threatened. So with that, he pulled up his bandana to face.

Bones was about to enter the bank, in search of loose money, when he heard a loud commotion emitting from the saloon. Crashes and bangs. A couple vulgar expression and one gun shot. When the gun shot rang out, Bones knew that something was up. A small, quaint town would never pull a gun unless needed to. And that alarmed Bones. So rushing back, jogging heavily, he burst into the saloon, seeing such a sight that alarmed him.

Pavel Chekov was being thrown around like a rag doll, his floppy blonde hair being flung around with him. Punches were thrown at him and a larger man picked Pavel up by the collar and hung him up on a pair of moose antlers. That's when someone pulled out a small gun and aimed for Pavel. When Bones saw the gun, he rushed forward, pushing tables and chairs out of the way. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him back, growling in his ear, "Shoot him and you'll wish that I would have killed you."


	3. Chapter 3

Bones leaned back and looked at the man intensely. So maybe the kid had gotten to him. Bones sure as hell wasn't going to let Chekov get beat up and killed.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" The man mocked Bones, gun still trained on Pavel, finger on the trigger. Bones knew that if he were to make _one_ mistake that Pavel…or someone, would be shot and hurt. Taking this into account, Bones closed his injured hand into a fist, swinging heavily and hitting the man with as much force and power as he could muster up. His fist met the man's stomach with a crippling blow. The man doubled over and Bones took this opportunity to take his head and kneed him in the face. When Bones felt the satisfying crunch of the strangers nose on his knee, he threw the him backwards onto the floor. People fell silent and watched. They had not seen such a violent exchange in years.

The man stumbled and leaned against a wall for support, wiping his gushing nose, spitting some of the blood onto the floor. Bones walked towards him slowly. "I don't see why you have to go around…" There was a fist to the jaw. "Beating up…" Fist to the face. "People who are not your own size." Bones made a final connection, hitting the man in the face again, then grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, hearing the break of brittle bones. The man cried out and fell to the floor in a broken heap. Bones lowered the bandana, blowed the hair out of his face, and spoke in a whisper into the man's ear.

"Now if you have _any _sense, what so ever, you won't try to kill another person again. Got that?" The man whimpered and nodded, releasing his grip on the gun. "Good." Bones stood up and kicked the man one last time, before turning around. People stared at him as he walked up to the moose antlers and helped poor Pavel off them. He was surprisingly heavy.

"Come on kid." Bones looked at him. One eye was bruised. His lip was bleeding, along with his nose. There was another bruise on his jawline that was an astounding shade of purple and yellow. "You look like hell."

"I know. Zank you though…Leonard." Pavel muttered through the blood in his mouth. Bones nodded in acknowledgement as he helped Pavel off. "Vhy did you save me?" Pavel asked genuinely as he tried to find his balance. Bones tried to ignore the kid's question, but it was too hard. He didn't have a good answer. Hell, he didn't even have an answer for himself. "Meester McCoy?"

"Because! I wanted to! Alright? Don't ask questions. They get you in bad places." Bones grumbled, supporting the hobbling teen. They both made their way towards the door. The crowd of people were now forgotten by the two.

"No von has eever done zat for me." Pavel told Bones. His heart dropped.

"What do you mean? What about your dad?" Bones asked, starting to feel upset for the poor kid. Foreign, alone, defenseless.

"He vas neever…ze supportive type." Bones could hear the sadness and dejection in his voice.

"Huh." That was the only thing Bones could think to say. He was in so much turmoil at the moment, he wasn't sure what to say and what not to say. "Well Chekov, have you ever stood up for yourself?"

"Ah…no sir."

Bones stopped on the Saloon stop and turned, grabbing Pavel's shoulder roughly. "Kid, you've got a goddamn right to stand up for yourself. No matter the circumstances. Got that?" Bones stared into the deep blue eyes, bruised and shining. "Got that?!" He gently shook him. If that would have been Bones when he was younger, his father would have been pissed to high heaven that a man couldn't defend himself.

"Yes sir…I know, but—" Pavel started, sighing in the middle of his sentence.

"But what? Huh, you don't have the balls to stand up to yourself?" The fact that this kid was getting pushed around angered Bones for one reason or another. And he was planning to either fight the feeling or just go with it.

Pavel sighed, defeated and upset, crumpling on the front stairs of the saloon. He sat on the stairs, head in his hands, silently whimpering. Bones stepped off the stoop and backed away from the distressed Pavel. He wasn't sure what to do about this. How would _he_; a distinguished and well known outlaw, going to comfort a sad Russian boy? It was like something out of a fiction column in the newspaper. It wasn't what Bones had hoped to start.

Pavel looked up and looked straight at Bones, yelling, "I don't know how to fight! My father neever taught me! And he knew vat I vas going through!" Bones lifted an eyebrow in surprise and shock, awkwardly going over to the kid, sitting next to him. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a deep breath.

"Okay. Look kid, here's the deal; I usually don't have a "soft" spot, but since you're in need of a little Masculinity 101, I'm gonna help you." Bones sighed as he spoke to the kid. He really shouldn't be doing this. He should really be out, making bullets! Or maybe robbing the bank of a little extra cash. But like he told Chekov, there was a soft side to him. But this side, he had never seen before. Sure he had manners when he wanted to, but being the good guy for once? This was something that was unheard of in convicts and outlaws.

"Really! You vill heelp me?! Zank you! Zank you!" Pavel exclaimed, happy that someone finally took notice in him. And cared enough to help him. It was even better that the person was Leonard McCoy.

"Yeah. Calm down. It's nothin' that big. Now, go home, get some sleep." Bones stood up, offer his hand to Pavel. He took it and gripped Bones' hand tight, enjoying the rough feeling of Bones' fingers against his own smooth ones.

"Alvight! Zank you! Again. Goodnight!" Pavel hopped off the stairs, wiping his eyes and running off to his home, giving a small glance back at Bones, waving. Bones gave a short head nod and a small wave, making sure the kid got in his house. When Bones saw that Pavel had made it inside, he pulled up his bandana and headed to the bank. It was time to get to real work. Not this playing around. It's what Bones came here for in the first place.

As Bones walked to the bank, he thought about what him and the kid would do. There really was no game plan. Bones thought that they just might go through it blindly and see what happens and the result of what would come out. There were a few things that Bones wanted to teach the kid to ensure his safety. Hand to hand combat, how to use a gun…all those things that a man should know to save his hide. He hoped that trying to teach someone else what he had learned years ago would be proven easy. But with a kid who was foreign to the United States, it might be a bit difficult. The weapons were different. The savage customs were different, hell…the drinking was even different. He would have to teach the kid how to drink

When Bones reached the bank, he slipped into the right frame of mind, standing up against the door, peeking inside, then looking around his surrounding area for any potential worry zones where people might see him. There weren't a lot. So with that, Bones jiggled the door handle, thinking that it would be locked. But the door just swung open with ease. It creaked loudly though when it hit the wall inside. Bones straightened up and hurried inside, quickly and quietly closing the door, observing the town square from the safety of the Bank's walls. No one had stirred.

Breathing out a loud sigh of relief, Bones leaned up against the wall and pulled out his gun, checking the revolving chambers. All his bullets were in there. Twelve to be exact. He hit the chamber with the palm of his hand, clicking it back into its original position.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here." He pushed himself off the wall with his back, striding over to the teller's stations, where small amounts of cash were placed just underneath the connection of desk behind closed bars. That wouldn't be a problem for Bones. If there were bars, there was a lock. And Bones always had a key.

Sneaking around the back of the bank, he followed the bars until he reached the simple keyhole that any one of his owns keys could unlock. As he peered closely at the keyhole to determine what it was, he was shocked at what he saw. It was an old skeleton keyhole. They were surely an outdated town if they still used skeleton key locks, but those were just easier for Bones, so he was thankful. Usually, he would have to use a series of toothpicks and parts of broken spurs to open one of the newer locks. Those older ones were easier.

Pulling out a string of keys from his deep pockets, he fingered through each of them, trying to find his only skeleton key. All of the keys on his chain were from various raids in different towns. Banks and important places such as government buildings always kept a spare key. That was their downfall.

"Ah, there you are." Bones whispered to the keychain, spotting the nearly invisible, bronze skeleton key, with an actual skull carved into the top. He grabbed it delicately with his thumb and forefinger, pulling it up and away from the rest. "Do your magic now." He said as he slid the key into the small lock. Bones turned the key and heard the gratifying click and open of the gate. He smiled to himself and slipped in, closing the door slightly behind him.

The first thing he did was shove the keys right back down in his pocket. Those were basically his keys to success, and if he lost them, then he was doomed. Once he had those hidden away, Bones started checking the underneath of all the teller's desk. He looked for safe boxes, loose cash and anything that no one would miss. There was another place he always checked when in a bank. The floors. Most of the banks he went to had secret compartment in the floorboards that stored extra money in case of an emergency. Those were his favorite banks and he frequented them every time he got a chance.

Bones crouched down to meet the floor, his leather boots squeaking as they stretched to fit his calf muscles. Placing two fingers against the floor, he began to push ever so slightly, listening to the creaking wood. He crawled farther and farther until, his knee hit a wooden plank, sending the piece of solid wood hitting him in the face.

"Dammit!" Bones cursed quietly under his breath. His nose had a short pulse to it and felt the blood rushing to his forehead quickly. He poked his head up, shaking it for a moment, getting rid of the swelling feeling. Then he went back down onto the floor, using his fingers to pry up the wooden panel. As it peeled back, Bones spotted bare cash just laying in the ground. It wasn't even guarded by a box. Bones smirked, grabbing a handful of the cash, stuffing it down his trousers.

"Fools." He muttered to himself, closing the panel back down again. Then he got back up, still crouched over, paneling through papers, desks and anything he could his hands on. Nothing. There were maybe a few coins in the cracks of broken drawers, but that was it. Bones huffed in aggression. "Shit." There had never been a time where he wasn't able to find anything in a bank. Usually the money was just sitting right there for him. Easy take. But the small town of Enterprise was strange and it troubled him. Where was their money?

Bones stood up, brushing himself off, looking around for anymore places to scour for money. And that's when he saw it. A large, wide safe. It was a shining silver, new and taller than Bones himself.

Filled with new excitement and thirst for riches, Bones hurried out of the barred teller's room, re-locked the door and swiftly ran over to the safe. Now this is proper bank. He removed all doubt that had been floating in his mind before and replaced it with money signs.

Bones ran his hand over the smooth, cold surface, making him shiver. He had never encountered a safe this big and seemingly complicated before. There had been smaller ones that were easy to crack, but this one had arms you had to spin, a series of buttons and pullies on the side.

He walked around it with his hand on his chin, thinking. He eyed the safe up and down. How hard was it honestly going to be getting into this airtight safe? Who would he have to persuade to open the fucking thing.

Putting his ear up to the side, he knocked lightly on the surface, hearing the echo rattle from the inside. So he knew it wasn't filled up all the way. But what was it filled with? That was his question. Cash, coins? Or was it one of the legendary rare gold bars that seemed to only be in urban legends and myths?

He stepped away from the safe and looked at it once before turning back around, heading for the door. Bones had no more business to do here…yet. He was sure that he would be back for the safe. But the cash he had "earned" today was good enough. It was time for him to turn in.

Pulling up his bandana around his mouth and nose, he slipped out of the building with not a soul in sight. He grinned underneath the rough fabric, knowing that this town was going to be easy pickings for him. As soon as he was strong enough to cut the quick relation with Pavel, Bones would be set. And he could not wait to break into the safe and leave with all their riches, burning the town into ashes, without anyone knowing…

Bones walked back to his house, gently opening the creaky door, shutting it slowly. He sighed and walked into the main living room, which was covered in a layer of dust and spiderwebs. A dull, tan couch, ripped up and mottled with what looked like dried blood seemed very comforting to Bones' aching bones. The last time he had gotten sleep was when he had accidently fallen asleep on his horse. That was the other benefactor into him getting lost and ending up in Enterprise.

He carefully made his way around the arm of the couch and settled easily into the springless cushions that sank low down. Dust flew up and an oddly putrid smell seemed to emit from the cushion's crevasse. He didn't mind. It was comfier than the back of a horse.

Bones closed his eyes and let out a deep breath that he had been holding in for a while. Finally some rest without worry if he was going to be caught or not. He guessed that he would have at least a couple days worth of that worry free feeling before Sheriff Pike found out who he truly was. Then he would have to high tail it before it was too late.

While he was trying to sleep, Bones would feel the ghost fingers on his hands and the dead weight in his arms when he had been helping Pavel down from the antlers. The Tingles rushed through his body again, making him shift to one side of the couch. Short images rushed through his head of the boy and his golden hair. "Stop!" He yelled shortly to himself, eyes still closed. And they pictures, feelings…they all stopped. Bones gave a huff of satisfaction, righting himself, quickly falling asleep after that.

Pavel rushed home, sneaking in through the backway. He climbed hastily up a pair of emergency stairs two by two, climbing in through his window. As soon as he reached the room, he closed the window and sat down near it, leaning his head up against the clear class. Sighing, he smiled drowsily. Even though his eye hurt, his jaw felt swollen, and his face was bleeding, he was happy. Nothing could have better than tonight. Leonard McCoy had made an offer to teach him how to defend himself. And that meant that Pavel would be able to spend more time with him. Get to know him better. Pavel personally hoped that they would become friends with each other and if the stars aligned, possibly more than friends, but even Pavel knew that would be a feat. Leonard was definitely older than him…they came from two different background and it seemed that Leonard did not like conversing with people that much.

In a fit of confusion and possibly a small liking towards the man Pavel stood up and angrily walked to his bed, throwing the blankets back, not bothering to take his clothes off, and slid into the bed, yanking the covers back over him and shutting his eyes, thinking of Leonard McCoy.

The morning sun rose high over the small town of Enterprise. The townspeople remembered the brawl from the night before as something of rarity and wonder. The strange man had single handedly beat down another man…just to save the Sheriff's whiny kid. It rose questions of who the stranger was and where he came from. Though no complaints were filed. At least not yet…

A loud knock woke up Bones from a deep sleep that he desperately needed. There had been no dreams, no interruptions. Just peaceful sleeping. Flinging wildly around, he fell out of the couch and onto the floor, scrambling up to reach the door in time. While on his way to the door, he straightened his hair up and tried to unwrinkle his very wrinkled clothes.

At the door was Jim Kirk, smiling widely, seeming amused. Bones groaned and leaned against the door frame, talking to Jim Kirk through the screen.

"Is there anything you want?" Bones uttered.

"I heard what you did last night." Jim Kirk's voice hit a serious tone. Bones straightened up, worried. Had he been reported?

"And?" He responded, trying not to sound worried.

Jim cracked a smile and said, "Hey! That was awesome! I have never heard of _one_ man taking down another man that size of Jared! I mean, come on!

"Thanks…I guess." Bones shrugged, unsure of what to say. He guessed that he should be…proud in a way.

"But there is one thing…" Jim continued.

"What's that?" Bones crossed his arms.

"Why'd you do it? Everyone's saying that you did it to save the Sheriff's kid. I mean, that's a good thing and such, but…not many of us like him. I didn't think a stranger from somewhere else was going to appreciate him as much." Jim explained. Bones thought for a moment before speaking. Hearing what he heard from Pavel the night before and now hearing was Jim was saying confused him royally.

"That kid…he uh…I just don't think that anyone should have the punishment to die as young as Mr. Chekov would have." Bones took his turn explaining, not sure if he was lying or not. Jim eyed Bones. James T. Kirk had seen his fair share of odd in the town. They had the occasional stranger such as Leonard "Bones" McCoy…but not as peculiar.

"Okay…I see where you're going…" Jim looked around and leaned into the screen, whispering, "Listen, I think that you and I should find a time to talk soon. People are starting to wonder about you and I am too. No one knows anything about you and it's…going to be an issue soon. I like you. I think it would be good to keep you around." That's what Bones hated to hear. Soon, he would have to shoot this man, and burn his town down. He regretted going back to the bar.

"Okay sure. Fine. I just…can't do it today." Bones sighed and looked around.

"Alright. That's swell. Don't sweat it." Jim put his hands up, letting Bones know it was alright. "Well, I've got to go. Going out with the boys for another round near the boundaries." Jim smiled and waved leaving. Bones rolled his eyes and quickly turned away from the door, heading back to the kitchen. He was starving and needed food.

The kitchen had nothing in it. Sure it had the table, a lone chair, but that was it. He had broken the plates when he cut his hand, the silverware was no longer silver, therefore unusable. Nothing worked and there was absolutely no food what so ever in the pantry. The only place Bones knew where to get food was in one of the pouches that he kept on his horse at all times. So mustering up the morning strength to go outside, he trudged back through the hallway, past the living room and shuffled out the door, shading his eyes from the bright rising sun, making his way down the dirt path to the post where the horses stayed.

Bones looked around as he walked closer and closer to his horse. He didn't see anyone screaming about lost money…or the man he beat up last night, coming after him. So he assumed that everything was going pretty smoothly. Looks like he wouldn't have to deal with the troubles of the Sheriff today. He smiled, content with himself, Nearly smug.

"Meester McCoy! Meester McCoy!" Bones heard Pavel's voice running towards him. He sighed heavily, reaching his horse and finding the bag, sticking his hand into the pocket, hoping to find something.

"What kid?" Bones asked, turning to Pavel while still looking for food.

"You said zat ve vould be doing zings to today." Pavel reminded Bones. Oh, and Bones did not forget. He still remembered that deal he made with the kid and even though he felt like he had a deep sleep, somewhere in the catacombs of his mind, Pavel Chekov had been lurking there.

"Yeah. We are. Just let me get something to eat first." He grumbled towards Pavel, twisting his hand around in the bag. He was expecting to find something. Anything. But there was nothing. "Dammit! Who took my food?" He exclaimed to no one in particular. If he didn't eat first thing in the morning, then he was going to be grumpy for the rest of the day.

"Ah, sir, eef you vould like to come into my house, I heeve food for you to eat." Pavel suggested nonchalantly. Bones sighed and looked around. Not many people were out and about. No one would see him. Though…what would it matter if people saw him…right?

"Sure kid. Take me to the grub." Bones gave a half smile, which despite feeling physically uncomfortable, made him very content inside. It had been what felt like an eternity since he last smiled…or even half smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Bones followed Pavel back near the Saloon. Pavel looked at it with dismay, remembering the events that had unfolded the night before. Bones looked at the same saloon and saw something more than just a brawl that happened last night. Something much more.

When they arrived at Pavel's house, Bones took notice in the winsome exterior, which was far more evolved than all the rest of the houses in the town. Bones guessed that he must have some real money to afford something so big.

"I hope you do not mind a beeg mess. My father left for the station after our fight and I left vith you. So neither of us had time to cleen up." Pavel apologized in advanced.

"It's alright kid. I just want some food. I don't really care what the house looks like." Bones told Pavel. The young boy smiled and opened the rather shiny brown door with a gold handle. They were certainly rich.

As Bones stepped inside, he saw the trail of destruction inside. He thought that it might have been nothing. Maybe a few papers here and there. Possibly a broken lamp? But there was much more than just a broken lamp. Desks were turned over. A cushion from a couch was laying in the middle of the floor. The tools near a fireplace was splayed all over the hallway. Their rug lay in ruins. A set of what looked to be delicate and rare china had been splattered straight onto the ground, leaving a circular design of blue and white glass all over the floor. What really troubled Bones was the picture frame he saw on the floor. It seemed to be a family portrait, drawn and painted in. He noticed Chekov, young and smiling, a bright spark in his eyes, wearing a mustard yellow shirt. Then there was his father, grey haired and not so grumpy in that picture. His arm was around a woman with golden hair, just like Pavel. Bright blue eyes and a kind, heartwarming smile. Her delicate hand was resting on Pavel's shoulder. That picture had been torn off the wall and stomped on, the parchment; ripped.

"Damn kid. Are you sure it was just a "little" fight?" Bones asked, his head turning every which way.

"Yes. I eem sure." He nodded, ignoring everything and walking straight through the house. Bones looked up as they walked through a tall archway, painted a dull baby blue. He knew that Pavel was in a sort of emotional turbulence, because who wouldn't? After your mother has died, your father doesn't care about your well being. And you were almost killed the night before.

"Listen, kid…I'm sure everything is going to be okay—" Bones started to try to say something nice to Pavel, but was interrupted by him.

"I eem fine! Do not vorry! I veel be fine!" He lashed out, his blue eyes starting to seem more menacing than sweet and innocent.

Bones put his hands up in defense, saying, "Hey, hey! Okay kid, I believe you. I was just wondering." So there was something wrong. No one would lash out and yell if they were fine.

While they were standing, Bones noticed that he was considerably dirty, covering with things that he didn't even remember. Wiping a hand on his forehead, he looked at it, seeing more dirt on his hand than before he wiped his face. He had just washed his face yesterday in the well.

"Say kid. Before I chow down, is there a place I can take a quick wash?" Bones asked, staring at his hands and nails, now realizing the amount of dirt stuck underneath them.

"Uh…not close sir. I heeve a shower upstairs. If you would like to use zat one." Pavel shrugged, pointing upstairs. Bones looked up at the ceiling then looked at Pavel. The uncomfortability level of being naked and taking a shower while Pavel was still in the house would skyrocket. But Bones desperately wanted to become clean again.

"Goddamit…uh, sure. I'll use it." Bones huffed, not collapsing under his fear. Pavel nodded his head once and began to move out of the room.

"Just follow me. I veel show you were to go." He instructed. Bones listened and trudged behind a very energetic Pavel Chekov. They walked around the house, until finally reaching the stairs. Bones had never heard of stairs that were place in the back of a home. It was a strange phenomenon.

Pavel quickly strode up the stairs, two by two, going plenty fast than Bones was. Bones was still tired and hungry which didn't make him a very happy man to be around. But he needed to get this dirt off of him, so that he could present himself to the town in a formal matter so that they would think less of him as a hooligan stranger who wandered in on a horse and more of a regular fellow. The less attention the better and easier for ransacking the place.

"Zis is ze washroom." Pavel said it plain as day, as they reach the second floor, walking across the hall, opening the door and strutting in. Bones hesitated for a moment, but then continued on and followed Pavel inside the washroom.

"Ziz is where you…ah take showers." Pavel pointed to the long, metal tubed object standing in the room. He had seen these before. Pavel and his father had the newer version though. "I ah…assume that…er, you know how to vork it?" Pavel asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah. I've got it. Thanks." Bones nodded stiffly as he shuffled past Pavel, forcing him out of the small room. There was silence and an exchange of a few too many nods and short waves before Bones finally shut the door, letting out a deep breath.

Staring at the shower, Bones began to quickly undress, getting rid of every single dirty garment he had on. As he took everything off, he realized that his clothes were basically deteriorating into dirt. He needed new clothes. Sighing, Bones stripped off the last of his clothes, catching a quick glance of himself in the mirror. Despite being older than Chekov, Bones was still pretty fit and cut for his winked at his mirror self and then rushed to the shower, hurrying to turn it on and get inside.

Bones fiddled with the handle, twisting them back and forth until he was able to find the perfect temperature for his skin. Which was usually freezing cold since he was out in the godddamn heat all day long. So when the water felt like the freezing icebergs in Antarctica, Bones leaped in.

Sticking his head underneath the stream of relaxing water, he could feel all the dirt just coming right off his skin. Water dripped off his nose, mouth, arms…everywhere and it felt wonderful. "Oh god yes." Bones muttered to himself, wiping his face with his hands. The tension on his muscles just melted away, the ache in his legs seemed to disappear. The feeling was amazing. Bones opened his mouth and let cold water stream in. A grin formed as he drank the cool water and felt it rushing through his system. Everything felt wonderful and somewhat…magical. This water just cleansing his body of not just dirt, but worries.

"Excuse me—" Bones heard Pavel's voice as it stopped short. Snapping his head forward, he caught sight of the kid standing there, outwardly stunned and shocked. Bones wasn't sure what to do, so the first thing he did was cover up anything that shouldn't have been seen by Pavel.

"What do you want kid?" Bones snapped, quite embarrassed.

"Ah…I vas just wondering if…you uh…needed clothes?" Pavel tried to avert his eyes from the handsome Leonard McCoy, but it was nearly impossible. The man was strong and the muscles in his arm showed by a light bulge. His chest was profound and although slightly flat with no dimension, Pavel could barely see lines running over his stomach, showing him that Leonard McCoy was a very strong man. But what caught Pavel _way _off guard, was the way Leonard's long hair stuck to his face, giving him a sweet, kind look about him. That behind the muscle and toughness, he was just another young man.

"Yeah. I need clothes." Bones nodded, turning his front away from Pavel.

"Uh, I vill see to it zat you …er, get some!" Pavel struggled insanely with his words, hurrying out of the washroom, slamming the door behind him. Bones relaxed and turned back to his original position, thinking. If that would have been anyone else…Bones would have seen to it that the person would have been escorted out and properly blinded or shot dead. But if someone were to see the interaction, they would have guessed that Bones was highly uncomfortable in that situation, but to be honest with himself, Bones actually felt…fine. Which is what worried him.

He finished up washing his body, before stepping back out of the shower, shutting off the water. He quickly grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around his waist, securing it before stepping outside the room. As water dripped from his body, he stepped out of the room and looked all around for Pavel…or clothes.

"Hey kid! Where are those clothes?!" Bones yelled throughout the house.

"Ah! I've got zem!" Pavel popped out of a room across the hall, holding a bundle of clothes. He ran across the hall, meeting up with Bones handing him the outfit. Pavel tried as hard as he could to maintain eye contact with Bones and not elsewhere.

"Thanks." Bones roughly took the clothes and walked quickly back to the washroom, closing the door.

Bones laid the clothes out, hurrying to get dressed. His stomach felt like it was being ripped apart by his own intestines. He was hungry. He shrugged on the underpants and then got to work on the real clothes.

First he pulled on a button up, white shirt and long sleeve that were deemed too big for him. Then he grasped for a brown-gray vest that was also button up. There was a scarf just laying next to the pile of clothes, but he dismissed it. He replaced the scarf with his black bandana, tying it around his neck. Finally, he was able to pull on a pair of tan pants and clasped his own holster around the belt loops, sticking his Revolver into the slot.

He stepped in front of the mirror to look at himself. Bones was very different. He seemed more proper and bona fide than before. Maybe it was because he was cleaned up. But pushing that thought out of his head, he left the washroom, hurrying downstairs. His stomach began to rumbled loudly, causing Bones actual pain.

"Hey kid! Where are you!?" Bones called out.

"Right here sir." Pavel popped out from another adjoining room in the downstairs hallway. Bones jumped in surprise. That kid had just been upstairs.

"Okay…Now, you can take me to the grub." Bones nodded. Pavel smiled widely and walked ahead of Bones, leading him back through the house and into a kitchen.

"Seet." Pavel pointed to a chair at the head of a very clean, new table. It stretched farther than his living room and was wider than the couch. Bones nodded and took a seat, finding that his chair was rather uncomfortable, giving him back pains.

"So what have you got kid?" He asked roughly, wanting to close his eyes and just go back to sleep.

"Ve have got…porridge…oatmeal…apples. Ve have run out of a lot of zings. My dad still has to go to ze store. He vil be leaving sometime today." Pavel sighed, looking longily at the door. Bones noticed the look and realized something.

"Hey, where is that grumpy bastard anyways?" Bones asked. He had not heard any racket from any of the multidude of rooms at all. It had been eerily silent.

"Vone, he ees not a bastard. He had a muther and father. Two, he ees out at ze jail station down ze street." Pavel explained. Bones nodded, looking around the room as the noise fell and the room became quiet. Pavel stood near the chair, glancing back and forth at Leonard McCoy. Bones sat there, staring straight ahead, hands clasped together out on the table.

"I think I'll just take an apple." Bones muttered. Pavel jumped at his voice and stepped away.

"Ah! Uh, yees sir. I vill be back." Pavel hurried and rushed out the room. Bones tried to keep from turning his head and looking at Pavel slightly with a raised eyebrow, as he left. He couldn't help but wonder…that boy was for some reason…perfect. Even in sagging clothes and ruined jeans…that kid was attention catching. But then again…something was wrong with Bones. Something had been wrong with him ever since he arrived here in this goddamn town. Maybe…he just needed to be around women for a chance. He had been deprived of the estrogen he loved so dearly. Or, what he thought he loved. At the moment, Bones wasn't sure anymore.

"I've got ze apple! Here!" Pavel announced as he entered the room, carrying a bright red apple. Bones looked at it and felt his stomach rumble loudly. Oh god yes, come to daddy. Pavel tossed it in the air and across the room, Bones reaching a hand up, catching it with his right hand, bringing to down to the table.

"Thanks…Pavel." Bones was able to spurt out the kid's name out, feeling satisfied that he could finally say it. There was still odd tension between the two ever since Pavel had walked in on Bones.

"Yes, nice catch." Pavel nodded and sat down at the table next to Bones. Bones tried to ignore the feeling of being watched while he pulled out a blade and started to skin the apple slowly. "Do you not eat ze skin?" Pavel asked. Bones made a muffled laughed, smiling a little bigger than his half smirk.

"Not a lot of people eat the apple with the skin on." Bones smiled and put down the knife, looking at Pavel. "You see kid, when you bite into one of these suckers, the skins get stuck in your teeth. Then you've got this painful thing in your mouth that feels like your teeth are being pushed together against their will. The only way to get it out is to get something think and tough and slide it in between their teeth." Bones picked up the knife again and resumed peeling the apple.

Pavel stared in wonder at the peeled skin that slowly grew longer, conforming to its own shape once it left the apple. Once Bones was done peeling it, Pavel picked the long, red string up and stared at it, running his fingers along the smooth front and rough back. Bones watched as the young kid played with the skin and he began to smile again. Stress had melted away and he was no longer thinking about robbing the bank or burning the town or shooting the happily annoying Jim Kirk. Bones just stared at Pavel as he inspected the skin.

"So…vat are we doing today?" Pavel set down the apple skin and looked kindly at Bones, who was biting down into the fresh apple. Bones moved his eyes sideways to look at Pavel, nodded, waiting to swallow his food before he spoke.

"Yeah. We are doing things today. Not sure what, but…uhh yes." Bones began to speak awkwardly. There were a couple ideas just sitting in his mind, but he wasn't sure how to approach them. He had never tried training anyone…at all. Bones looked up at Pavel. "Hey, is there anything…that you'd want to do?"

Pavel nodded quickly as if he'd been expecting that question. "I vant to learn how to use fist to fist combat."

Bones sighed, "Kid, that's not the first thing you want to start off with. Okay, how about…this." Bones reached towards his back, grasping his Revolver handle, pulling it out of the holster and setting the weapon on the table.

Pavel stared wide eyed at the large gun. Compared to a shotgun, it was smaller. But it wasn't the smallest gun Pavel had ever seen. He stared keenly at the gun. The handle was made of a carved, white stone looking material with silver sides climbing all over the barrel. The base of the gun was made of wood.

"Eet ees beautiful." Pavel whispered to himself and Bones.

"It's my baby. Though I haven't got a name for her yet. But beyond that, she's a good shot. I was thinking we could start that. You have any guns?" Bones laid out a half thought plan before Pavel.

"Ah…no sir. I do not." Pavel shook his head. Bones sighed and leaned forward on the table, looking straight into Pavel's eyes.

"Listen kid, if we're going to be working together…or whatever we're going to call this…training, you need to—you have to…dammit kid, just don't call me sir." Bones became flustered with his words as Pavel returned the stare that he was giving the kid. His eyes were too deep and emotional. Something that Bones hadn't had since he was a child.

"Uh, alrvighty…Leonard." Pavel nodded, calling Bones by his first name. Bones felt uncomfortable hearing his real name for the first time in a long while. Usually people just called him Bones and that was it.

"Okay…now. Do you have anywhere to shoot? A gun range?" Bones kept moving with the plan. Pavel looked out the window and thought hard.

"We do not. But…we have hay bales meters away from the town. Are those…usable?" Pavel turned to Bones, asking, his eyebrows creased with confusion.

"Yeah. I guess we could use those. Do you think that the town will bother us shooting their hay bales?" Bones asked, taking into account the noise of the guns.

"Ah…I do not think they vill mind. I've heard gunshots before coming from the gun shop." Pavel shrugged. Bones titled his head quickly and shrugged giving a motion of not caring. He really didn't care at all. If those annoying bastards came around asking why they were shooting barrels of hay, Bones would not hesitate to shoot one of them.

"Alright then…Pavel. Let's go. When I go…" Bones hesitated to finished his sentence. What he was about to say would surely make him sound weak… and like a wuss. "When I go, I don't want you to get hurt or killed." He quickly rushed the words out of his mouth. Pavel's eyes lit up, straightening up his posture when Bones said that.

"Why?" Pavel implored, hoping that there would be more coming out of this than just…a friendly meaning.

"Because kid, I hate seeing people…pushed around. Someone needs to take a stand." Bones grumbled as he stood up, grabbing his gun off the table. Pavel stood up with him, smiling widely.

"I zink zat you weel be a good teacher. After you leave, I weel be able to save myself." Pavel nodded.

"Don't patronize me kid." Bones snapped towards Pavel, stuffing the gun back into his back holster. "Let's go." Bones waved his hand, heading back through the maze of the large house, luckily finding the door, exiting with Pavel at his heels like a puppy.

As both of them walked together towards the boundaries of the town, Bones heard a commotion arise near the Bank. His blood ran cold and he stopped short. What was it about? Had they found something out?

"Hey kid, can we stroll by the bank?" Bones asked. He knew that going back to the crime scene would be dull of him, but he wanted to know why people were all over the place. Maybe it wasn't even his work.

"Sure." Pavel shrugged, changing the course of their walk. Bones picked up his pace, peering ahead every step of the way. He didn't know what he was expecting to see. The Bank burning? An angry mob awaiting him? What would he find?

As they turned the corner, Bones saw Jim Kirk, Hikaru Sulu and Spock all wandering around the building inspecting it. Bones stopped in his tracks. He shouldn't go back to the crime scene, he shouldn't go back to the crime scene. Bones repeated that to himself over and over. Pavel looked up at Bones, wondering why they had stopped so abruptly.

"Ah, si—Leonard, vhy have we stopped?" Pavel asked, trying to follow Bones' gaze. Bones looked down at Pavel.

"Uh…because, I thought I'd forgotten something. Just keep going. Lead us to the bales." Bones urged Pavel forward and they kept moving.

As Bones passed the Bank, he saw that more than just the Three Amigos were there. The Sheriff was there along with some other townspeople. As they walked past the Bank, the Sheriff spotted both of them and hastily made his way toward the two. Bones tried to pick up speed, but all Pavel did was slow down to meet his dad.

"You two! Hold on for a second here." Sheriff Pike called out. Bones squeezed his eyes shut with annoyance and fear, turning back around.

"Yes? Does there seem to be a problem…Sheriff?" Bones asked. Sheriff Pike glared at Bones, wishing the man dead on the spot.

"Yes. A few people saw a…person, sneaking around the bank last night. I heard that you were out here….Leonard. And did you see anything?" The Sheriff eyed Bones, have a gut feeling that something was off about this man.

"I did not. I went to the Saloon and then back to my little crap shack. That's all." Bones responded, telling the partial truth.

"Uh-huh…very believable. Listen Mr. McCoy, we don't think fondly of people who sneak around at night. Let alone…around our precious Bank. So I suggest that you stay inside when night time comes. I would hate to see you up on that noose by mistake." The Sheriff wanted to pick Bones' brain. Make him squirm. He didn't like this stranger. Not one bit. And if he was hanging around with his son, then there was going to be a bit of a problem between the two.

"Father! Do not heeng Meester McCoy. He has done nozzing wrong!" Pavel cut in. Both Bones and the Sheriff looked at Pavel, each with an amount of interest. Pike wondered why his son would stand up for this stranger whom he had met but a day ago. Bones wondered why Pavel would even bother to save his ass. There would be other people…women, for the small Russian boy. All Bones was doing was helping this kid to defend himself.

"One moment Pavel." Sheriff Pike excused him and Bones, taking Bones aside, hissing at him, "What are you doing with my son?"

"Sir, I think you have the right to know that your son gets beat up…and he doesn't know how to defend himself. I'm going to go teach him that." Bones explained with attitude.

"My son is fine. I don't want you near him." Pike lashed out.

"I'll have you know…last night, your son was almost shot. I had to save his sorry ass before a bastard butchered him like an animal. So I suggest that if you want your son to live to see his own wedding day, then you best believe I'm going to teach him how to defend himself." Bones growled intensely at the Sheriff, not caring if anyone else heard. The Sheriff glared at Bones for a few seconds before speaking.

"Fine. But anymore…beyond this teaching, you're gone. I don't want my son to learn how to kill me…or anyone else. Got that?"

Bones nodded. "Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

**(I just want to thank everyone who has ben supporting my story. Whether it's following or reviewing, thank you so much!)**

* * *

Bones left the Sheriff and went back up to see Pavel, who had been watching their exchange all the while. Bones held his hand on the butt of his gun, just in case Sheriff Pike decided to rebel a little and end his life early. He had kept his hand on his gun ever since that damned conversation began.

"Let's go kid." Bones urged Pavel. Pavel understood and quickly kept walking, passing the Bank without even a second glance. Bones was thankful that they were ignored while passing by his crime scene.

"Vat vas that all about?" Pavel asked as he tried to keep up with Bones' fast pace. Bones just stared straight ahead, trying not to let his anger get to him.

"You're father believes that you shouldn't be trained." Bones mumbled under his breath. Some father he was. A kid needs to learn how to watch himself and make sure they don't die. Living out in a small town could kill even the strongest of men.

"Yees. He says that often. He says I should steey indoors and work on my penmansheep." Pavel sighed and hung his shoulders, then looked up at Bones. "Do you theenk I should steey indoors?"

"Kid, no. Every man needs to learn how to live outside of their quarters. How to hunt when needed. How to live off the land. How to brawl…and how to drink." Bones passed the look back at Pavel. "If we've got the time…son of a bitch, I'll teach you how to write."

"Dreenk? Like at ze bar?" Pavel looked up at Bones, confused. Those were the only words that had caught Pavel's attention. "But I eem not of ze age."

"I started learning how to drink when I was only thirteen. You're Russian, you should have a good set of guts for drinking." Bones assured the worried boy.

"I…I guess. If zat will help me…" Pavel shrugged. The two fell silent for a moment as they kept walking.

Out of his peripheral vision, Bones saw Jim Kirk ride up to a house, dismounting his horse, staring at Bones. The two of them exchanged looks and then went on their way. Jim Kirk felt something was awry when he saw Leonard McCoy arrive at the Bank with Sheriff Pike's son, then get in a dispute with the Sheriff himself. Bones, on the other hand, sense that Jim Kirk was a nosy little bastard with a keen sense of being too damn happy all the time.

"Ah! Here ve are! Just a leetle farther. Do you see those bales?" Pavel interrupted Bones' thinking and pointed out towards an open field, with cylinder hay bales scattered amongst the opening. Bones looked back, seeing the back outline of the small town.

"Damn…you sure have got a small town…No one's heard of you? Oh and yes, I see the bales." Bones nodded, walking towards the closest one near them. They shouldn't wander too far away from the town. He didn't want to raise any suspicions.

"Not meeny people have heard of us. But we are well known enough zat eef anyzing would happen to us, ve would be saved." Pavel had once heard the ensured safety of his town, and trusted that the outsiders would help. That comment worried Bones. How soon would the other towns ride in? How quickly could he get away?

"Well damn…that's good." Bones uttered, actually disgusted by the fact. "Okay. Stop here." Bones shook his head of the bad ideas and scenarios that ran through his mind. Bones would try and focus on the training.

He stopped them at the close range of a hay bale. "This is what I'm going to have you do…first." Bones struggled to get his Revolver out of the holster, using both his hands to pull the gun out. "Here." Bones grabbed Pavel's hand, feeling the contrast of their skin slid against each other briefly. Bones' grip became sterner as he opened the palm of Pavel's hand, flattening it out. Then he placed the gun on top.

Pavel shivered as Leonard placed the gun into his hands. The feeling of Leonard's callused hands made him grin ever so slightly. Yes, he was a strange boy, but it didn't bother him. But he was truly confused though. Why would this man, an obvious expert on the study of guns, hand him, someone who had never even handled a weapon, a gun?

"Vat do you vant me to do with zis?" Pavel turned the gun over delicately in his hand.

"I want to see what you can do with a gun." Bones shifted and crossed his arm, eyeing Pavel and the gun. "Come on, show me." He urged.

"But I do not know vat to do!" Pavel exclaimed.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Do whatever feels right!" He yelled right back. When Bones raised his voice towards Pavel, Pavel panicked and grabbed the gun, tangling his fingers in the loop at the bottom, squeezing with one finger.

There was a loud bang and dust flew up. Bones felt something hit his toe with the pain of a thousand branding sticks.

"God fucking dammit! Pavel!" Bones cursed out loud, holding is toes, jumping all around squeezing his eyes shut. In horror, Pavel dropped the gun and rushed to Bones' side, putting his arm around Bones' shoulder.

"I eem sorry! You yelled at me and I…I panicked…" Pavel apologized. Bones groaned and leaned against the hay bale, silently cursing. "I eem sorry!" Pavel cried again. Bones slid down and sat on the ground, taking deep breaths in and out, trying to rid himself of the pain of being shot in the toe.

"Pavel, shut up. I'm fine." Bones sucked in a deep breath and was able to find the strength to stand back up, but he could not find that strength. Sliding back down, he leaned against the bale, moaning, "I think you only clipped an edge." Bones hissed through his teeth. He didn't want Pavel to feel bad. "Hand me the gun."

Pavel rushed back over, picking up the loud weapon, and handed it to Bones. Bones held it, forcing the chamber open, checking that everything was still in tact. Eleven bullets.

"You know, Pavel, we only have eleven bullets before I run out. So god help me, I am going to teach you how to use a gun today." Bones struggled back up, aided by Pavel, who gripped his arm, pulling him up. Bones didn't really bother with it, he let Pavel help if it made him feel better. Once he was up, he steadied himself and held the gun.

"Ve do have a bullet shop…" Pavel informed Bones. Bones laughed ridiculously.

"Well I'm using eleven and I am swearing to teach you today, with those elven, even if it kills me." Bones swore. Pavel looked, worried that Leonard might go crazy with that idea. "Okay…take the gun." He stuck the gun out to Pavel, who this time, warily took it.

"Vat now?" Pavel asked, holding the gun loosely.

"First of all…don't hold it like it's a goddamn slimy worm. Grasp it strongly. Have control." Bones ordered, balling his injured had up in a fist. Pavel nodded and wrapped his limber fingers around the bottom tightly. Bones sighed and took a step towards Pavel.

"Now….use your right hand. Place it on the side of the gun, finger above the trigger." Bones pointed to the side of the gun, trying to aim Pavel's hands without actually touching them. Pavel looked at the point where Bones was trying to guide him to. When he held the gun with his right hand, his left hand pushed the end of the weapon out of his hand and Pavel began to fumble with it. When Bones saw that his precious baby was falling to the ground, he leaped forward, despite the injured toe. He hurried, using one hand and grasped the side of the gun, clasping his hand around Pavel's fingers. Then he reached in front of the young boy, grabbing the other side, securing it in an awkward position. He had managed to catch the gun.

"Dammit Pavel, you can't just do that! Gimme that." Bones yanked the gun from Pavel, standing aside him. "This is how you really hold a gun." He steadied himself and gripped the weapon securely. "You put your other hand you're not using, on the bottom, and just grasp the front of the handle." Bones showed Pavel, stepping back a few so he could see. "Then…you keep your right arm straight, and the left angled. So when you shoot, it doesn't jolt and mess up your shot."

"Zat makes sense."

"Yes, it does. Now, take the gun." Bones relaxed and handed Pavel the gun. Pavel, now knowing what to do and wanting to make Leonard proud, took the gun and held it stiffly in his hand, trying to replicate what Bone had done before.

Bones watched as Pavel struggled with his arms, shifting them up and down, angling them left and right, up…all over. He couldn't help but sigh and feel sorry for the kid.

"No…almost, but no. God…ugh, just—" Bones stepped to the side of Pavel, grabbing his left arm, angling it ever so slightly. Then he gently fixed Pavel's right arm, straightening it up. The contact between the two both released something into the air. It was something that both of them felt was there. And they both chose to ignore it, which seemed like the right thing to do in Bones' mind. Pavel just tried to focus on the gun and not the fact that Leonard's rough, callused skin felt wonderful against his raw, pale, Russian skin. The touch was foreign and that's what made Pavel so mystified by it. Rough against smooth…Tough against kind. Bones on the other hand, didn't know what was happening to his body as he gently fixed Pavel's stance. He was sure he felt the Tingles…but there was something else in the pit of his heart, like a heavy weight that felt somewhat like fluttering.

"Th—there you go kid. Now, aim at the bale." Bones moved Pavel towards the hay bale, centering him. Touching Pavel…just moving his shoulders…it made Bones shudder. It gave him a chill even though it was at least a hundred degrees. What did it mean?

"Do I shoot? Vat do I do?" Pavel asked, looking up at Bones with an expression of wonder.

"Yeah. Shoot." Bones told him, taking a few steps back. He didn't want to get shot in the foot again.

Pavel looked back at Bones and then at his target. He took in a deep, shaky breath, and held the gun tightly. When he pulled the trigger, his arms were disrupted from their original form and the kickback knocked the gun out of his hand, hitting himself in the face with the butt of it. Bones ran towards Pavel, picking up his precious gun before checking up on Pavel.

"Hey kid—" Bones started, but stopped when he saw the look on Pavel's face. His forehead had a slight cut, which began to bleed and drip down his face slowly. His eyes began to gleam and shimmer, growing red. "Damn. Are you okay?" Bones straightened up from the ground, stepping in front of Pavel, inspecting the wound. Pavel nodded, letting a couple tears run down his face. Bones looked Pavel in the eye and spoke to him.

"Listen, to be tough, you have to learn not to cry. Even if you are hit in the face and start bleeding. Don't cry." Bones gently patted Pavel's shoulder. Pavel nodded and sniffed, wiping his nose and forehead.

"Okeey. I can do zis." He whispered to himself. Bones handed Pavel the gun and stepped back once again. Pavel got into the readied stance and held the gun, pointing at the target once again.

Bones watched from afar, watching every action and reaction of the kid. How he reacted when Bones touched him, what he did when confronted with certain situations such as this one. How durable would he be out in the real world. Because for all Bones knew was that Enterprise was just a sugar coated town, coddling children, making them believe that everything was okay. The parents would either convince the children to stay in the town, or send them out, promising ultimate ridicule.

Pavel stood, thinking about what would happen if he actually made this shot. Would Bones be proud? It wasn't like Pavel was looking for acceptation from this new stranger like he would a father. His father, no matter how careless or uncaring he seemed, was proud of him. He just had a certain feeling towards this Leonard McCoy. It was in no way paternal though.

So Pavel took a deep breath, wiping tears from his face with his shoulder, looking back at the hay bale and then at the gun. He prepared himself mentally for the recoil this time, squeezing the trigger.

Gun powder flew back in Pavel's face, making his cough and choke a bit. His eyes watered, but he looked towards the bale, dropping the gun and running towards it. Bones reached a hand out, mouth open to express his annoyance with Pavel for repeatedly dropping his precious weapon over and over again, but Pavel didn't see. He was already at the bale, inspecting it for a bullet hole. Bones sighed and walked over to the gun, picking it up, wiping it on his shirt, sticking it in his holster.

"How'd you do kid?" Bones asked, striding towards Pavel. Pavel turned to look at Bones with confusion written all over his face.

"I…I do not see ze hole? Did I shoot it?" Pavel asked, standing up to meet Bones at over half his height. Pavel looked crushed and upset, but not crying. Which was a good start. Bones stepped past Pavel, crouching down to inspect the object. The first place he looked was the center. The chances of Pavel getting a hit like that were slim to nothing, but he looked anyways. There was no hole in the middle, so Bones followed the trail of strung barley in circles, trying to find a small, round hole in the mess. As he slowly reached the top, Bones saw disrupted hay that was sticking inwards, outwards and all around.

"I think I found it." Bones whispered. Pavel crouched down next to Bones, near his face, making Bones slightly uncomfortable. "Right here." Bones pointed to a small hole, still smoking and stuck his finger in it, wiggling it around to make the opening wider and so see if the bullet had gone through all the way. AS he wriggled his fingers, he felt hot metal touch his skin. Quickly yanking out his hand, he cursed under his breath and looked at Pavel.

"Well kid, it's still in there. I'll tell you that." Bones told Pavel.

"Yo-moyo!" Pavel exclaimed, jumping up and shaking his fist. Bones looked at the kid like he was some sort of oddity.

"What'd you say?" Bones asked. Pavel looked down, smiling. Bones had never seen a smile so bright and happy before. What…was the kid that excited about actually hitting something.

"Yo-moyo. It means hot damn een English." Pavel informed Bones. Bone nodded and raised both eyebrows, suggesting that he should have already known that.

"Oh. Well good job kid." Bones congratulated Pavel, sticking his finger back in the hold, digging out the now cooled off bullet. "Here. A token." Bones tossed the small bullet to Pavel, who expertly caught it in his one hand. "Nice catch." Bones commented, giving a small smile to him. Pavel smiled back, playing with the bullet in his hands.

"Can we do zat again?" He asked timidly. Bones stood up and looked at Pavel. He sighed and pulled his gun back out of the holster.

"Sure kid. We can do it again." He walked over and handed the gun to Pavel, not wanting to risk throwing it and not having him catch it. "Try aiming this time." Bones added.

"Okay." Pavel nodded and took the gun, resuming the stance, pointing the weapon. Bones took a hesitant step forward, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched Pavel's arms come out of stance.

"Hold on, hold on." He grumbled, stepping behind Pavel, fixing his arms. When Bones did that, Pavel jumped ever so slightly, before relaxing again. The feeling of arms being wrapped around him were beautiful. There was a certain warmth to Leonard's touch. Not like the burning heat that he lived in from day to day, but a warmth…like in the winter, when Pavel would sit in front of the fire, warming up…then, he would fall asleep. He felt…no matter how odd it may have sounded in his head…he felt like a puzzle piece. Lost and no where to fit into, but when hanging around with Leonard, he felt full. Happy…fulfilled. It was possible to say that Pavel's little crush on Bones was growing even bigger than Pavel had imagined…at all.

"Alvight. I seenk I got it." Pavel nodded, keeping his arms in the same stiff position.

"Okay kid, shoot." Bones instructed. Pavel leaned forward, closing one eye to see his target better. Once he found the place he wanted to hit, he controlled his erratic breathing, sucking in a deep breath and then blew out, pulling the trigger simultaneously.

Bones found himself rooting for Pavel to get the hit. And when he heard the gun go off, Bones crossed his fingers behind his back, watching the smoke from the gun settle. And like clockwork, Pavel would drop the gun, go to the hay bale and inspect it for holes. Bones would retrieve the fallen gun and follow Pavel to the bale and do a thorough inspection himself.

"Deed I get eet?" Pavel asked. This time, Bones searched around the edges of the hay bale, searching for a steaming hole. There was nothing. Not even a scratch. No disgruntled hay…nothing. It was quite odd actually.

"Uh…I don't think you got it." Bones stood up and scratched his chin, looking harder at the bale. Pavel's face sunk.

"Vat? I deedn't get eet? Aw moyo." Pavel cursed quietly in Russian. "How eem I supposed to protect meself why I can't even shoot a gun?" He asked outloud. Bones pitied the kid. The more he looked around this town, the more danger he saw lurking around the corners. Hell, even his father was a danger hazard.

"We've got eight bullets left. And I am going to teach you, no matter how hard." Bones promised, handing the gun back to Pavel. "Go back to where you were." He ordered. Pavel listened and trotted back a few feet, awaiting Bones' next command. Bones started breathing in and out rhythmically, trying to get into the correct mindset of training the kid. He sauntered over to Pavel, traveling around him in a circle. "Assume the stance." Bones said. Pavel straight up and held the gun, leaning forward. Bones came around to get a better view and inspect how Pavel stood. The arms were correct, the angle at which he was leaning was right, even though Bones had never taught him that.

"Shoot?" Pavel asked.

Bones shook his head. "No. Not yet. I want you to know what it feels like to make a real shot. Hold on." He took a step backwards, lining himself up right behind Pavel. He crouched down and closed one eye to get a rough sense of what Pavel was seeing. Griping internally, Bones leaned forward and encased the somewhat fragile, small figure of Pavel, resting his arms on top of Pavel's, holding the kid's fingers against the gun. Pavel seemed to tense up as soon as Bones made contact with him. His thoughts went haywire. His brain completely malfunctioned and it felt like Pavel's lips were sewed shut, unable to say anything.

"I'm doing this so you know what it feels like to shoot, aim and actually make the target." Bones explained. Pavel nodded, still unable to talk.

Bones closed one eye and inspected where he was trying to aim Pavel's hands. As he circled in on the middle, Bones prepared himself for the recoil and Pavel's reaction.

"Okay, try not to hit me in the nose when the gun goes off. I pride myself in my face." Bones tried to joke. He wasn't sure if it was effective or not. Pavel forced himself to speak so he would not seem dull and rude.

"I veel try not to, Leonard." He responded.

"Okay. Now it's all up to you kid. Just squeeze the trigger whenever you're ready." Bones informed Pavel.

"I eem going to shoot it now." Pavel told Bones, squeezing the trigger, feeling Bones' muscles work against his own body and the recoil. Everything worked in a sort of awkward, perfect harmony. The gun shot, the bullet came out and now all they had to do was check and see if the target had been made.

Bones quickly came off of Pavel, gripping his gun though, making sure that Pavel didn't drop it for what seemed like the fifth time in a row. Pavel, excited, moved out of Bones' way, looking up at him, shading his eyes to stare up at Leonard's tall figure. Bones just stared back, confused at what the kid was doing.

"What are you waiting for? Go see if you got it." Bones pushed Pavel gently towards the hay bale.

"I vant you to come. You helped me." Pavel smiled and could feel a small blush rising in his cheeks. Bones rolled his eyes and started to walk to the hay bale. Pavel excitedly ran after him, able to match his pace as they walked together to the bale.

When reaching it, the two of them found out that the bullet had in fact, made the target, hitting it square in the middle. Pavel looked closer at it, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I deed it! I did eet!" Pavel exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. Bones stepped away from the hole and crossed his arms, watching Pavel's expression, smiling.

"Yes you did." He chuckle lightly. Pavel stopped celebrating and looked at Bones.

"Ah, Meester McCoy, sir…I heeve a suggestion of what we could do next." Pavel told Bones. Bones looked at Chekov, confused.

"What? You don't want to shoot anymore?"

"No. Not now. I've finally got the target…" Pavel informed Bones. Bones sighed and looked at the kid.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I vant to learn how to drink."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fair warning, there may not be a chapter tomorrow because; 1: I'm going to be out most of the day and 2: I will have to write those ten pages in that short time and edit and do all that good stuff. But I will tell you that chapter 7 is probably going to be my favorite to write! **

**(Another shout out to those who follow and review! Thank you, you lovely people! **

* * *

Bones looked Pavel up and down. The kid had a small figure, felt breakable and was terrified of blood. He was beginning to second guess teaching Pavel how to drink. Sure he was Russian…but what did that matter? No two Russians are the same. Like snowflakes.

"Listen, Pavel, I think that's a bad idea. I don't want you gettin' hurt or…throwing up…or getting your dad pissed off." Bones confessed.

"Please! You said zat eet might heelp me." Pavel ran up to Bones, pleading and begging, shaking his hands.

"Kid…no. I'm not going to. I suggest that we just move onto fighting." Bones turned around and began to walk away from the outskirts, heading back into the town when Pavel came running after him, yelling all the way. From what Bones could here, it sounded like nonsense, but was probably some form of angry Russian. When Pavel reached Bones, he quickly grabbed the sleeve of Bones' shirt and roughly tugged on it like an angry child would to a mother. Bones, irritated by the persitance of this kid, turned around to face Pavel, with rage in his eyes. Pavel saw that, fearing Bones at this very moment, but did not back down. That's how persistant he was.

"Leesten to me. I have an idea." Pavel told Bones.

"What?" Bones asked, rather pissed off.

"In certain situations, when another person geets in a fight, it vould usually be after drinking in a saloon. I have seen many fights take place after a visit zere." Pavel started. Bones wasn't understanding where Pavel was heading with the conversation, so he cut him off.

"What does this have to do with any thing?"

"I zink zat eef I should learn how to fight, it should be under the circumstances of a real fight. Both of us should drink." Pavel finished his idea and looked hopefully up at Bones.

What Pavel had said made sense to Bones. In a sort of way. During fights, either one or both of the opponents were drunk off their asses…or tipsy to say the least. Pavel had made some decent points in his short, but sensible speech. So that left Bones thinking whether to act upon that or not. Good or bad things could come out of it. He was sure that one of them…probably Pavel, would have a broken limb or something nearing the end. But the kid wanted to do this. He was dedicated.

"Sure." Bones shrugged, giving in. Pavel smiled, knowing that he had won.

"Alvight! Let's go!" Pavel ran ahead of Bones, entering the town, stopping suddenly and turning to Bones, who was a couple feet behind him. Bones saw the look in Pavel face and started to jog to the town, wondering what it might have been that had made Pavel stop so abruptly.

When he reached the town entry, he stopped right beside Pavel. And he saw what Pavel had seen. It was his father, dressed in what seemed like the finest of clothes, riding atop a clean, well bred horse. Bones grunted with annoyance, looking at Sheriff Pike, then at Pavel, whose eyes were wide open with worry, eyebrows creased.

"What are you so scared of kid? It's just your dad. Yeah he's an ass—"

"Sh! Vhen he dresses like this, it means that he ees leaving ze town." Pavel's voice shook like a frightened child's. Bones began sincerely worried about the kid and his mental state around his father.

"And you're worrying why?" Bones asked. Pavel turned to Bones, shaking with fear and worry, nearly trembling, hands shaking, eyes turning glossy and red.

"It's vhen everyone…who hates me…or my father…hurt me." Pavel choked on his words as he spoke. Bones stared wide eyed.

"What?" He knew that Pavel had gotten beaten up at the bar, and possibly made fun of, but what he was hearing was just the tip of the iceberg?

"Vhen he leaves, they come and mock me, fight me, threaten me. Ze say zat my mother vas a whore. And zat my father is a dirty, rotten bastard…and I eem no better zan zem." Pavel fell quite for a second before speaking again. "Ze worst part…vell…zere or multiple worse parts…the first worst part is zat…ze men take me outside and tie me to a building. Just a post…zen, zey strip me down…and whip me, punch me…scorch my flesh….the second worst is ven my father gets back and he doesn't believe a word I say…of course he knows that I get beat up around town…"

When Bones heard Pavel say this, he nearly melted into a bucket of pain, tears and pity. Pavel kept looking at Bones, multiple teardrops running down his face. Something had reached is hand down into the black abyss of Leonard "Bones" McCoy's cold heart and had brought up emotions, feelings, and most of all, the one he did not recognize yet…love.

"Kid…I—I don't know what to say…" Bones sputtered. Pavel nodded, tears still streaming down his face. "Come here kid." Bones waved his hands toward himself, reaching out to Pavel, embracing him in a small hug. The cold iciness towards Pavel was finally starting to crack.

"I zink…z-zat we should finish this conversation later. Here he comes." Pavel pushed away from Bones, stepping aside as his father came riding up to the two of them.

Sheriff Pike looked at his son and the stranger for a moment before speaking.

"I would like you to know, Mr. McCoy, that I am leaving on a four day trip to Austin. I will be gone and there will be someone in my place. That doesn't mean you get to go all wily and crazy." The Sheriff started.

"I know sir. I won't." Bones returned to being stern and tough. Pavel feared that Bones would be stuck like that for a while, in his cold, stern form.

"But…since I have seen you and my son have grown….closer…than any other men in this town. I have a favor to ask." The Sheriff shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. Bones smirked and crossed his arms, looking up at Pike.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to…watch my son while I'm gone. He has reported…violence towards him while I was off, so I want him to be somewhat safe." Sheriff Pike had trouble spitting his words out, but managed to do so. Bones was surprised by the Sheriff's favor.

"You really trust the strangest of men, don't you?" Bones asked, laughing.

"Are you going to do it or not?" The Sheriff asked.

Bones smirked again, but turned serious, responding. "Yes. I will." The Sheriff looked down at his son, the glare menacing and quite dreadful.

"You hear that Pavel? This man will be watching you. Now when I come back, I don't want anymore complaints. There shouldn't be anymore complaints. Understood?" Pike told Pavel. Pavel looked at Bones with a hopeful look.

"Yes sir." Pavel nodded.

"Good. Well…I will see both of you in four days…oh, and Mr. McCoy, just because I am letting you watch my son, does not mean I have given up looking for who you are. I am still searching."

"I understand." Bones replied. The Sheriff nodded and clicked his tongue, moving the horse along. Bones watched as Sheriff Pike joined a new group and began laughing as well as pulling out a cigar. "Well kid, looks like you're stuck with me." Bones turned to Pavel, who was quick to wipe away any signs of distress or crying.

"Yes. I am thankful though. You veel keep me safe." Pavel sighed and looked at his father. "Are you ready to go drinking?"

Bones looked at the kid, who was still slightly emotionally torn up. "Are you sure that you're in the right mindset? You don't look too swell." Bones worried.

"I eem fine. Let's go." Pavel pressed on, drudging his feet along the dusty ground as he walked towards the saloon. Bones shook his head to himself, thinking and knowing that this was a bad idea, but he followed Pavel.

"Pavel, come on. I really think this is a bad idea." Bones argued huskily. Pavel kept walking while he talked.

"I zink zat I will be fine! You vere ze one zat suggested it." Pavel added. Bones mentally cursed himself for even adding _drinking_ onto their list of things to do. But then again, what Pavel had said earlier…about being in the right circumstances…it made a hell of a lot of sense. And Bones was thirsty…

"Fine. Let's go. But don't leave my side. I don't want you up on those damn antlers again." Bones agreed, trying to seem upset and disgruntled.

"I don't zink I vill go in there myself ever again." Pavel shuddered thinking about the last time he was in the Saloon. Never again.

"Good." Bones nodded.

The two of them walked to the Saloon in utter silence. Both of them were thinking about the emotional moment that Pavel had shared with Bones. Pavel had told someone he had barely even known for a day something that he could never tell his father. Pavel saw that as a sign of trust, Bones saw that as a sign of trust and something else. It tugged at his heart, making him rather nervous.

From farther away, Jim Kirk had seen the whole exchange between Pavel and Bones before Sheriff Pike had ridden up. It raised suspicion towards both Pavel and Mr. McCoy. Jim Kirk knew for a fact that Pavel was a very shy, timid boy who would never come within a yard of Jim and his group. But now, he was hugging strange men and crying? It certainly begged the question of who Leonard "Bones" McCoy was and why Pavel had grown so attached to him.

Pavel and Bones reached the Saloon, entering through the wide swinging doors. As they came through, the doors loudly clacked and banged behind them, causing everyone in the bar to grow silent. They watched Pavel Chekov and the stranger make their way to the front of the bar, settling down on a pair of stools. The tension in the room rose. Last time that exact pair was in the bar, a fight had broken out, resulting in a broken nose and arm. Everyone was now very wary.

Bones felt the eyes on him and Pavel as they sat down. Nothing would ever really be the same here. He had made his impact in this certain place, which was a bad thing. An outlaw should never make an impact. Good nor Bad.

"Zey are looking at us." Pavel whispered to Bones as he sat next to him. Bones leaned forward on the bar, crossing his arms.

"I know. Don't make eye contact. Just follow my lead and you shouldn't get in another fight." He muttered and looked at the bartender. To their luck, it was someone different.

The man working the bar had a thinly shaved head and very pale skin. His eyes were slightly sunken in and tired. But the smile on his face made up for lack of sleep in happiness.

"Excuse me," Bones started. When he gained the man's eye contact and attention, he resumed. "Can we get twelve shots of the strongest stuff you have?" When Bones asked for the multitude of strong, heavy drinks, Pavel straightened up a bit. He didn't know that Leonard was going to order _that _much.

"Aye, sure. Splittin' the bill or what?" He asked. Bones was surprised when he heard the accent that came out of the man's mouth.

"Uh…no thanks…just six for him and six for me." Bones pointed to Pavel, caught off guard.

"Alreight. I'll get right on it." The man smiled and turned away, taking down twelve shot glass and grabbing a dark brown bottle from the top shelf.

Pavel leaned over to Bones, whispering, "This ees safe, right?" Bones nodded slowly as he watched the man at work. When he was done, the bartender brought all twelve glasses to the front and split them up into two groups, shoving one towards Bones and the other towards Pavel. Then he turned right around and poured another glass of something and threw and icecube in it.

"Okay kid, there you go. Just go at it." Bones nodded his head towards the glasses sitting in front of Pavel. Pavel looked at Bones then at the glasses, timidly reaching out and picking one up, examining it. There was a short laugh from the bartender, who was slowly drinking his odd, new drink, watching the two.

"Just drink it Pavel. You're making yourself look stupid." Bones told Pavel. Pavel looked around the bar sneakily.

"Fine." He huffed and lifted the small shot glass to his lips and tossed the drink back. Bones waited in anticipation, nervous for the kid's reaction. Pavel squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. But not yet, did he utter a single word. That was making Bones nervous. Was he choking? Is he allergic to it? Bones held in his breath, beginning to freak out.

"Pavel, speak!" Bones slammed his palm on Pavel's back, making him cough loudly, collapsing on the top of the bar.

"I—I eem fine…" Pavel responded hoarsely. Bones relaxed and let his breath go. "Can I have another one?" Pavel asked. Bones laughed nervously, thankful that Pavel was okay.

"Sure. Knock yourself out. Let's see how you do." Bones leaned casually on the bar, taking his own glasses and shooting them back like no problem. Pavel would glance at him from time to time, trying to imitate Bones as he drank. Bones realized that and smiled just a little. No one had ever looked up to him, let alone speak to him and become acquaintances. No matter if he was in town for a just a little while, or met someone on the road. No one had ever warmed up to him. Maybe that was because Bones never let anyone. He was always trying to rob, kill and steal. And his motive was slipping farther and farther away the longer he stayed in the town. Usually, Bones would have worried, but right now, he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"You are already done?" Pavel asked Bones, in shock. Bones looked up from his cognitive haze and saw that he had in fact finished his six shots, while Pavel had only downed four.

"Yeah. I'm quick. Keep going kid." Bones encouraged. Pavel smiled towards Bones and picked up another shot, happily shooting it back. The bartender, who had been watching the pair very closely leaned next to Bones and began talking.

"That kid's got a real strong stomach, now don't he?"

"Yeah. I bet his father would be proud." Bones sighed, wishing that this kid had a better home life and father.

"Ha, his father. Tha's a wee bit too enthusiastic there." The bartender chortled.

"Yeah. I suppose. Listen…tell me, what's this town like? With that damned Sheriff running it?" Bones turned to fully face the bartender, speaking to him. The bartender hesitated and looked around.

"Let me tell you. No one likes it, but he have to learn to live with it. The Sheriff has saved our arses so many damned times that we really should be dead!" The bartender spoke harshly and quietly.

"Saved your asses?" Bones asked, confused.

"Yes! Our town is so small that government has decided on multiple accounts to demolish it and wipe it off the map. That would cause us to relocate. And he can't have that." The bartender began to become heated about the subject, glad to get it off his chest.

"Why can't you relocate?" Bones asked.

"Because it's our only home. We've grown to know this land, know these people…we can't lose that. We'll get lost!" He sighed.

"Oh…say, where are you from? You sound…foreign." Bones awkwardly restarted the conversation, aiming it elsewhere.

"Ah! Yes. I am from Scotland. Moved here…a couple years back. The name is Montgomery Scott. My friends call me Scotty." The bartender smiled and took another drink. "Say, what are you doing, hanging around the Sheriff's son. You being new and all."

Bones looked at Pavel who was happily drinking away the second to last shot. It seemed like Pavel would be one of those happy drunks.

"I don't know. He just…attached onto me." Bones shrugged. "But I'll tell you one thing. That group of…whatever they are. Jim Kirk and them, they won't stop following me or watching me. I've got a suspicion that they're…I don't even know." Bones sighed.

"They are an odd group. But I don't think they would lay a hand on either of ya." Scotty shrugged.

"Done!" Pavel announced loudly, grinning at Bones. Bones looked at Pavel and then looked at the glasses.

"Nice kid. DO you feel sick…or anything?" Bones got off his stool and began to inspect Pavel very closely. Was there any paling of the skin? Is he shaking? What about his eyes, were they okay?

"I feel fine! Is there anymore to do?" Pavel asked, trying to keep his eyes steadily on Bones, despite how drunk he was. He didn't want to scare Bones.

"Uh…yeah. Stand up." Bones commanded, taking a step back. Pavel looked down at the ground, slightly afraid to get off the stool. He knew he was going to fall. He was drunk enough to fall.

"Uh…okay." Pavel nodded, trying to mentally calm himself down. Maybe if he just really concentrated, he could stay steady and on his feet.

So Pavel grabbed on edge of the bar and kept his other hand out as he slid off the stool. When he feet hit the ground, he shook a bit and began to lean ever so slightly. Bones stepped forward and was ready to help at any time, but Pavel stopped him.

"No. I got it." He told Bones and himself. Scotty watched the whole event go down.

"Hey! Have some scotch. You add enough alcohol into your system, you'll be so drunk you'll remember how to walk!" Scotty suggested. Bones looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Bones asked.

"Damn right I'm sure! It's happened to me before!" Scotty exclaimed, blindly reaching for another glass, expertly pulling it down in front of him. Bones looked back at the wobbly Pavel and then back towards Scotty.

"Fine." Bones agreed and dug into his pockets for the money, adding everything together. "There you go. And tip." Scotty nodded and smiled, accepting the money, swiping it into his pocket. Then he pulled up a bottle of scotch, a couple ice cubes and began to pour the drink over the smooth ice. Bones tapped his fingers against the wood impatiently, glancing from Pavel to Scotty.

"Oh boy. You've got it bad. Haven't you?" Scotty smirked as he handed Bones the drink. Bones looked at Scotty, confused by what he was saying.

"Got what bad? I don't have anything?" Bones handed Pavel the drink, quickly turning back to Scotty for an explanation. Scotty just smiled and kept drinking. "Dammit man! What to I got!?" Bones asked, raising his voice. Scotty laughed and put the drink down.

"Sorry to break it to you…but if you haven't noticed yourself…you're in love."

Bones took a step backwards, looking at Scotty with complete disbelief. "Ah, no. I would know if I were in love." Bones smartly replied, though something inside of him didn't believe his own words.

"Aw come on, don't say that! I watch people…You sir…have got it bad." Scotty repeated.

"How? Huh, how do I _have it bad_?" Bones asked, becoming nervous and hostile.

"The little glances…the worried looks…the words around town…you get to know these things." Scotty didn't even seemed phased by Bones deadly demeanor. "You're in love with Pavel Chekov."

Bones told himself not to believe what Scotty was saying. It was, in no way, true. He loved his women…didn't matter how they came, he loved them…he thought. But now he was beginning to second-guess himself, and he also self-doubted himself.

"No. I'm only watching him until his father comes back to town. Then I'm gone. Leaving." Bones whispered to Scotty. It was true. Bones needed to get out of this town and just travel onto the next one. With all his rage and denial pent up, he didn't even think twice about burning the town. It would be good for him to get his anger out. He turned and glared at Pavel, who was now walking around on both feet, perfectly fine, but probably drunk of out his mind.

"Aw, don't say that!" Scotty frowned. He had come to like this new stranger.

"Yeah. I just did. See you later." Bones responded, angry with Scotty and his assumptions. He walked over to Pavel, checking in with him. "Hey kid, you still want to fight?" Bones asked. Pavel looked at Bones giddily.

"Do I ever! I vant to go! Let's fight!" Pavel was most definitely a happy drunk.

"Okay. Alright. I'm going to take you back to the hay bales. I don't want to get in trouble for hitting you." Bones grumbled as he took Pavel by the shoulder and carefully guided him out of the Saloon. More people were staring, more people were whispering and like always, there was the ever present Jim Kirk, lurking in the shadows watching Bones and Pavel. The strange pair. He respected their privacy, whatever they may be doing, but he wanted to know more about Leonard McCoy, just as Sheriff Pike did.

Bones was careful to not make big scene. A drunken Pavel Chekov was sure enough to gather a crowd and raises questions, so Bones worked his way around the back allies of the town, ending back up at the hay bales.

"Okay kid, now, I'm going to teach you how to fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Pavel stood lazily against a hay bale, drunk out of his mind, but ever so happy. He was ready to fight and adrenaline was running high.

"Teach me! Please!" Pavel pleaded. Bones watched Pavel carefully, not wanting him to fall over.

"I will. I will. I just don't want you to get hurt." Bones assured Pavel. "Can you stand? Without assistance?" Bones asked. It was the first thing he wanted to know. If Pavel could stand, then they could begin fighting.

"Yes." Pavel nodded and pushed himself off the bale, walking steadily towards Bones. His equal Librium was in tact even though the alcohol was in his system.

"Alright. That's good. Now, the first thing you gotta do, is you have to learn certain punches and hits." Bones told Pavel. "Now I'm going to show you some and then I want you to replicate them on myself." Pavel looked at Bones, frightened of hurting Leonard.

"I don't theenk I weel be able to do zat." Pavel assumed, looking down at the ground. Bones sensed Pavel's uncomfortibility level, but ignored it.

"Pavel, you won't hurt me. I swear." Bones swore, placing his hand over his heart. "If you do, I'll tell you, but kid, I don't get scratched up easily."

Pavel nodded and Bones resumed. "Alright, the first one is simple. It's an uppercut. You ball up your fist and just swing upwards either into the stomach or in the jaw. You need momentum though." Bones swung his fist up to demonstrate. Pavel watched intently as Leonard swung his fist. "Now come and do that to me." Bones waved his finger forward, encouraging Pavel to have a swing at him. Pavel steadily walked forward stood in front of Bones, barely meeting his face. Bones watched as the kid balled up his small fist and swung roughly, barely hitting Bones in the stomach. Even if he did, Bones wouldn't have felt it.

"Uh…good kid. Try again. More emphasis." Bones hinted and tried to help by encasing his hand around Pavel's finger, forming them into a well made fist. "Keep your thumbs out. If you put them in your fist, you run the risk of breaking a thumb." Pavel nodded and backed up some more, and socked Bones in the stomach again. This time, Bones felt a slight kick to the punch. But it wouldn't have thrown a drunk man off, let alone a man without the effects of alcohol.

"How vas zat?" Pavel asked, grinning drunkenly.

"Good…how about another one? This should be easier…if the last one wasn't." Bones sighed and formed a stance, placing his right foot in the front of his left. Then he pulled his fists up to his chest. "You assume this stance. Alright?" Bones looked at Pavel who was trying to imitate Bones. He wasn't doing to well, but it was better than lying out cold on the saloon floor in a drunken haze.

"Then you turn your right shoulder and then push out. Fists balled up." Bones expertly punched the air, hearing the air swish past him. "I need you to do that." Bones retracted his fist and stood straight, looking at Pavel.

Pavel nodded and slowly pressed his right foot forward and leaned back, bringing his small hands to his chest. He bounced around on his toes lightly dancing. Bones couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Alright, alright." Bones laughed and stepped forward, getting within Pavel's hitting distance. "Now all you need to do is punch me." Bones tensed up and braced himself for impact. Pavel steadied his body and eyesight, trying to aim for Bones' chest. And when he saw the correct place in his vision, Pavel launched his fist forward, turning his shoulder and hip, throwing the punch hard.

Bones was nearly stumbled backwards when Pavel hit him. He was shocked Pavel could hit that hard. He thought that the first two punches were weak and the most that Pavel could throw. Now this kid was throwing punches like it was nothing. He was surprised and highly amused by what alcohol could do to the human body and brain.

"Damn kid. Nice throw there. Do it again." Bones smiled and stepped forward, offering himself up for another hit. Pavel bared his white smile and retracted his fist back, re-assuming the stance, throwing another punch. That one wasn't as tough as the first one but it still hurt a bit.

"How vas zat?" Pavel asked again.

"Great. Do you want to try another one?" Bones responded. Pavel thought for a moment.

"I guess. I vant to learn moves and combinations." Pavel suggested. Bones searched the back of his mind, looking for combinations that he had used in the past that had won him a fair share of fights.

"Alright. I think I've got a few." He responded. "There's one where you throw a punch to the left, to the right and then you knee them in the stomach. They keel over and you take _your_ knee to _their_ nose. Now, I'm not actually going to hit you. I'm just going to lightly tap you where you should punch someone. You are going to do that same thing." Bones was wary about the excersice. While he was still drunk, Bones could control his body. But for a small, seventeen year old boy who just had his first shot and scotch, it would be harder for Pavel to control his movements.

"Alright." Pavel nodded, standing still, awaiting for Bones to begin the demonstration.

"Okay, so it goes like this. Right jaw, left jaw…" Bones tapped Pavel's thin jawline with each of his knuckles. "Take their shoulders and bring your knee up to their stomach…" Bones quickly, and skillfully brought his knee up and barely tapped Pavel's stomach. "Finally, when they're bending over from the pain, you take their head and…" Bones took Pavel's head and brought it up to his knee once again. "You smash their nose." Bones let go of Pavel and stepped back. Pavel looked at Bones and nodded, going through the motions in his head over and over again.

"I think I can do zat! Can I try?" Pavel asked. Bones hesitated.

"You can…but drunks…they can't control their body very much, so I want you to restrain as much as you can." Bones warned. Pavel knew this. He had seen his father come home drunk. Flimsy and floppy he was.

"I know. I veel be _very_ careful." Pavel said as he positioned himself in front of Bones.

"Whenever you're ready." Bones said, waiting. Pavel nodded and ran through the motions one more time in his head before repeating on Bones.

Pavel lightly swung his fists left and right, at Bones's strong jawline, which he found most fascinating and attractive. But that didn't distract him. He continued by bringing his knee up to Bones' stomach, and when Bones keeled over at the appropriate time, Pavel gently grabbed Leonard by the shoulders and kneed his face, soon letting go of his clothes and stepping back, awaiting approval.

Bones straightened up and dusted off his vest, looking at Pavel who was just beaming with happiness. It was so hard not to be angry when he was around. Just as Bones began thinking about being around Pavel 24/7, his Tingles started up again and that pulling feeling in his heart began. Then he went back and remembered what Scotty had said. No…it wasn't love. Bones wasn't going to believe that because if was ridiculous and out of the question.

"Okay, now I'm…uh…I'm going to show you one more. Then it's all you. You do what you want, but you have to get me to stop fighting you. Like a an actual fight, minus the intense violence." Bones struggled to keep his emotions in check as he fought back the angry feelings and turmoil inside of him, residual from his talk with Scotty.

"Okay Meester McCoy! I eem ready!" Pavel smiled brightly again, just hurting Bones even more. But in his angered depression, he walked over to Pavel and resumed.

"If the person is in fact drunk, you take them by the shoulder and pull them at you, their view is disrupted and you sock em in the jaw. Quick and easy." Bones grabbed Pavel's shoulders roughly and brought the young kid closer to him. There was a beat of silence where Pavel looked up at Bones with such care and good intent, it hurt Bones. The blue of his eyes were so crystalized and clear. His innocence shone brightly through, and if you looked close enough, you could see the hurt and pain that Pavel held close from abuse. He let go of Pavel and took a step backwards. "Okay…now just…try something on me. You have to defend yourself."

Pavel sensed something was wrong with Leonard, but he wasn't sure what it was. He was distant now. He wasn't kind, or helping. He was stone cold like his father had been. Desolate and obsolete. Pavel couldn't let that happen to the person he was now holding dearest to his heart. He had to be stopped.

"Alvight. Let's do zat." Pavel nodded, trying to think of someway to get Bones to stop fighting him.

Bones advanced and put his arms up in defense. Pavel took a couple steps forward and began to wildly swing at Bones, not sure what he was doing. His fist flew all over the place and each time Pavel thought he had a solid hit, Bones easily blocked it with his arm.

"Come on kid. Throw me off!" Bones advanced, becoming angry with himself. Pavel kept throwing punches and Bones would keep blocking them. "Do something! Do something that feels right!" Bones exclaimed, nearly yelling at the kid. Pavel became frightened and afraid that he was losing the one person he had.

"I eem! I eem! Please Meester McCoy! Please!" Pavel pleaded and begged, still blindly throwing punches, tears starting to well up.

"You'll never make it kid! You'll get beat up! Do something…anything!" Bones kept yelling and walking. Pavel stopped throwing his fists and let the tears fall down his face. Bones stopped and put his arms down to asses the problem. That was when Pavel found his perfect opportunity to win.

Grabbing Bones' shoulders, Pavel tried with all his might to bring him forwards, closer to Pavel. When they were just inches away from each other, Pavel stood high on his top toes, glaring into Bones' eyes with tears running down his own. He could smell the harsh, sweet breath of Leonard McCoy, breathing heavily on his face, which was filled with anger and confusion. Then Pavel Chekov did what he had wanted to do all along. Pulling Bones closer, Pavel's lips met Bones' and their mouths clashed against each others in a burst of rash movement on Pavel's part. Pavel felt wonderful, his heart fluttering quickly as he felt Bones' lips tighten over his own with surprise. The rough texture felt so foreign against his own mouth, which had touched nothing but food and drink.

Bones was shocked as he was pulled into one of the most graceful kisses he had ever experienced in his life. His own rough, dry, untouched lips met Pavel's smooth, rounded lips, making Bones shudder under all his clothes. Goosebumps rose on his skin and the Tingles ran wild through his body and his heart sped up, nearly bursting out of his vest. It felt like he was touching the inside of a rose petal with his mouth. It was so delicate, yet wonderful to touch and experience at the same time. His upper lip just barely glanced over Pavel's lower lip as he pulled away, in shock.

"Well…uh kid…you really did uh…damn…you threw me off." Bones ran a hand through his hair, then wiped his mouth. When he brought his hand down, it was shaking.

"I—I deed not mean to do zat. I eem sorry…Meester McCoy." Pavel wiped his tears and apologized. Bones looked up at him, confused with his own emotions once again. Maybe he was in love? He was succumbing to those feelings…he was feeling love.

"Uh…no, kid…I just…I, don't know how I…feel about—" Bones struggled to find the right words for what he was feeling. Pavel looked down at the ground, embarrassed, his face glowing red.

"It ees okay. I understand…I didn't mean to." Pavel sulked and turned away, knowing what he had done was wrong. But Leonard told him to do what he felt was right…and he did.

Bones saw Pavel walking away, saddened by the young kid's reaction. He didn't know what to feel. He wanted to follow Pavel…but he wasn't sure why or even if he should. So he watched as Pavel walked away from him, heading back to what seemed like home. Bones stood there, replaying the moment in his head, feeling his heart speed up as he did. And when he replayed the image of Pavel kissing him softly on the lips, there was a ghost touch against his mouth. Bones' eyes snapped open and touched his mouth, feeling nothing but air touching them. He wasn't sure what to do…he had no one to talk to. So Bones resorted in walking back to his own small house.

As Bones was walking back, thinking about the whole debacle, he passed the Saloon, thinking back at what Scotty had said. He seemed like he was knowledgeable about the subject of love. Bones took a quick and sharp turn, veering towards the bar, praying that Scotty would be there and he could talk to him about what just happened. Maybe the Scottish, scotch drinking man would give some insight to his feelings and help him.

Bones pushed through the swinging doors of the bar, ignoring the loud bang that came from behind him. People turned and looked, surprised not to see the little Chekov clinging to the stranger's side. Bones ignored the looks and whispers. He went straight towards the back of the saloon, trying to scout out Scotty. He stood high up on his toes and searched around for the balding, short Scottish man and could not find him to no avail. There was no sign of him. Where had he gone?

As Bones walked towards the back, with a fuzzy mind and distressed feelings, he looked up and saw one of the prettiest barmaids he had ever seen. Her skin was the color of the dirt when it got wet, a smooth, light brown. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost like a deer's, but a hint more fiercer. Her hair was black and pulled straight down over her shoulders. With a sudden spark of an idea in his head, he quickly dashed forward and threw himself onto a stool, leaning over the bar.

"Hey, miss, can I ask you a favor?" He asked quickly, tapping his fingers against the wooden table. She looked up at him and stared with an odd look on her face. She had never seen him before. Spock had said that there was a stranger that had ridden into town with them, but she didn't believe it. No one ever stumbled upon their tiny little town.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly. Bones smiled shortly and then looked around him.

"I need you to kiss me." He told her, panicking. He prayed to God that it would work out. He knew that it would sound crazy, but he needed this.

The barmaid stared at the stranger, astounded by what he had asked. There were other women here in the town for that job, and she was not one of them. He was just a stranger!

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we've got other women for that job, so—" She started, but was interrupted by the stranger once again.

"Please. Please….I'm begging you. Please." Bones pleaded, starting to fear himself.

"Sir, please, I do not serve those kind of needs." The barmaid responded. Bones, being distraught and so goddamned out of it, ignored her words and grabbed the barmaid by the collar of her dress and quickly planted a kiss on top of her mouth. It only lasted seconds before the barmaid pulled herself off of the strange man and slapped him.

"How dare you!" She yelled. Bones held his cheek, not caring about the stinging pain. He was more afraid that he didn't feel any connection at all when he kissed the barmaid. Nothing…

"No…no…" He quietly muttered to himself. Then from out of the blue, came an unmistakable laugh behind the bar. Bones looked up and saw Scotty leaning against the shelves of gin and rum, grinning. He clenched his fists.

"He's fine, Uhura. The man's just a little shaken up. He doesn't know what's hit him yet. You see…" Scotty leaned off the shelves and began strutting towards Bones', stopping when the bar came in between them. "He's got a…aye what do you call it…a thing for Pavel Chekov."

Bones glared at Scotty, slamming his fist down on the table. "God Damn! I am _not_ in love with that young boy!" He growled. Scotty kept smiling as Uhura hid behind him.

"He won't hurt you…" Scotty told Uhura, then he turned to Bones and said, "Tell me…you come in here, flushed, red in the face...panicked…kissing a random barmaid….something happened. I can tell. What was it?" Scotty leaned forward and asked. Bones looked around the bar and then back at Scotty. He was about to confide in a man he had just met in something so…forbidden that he was shaking from fear.

"I can't…I just can't tell you." Bones shook his head. He feared that if the words came out, then everything would be true. He couldn't hide it in the pit of his heart like he usually did with other things.

"Then I can't help you." Scotty shrugged and smirked, walking away.

"Dammit man! I'll explain" Bones reached for Scotty, who gladly turned back around to listen to the tale. "…when Chekov and I were…fighting…he grabbed me and…uh…" Bones scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say next. "He uh…he just…he kissed me!" Bones exclaimed. Some stares were gathered from random folk, but most people ignored it or dismissed him as being drunk. Which was good.

Scotty's eyes widened and he began to chuckl. Uhura, the barmaid came out from behind him and looked at the man more closely, seeing as he wasn't a threat.

"Welp. Tell me, what did you _feel_ when that happened?" Scotty asked, interlacing his own fingers together. Bone stared down at the dark wood, feeling completely lost.

"Uh, I felt…the uh Tingles." He muttered. Never had he said that word out loud. Scotty oogled at Bones when he said that odd, new word.

"Tingles? Tell me, what is that?" Scotty asked.

"It's when you…you get this feeling…like a million little spiders are crawling up your arms and back, then they all gather at the top of your head and pull. You get that feeling when—" Bones started.

"When you're in love. I've felt that too." Uhura finally spoke up and looked intently at the stranger. He was a lost man. Someone who had been traveling very far, alone for most of his journey. He was tired, beat down mentally, but not physically. Uhura could tell all of that just from the way he held himself and spoke.

"Really?" Bones asked.

"Yes. With a man in this very town. He was—"

"Hold on, we can talk 'bout your love story later…this young fellow right here still needs to know if he's in love with Chekov." Scotty quickly intervened, not done with his questions yet. Bones groaned and looked at Scotty, allowing to finish his inquiry.

"Alright, what else did you feel? Quickened pulse? Sweaty palms? Fuzz brain?" Scotty ticked off every single symptom of love that he could think of. Bones registered with each and every one of those symptoms. He had felt them all when he kissed Pavel.

"Uh…yes?" He asked huskily, still trying to preserve his manly energy about him.

"Yes what?" Scotty asked, becoming more intrigued.

"Yes to all of them. I felt every single one of those." Bones nodded, looking and feeling back to what felt like minutes ago. Scotty snorted, nearly spilling a new drink that he was pouring.

"Every single one? Oh, you're in for it. You're in deep. You have got the love bug." Scotty laughed. Bones slammed his head down onto the wood, groaning. "You've never been in love with another man, I take it?" Scotty asked. Bones quickly looked up, staring into Scotty's eyes.

"Never. Son, I was married to a woman before she went of and divorced me. I have slept with women and that is all. Never have I ever been with another man." Bones confided, letting his breath quickly escape him.

"Well, be warned…it's much different than a woman." Scotty shuddered as he sipped his drink.

"What-how do you know?" Bones asked. Scotty quickly glanced at Bones and then sneakily at Uhura. She smiled and giggled.

"It was nothin'! Just a little accident…had too much to drink…" Scotty shrugged it off. Bones grinned slightly, but still felt so conflicted.

"I don't know what in the hell to do! He's…he's basically and an infant." Bones grumbled.

"Well…the first step is to admitting that you do have feelings for him. You don't want to rush into anything and have it be a pretense." Uhura stepped in and began to calmly speak to the frazzled Bones.

"And how in the hell do I do that?" Bones asked.

"You go and find him again. Speak to him. Talk. Let your feelings out. Let him know how you feel. If he was the one who approached you, then I'll bet he'll listen." Uhura continued.

"Then what?" Bones was starting to feel a slight more confident that before.

"Then you continue talking to him. Maybe touch his leg, or his hand. Do something to let him know that you care…and while you're making physical contact, you should feel something in your heart." Uhura smiled at Bones as he mentally took down notes.

"And how do I know that feeling?" He asked.

"You just do. Then if you feel those feelings, you know you love him." She finished. Bones nodded and looked behind his shoulder, taking in a deep breath.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Uhura. Thank you. Thank you too Scotty. I've got to go…" Bones easily slid off the stool and waved goodbye to his two new comrades, on his way to Pavel Chekov's home.


	8. Chapter 8

Bones hurried out of the saloon, now partially sure that he was in love. All he needed to do to prove that he truly was in love was to go to Pavel's home and do exactly what Uhura had told him to do.

It wasn't a far walk, Pavel's house being literally right next to the Saloon. As Bones walked up the stairs, he remembered everything that had happened a day before. Sitting on those stairs with Pavel, telling him to stand up for himself. And by god, today he did. Except it was in a totally different way that he did not expect.

Bones brought himself to come face to face with the door, knocking heavily on it. Then he waited. The waiting was the worst. He didn't know what to do with his hands or were to place his feet. He assumed that was overthinking the situation. But then again, Bones always overthought things. From planning heists to waiting at a front door. It was how we worked; how his brain functioned.

The door opened and Bones flinched, looking forward to see Pavel standing there.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Bones asked. Pavel nodded enthusiastically while still holding a serious form.

Bones stepped inside the house and looked around. It was more cleaned up than it had been this morning. There was still some evidence of a fight but not much. The lamps had been picked up, the painting was now out of sight…

"Leesten, before you begin yelling at me, I vould like to say zat…I vas under pressure…I deed not mean to—" Pavel started to apologize, but Bones stopped him, put a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"No. Do not apologize. It's fine. I just thought that…we could talk about it…here." Bones said, trying to do as much of what Uhura had told him to do. He already had his hand on Pavel's shoulder and the kid hadn't moved away.

"Oh! Uh, yes…I suppose we can talk about zat. Uh…follow me." Pavel turned around quickly, mentally screaming inside his head as he guided Leonard to the front room. So he had returned! Leonard was coming back! He didn't run away! Pavel was beginning to think positively about Leonard's return, when the thought struck him. Maybe Leonard had returned to say that Pavel was a stupid child who needed to be watched at all times. And that there was no sense in him staying. Then, Leonard would leave his home and leave Enterprise, leaving Pavel alone with no one to talk to. No one to keep him safe…

"We can seet here." Pavel motioned towards the tiffany blue couch was yellowing white flowers that decorated the arms and back. Pavel hated that couch with a passion. It was ugly, it was old…it was the only thing of his mother's before she died. So he hated it.

"Okay." Bones nodded and rubbed his hands together, sitting down on the couch. Pavel sat next to him and the two were just quiet. Each of them had thoughts racing through their minds. All those thoughts were either to know if the other one hated him or loved him.

"So…what happened back out there…" Bones started, shifting in his spot. Pavel's heart leapt when he heard Bones speak up.

"Yes?" Pavel responded, turning to face Bones, hands neatly in his lap.

"I wanna say something, but I'm not positive you'll understand." Bones said.

"Oh! I am sure I vill understand! Just-just tell me!" Pavel became excited, hoping and praying for good news to come out of Bones' mouth.

"You're sweet kid…very nice, well mannered…and I…it's just…I don't know how to handle a situation such as this." Bones stumbled over his words, not entirely sure what to say.

"Well…zere are many ways to handle ze situation. Are you lost Meester McCoy?" Pavel asked, and he was being genuine. Despite helping Pavel out with safety and self defense, Leonard had been otherwise very distant.

It's when Pavel finally said it himself, that Bones began to break down inside. Yes, he was lost. He had been lost for a very long time. Stealing, pillaging, killing and burning were just outlets to make him forget that he was lost and alone.

"Yeah, I am kid. I really am." Bones responded softly. Pavel looked Bones up and down, examining everything about him. Instead of seeing the rough and tough distant man that he had been learning with, Pavel saw someone who was much more vulnerable, thought still rough.

"Vat are you lost with?" Pavel asked gently, timidly placing a small hand on Bones' knee. Bones felt the weight on his leg and looked up, remembing Uhura's words. He gently raised a hand of his own and placed it on top of Pavel's, ever so lightly squeezing it.

"A lot of things…a damn lot. I'm not sure if I'm in love…or…if I belong anywhere here." Bones responded. "Hell, I think _I_ even need guidance." Bones laughed at himself.

"Eef you helped me, zen I can help you…" Pavel offered, but it was more of a statement on his part.

"I don't know how you can help someone such as myself." Bones shook his head, dropping it heavily in defeat. Pavel bit his lip and slid his hand out from under Bones', raising it up to his jaw, lifting his head up so that Bones and Pavel were eye to eye. Pavel's fingertips barely grasped the edges of Bones' jaw as he pulled himself into another kiss, nearly melting into Bones' lips.

This time, Bones wasn't shocked…or afraid. He greeted it warmly and responded positively. Though, it seemed that he responded with all the pent up lusty feelings that he had been holding for the past month to himself. Bones carefully pressed his mouth against Pavel's, enjoying the smooth feeling and the relaxing effect it had on him.

Pavel, ecstatic that Bones responded, grabbed both sides of Bones' face, feeling the rough stubble against his hands and amongst his upper lip. He tilted his head and pressed himself into the kiss, just had Bones done. It seemed that Bones had contracted his mouth around Pavel's, which Pavel did not mind one bit. He enjoyed the feeling. It was like nothing he had every experienced before.

"O, Bozhe..." (Oh god...) Pavel muttered in Russian as he felt Bones' lips move sensually and roughly over his own. He had never encountered something as breathtaking as this moment.

Bones, enjoying himself fully, took his arms off the couch and wrapped them around Pavel's waist, pulling the delicate boy in even closer. Pavel grinned and squirmed underneath Bones' grip, loosely straddling his lap. Bones ignored his movements and kept his lips on Pavel's for as long as he could. His hands ran through Pavel's thick, blonde and soft curly hair. His hands began to buzz and tingle and Bones couldn't have enjoyed this anymore than he was now. This was what he had been looking for when he kissed Uhura. The world outside seemed to melt away. He wasn't worrying about anything and he wasn't frazzled. _He had been freed. _He forgot about everything under sun except for the beautifully handsome young Russian that was sitting a top of his lap, kissing him.

Both of the men realized that they had been missing out on so much, for so long. They both realized that if Bones wouldn't have taken the exact route he did and if Jim Kirk and his group hadn't shown up, they would have missed each other and none of this would have ever happened. They would have lived on in eternal loneliness and pain. It sounded melodramatic to Bones, but it was the truth.

Pavel's hand left Bones' jaw and gripped his shoulder, which seemed tight from muscle tension. Bones nearly let out a pathetic whimper as he felt Pavel gently grip his tightened shoulder. He had thrown it out a couple weeks ago, only able to get it back into place by tying a rope to his own arm, replacing it in its original state.

"Sorry!" Pavel exclaimed, sitting up and letting go.

"No, no! It's fine." Bones shook his head, pulling Pavel by the shirt back down to his lips. Pavel grinned while kissing Bones, gently brushing his own hands over Bones' face, feeling every corner, wrinkle and line that he was allowed to find.

Pavel decided that he had helped Leonard in his mission to find his true self, so he peeled himself off of him and righted himself on the couch. Bones opened his eyes and realized that Pavel wasn't on his lap anymore. He quickly sat up and looked at Pavel.

"Deed zat help you?" Pavel asked.

"Yeah, thanks…Pavel." Bones responded, fixing his hair. "Though…you're only what, seventeen?" Bones asked. Pavel knew that his had been coming. He had it coming for him ever since he laid eyes on Leonard McCoy.

"Uh…yes sir…" Pavel's voice dropped.

"You do know that it might just be a little difficult hiding the age gap around here? The judgment that we'd be put through?" Bones asked.

Pavel looked up, surprised. "Vhy vould we want to hide eet?" He asked. "Are you really zinking about…staying vith me?"

"Well, yeah kid, I have to watch you. You're dad said—" Bones started.

"No. Like…you vould want to _stay _vith me?" Pavel asked and that's when Bones understood the question.

"Oh…kid, I don't know…I just—I just met you." Bones stood up, fixing his clothes and vest. Pavel jumped up in fear, grabbing Bones' arm.

"Please…Meester McCoy…do not leave…I—I want to talk!" Pavel burst out.

"About what?" Bones asked defensively.

"You said zat we could feenish the conversation about…how the townspeople ridiculed me. I was not done yet." Pavel told Bones. He didn't want Bones to leave. Not yet, not ever. Bones thought for a moment. Yes…he had said that. And he wasn't going to break that promise.

"Yeah…I did. Fine. Sit down." Bones groaned and he sat down, still feeling ghost hands on his jaw. His face burned a light pink.

"Uh…weel…I—where do I start?" Pavel asked, sitting next to Bones.

"Anywhere you want." Bones told him calmly.

"Uh…alvight. When my father leaves…zey come into ze house. I lock my bedroom door, but…they usually keeck eet down." Pavel glanced towards the stairs, trying not to remember the pain they had put him through. "They take me, drag me down ze stairs and out of ze house. Zere was these one time were I climbed out my window to escape, but they found me…I ran…I ran hard, but they caught me and dragged me through ze dirt."

"Where were Jim and his "crew" during all of this?" Bones asked, beginning to fully understand Pavel and why he did what he did and who he was.

"Zey are never zere." Pavel shrugged. "Zey are in ze town, but…I never see zem."

"Oh." Bones wasn't sure what else to say. He let Pavel continue to talk.

"They vill drag me all over ze town before they find a post to tie me to…I've come out of eet with scars and scrapes." Pavel pulled up his sleeve, revealing a nearly white scar in the shape of a crescent moon on his upper wrist. It was raised and rigid. Bones reached out his hand and lightly grazed his finger over it, feeling the difference between Pavel's unblemished skin to the scar.

"Most of zem go away…but not all. The whiplash goes away in a week or so…" "Whiplash?!" Bones asked, appalled.

"Yes. Didn't I teel you zat they whip me?" Pavel asked, pulling down his sleeve. "Eet hurts…a lot. But I've learned to ignore eet." Pavel shrugged, though his strength was quickly disappearing, about to leave him in a pile of tears.

"What else do they do? Huh? Who are they?" Bones asked, becoming defensive of Pavel.

"Zey…do not burn me…just singe my skin lightly. Ozzer zan zat, zey just punch…do you know that men you beat up at the bar?" Pavel asked.

"Yeah? Sure as hell I do." Bones nodded.

"He conducts all of eet." Pavel's voice cracked. "When you left, he vowed to me zat he was going to finally rid zis town of me…and my father…but me first. Leonard…zey were going to keel me zat night…" Pavel began to cry and tears rolled heavily off his face. Bones' mouth hung open in shock and disbelief. He scooted over to Pavel and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Eef y-you wouldn't h-have come back…I-I would have been dead." Pavel hiccupped and cried some more.

"It's all right kid. I was there. I got to you in time." Bones whispered into Pavel's ear as he held him close. Pavel sniffled and kept crying, wrapping his small arms around Bones's torso. "It's alright." Bones repeated, brushing the kid's hair of his face.

"YA lyublyu tebya." Pavel said in muffled Russian into Bones vest, clutching it.

"What's that?" Bones asked. Pavel looked up at Bones, still crying.

"It means I love you. In Russian. You saved my life…I love you." Pavel told Bones. Bones' eyes began to sting and his throat closed up. He hugged Pavel closer and leaned over, kissing him on the lips quickly for the first time, himself.

"I love you too kid." He murmured, wiping the tears away from Pavel's face. Scotty was right. He had been right from the start. Bones was in love. He was in love with Pavel. Truly in love. He had never felt this way before, which something sad to say when he had been married for a while to a woman.

After Pavel was done crying, Bones sat up with Pavel. Both of them had their backs against the arm of the couch. Pavel's head rested heavily on Bones' front shoulder and Bones's arm was draped around Pavel's back. And never did Bones once leave his side.

"Eet ees almost night time." Pavel sat up and warned Bones.

"It's alright Pavel. You're going to be fine. I'm here and they won't touch you." Bones squeezed his arm around Pavel, letting him know that everything was going to be fine. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. "How about we take a distraction…think about something else. Let's do something else." Bones suggested.

"I can cook vith what we have." Pavel shrugged, not knowing if it would honestly distract him from something as horrifying as an impending death sentence.

"Alright, that sounds decent. I can't cook so…" Bones trailed off. Pavel smiled at him, throwing his arms around Bones' neck, speaking into his ear.

"It's alright…I still love you." Pavel came away and grinned again, hopping off the couch and running into the kitchen. Bones just sat there for a moment, thinking and smiling to himself. He was actually being loved. Even though he couldn't cook…even though he was an outlaw wanted in fifteen states…even though he wasn't perfect. Of course, Pavel didn't know about the outlaw gig, and he wanted to keep it like that.

Bones rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen, finding Pavel digging through his pantry, looking for something to pull together to make a decent meal for Bones and himself. Bones walked up to the sink and ran the water, running his hands under it.

"Thanks again Pavel." Bones said, turning the water off and grabbing a towel, drying his hands. Pavel pulled out a basket and set it on the table, smiling while he did.

"You are wery welcome. I hope you do not mind things such as dry chicken and apples. Eet ees all we have for right now." Pavel pulled food out of the basket, setting it on the kitchen table. Bones laughed.

"No, I think that will—" There was a knock at the door as Bones started to speak. Both Pavel and Bones stopped. Pavel's eyes widened with fear and worry. Bones knew what was going through his head. "Don't worry. I've got it. You just stay here…" Bones ordered Pavel. He gratefully nodded and stayed near the food, picking up an apple and playing with it.

Bones carefully rounded the corner of the kitchen, entering the hall. He pulled his gun out of it's holster and held it close to his heart. If anyone was going to come and hurt Pavel, they would have to beat Bones down until he was dead. Bones took a whole new initiative at keeping Pavel safe. It wasn't just for keeping the kid safe and sound, it wasn't for him being a good person. It was for Pavel…Bones knew that now…he was attached to this kid no matter what. Bound together by some kind of earthly force. Bones loved him and would do anything to keep him safe now.

Bones came to the corner of the hallway. Just beyond the wall, was the door and who ever was behind that door. Gripping his gun tightly and in position, Bones made his way to the door, grasping the handle. He took the safety off of the gun and swung the door open widely, letting it swing itself as he held the gun with both hands, pointed towards the person standing there.

"Whoa! Hey there! You wouldn't want to shoot a couple of comrades!" Scotty held his hands up in defense, while Uhura stood behind him. Bones let out a sigh of relief and put the safety back on, placing the gun in his holster.

"You gave me a good scare there. I thought you were those people that came to attack and kidnap Pavel." Bones shuddered and opened the screen door, letting the two guests into the house.

"We didn't mean to. We just came to see how you worked things out with Pavel." Uhura answered sweetly, entering through the door gracefully.

"Aw don't lie to him sweetheart! _I _couldn't help to see how things went." Scotty grinned and elbowed Bones cheekily. "Nice going there, cowboy." Scotty laughed. Bones' face went completely red with humiliation.

"Scotty! Don't do that to the man." Uhura scolded Scotty, then turned to Bones and asked, "What was your name? I didn't catch it."

"Ah, Leonard McCoy. My friends call me Bones." Bones nodded and closed the door behind his friends, still bright pink.

"Ah. You must be the man Spock has been talking about." Uhura told him. Bones listened carefully.

"Spock? He's been speaking about me." Bones asked, coming up to face Uhura.

"Yes. Well to me at least. He talks to me." Uhura smiled.

"Interesting." Bones nodded and turned around. "Well, if you'd like to stay, Pavel's been trying to find something for us to eat before the hoard of townspeople come to attack him." Bones groaned.

"Ah yeah…I remembered those nights." Scotty said. Bones stopped and turned sharply on his heels, glaring at Scotty.

"What? Were you a part of them?" Bones inquired.  
"Oh! No! I wasn't. I just remembered the riots that would go off…bloody loud, they were." Scotty huffed. "It's good to see that young boy's got a protector." He winked at Bones and Bones just rolled his eyes.

"Yes. It is very good." Bones turned back around and continued to guide Scotty and Uhura through the house to the kitchen in the back.

"We'd be happy to stay if you wanted." Uhura offered.  
'That would actually be pretty good." Bones said. It would be more relaxing if more people were in the house. He would have to ask Pavel if there were enough bedrooms in the house for all of them.

As they entered the kitchen, Pavel began to talk who he thought was Bones, by himself.

"Leonard, you are a…ah…uh…wonderful kisser. I never—"

"Pavel. Stop." Bones interrupted quickly. Pavel turned around, confused why Leonard would stop him. When he turned around, he quickly saw why. Scotty from the bar was with a woman and they were standing in his house. IN his kitchen. He backed up, bumping against the table.

"No! Pavel, it's alright. I'm friends with them." Bones reached a hand out to reassure Pavel. "And…don't call me Leonard…call me Bones…" Pavel smiled happily, coming away from the table.

"I don't know…eet doesn't seem like you…I vill call you…Leo!" Pavel thought of a clever nickname to call Bones, but couldn't think of anything clever enough. Bones groaned.

"Kid…you know what, do what you want to." Bones waved his hand once towards Pavel, turning towards Scotty and Uhura. Then he remembered their food supply condition. "Uh, Pavel, are we able to feed two more people?" He asked.

"Ah…I zink so. I can do zat." Pavel told Bones.

"Okay." Bones sighed and returned to his new friends. "Do either of you know how to use or carry a gun?"

Scotty and Uhura looked at each other. No one ever used guns here. Most of the fights were physical hand to hand combat fights. Bones looked at their expressions and was entirely let down and upset.

"Really? You all don't use guns?" Bones asked, surprised.

"No. Not really, unless we need them. When he usually need them is if war breaks out…or a mutiny." Scotty informed Bones.

"Yes, we really don't get in many fights." Uhura responded softly. Bones scoffed.

"You don't get in fights? You _don't _get in _fights_? Then what's with all this violence towards Pavel and his father?" Bones asked, crossing his arms.

"Now we just don't like his father. Pavel on the other hand is fine. We don't see or hear much of him except when his father is out of town. Other than that, it's a peaceful community." Uhura said. Bones was astounded.

"Alright then…Do both of you know how to fight?" Bones asked, hoping that they could at least do that.

"Ha! No. I work with mechanics and such." Scotty laughed.

"I just know linguistics. It won't help much here. Everyone speaks English pretty fluently." Uhura shrugged.

"Oh my god…" Bones shook his head. It was going to be a long night trying to protect the one he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone gathered in the kitchen when dinner was ready. Pavel had worked hard at trying to put something together for the group of them and since they had rationed amounts of food, everyone was served with a small bowl. Inside that bowl were cuts of chicken, slices of apple with sprinkles of cinnamon and on the side, everyone had a glass of water

Scotty peered down into his bowl, rather confused and slightly disgusted by what he was looking at. But he didn't complain. He knew that if he did; One, it would offend poor Chekov and two, that would cause Bones to mentally implode and then take him off somewhere and kill him. So Scotty kept his mouth shut for his own good.

Uhura, although thinking the meal was strange, was grateful that she was able to eat something today. She wasn't paid very much with her job as a barmaid and when she couldn't eat, she would usually go down to Spock's home and visit him, kindly ask for food and he would talk about a return favor, but she just pushed it off, convincing him to give it to her for free. Then she would stay a while and they would talk about the logistics of this town's existence.

Bones was just happy to eat something _and_ know his place in this world so far. He was still unsure about the heist he was planning. The large safe in the bank was slowly ebbing towards the front of his mind and he would always push it back. But sooner or later, it would burst through and he would have to do something about it. He was sure though, that he wasn't going to burn the town at the least.

"I hope zat everyone likes what I made. I tried my hardest, but…it wasn't by best. I apologize in advance." Pavel announced from the head of the table. Everyone nodded and Pavel took his seat. That was the signal for everyone to start eating. Bones dug into his food, feeling starved and weak. Everything that had happened today was on his schedule, but it was better than what he would have planned. All that running around and adrenaline made him quite hungry.

As everyone ate, the sun began to set behind the small town of Enterprise. Bright, orange streaks of light came bursting through the windows, casting a warm glow onto the table and the people sitting there, eating. Bones felt so relaxed that if gave him the chills. Is this what if felt like to be normal? Never running? Just being able to sit here…with people that he knew and loved. Having the sun just flow through the house like a blessing from the heavens.

"Aye, little Chekov, do you have any alcohol in the house?" Scotty looked up from his empty bowl that he had been pouting at for the last two minutes. Pavel raised his eyebrows, listening to Scotty.

"Uh, Yees sir. I vill get you some." Pavel rose from the table and quickly left the room. Bones followed Pavel and let an unconscious smile rise to his mouth. Scotty snorted and both Uhura and Bones glared at him.

"Ahm I sorry! I jus' couldn' help it!" Scotty confessed. "After seein' you today…oh man!"

"Dammit man, would you shut your mouth before I come over and shut it for you." Bones slammed his fist on the table and rose up. Uhura stood up with him.

"Leonard, Scotty…stop. We don't want to fight. Remember, that what you're here for Leonard. As well as us. We are going to try to prevent it." She spoke calmly, holding her hand out, stopping both the men. Bones shrugged in his vest, pulling the collar on his shirt forward, sitting down. Scotty rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Bones pulled out his gun and began to take it apart, just for the fun of it. He knew how to put it back together. He had done it at least a million times.

"Say, Uhura, you said that you loved someone…who never did say who." Bones initiated a conversation with the sweet girl that he had forced into a kiss. He still felt guilty about that.

"Oh! Umm, yes…I do…" Uhura looked down at the table, grinning to herself.

"Who is it?" Bones asked.

"Spock." She looked up and Bones could see that she was slightly embarrassed with herself and choice in men.

"Oh! That strange guy…well I guess there's reasoning behind that." Bones shrugged.

"Yes. I don't know why I do, but I feel…different with him…he's—"

"Would you just cut to the chase already!" Scotty yelled from his chair. Uhura glared at him and then returned back to Bones.

"I'm getting there! You know not all people can just spurt out their whole life story in a matter of seconds, like you." Uhura snapped. Bones' eyes widened. It appeared that Uhura was very protective about her own life.

"Alright…I just think that you should cut to the chase. Wouldn't want to bore the poor guy." Scotty smirked.

Uhura sighed. "I accidently got him drunk…and I slept with him. I didn't mean to! But ever since…I've just been in love with him. All he did was talk logic while we made love…it was the strangest thing, but I enjoyed it." She grinned like a small schoolgirl who had just told her best friend who she liked.

"Well that's…certainly something I would remember." Bones wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Yeah…but ever since then, he hasn't spoken to me in depth…" Uhura sighed.

"Just roll with it." Bones shrugged.

"Say, what did you do before you arrive in Enterprise?" Uhura asked. Bones froze. No one had ever asked him that before. And he wasn't sure how to respond. Being caught wasn't on his list of things to do.

"I work…as a..security officer. In random towns." Bones told the group. It was the closest thing to outlaw that he could think of at the moment. Of course he could have come up with better things.

"Interestin', so is that why you came here, to Enterprise?" Scotty asked. Bones shifted in his seat, unable to come up with another reason.

"Uh, I came here just on a whim…I mean! I mean that I stumbled upon the well a couple miles outside your town and Jim Kirk and his crew found me." Bones nodded to himself.

"Oh! Was there anywhere you were going in particular?" Uhura asked.

"No, not really. I just go where ever the wind takes me. Or my horse." Bones cracked a smile. Uhura and Scotty stayed quiet. "God dammit, where's Pavel? He's been gone a while." Bones leaned back in his chair and peeked down the hallway. There was no sign of the kid.

"Maybe he's gone and drunk his whole liquor cabinet!" Scotty suggested. Bones shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Bones rose and left the room, worried about Pavel. As he hurried down the hall and around the corner, he pulled his gun out and sneakily snuck through the house, making his way to the liquor cabinet. The house was silent. Almost too silent. Pavel would never be this quiet. Bones kept sneaking through the house, poking his head into rooms, opening closet doors until he was able to find the liquor cabint and when Bones entered the small room, he saw why everything was so stone dead silent.

Pavel was being held against his will by a tall, lean man who held a cloth gag in his mouth. The man's bald head was decorated with a light fuzz of hair and a tattoo that trailed down his face, curling around his eye. His body was shrouded in laters of trench coats and long jackets. Pavel's eyes were wide and blood was dripping from his hairline. Bones could sense the fear in the room that Pavel was emitting and the death that the man was bringing with him.

"Put…him down." Bones ordered the man.

He laughed and scoffed. "What makes you think I should?"

"Because…I'm an important person, you shouldn't piss me off…" Bones warned. It was true. If anyone had the nerve to push Bones over the edge, he would just kill them on the spot. It was a habit that he needed to break.

"Ha! Important…that bullshit. You're just a no one who wandered in off the desert floor." The man laughed. Bones narrowed his eyes and quickly pulled out his gun, flicking the safety off and shot the man in the shoulder. He yelled and let go of Pavel, who fell to the floor in a heap. The man cursed and held his shoulder and the blood began to seep from inbetween his hands.

"Pavel…come here." Bones shakily ordered. He checked to see if Pavel was still breathing. Yes, Pavel was breathing heavily on the floor and when he heard Bones' voice, he crawled forward. Bones kept his gun trained on the injured abductor and his eyes on Pavel.

"Try anything and I'll fill you full of lead…" Bones threatened. The man smirked and reached down with his uninjured arm and grabbed Pavel's ankle, pulling him backwards.

"No! Let me go!" Pavel pleaded as fresh memories came rushing back into his head from the last time his father left. "Please!" Pavel cried out. Bones knew that he had to act quick before the man seriously hurt Pavel. So Bones did what he told the man he would do.

Bones let a rapid fire of bullets leave his gun and enter the man, jerking him back each time. Blood was being sprayed everywhere. He dropped Pavel and Pavel quickly clambered forward. Bones kept shooting even when the bullets were all gone.

Scotty and Uhura rushed into the liquor room to see what the commotion was about, and they stumbled upon the most frightening scene. Bones was standing with his gun, pointed at a lean, scrawny man who was laying, bleeding heavily on the floor. Pavel was laying in a crumped heap, still breathing and alive. Blood was everywhere…

Bones dropped his gun for the first time and rushed over to Pavel's side, cradling him. "Pavel, are you alright? Come on kid…" Bones murmured as he held Pavel's head.

"L-leonard?" Pavel asked, trembling.

"I'm here kid. You alright?" Bones let out a breath, knowing that Pavel was at least alive.

"He…he heet me vith a bottle. On ze head." Pavel whimpered.

"Scotty! Get me a rag." Bones ordered to Scotty, who had been standing there, nearly moved to tears by the whole exchange.

"Yes!" He announced, running back to the kitchen. Bones shifted and elevated Pavel's head.

"Other than that, are you alright?" Bones asked.

"Yes…I eem fine. Zank you. YA lyublyu tebya." Pavel weakly grinned up at Bones. Bones smiled back.

"I love you too kid." Bones told him. He wondered when he had become so attached to Pavel. It couldn't have been when Pavel had first kissed him. There was no way no one fell in love that fast. Maybe…just maybe, it was when he heard the commotion from the bar his very first night. Rushing into that Saloon, seeing the poor kid hung up from the antlers…It's when he knew that he was going to do everything in his power to keep Pavel safe.

"I got it!" Scotty came rushing in, handing Bones the rag. Immediately, Bones pressed it to Pavel's bleeding forehead.

"Thank you Scotty. You two, I need you to lock all the doors and windows." Bones commanded. The sun had set and night was quick approaching. In no time, people would come pounding on the doors and coming in through the windows.

Scotty and Uhura nodded, running out of the room to put the house in lockdown. Bones stayed with Pavel, holding the rag against his head. The bleeding wasn't serious, but it was still near his head, which was always a dangerous spot for an injury.

"How you holding up kid?" Bones asked.

"I zink zat I veel be fine…" Pavel muttered. Bones hesitated to take the rag off of Pavel's head, but he said that he was fine, so Bones might as well take it off.

"Okay. Let's get you up and on your feet." Bones threw the rag to the side and stood up, grabbing Pavel's hand tightly, pulling him to his feet. Pavel popped right up, holding his injury while he steadied himself. Bones looked at Pavel. The kid was covered with the dead man's blood. It was on his cheeks, nose, clothes, hands.

"How about you head on up and take a shower. Scotty, Uhura and I will stay here and keep a watch out." Bones suggested.

"I zink zat would be good. I vill be right back." Pavel agreed. Bones let go of his hand and let him walk forward, down the hall.

"Hey!" Bones called out. Pavel turned and looked at him. "Do you have any other guns?"

"Uh yes…I theenk zat zey are…in my father's closet up stairs." Pavel tried to remember the last time he had seen his father with a gun. It was a very long time ago. There were still bullet holes in the ceiling of his room…

"Alright, thanks kid." Bones thanked Pavel and picked up his gun, placing it back in its holster. If Pavel's dad had any of the bullets his own gun used, Bones would be elated. He wasn't very comfortable using any other gun than his own, but usually had to deal with using other guns when his wasn't handy.

Bones dashed down the hall and up the stairs by two, following the route Pavel had taken, taking a slightly different turn towards one of the many rooms. All the doors looked the same, so Bones wasn't sure which one was which. All he could do was to start opening doors.

The first three were just guest bedrooms. They were empty, no color and nothing but a Victorian style bed with large posts supporting a canopy. He had entered them and checked for any weapons but there was no sign of _anything_. Nothing. It was like no one had even tried to take residence in the home. Bones wouldn't blame them. It seemed that life in the Pike/Chekov household was violent and not very uplifting. So, with no luck from those, Bones was left with the last two bedrooms, clearly Pavel's and the Sheriff's. So Bones chose the next door, opening it slowly.

The room behind the door was smaller than the guest bedrooms. It was more long than wide. A small bed was nestled in the corner near an open window, the pale yellowed curtains blew lightly in the breeze. A small brown desk was placed near the window as well. It reminded him of the one he saw downstairs in the study. Bones entered the room, knowing well that it wasn't the Sheriff's.

Bones walked around, touching random things, looking at souvenirs. He glanced at letter that were laying on the desk in sloppy handwriting. They were addressed to _Mommachka, _which Bones guessed was mother in Russian. He turned awa from the desk and spotted a mobile hanging from the window clattering softly against the frame. As Bones walked closer, he realized that it wasn't from America. All the little charms were nothing he had ever seen before. They were all wooden. Most of them were the Nesting Dolls that he had heard of. They rested inside each other and came out smaller each time. But these…all of a them different sizes and colors were strung from the tip of the mobile. The colors, despite being chipped and slightly charred, were stunning. Deep reds, intense greens, the occasional sunny yellow…

"Zat vas my mobile ven I vas leetle."

Bones jumped at Pavel's gentle voice as it wafted into the room. Bones turned to see Pavel standing there, wearing a white button up shirt that was a little too big for him. His curly hair was soaking wet and the cut on his head was pink.

"Oh. Sorry, got lost. I should go…" Bones felt embarrassed and guilty for walking into Pavel's room without his permission. It wasn't any of his business wandering around.

"Eet ees okay." Pavel shrugged and entered his own room.

"I should actually go find those guns." Bones walked around Pavel, stopped at the door and hesitated. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I veel. Zank you Leonard." Pavel nodded, looking around his desk for something, while humming a quite haunting but melodic tune. Shivers ran up and down Bones' back as he left the room. Finding the Sheriff's room wasn't hard. It was the only room left that he hadn't checked.

Bones was able to find the guns in the closet of Sheriff Pike's bedroom. Luckily he had two shotguns, a couple pistols and one revolver stored in there. There were some large machetes and knives, but Bones chose to ignore those. Guns were quicker and easier.

As Bones was leaving the Sheriff's room, an object caught his eye. It was small. About the size of his fist. It shined slightly, despite the lack of light, and it was partially rusted. As Bones drew closer, he began to make out the actual shape of the object. Rounded with small humps on the top. Hollow rings were strung up next to each other, melded into one giant ring multi fingered ring. When Bones reached the ring, he knew exactly what it was. He had seen these on multiple outlaws that he had met over the years. Though small, they were made to literally crush someone's skull in. Knuckles. Steel knuckles were the cheap version. Brass knuckles were much more expensive. Bone wondered why the Sheriff didn't have a pair of brass knuckles instead? Bones swiped the knuckles off the desk, slipping the knuckles into his pocket and left the room with his guns in hand.

He trotted down the stairs, carefully balancing his multitude of guns in his arms. These would probably be enough to keep them safe for at least two days if they rationed the bullets correctly.

"Aye! McCoy!" Scotty came running in from the liquor cabinet, a bottle of booze in his hand already.

"What?" Bones asked as he reached the landing.

"What are we goin' to do with that dead man, lying in the liquor room?" Scotty asked, taking a quick drink.

"Dammit! I forgot about him. Uhh…shit. Just take him to-stuff him in that coat closet." Bones looked around, spying a coat closet that he had peeked in when he was looking for Pavel. It was big enough to fit a grown man.

"Alright." Scotty nodded and stumbled away to the liquor cabinet. Bones shook his head. He didn't think that Scotty should have the job of placing the dead man in a closet. It was a difficult task sober. Bones should know.

Bones headed to the kitchen table and laid out all the weapons on top of it. Guns…that's all they had to fight with. That and their fists but only Bones was _expertly_ trained to fight in hand to hand combat. The other three had no clue. Not even Pavel knew how to properly fight and defend himself yet.

Bones sat on a chair and slammed his head down on the table in frustration. How in the hell were he and a group of people who didn't even know how to use a gun going to fend off a whole group of angry townspeople who wanted to kill an innocent boy?

"Leonard?" Pavel came walking down the stairs in his large shirt. Bones sat up and turned in his chair.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Bones sighed and turned to his original place in his seat. No he wasn't.

"Yeah, I 'm fine kid. C'mere." Bones waved Pavel over to him. Pavel came over to Bones, taking the chair next to him. Bones looked at Pavel, creasing his eyebrows in confusion. "Pavel, please tell me you're wearing pants under that shirt?" Bones asked.

"Yees Leonard…I eem. Short pants actually." Pavel grinned like a small child, hiking up his shirt, revealing the dark brown short pants. Bones' face grew bright red and he turned away from Pavel, ear burning up.

"Alright kid. Good to know." Bones dismissed Pavel with his hand.

"Uhh, so vat vere you doing een my room?" Pavel quickly changed the subject. Bones glanced at Pavel shortly before staring back at the guns.

"I got lost. It was my bad. I like your room…I like the mobile." Bones uttered quietly.

"My mother made eet. She was keeled by a fire…the mobile was nearly burnt, but she vas able to grab eet. Ze poleez found it and shipped it to America." Pavel explained.

"Well your mother did a really good job at making it and painting. I like it." Bones told Pavel.

"Yees. I treasure it. What about you, do you have anything special you hold onto?" Pavel inquired. Seeing as Leonard had been a very lonely man made Pavel wonder whether he held anything close to his heart.

"No. Just my gun. I try not to hold emotional attachment to things." Bones explained, but as soon as the words slipped out, knew what he had said and it was wrong.

"Vat?" Pavel asked. Bones stared intently at the guns.

"Nothing…I just try not to hold emotional feelings towards things." Bones muttered. Pavel's deer eyes opened wide.

"Zen vat deed you mean ven you said zat you loved me?" Pavel asked. Bones knew that this had been coming.

"Kid…I—I try as hard as I can to feel emotions. Don't bug me about it." Bones stood up from the table.

"But…but I vas…I vas hoping zat maybe…I could find someone who vould save me from hell." Pavel whimpered. Bones glared at Pavel.

"You can't just expect people to just swipe you off your feet and save you! Kid, this not a fairytale!" Bones began to raise his voice.

"Zen vhy did you say zat you loved me?!" Pavel cried.

"Because I have to feel something to feel normal! I say stuff kid!" Bones responded. Pavel felt stinging tears well up in his eyes. His heart was sowly breaking again.

"Fine zen!" Pavel exclaimed, standing up, leaving the room and stomping up the stairs. Bones sighed and collapsed onto the seat once again. What can he do right?


	10. Chapter 10

(**To Alice Kramer, you wonderful commenter you! All your comments make me smile and give me hope in my future as a writer. I love your expressions! I do quite love the saying "They see the sun and don't kneel at it".)**

Night had soon blanketed Enterprise with a dark cover. The nightshades had been pulled swiftly over the entire town. Not even the stars had chosen to come out tonight. A light wind blew, shuffling around loose wooden slats on abandoned homes. Thunder rumbled ominously from a distance, just adding to the suspense inside the Sheriff's handsome mansion.

"Where's the little Chekov?" Scotty asked. Uhura, Scotty and Bones had all gathered in the living room in front of a warm fire that they had started with much effort.

Bones looked down the hall, frowning in dismay. "He's in his room upstairs." Bones rumbled. Scotty adjusted himself to face Bones.

"Alright, what'd you do McCoy? Why is little Chekov upstairs?" Scotty asked, imploring endlessly. "Is he cryin'? What's goin' on now?"

"I didn't make him cry. He just chose to run up there." Bones dismissed Scotty's idle questions. He needed to keep his eye on the prizes…

"Then tell me! Wha' happened?" Scotty asked.

"He asked me if I had ever loved anything or something…or had an emotional connection to anyone. When I said no—" Bones sighed and started, but was quickly interrupted. He knew that would happen. You could never get a full sentence in when talking with Scotty.

"You said no?! No, to the boy you're literally fallin' in love with?" Scotty popped his palm against his forehead. He was befuddled and utterly confused.

"But I don't have any…I don't want to have any emotional connection with anyone." Bones sighed.

"Why? Why? Tell me." Scotty begged.

"Because. In my line of work, it's dangerous. The people I love could be used as poker chips against me." Bones replied softly. Uhura assessed the situation and took her turn in speaking to Bones. Maybe she could reach him.

"Listen…it is tough…trying to accept love into your life when it's been gone for so long…but sooner or later you have to learn to love. In Enterprise, you're safe with us. We already have our own border control. You can just stay here and enjoy life." She smiled, hoping that it would better Bones' mood.

Bones ignored every single one of their words. No matter how much he wanted to believe that they were right, he couldn't. His job wasn't border control. It was to steal and kill. Being an outlaw means leaving behind any traces of life that one might have had.

"I can't do that. The only thing that is important to me is my gun. It's been with me through everything. It's my reminder of what I need to do." Bones gripped his gun, which was lying in its holster.

Uhura couldn't believe that words that were coming out of Bones' mouth. Had he heard nothing she said?

"Leonard Bones McCoy! You listen to me and listen well." Uhura stood up and stood dominantly before Bones, crossing her arms. "You've got nothing important to do here except keep that young boy alive. And why are you doing this, you ask yourself? Oh maybe because you just chose to…or it felt right. Am I correct?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, but—" Bones started.

"No! None of that! You could have left the town, left Pavel in that Saloon that night, left him here in this house to be tortured again! But you didn't…now have you done this in any other town?" Uhura exclaimed.

"No…"

"There's my point! You could have left. But you didn't. Do you know why? Because you are in love with him! You can't just push him away like some sort of abused puppy!" She softened. "I think you two need each other. He needs you as desperately as you need him."

Bones sat back on the couch, thinking about what Uhura had just told him. She was right about everything. The only thing she didn't understand was that he was an outlaw. They would soon find out and finally understand, and in that understanding, they would drive him away or kill him for the bounty on his head. But the more he thought about Pavel and the feeling of being happy once again…the more he welcomed the idea of love.

"I just think it's a bit emphasized too much. Love stories make me sick." Bones was not going to give up that easily though. Uhura groaned and walked away from the stubborn man, sitting by the fire.

"Welp, you've gotta give in sometime." Scotty told him. Bones just shook his head and waited for the night to be over.

Pavel sat in his room, listening to the wind rustle the dead tree limbs outside his window. The mobile rattled softly against the frame, giving a lulling, familiar and comforting sound to him. Night had officially come and the moon was no where to be seen. No stars...nothing. Not even the constellations would witness his horrible injustice.

Pavel was soon beginning to give up on the thought of a hero type figure that he hoped Leonard would bring. Leonard didn't love him. He had only said the words. The only thing that man loved was his gun and that was it. It was nearly heartbreaking for poor Pavel. His soul was being crushed and he was starting to cry again. All he could think about were the good times that he had experienced with Leonard. The first time he met him and fixed his hand up…the time when Leonard saved him from being shot…And then another new, fond memory began to float up. The wonderful kiss they had shared on the couch in the living room. Pavel had never loved that couch so much in his entire life.

Bones was starting to think that no one as coming tonight. There had been no forced break in's, no angry knocks at the door. Just good ole' fashion silence. Both Uhura and Scotty was becoming weary and were nearly falling asleep by the warmth of the fire. Bones himself was starting to fall asleep. But that was rudely interrupted by a loud bang on the front door. It startled everyone as they jolted from a hypnosis type state.

"How polite. They knocked." Bones muttered as he grabbed a sawed off shotgun and got off the couch, heading to the door. Uhura grabbed one of the fire pokers and Scotty grasped an empty bottle of scotch in his hand. Both of them followed Bones to the door.

"Chekov…oh Chekov! Come to the door. We have got a surprise for you!" The voice on the other side of the door cooed. "This time it's rocks _and_ fire. Not just fire. Thought you might enjoy something a little different."

Bones, unable to take the taunting anymore, flung the door open, looking dead into a man's eyes. His nose was crooked and his arm was in a sling. Bones knew who this was. It was the man that people had classified as Jared…The one who almost killed Pavel. The man's eyes lit up when he saw that the Stranger had opened the door for him.

"Shut up before I blow your fucking brains out." Bones growled.

"Oh! I didn't know that _you_ were going to be here. I guess it just make twice the fun…where's the little Russian rat?" The man peered over Bones' shoulder, looking around for Pavel.

"It's none of your business. You shouldn't even be here. With a broken arm and such." Bones pointed to the man's broken arm with his gun.

"I can still fight and shoot." Jared smirked. He raised up his healthy arm in the air, producing a small pistol in his hand. He kicked his foot through the screen door, bursting into the house and shot a bullet past Bones. It whizzed past his ear, hitting a wall. Behind him, there was another crash and a yelp.

"Leonard!" Pavel cried out. Both men looked up the stairs.

"So you're keeping him locked up in his room. How kind of you." Jared hissed.

"Scotty, Uhura, go get Pavel." Bones ordered.

"But—" Someone started, but Bones just glared at both of them quickly before returning his glance to Jared.

"Do it." Bones told them. Both of them ran off and up the stairs, leaving Jared and Bones.

"You told me to pick on someone my own size. This is what I'm doing." Jared taunted.

"Well I'm not having any of your bullshit today…Jared." Bones snarled back, raising his leg and kicking the man square in the chest, propelling him back into the screen door, breaking it and falling through.

"Jared?" The man laughed while on the ground. "Is that what they call me?" He laughed some more, struggling to get up with his broken arm. Bones advanced towards him, kicking open the door, entering onto the porch. It's when he got a good, clear look at the man.

He wasn't bulky, but he wasn't tall or lean either. He was average. Barely any hair on his head. A forked, spear like tattoo crawled down his face, curving around his eyes. A larger, more detailed tattoo was centered in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were deep set and menacing. The man had an almost rodent quality to him.

"Then what is your name?" Bones inquired, leaning over the strange man, holding the gun to his head.

"Nero." He spat and grabbed Bones' gun, launching feet away from the porch. Then he grabbed Bones' arm and flung him to the ground with a heavy thud. Rising above his opponent, he smirked. "I am going to break you like you broke me. Except I won't let you live."

"How kind." Bones smiled in an unfriendly manner.

"Of course…" Nero grinned, baring pointy edged teeth. Reaching a long hand out to Bones, he grabbed his neck and swiftly lifted him off the ground.

Bones was being suspended in mid-air, his lungs being cut off from all oxygen. He struggled to breath and started to panic, clawing at Nero's hands. Nero just laughed and looked at the petty man, dangling inches off the ground, fighting for his life.

"It's so amusing…seeing you squirm, thinking that you'll actually live…" Nero slammed Bones against a wooden post, holding him against it. "When you won't!"

"What makes you so sure?" Bones struggled to speak, but was able to spit his words out so that they made sense.

"What makes me so sure? Certainly you are not being serious? If a man submits himself to love…_especially_ with another man, that automatically deems him weak and unable to fight. It's perfect actually." Nero scoffed.

"Just because I love someone and that someone is another man…doesn't make me any less man." Bones struggled to catch is breath as he wasted precious air that he might need.

"And how is that?" Nero implored.

"This." Bones lifted his legs up and kicked Nero in the throat, causing him to be dropped to the ground, but Bones scurried to his feet quickly, scrambling for his gun. But Nero was quicker. He grabbed Bones by the ear twisted his head downwards, nearly breaking Bones' neck.

"Not much of an effort. I'm starting to think I was right." Nero laughed. Bones grabbed Nero's arm and shifted all his weight onto Nero, flipping him over.

"Think again." Bones responded hoarsely. Nero lay flat on his back, trying to get up. But it was quite difficult when Bones had his foot on the man's chest. It was just long enough for Bones to grab the gun and hold it at Nero's head. "Do you surrender?" Bones asked.

"No." Nero hissed. He grinned and swiped Bones' foot out from under him. Bones fell backwards, but quickly regained himself, advancing towards Nero, who stood ready to fight.

Bones balled his fist up and took a giant swing at Nero, missing. Nero smiled, delighted by the simplicity and easiness of this game. Bones wouldn't take it. He regained himself and held the sawed off shotgun in his hand, smacking the butt of it against Nero's bald head. He stumbled back slightly, thrown off. Bones took this opportunity to swing and hit Nero's nose, making the man cry out in agony. It was still healing. Bones, now knowing that things would go his way, attacked Nero with the ferocity of a mountain lion. There were swing and hits, misses, dodges. Bones attained a bloody nose and a bruised collarbone while Nero had gotten everything he deserved.

When Bones was done with him, he took the knocked out man and slung him over his shoulder, walking to the center of town where more people were gathering. Bones grunted and wandered over to the water tower, grabbing hold of the wooden beams. He slowly inched his way up the tower beam by beam. It was at least 25 feet off the ground. As he climbed, the weight on his shoulder became heavier and heavier. It would be moment before Bones wouldn't be able to support himself or Nero.

Bone made it in time at the top of the giant water barrel. He dropped Nero on the ground next to him and pulled out the shotgun from his waist. He made sure it was loaded and pointed it into the air, pulling the trigger. The shot rang out through the whole town rendering everyone outside quiet. They all looked up at the water tower to see the Stranger standing on top of it. Once Bones knew that he had their attention, he began to speak.

"You people kidnap and torture a young man who has done nothing wrong to you!" He started. He wasn't quite sure what to say or how to say it. But he had a lot of emotions to get out. "You send people into his home…invading his privacy! And you kidnap him! Well I want to show you what happens to people who step a foot through that door who intend to hurt him!" Bones yelled. He grabbed Nero by the collar and lifted the limp man up.

"This is Nero! I am sure you all have heard of him. The one who organizes these things. Well look at him!" Bones shook Nero in his hand. People stared in wonder and shock at their leader. "Now if you don't want this happening to you…I suggest that you leave that poor boy alone! And if you don't, you'll end up like Nero here…or worse." Bones finished his speech and dropped Nero roughly onto the ground. Bones put the gun back into the loop on his waist and began to climb back down the water tower. He would leave Nero up there and watch him try to get down in the morning.

When Bones touched the ground, he looked around at everyone who was staring at him. He dismissed them and headed back to the Sheriff's house, hoping that Scotty and Uhura would keep Pavel safe. Behind his back there were murmurs and whispers. Though no one spoke his name. No one _knew_ his name. He planned to keep it like that.

A cool breeze blew past him, giving him an eerie feeling about the whole town. He stopped and turned around, giving a 360 to the entity of Enterprise. During the daytime it was a quaint, cute little town with no violence what so ever. But during the night, it turned into a ravaging ghost town from Hell. Bones tried to shake the eerie feeling from him but it wouldn't go away. He turned back towards the house and kept going, wanting to get out of the town square before some brave soul caught up to him.

Bones made his way up the stairs and to the screen door, which was broken to some extent. He pushed through it and walked right into the house. It was dark and it looked like there had been a wild skirmish on the first floor. Bones looked all around for any sign of life. There seemed to be none.

"Pavel! Scotty! Uhura!" Bones called out for his friends, hoping that they would respond. There was nothing. Bones walked further through the house, wandering through all of the rooms. "Pavel!" Bones yelled out once again. Bones wandered aimlessly, starting to panic. When he reached the entryway to the kitchen he stopped. No one was anywhere…they were all gone. Had someone kidnapped them while he was outside, fighting Nero?

Upset and quite angry with himself, Bones leaned against the entry way frame and put his hand to his forehead. Near him there were slight rustling noises and then a creak emitting from the floorboards beneath him. Bones straightened up and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Hello? Pavel? Is that you?" Bones asked. No one responded. "If it's someone coming in to kill Pavel, just take myself instead. He's gone. He's probably miles away by now!" Bones yelled throughout the house.

A closet door beside him swung open and someone leapt out, grabbing onto his neck, clinging tight. Bones put his hands up and towards his guns, trying to fend off the person on him.

"Let go! I will kill you!" Bones threatened weakly.

"Leonard! Eet ees me! Pavel!" Pavel's voice filled Bones' ears. Instant relief flooded him. He let go of the guns and wrapped his arms around the kid, lifting him of the ground, squeezing him tight.

"Pavel…oh for god's sake! What the hell were you doing in there?" Bones asked, his voice muffled against Pavel's ruffled clothes.

"Scott and Uhura told me to hide. So I ran downstairs and hid in the closet." Pavel explained.

"Where are they now? Scotty and Uhura?" Bones asked as he set Pavel down.

"Zey are…ah I think zat zey are in ze liquor room, hiding as vell." Pavel tried to remember where Scotty had told him where they were hiding.

"Scotty! Uhura! It's Bones! Safe to come out now!" Bones yelled through the house. There was a clatter and then the pounding of footsteps with the occasional curse from Scotty.

Uhura and Scotty came barreling down the hallway desperately trying to get in front of one another. Scotty had a broken bottle in his hand and Uhura was wielding the fire poker.

"Are they gone?!" Uhura asked frantically. Bones looked around.

"I'm guessing so. I mean, I just beat their leader to shreds and then gave them a pretty menacing speech. They shouldn't be coming around." Bones shrugged. His eyes were suddenly heavy and his eyelids began to droop. "I think I'm going to…go sleep." Bones pointed his thumb towards the stairs.

"I theenk zat it vould be best eef ve all vent to bed." Pavel suggested. Scotty nodded, definitely wiped out from all the drinking and fighting he had done. "Zere are guest bedroom upstairs. Three." Pavel pointed upstairs.

"Thank you Pavel. It is much appreciated." Uhura smiled and ruffled the yong man's hair before heading up stairs, stick still in hand. Scotty waved goodbye at Pavel and began to treacherous, drunken journey up the stairs.

Pavel and Bones stood there in an awkward silence. Bones knew that he would have to sometime apologize to Pavel for saying what he had said. But tonight was no that night.

"Well, see ya in the morning Kid." Bones brought Pavel closer, hugging him against his chest. Bones closed his eyes and the emotions just sink in for a moment. He just let himself enjoy this wonderful feeling that would be gone by morning.

"Goodnight Bones…" Pavel smiled into Bones' shirt. He knew that Leonard liked it when he called him Bones.

"Goodnight kid." Bones let go of Pavel and walked up the stair with him following. As he turned to go into his room, Bones glanced at the last of Pavel, entering his own small room. That kid sure got to him in ways that no other woman had done before.

Bones entered his room and closed the door quietly behind him. As soon as he knew that he was alone, he tore the vest off, unbuttoned the shirt, and pulled off his pants. All he was left in was his unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers. The heat had gotten to him and he been attacking his body, so when his clothes were stripped off it felt like heaven. What felt even better was crawling into bed, nestling himself under cool sheets and a soft pillow. While he drifted off to sleep, he heard the soft chimes of Pavel humming to himself….

Bones was awakened by a loud crack and a burst of light that lit up the house only momentarily before it was rendered in darkness. He sat up and looked around. No one was in his room. As he began to lay back down, he heard the unmistakable pitter patter of rain falling on the roof. Then it was following by a flash of lighting and a large sonic boom of thunder. His door flew open and someone came running in.

"Leonard! Leonard!" It was Pavel.

"Yes? What is it?" Bones asked groggily. He didn't know what time it was but he assumed it was still night since the sun wasn't even out yet.

"Ze lighting storm…" Pavel whimpered.

"What about it?" Bones asked, turning over in his bed to see the exhausted yet frightened boy shaking in his room.

"Eet scares me…can I sleep in your room?" Pavel asked. Bone groaned and sat up.

"Pavel it's night…I'm tired. You have your own room. Go to bed." Bones said.

"But Leonard! Ze lightneeing storm scares me." Pavel whined, walking closer to the bed. Bones knew that there was no way he would win in this fight, so he might as well give in.

"Fine. Get in." Bones waved the kid over. Pavel smiled, running over to the bed and crawling on and over Bones so that Pavel was the one closest to the wall.

"Zank you." Pavel uttered quietly. Bones rolled his eyes and lay back in bed on his back. He could feel Pavel moving and breathing next to him. The sounds were so sweet and welcoming. So kind and innocent. So goddamned adorable. This kid would be with him through everything. He already had. Bones flipped over on his side, lightly touching Pavel's shoulder.

"Pavel…" He started.

"Yes…" Pavel returned sleepily.

"Uh…I really love you. And I'm not lying to you this time." Bones told him. Pavel flipped over and faced Bones, eyes still tired, but overwhelmed with happiness, a smile adorned his angelic face and Bones couldn't help but feel warm inside.

Bones reached out a hand and cupped Pavel's chin, bringing him closer, giving him a simplistic, loving, soft kiss that lingered up until Pavel broke away, eyes filled with tears. He hugged Bones tightly and gently kissed his slightly bruised neck.

"I knew you did." He whispered. Bones gratefully embraced the hug and knew that things were going to turn out…decent. Bones held Pavel, who had curled up beside him. It was the sweetest thing ever.

The notorious outlaw and the abused Russian both fell asleep together, knowing that everything was going to turn out okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came early, or so it seemed. The events of last night were enough to keep the whole group sleeping in until noon. Scotty had a massive hangover, Uhura ached from running all over the place, Pavel was exhausted because he barely got any sleep because of the storm, and Bones was just flat out tired from everything. It was only when the clock tower struck twelve that everyone knew they had slept in and must wake up.

The bright, hot, noon sun shone through the window of the guest bedroom that Bones was laying in. First it was the goddamned bell that woke him, then it was the sun just shining in his face. _Rude_, he thought to himself. Groaning loudly, he turned over on his back, facing the ceiling. Beside him, Pavel rustled in the bed and made a small, stretching groan sound that sounded like a high pitched yawn, then he stretched out his arm lazily over Bones' chest, elevating Bones' heart rate. Bones tried to constrain himself from smothering Pavel. That kid was so cute.

"Leo…Vhat time ees eet?" Pavel asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Uh…Twelve…I think." Bones said uneasily. It was like he was a child again. Unable to talk to the girl he liked, except this time it was a young man.

"Oh…I zink zat ve can sleep een more." Pavel sighed and rolled over on his side, hugging Bones with his one arm, nestling his head into Bones' chest. Bones sighed shakily and just stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know kid…it's noon." Bones shrugged in bed. Pavel shuffled around, moving the covers that were entangled in his gangly limbs, propping himself up on his elbows, looking at Bones.

"Please…ve have nozing to do today. I eem tired…" Pavel griped. "Please?" He pulled Bones' arm over his shoulder and lay right next to Bones on his back, staring up at him. Bones tried to look away, but he found the task too difficult.

"Ughff….fine." Bones gave in. It was true, they weren't doing much today.

"Yes!" Pavel cheered and curled into Bones' chest, draping his hand over him as well. Bones smiled to himself and tightened his arm around Pavel's shoulders. Just as Bones was relaxing, he felt light, nimbled hands floating over the bruise on his collarbone. He flinched in pain, away from the hand.

"Ooh! Deed zat hurt? I am sorry." Pavel apologized, pulling his hand back a little ways.

"Just a bruise, nothing to worry about." Bones assured Pavel.

"Oh." Pavel responded softly, grazing his hands over the bruise once more. "You are a very interesting person, Leonard." Pavel murmured into Bones' neck.

"Not as interesting as you think." Bones laughed at himself.

"Vell…I zink zat you are." Pavel told Bones, lightly kissing his jawline. Bones smiled widely and ran his hand through his hair, slightly red in the face. No one had ever given him this much attention since he was a small boy.

"Thanks Pavel." Bones grinned. "You aren't so bad yourself."

"Vell I was interesting enough to geet your attention." Pavel stated.

"That…is true." Bones hesitated, turning on his side to face Pavel straight in the eye. Even in a tired and groggy state, the young Russian boy looked like an angel sent down to save him from his bad deeds. "You've changed me kid…for the better or worse." Bones laughed. "But I choose better." Bones said, lightly holding Pavel's neck and tilting his head in, kissing him. It felt so wonderful and he felt so alive. Even though he knew it was against his better judgment to be romantically involved with a seventeen year old boy.

Pavel, on the other hand was elated to just be next to Bones. Everything about him made Pavel swoon madly. So when Bones would kiss him out of his own free will, Pavel would jump on the chance to just savor the moment…and Bones' delectable mouth.

Pavel smiled and gave a little squeak while pressing his mouth onto Bones'. He reached up and tangled is long fingers into Bones' thick brown, messy truss of bed hair, reaching back towards the crown of his head, elevating it slightly, so that Pavel didn't have to work as hard. The feeling of Bones' wet, somewhat rough lips moving against his own gave him a sense of independence. He had chosen who he loved and no one could stop that. He sighed gently into Bones' mouth, mashing his lips against Bones', grinning as he responded by wrapping a strong arm around his thin structure, holding him closely and tightly.

Pavel tried to get as close to Bones as he could, even when they were already shoulder to shoulder and chest to chest. He sent one of his hands down Bones' arm, feeling the sheer strength of the muscle mixed with the softness and delicateness of his lips. But he just couldn't get enough. His hand wandered around Bones' bare chest, feeling it move up and down heavily as he breathed quickly and with much passion.

Bones felt Pavel's hand drift down his arm, tightly gripping it as they locked lips. Bones' upper lip slipped down to Pavel's lower lip, pulling away to catch a breath and all they felt were the light touches of each other's mouth on one another, feeling to hot breath between them. There was a lull in the movement and Bones and Pavel just stared at each other, face barely inches apart, noses tip to tip. Bones lightly leaned in for another kiss and Pavel gratefully took it. Stretching his fingers out to meet Pavel's, he grabbed his hand and held it tightly, interlacing their fingers together. Pavel pulled away from Bones, looking at him for a moment before going back in, this time, leaning in towards his neck and jaw. Bones was surprised when he felt Pavel's mouth gently pecking at his jawline and neck. His cool, wet mouth left ghostprints on his jaw. Pavel continued present Bones with more kisses, except more intense and lustful than before; heavy breathing, the giant squeeze of his hand, the pushy and very passionate kissed that Pavel would leave on his neck, moving back to his mouth, giving tiny, weak, frustrated mini growls. Bones smiled, opening his mouth slightly to allow Pavel in further. The intensity that Pavel was letting out into Bones shocked him. Pavel was wild…very wild. Bones thought that he even felt the kid's small, yet talented tongue touch the roof of his mouth.

"Dear Jesus kid…" Bones muttered. Pavel smiled and stopped, laying his head down on Bones' chest, listening to his heart. The thuds were very quick and rapid. Bones squeezed Pavel's hand and Pavel squeezed back. "You're something special." Bones whispered.

"Excuse me! I think that—" Bones' and Pavel's special moment was interrupted by Scotty, who knocked at the door and began to speak before he walked in and saw what was going on. "Oh. So, I'm guessing that's why I could find the little Chekov in his room?"

"What is it Scotty?" Bones sighed and craned his neck to look up at the door. Scotty was standing there looking up at the ceiling, playing with his hands.

"Ah…uh…we need you to come downstairs. Uhura and I…" Scotty said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Alright. We'll be down in a moment." Bones dismissed Scotty and he quickly left down the stairs. Bones turned to Pavel, sitting up in the bed. "Okay, I think we should go. We can't stay in bed all day." Bones joked. Pavel sat up, the covers still tangled around him

"But…who says zat ve have to?" Pavel asked.

"Come on. Scotty says. Get your ass out of bed." Bones tried to encourage. He stood up and lazily tugged on a pair of pants. He buttoned up his shirt and threw his vest on, not bothering to tie it up. Pavel stood up and watched Bones as he got ready. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" Bones asked.

"All I eem doing ees going downstairs. I do not need to get dressed." Pavel pointed out. Bones sighed. Stubborn kid.

"Fine." Bones shrugged and grabbed his revolver, placing it in the holster. "Let's go." Bones waved his hand over to Pavel, who ran towards Bones, clasping and arm around his waist. Bones grinned and ruffled his hair, kissing him on the top of the head.

The two walked down and into the kitchen, Pavel was laughing and Bones was smiling. From a strangers perspective, one could say that they looked very close and more than just friends. That's how Jim Kirk, Spock and Hikaru Sulu saw it as Pavel and Bones walked into the kitchen.

"It's good to see that you've made a few friends here!" Jim announced happily. Bones looked up quickly to see Jim sitting at the table with Spock, Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, and Scotty. Bones quickly stepped away from Pavel, fixing his messy bed hair nervously.

"It's what people do, isn't it?" Bones asked defensively. Jim laughed heartily, throwing his head back.

"Bones…if I may call you that? You don't have to hide the fact that you're courting this young man. I can tell and holy shit! It's pretty freaking amusing." Jim's smile and laugh instantly made Bones relax.

"Yeah yeah, I know you're just not hear to analyze my relationship. Just go on with it. Why are you here?" Bones asked, sitting down at the table. Pavel rushed forward and sat next to Bones, scooting his chair as close as he could to him.

"We heard about what happened last night. Nero?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Bones asked snarkily.

"We thought that because this appeared to be an act of treason against the town of Enterprise, we had all elected to contain you for further questioning, but Jim had decided it would be wiser if we came over and inquired about last night's roust." Spock explained wordily.

"Well, I'll tell you, I'm damn sure I didn't start it. It Nero…he led the whole damn thing! They were coming to kill Pavel!" Bones exclaimed.

"I understand. We—I…heard you speech last night…" Jim told Bones.

"Then how come you weren't out there defending my ass! I could have gotten shot up there." Bones snapped back. He was still tired and hungry.

"Being who we are…the ah…rebels, they would have attacked us as well. They know that we are in the higher rankings and basically work for Sheriff Pike. There are more of them then there are of us. If the town loses us, then our safety is in jeopardy." Jim explained. Then he leaned in and whispered, "That's why we came here. Bones, I want to talk to you. Man to Man, get to know a little better." Jim suggested. Bones leaned back and thought for a moment. Jim Kirk and his crew would be good allies. But then again, they could be just as dangerous as Nero. If and when they found out about Bones' background, they wouldn't definitely come after him.

"I want to speak to you alone." Bones muttered. "With Uhura and Scotty…as well. Pavel…I need you to go somewhere that's not here." Bones ordered.

"But Leo! I—" Pavel started.

"NO. Don't fight me. Please. And can someone be willing to watch him?" Bones asked.

"I do not need to be vatched!" Pavel argued. Bones turned and looked Pavel in the eye.

"Almost a whole town came and nearly tried to kill. Hell yes I'm having someone watch you." Bones snapped. Pavel glared at Bones, even thought he knew that Bones was right. He just wasn't a fan of being wrong. Standing up dramatically, he turned to leave.

"I'll go with you!" Hikaru Sulu offered. Pavel turned around and smiled at man.

"Zat vould be vonderful!" Pavel exclaimed. Hikaru stood up, walking over to Pavel.

"Put some clothes on first kid!" Bones yelled at him.

"Ve are going out back! I vill be fine!" Pave returned, walking towards the backyard of the home, with Hikaru trailing after. Bones groaned and rubbed his head.

"That kid..." He muttered.

"Yeah. Well he's yours so you have to deal with him." Jim chuckled. Bones threw an empty glare at Jim, too tired to care. "Now…why did you want to talk alone."

"Because. You fellows think you know who I am…but there are sides to me that no one wishes to see, or meet. I am just giving you a forewarning." Bones told them. He would play it safe until the subject came up.

"Who are you implying that you are?" Spock asked, intrigued. Bones sighed.

"Someone who I wish I wasn't. All I am saying is that if you piss me off, you're going to wish you hadn't." Bones told Spock. The strange, pale man rose up out of his seat, concerned.

"Spock…sit down." Jim commanded.

"But sir—"

"Spock…don't be difficult." Jim looked at Bones. "For some reason…I trust this man. And you know all about my gut feelings. Don't you Spock?"

"I appreciate the trust, but I really don't think I should be staying here any longer. I know you three will take care of Chekov. But I need to be going." Bones tried to explain. It hurt his heart deeply when he said those words.

"No!" Scotty and Uhura both cried out in sync. Bones looked at them.

"No, ya can't! The lettle guy loves ya! You can't jus' leave him here!" Scotty exclaimed.

"You know you love him. You've never felt this before in your entire life! I can see it in your eyes when you look at him! Please!" Uhura cried out. Bones looked at Scotty and Uhura, then at Spock and Jim. He saw in them something that he had been looking for his whole life. A family. Of course he wanted to stay here! But he also didn't like staying in one place for a long time. He had grown accustomed to moving from place to place.

"I'll stay as long as long as I can, but you can't expect me to stay here forever. Your _sheriff _will find out who I am as well as you all. And as soon as he does, I'm out. You have to watch out for Pavel." Bones had difficulty speaking those words. He had never grown so attached to someone before.

"We will. I assure you…he will be in safe hands." Spock spoke and nodded.

"Thank you. Now, I'm guessing that you still want to take me into custody for assaulting a man and hiding my identity from you all?" Bones asked. Jim cracked a smile and leaned back in his chair, propping his booted feet on the table.

"No. I fully intend to believe that you are harmless to us, therefore you will not be taken off for questioning." Jim told Bones. Bones nodded, giving a relieved sigh.

"Alright, where are you guys off to next?" Bones stood up.

"We thought we might stay here." Jim shrugged.

"Well, we don't have anything to eat. And I'm not sure what you guys do for fun around here." Bones said.

"Well about we all group up and figure out something to do." Jim suggested. Bones nodded and headed for the backdoor to go and get Pavel and Sulu. Jim followed after, his spurred boots clacking on the wooden boards. They irked Bones. He had heard that sound before in another town. That was the sound of bruises and blood. Bones had once been beaten with the spurs on a pair of boots when he was younger.

When they reached the backdoor, Bones pushed the door open and saw the strangest sight. Sulu was sitting a hay stack, Pavel sitting in between his legs with what looked like a crown made of dead flowers on his head. Jim snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh. Bones just stared in belwiderment.

"Hey! Kid, what in the hell are you doing?" Bones asked.

"Ah! Leo! Ve are makeeing flowver crowns! Sulu says zat zey look pretty on me!" Pavel beamed like a small child and Bones couldn't help but smile and laugh silently along with Jim.

"Okay Pavel. Come on inside and get dressed. We're going to figure out something to do." Bones beckoned Pavel inside. Pavel stood up and rushed towards the door, tripping over his feet, falling into the house. Bones reached down and picked him up, dusting the dirt and hay off of him.

"Hey Sulu! Come inside!" Jim called. Sulu picked up the rest of the flowers and ran inside, meeting Jim. "Have fun?"

"Pavel's a sweet boy. A lot of fun to hang around." Was the only comment Sulu made before walking back to the kitchen. Bones looked at Jim and Jim rolled his eyes, heading back to the kitchen. Bones followed nervously.

"So what are we going to do?" Bones asked.

"I was thinking we could go horseback riding. Somewhere out on the border of Enterprise…There are some real cool sights to see." Jim sighed happily. Bones looked down at the ground as they entered the Kitchen. Did he really want to leave Enterprise. Everything he could have ever asked for was here! A family, a loving…boyfriend? He wasn't sure what Pavel was to him. But after the intense events this morning, Bones assumed that they glanced over the friendship level and went straight to romantic.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Jim slapped Bones back, knocking Bones out of his haze.

"Oh…yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Bones gave a small smile and leaned against the door frame, waiting for Pavel to come down.

It was five minutes later that Pavel decided to come down. He was now fully dressed in a dashing outfit that wasn't too casual nor to formal. Though his hair was still a mess. Bed head. It looked best on him.

"You finally ready kid?" Bones asked, slightly ticked off.

"Yes! I eem ready! Vhat are ve doing?" Pavel grinned happily, leaning up against Bones. Bones couldn't resist but rest his arm on Pavel head, feeling his soft, fluffy hair brush up against his hands.

"Well…we were thinking about horseback riding to som mysterious place outside the border of Enterprise. Jim says it has stunning scenery." Bones joked.

"Ah! Vonderful! Finally, a chance I can geet out of zis town for a vhile!" Pavel celebrated. Jim smiled at Pavel and looked up at Bones, giving a mischievous wink.

"Alright, where do we go? Don't we need to get horses first?" Scotty asked, standing up from the table.

"Horses are in the stables. We just have to get them and then we're out of here!" Jim exclaimed, jabbing his thumb towards the door.

"Then let's not waste any time!" Scotty exclaimed, pushing past everyone and heading to the front door. The rest of the group followed one after another as they exited Sheriff Pike's home. Pavel and Bones were the last ones out. As they reached the broken door, Pavel stared at it with a certain amount of awe.

"Vho broke ze door?" He asked as he stepped over the broken screen.  
"Nero…and I…There was a large fight. Nearly died, if you ever cared to wonder." Bones told him roughly.

"I heard ze whole zing…" Pavel whispered. Bones stopped and looked at Pavel.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked, resuming his walking.

"Because. I like seeing you heroic wizout me knowing eet." Pave smiled and looked down at the ground, holding his hands together. "Eet vas wery brave of you to do zat for me."

"Hey, anything for the person you love and protect. You remember when you asked me that question…what do I hold most dear? Or something like that…" Bones trailed off.

"Uh Yes…"

"I think I found it kid." Bones squeezed Pavel tightly, expressing his words with actions. Pavel beamed brightly. He knew that Leonard would change. He just knew it.

(**Alright! So we've got a horseback ride! But they still have three days until Sheriff Pike comes back, so if any of my readers want to leave comments for ideas or inbox me with a ideas, I would LOVE that!)**


	12. Chapter 12

The group had headed to the stables and selected seven horses for the ride outside of the border. It appeared by the amount of talking Pavel was doing about the trip, that he had never been outside of the borders before. They gathered up the horses and mounted them. Jim Kirk, Spock, and Sulu had the necessary equipment that would ensure their safety for the trip there.

"Zees vill be wery exciting! I have never gone out of ze town before! I vonder vhat it looks like?" Pavel thought out loud.

"Kid, it's not going to look much different." Bones told him. Wouldn't want to give his hopes up when he actually saw the place.

"I zink ozzervise." Pavel replied sincerely.

"Alright, think what you want." Bones quickly gave up and headed to the front of the group with Jim and Spock. They were whispering among themselves in a secretive manner, which alerted and alarmed Bones. "Hey, everything alright?" Bones asked warily.

Spock and Jim looked at each other and then at Bones. "We are fearing that we might run into the natives of the land." Spock told Bones.

"Indians?" The last time Bones had dealt with Indians was when he traveled across the western border out near the sea. Indians were scattered all over the place. They had come at him with arrows on fire. Singed his best clothes. He had seen though, how Indians deal with their victims. Scalping, slow torture, so it would be bad to run into some on the way out.

"Yeah. There aren't many of them…but I'm still pretty sure that there are enough to at least take some of our crew down." Jim looked past the rundown homes and shops and stared into the open space.

"Well I've got a gun, but I need some bullets." Bines shrugged, pulling out his Revolver. Jim inspected the gun closely and upon finding that it was similar to one he had, Jim dug into of the saddle bags, fishing around for something. When he pulled his hand out, he brandished five brass bullets. All the same size and all for his gun.

"I used to have something like that…here are some extra bullets. Use them wisely thought. The Indians know how to move and they move quick. They will obviously know the land better than use…oh and watch Pavel. He's never been outside of the border…he Russian…He's the youngest. I think that he would be the Indians first choice in an assault."

"Alright. I'll watch him. Now you all have weapons, correct?" Bones asked, taking the bullets from Jim, opening the chamber in the gun, stuffing the bullets in. Five…five bullets.

"Hey, we've got all we can carry, which is enough. Trust me." Jim put a hand on Bones shoulder, giving him a reassuring pat. Bones nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bones asked, looking around.

"Uh, I think we're all ready to go. MEN! MOVE OUT!" Jim yelled. His voice echoed through the air, everyone around him shuffled their horses and they began to move forward as a well paced group.

They left the town borders quickly. Pavel glanced behind him at the small town, not sure whether to be frightened of leaving or excited. He had always wanted to escape away to the outside world when he was upset. But instead, he would go to a large barn that was within town limits, but was farther away from the people. It was a beautiful place actually, and he had it all to himself. That got Pavel thinking as he stared at Bones, who had dropped back to stay with him. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Pavel organized just some simple time to spend with Leo without the prying eyes of the town on them?

"Say…Leo, do you zink zat maybe tomorrov, ve could have a…ah pinic somevhere?" He asked. Bones looked at Pavel, who was already sweating under the hot sun.

"Who? Just you and me?" Bones asked as they trotted along the dirt path.

"Yes! I have zees place…I zink zat…you might like it. I vas hoping that ve could spend some time together?" Pavel wiped is forehead of sweat and smiled brightly. Bones thought for a moment. Being around Pavel was wonderful as is, and if he was able to get time to be alone with him and just spend time with him…it would be…amazing.

"Well…yeah, I guess so." Bones shrugged. "Tomorrow you said?"

"Yes!" Pavel nodded, bouncing in his seat.

"Alright. I guess we can. Better make most of our time before your dad comes back." Bones mentioned Pavel's father and Pavel's face fell.

"Vhat are you going to do vhen he comes back? Vhere are you going to go?" He asked solemnly. "Because I know zat you cannot stay forever, correct? You have a life?"

"You know, I don't know yet. I don't have a family to go to. I highly doubt they'd remember me. I don't have much of a life." Bones sighed. The last time he had seen his family was when he was fifteen. He was going to run away from family. He did think about going back, but he was already in Texas. That was when Bones decided he was going to put everything he learned from his father into being an outlaw. That would be his life. He never became a big outlaw, so he settled down somewhere with a girl…got married. That relationship ended shortly, and it resulted in Bones becoming a well known, notorious outlaw.

"Vell…you do know zat you can stay vith us." Pavel suggested.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just not my type of town…or people." Bones told him.

"Not your type of town? Vhat is your type?" Pavel asked.

"Well not a place where they beat up innocents, such as yourself. No shitty Sheriff. Grass…bigger population. I was just never able to find that." Bones shrugged.

"Ah. I see…" Pavel nodded as they rode on.

The cluster of them had been riding for thirty minutes, passing small canyons, cacti, and other wildlife that Bones had never seen in his life before. The sun was beating down on all of them and there was no shade anywhere. Pavel would keep saying that he saw lakes and puddles of water ahead of them, but Bones just had to keep reminding him that they were mirages and it wasn't real.

It was when they passed a semi large canyon, that Scotty, whom was in the front with Jim and his men, stopped his horse.

"I can't take it! I cannot take another damn minute in the sun! Can we please get out of here!?" Scotty yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Scotty, who had been very quiet for a majority of the trip

"Scotty, we can't just stop. There's no where _to _go." Uhura pointed out.

"Yes there is! Down there!" Scotty wildly pointed at the canyon beside them. True, the walls were sloped enough that their horse could get down there, but coming up might prove difficult. "It's shady down there!"

Jim, Spock and Sulu all exchanged looks at each other. It seemed like they were mentally talking to one another, which Bones found amusing. He had never seen three men so in sync before.

"It would take many risks—"

"Aye! I don't care about the damn risks! I just want some shade!" Scotty interrupted. Jim sighed heavily and turned his horse to the right, walking towards the edge of the canyon. He peered over to look for signs of Indian campgrounds or poisonous snakes lurking and slithering among the cracks.

"Fine." Jim allowed passage through the canyon for the group. He went first, steadily easing his horse down the sloped, rocky walls that crumbled when touched. Everyone was wary about the stability of the wall.

As they eased down, Uhura's horse stumbled slightly, causing her to lurch forward on the saddle. Spock was over at her side in an instant, checking to see if she was okay. Bones smiled to himself, remembering what Uhura had told him about Spock.

When they reached the bottom of the canyon, the shade from the walls engulfed them. A cool breeze brushed over there sweating bodies, giving a chill to everyone. It was dead silent in the canyon, the wind blowing, being the only sound that there was.

"Finally!" Scotty exclaimed, throwing his hands up, but quickly returning them when his balance was thrown off.

Everyone was cautious as they walked through the canyon. Anything that moved down here could be dangerous. Bones had even heard legends of a giant jackrabbit with the antlers of a deer that was bloodthirsty and quite dangerous. It was said to live in canyons and feed on small birds and jackals.

"Zis feels amazing!" Pavel exclaimed with joy. "Zis also looks amazing! I have never seen anyzing like it! Leo look at all of it!" Pavel told Bones.

Bones glanced around the canyon slowly. Small flowers were growing on the sides of the canyon. Dark brown dirt covered the floor, showing that water had fallen in the canyon lately. The serenity and beauty of it all made Bones appreciate the world just a little more. He had always had a small vendetta against the world. Why did it have to be perfect and flawless, while he was stuck doing wrong deeds, leading a horrible life with no one to love him?

"It's beautiful kid." Bones told Pavel. He beamed proudly

"Aye! How do you three know if we are even goin' the right way?" Scotty asked. He was in a much better mood now that he had found shade.

"This canyon actually leads towards the place we are going. We just climb out after a few miles or so and our location should be close." Jim looked up gauging the location of the sun and the direction they were traveling. Scotty nodded and kept walking forward.

It had been silent for a long while. But then something broke the silence that none of them were expecting. From far off in front of them, there was a high pitched shriek and yelling coming from around the corner. They all stopped and Jim pushed his horse to the front. His eyes widened and heart dropped.

"Jim, what is it?" Bones asked.

"Son of a bitch…Indians…TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!" Jim reared his horse up and turned around, herding everyone farther away, urging them to turn back.

"Dammit." Bones whispered to himself. He turned his horse back around and rode up to Pavel, who was looking around frantically. The high pitched voices and callings echoed off the walls of the canyon, giving a mysterious tone to it.

"Vhat ees going on?!" Pavled asked, stressed out to the max.

"Indians. Run kid." Bones urged Pavel forward with his horse.

The whole group took off galloping back the way they came, hearing the chanting and yelling bouncing off the walls. As they reached their entry point, they saw a whole tribe of Indians on painted horses cascading down the side and running down towards them.

"Dammit Jim! You said that they were coming the other way!" Bones yelled to Jim, who was frantically trying to turn everyone around.

"I thought they were! GO!" Jim waved everyone to go back and they took off as fast as they could on their horses. Behind him, Bones could hear the unmistakable pounding of un-horseshoed hooves rapidly following them. The yells were louder and the canyon was now flooded with sound.

Bones was at the front of the group with Jim, Sulu and Scotty, all catching up to him. Spock was in the back trying to hurry along Uhura and Pavel, who were the slowest riders. As they rode faster, arrows came flying past their heads, whizzing in their ears, falling to the ground in front of them.

"Dammit! Now they're shooting arrows! Soon enough they're going to shoot spears at us!" Bones yelled at Kirk over the loud noise of the whooping and yelling.

"It just means we have to ride faster!" Jim yelled back. Bones rolled his eyes and kicked his horse side harder, making it burst forward, past Jim. This was natural for Bones. Running away on a horse. He had been doing for god knows how long, so it came easily to him.

As he rode farther away, he heard the cry of a horse. And injured horse to be exact. Stopping abruptly, he turned his horse around. Jim, Scotty and Sulu came rushing past him, stopping when he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?!" Jim yelled.

"Didn't you hear that? A horse…it was…" Bones frantically searched for the injured horse, knowing well that it wasn't one of the Indians' horses.

"Keep going!" Jim told Bones.

"I can't!" Bones turned his horse more and rode back towards Spock, Uhura and Pavel. Sure enough, he saw Pavel's horse's leg with an arrow sticking out of it. The look in Pavel's eyes was frantic and worried. It was like he knew death was coming and it was following him mercilessly. Bones hurried his horse past Uhura and Spock, towards Pavel, who was falling back, nearing the mass of angry Indians with spears.

"Pavel! Over here!" Bones waved his hand at the young boy, who looked up at Bones, scared.

"Leonard! Help!" Pavled cried out. Bones pushed his horse farther, setting it up next to Pavel.

"You need to dismount!" Bones yelled as another arrow was thrown past his head.

"I can't! I can't!" Pavel vigorously shook his head.

"You have to! If you want to live, you have to!" Bones told him frantically. Pavel looked around, distressed and out numbered.

"I eem scared!" Pavel cried.

"Get off the saddle and jumped onto my horse!" Bones responded. More arrows were thrown past the two of them and Pavel's horse was getting slower and slower by the minute.

"But—" Pavel protested.

"I don't care! Jump!" Bones urged and yelled at Pavel. The young kid shook his head, but slowly removed a foot from a stirrup, resting it on the saddle, easing his other foot out of the other stirrup.

"I eem scared." Pavel whimpered.

"You've got to trust me." Bones told him. Just then an arrow came flying out of no where, nearly grazing Pavel's knee, hitting the horse straight in the head, causing it to whiny and rear up. Pavel attempted a jump, reaching his hands out to Bones' horse. Bones quickly grabbed Pavel's hand and tried to keep the kid above his own horse's feet, knowing well that he could get trampled.

Pavel's horse fell to the ground, crying and whinnying. Bones ignored it as he held Pavel's small hand, trying as hard as he could to not let go.

"Reach your other hand up!" Bones ordered loudly. More arrows flew past Pavel and Bones. Pavel forced his other hand up to the saddle, gripping the fine, leather edge, trying his best to pull himself up. Bones let go of his reins and used his other had to try and pull up Pavel. AS he turned to look behind him, he saw that the Indians were now on all sides of the group, nearly barricading them in.

With all his might, Bones pulled Pavel up and onto the saddle behind him. Scared and frightened, Pavel wrapped his arms around Bones' waist tightly, refusing to let go. Once Bones knew that they were safe, he pushed his horse back to the group, going as fast as he could.

"Jim!" Bones yelled out.

"What?" Jim responded without looking behind him.

"It looks like we might have to shoot them or something! There is no way we are getting out of this alive if we don't!" Bones yelled back.

"We can't! They're natives!" Uhura, who was riding right next to Bones inputted her thoughts into the conversation.

"Uhura, we just might have to. If we don't then we are going to be scalped and slowly tortured until we're dead. With them you don't know whether you're going to die today or die in two months. But however you do die…it will be painful and long." Bones tried to explain. Uhura now understood the danger of the natives. They could seem as peace, but you would never know when they would sneak up on you and kill you.

"Fine." She agreed. Bones nodded and clicked his heels against the horse's side, pushing past everyone to reach the front with Jim.

"Jim, we have to do this now…or we're dead….literally." Bones informed Jim.

"I know. Let's just…let's do it. SPOCK! I NEED YOU ON MY LEFT! SULU! ON MY RIGHT! WEAPONS AT THE READY." Jim soon began to bark out orders and the other two men pulled to their places, pulling out their own guns. Bones pulled out his gun, holding it closely.

"SHOOT AT WILL!" Jim yelled. A wave of gunfire bounced off the canyon walls, droning out the sound of the Indians yelling and screaming. All three men were faced backwards, shooting at far range, or shooting Indians that had made it to the sides of their group. Bones saw one coming up behind Spock, who was shooting at Indians on the left side of the canyon and oblivious to the one behind him. With precision and aim, Bones was able to knock that one right off it's horse, startling Spock, making him turn around. Bones gave a slight smile and wave. Spock nodded at Bones in return.

They were nearing the end of the canyon. A straight, 90 degree wall that no one could climb up. Boulders were placed on each side of the wall beside them, causing the slope to disappear.

"It looks like we'll have to split up and climb up the boulders!" Jim announced.

"Are ya crazy?! We could get lost in here!" Scotty yelled.

"It's the only way. We won't get split up much. This canyon doesn't go anymore, so where ever we come out, the others won't be far behind." Jim told him. Scotty shook his head and stopped talking.

"See you all on the other side!" Jim announced, speeding off with his horse, disappearing around the bend of the wall.

"Looks like we're on our own now." Bones muttered. The Indians weren't fare behind. Any wrong move and fall, they would be caught. There was a feeling of desperation and giving up inside of Bones. Pavel squeezed Bones tighter, leaning his head up against his back. Then Bones realized that he couldn't give up. The person behind him…didn't deserve any more pain in his life.

Bones followed Jim around the bend, losing him instantly, only left with rocks and natural boulder bridges that rose high in the sky. Pushing ahead, Bones began riding up a series of boulders that teetered under the horse's weight. Pavel held himself against Bones tightly, afraid to let go. Bones reared the horse, meaning to jump to another boulder, but when the horse got up on it's hind legs, it tumbled under the boulder and fell down the hill with Bones and Pavel still on. The two of them came loose when they hit the bottom of the canyon bed, landing beside the horse. Bones was quick to jump up, but Pavel, whose leg was stuck under the horse and badly injured, stayed on the ground.

"Vhere ees eweryone?" Pavel asked wearily.

"They're gone. They must've found different ways to get up. I think—" Bones was about to say that he thought they had lost the Indians, but that thought was thwarted when he heard their cries coming back around. He saw the shadows cast of them on the walls, brandishing spears this time. "We've gotta go!" Bones told Pavel.

"I can't! I eem stuck!" Pavel cried out.

"Sh! Sh! They'll hear you!" Bones hushed Pavel, leaning down and pulling the kid out from under the horse. "Come on. It looks like we have to walk…run, back to the top." Bones told Pavel, watching him carefully. He would have to asses the damaged later. But now was no time. The Indians were rounding the corner. "Come on!" Bones grabbed Pavel's hand and started to run.

The two of them clambered up the large boulders, trying to do so with ease, but also haste. One wrong move and you were back down on the ground. Bones would climb up the boulder first and then help Pavel up. The Indians were steadily climbing up the mountain of rocks, more careful than Bones ever was.

"Come on kid!" Bones urged Pavel who was starting to lag behind.

"I…I can't." He moaned. Bones grabbed Pavel's hand and started to drag him along, in between boulders, over them, but no matter what he did, the Indians were catching up to them. It left Bones no choice but to result to hiding and hoping that the Indians wouldn't find them.

Bones hurried ahead, jumping down a steep incline and out of sight of the Indians.

"Vhat are you doing?" Pavel asked.

"We are hiding. Come on." Bones pulled the kid into a small overhang, crouching against the back wall. "Just pray they won't find us. If they do…fight. Do all you can. If they take me…I want you to run. Run as fast as you can." Bones told Pavel.

"But—"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Will you run?" Bones asked.

"I—"

"Dammit! Will. You. Run?" Bones shook Pavel by the shoulders lightly.

"…Yes…" Pavel responded heavily. Bones encased him in a hug.

"Okay. Now just stay here. We will wait until their gone." Bones told Pavel, holding him closely to his chest. Overhead, he heard the stomping of horse hooves stop.


	13. Chapter 13

Pavel whimpered and Bones clasped his hand over the young boy's mouth, hushing him. "Do you want to get caught?" Bones whispered harshly into Pavel's ear. For some odd reason, the situation at hand…the harsh whispers…it turned Pavel on…immensely. But he listened to Bones, knowing well that he could be killed. He could save his feelings for another time.

There was a shuffling of feet against the rocks, some pebbled falling down onto the cave. Pavel backed into Bones even more, afraid that the Indians would find them.

"Yo los vi. Subieron…su caballo esta muerto. No podian haber ido muy lejos." (I saw them. They went up…their horse is dead. They couldn't have gone far.) One of the Indians above began to speak in a foreign tongue. Spanish Indians. Bones had heard of them. They lived all over the place. Immigrated down from the south. The footsteps neared the entrance of the overhang. Bones and Pavel held each other out of pure fear as they saw fingers gripped the edge of the ledge. Pavel wanted to scream so badly and Bones could feel it. He kept his hand over the kid's mouth as tightly as he could. An arrow descended in a jabbing position, ready to strike at anything that moved. It entered the cave, feeling around the edges and the walls. As it came closer to Bones and Pavel, they tried to shrink back, but their backs were up against the wall. The tip of the arrow was just barely grazing Pavel's nose.

"Incluso si lo hicieron alejarse, nunca podrian hacerlo en el calor de vuelta a su ciudad. Los blancos nunca lo hacen." (Even if they did get away, they could never make it in the heat back to their town. White men never do.) Another responded. Bones tried to decipher what they were saying, but it was too difficult. All he heard was the word "white".

The hand and arrow disappeared and the footsteps moved farther away and then they turned into hooves, leaving the overhang. Bones waited until he couldn't hear anything at all. There was no taking chances or risks. He didn't want Pavel or himself to get shot in the chest with an arrow and die out in what seemed like hell.

Once he knew that the Indians were gone, he climbed out and helped Pavel out, stepping out into the sun.

"Zat vas close." Pavel breathed heavily.

"Yeah. Now we just have to get back to the rest of the group. Come on." Bones reached out his hand to Pavel who grasped it tightly. They climbed up the rocks, their fingernail full of brown and red dirt from clinging to weeds and loose branched that stuck out of the canyon walls. Bones had made the decision that they would attempt to climb up the canyon walls. It was easier on foot than on horseback and since they lost their horse, Bones didn't want to climb up the rest of the rocks, they went up the canyon wall.

Bones had Pavel climb up first so if he fell, Bones would be under him and hopefully would catch him if needed. But Pavel being so new at this and very naïve, he would accidently kick dirt into Bones' mouth and eyes. It stung his eyes, making them water and it nearly made him choke. But he didn't say a thing.

They were almost to the top when Pavel's footing went amiss and he accidently slipped and stepped on Bones' hand.

"Dammit!" Bones cursed outloud.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Pavel looked down at Bones, apologizing profusely.

"Just keep climbing." Bones urged him forward. They were reaching the top. Pavel could see the ledge and reached his hand out, grasping it and pulling himself up, rolling onto the ground as soon as he made it. Bones became relieved when he saw that Pavel made it up the wall. With all that stress removed, he was now able to climb the wall with ease, pushing himself up and onto flat ground.

"Ve made eet!" Pavel jumped up and exclaimed! "Zat vas so much fun!" Bones was laying on his back on the ground, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fun? You thought…that was fun? You almost died!" Bones looked at Pavel with a strange look on his face.

"I know zat…" Pavel sat on the ground next to Bones, criss-crossing his legs. "But I have never done somezing like zat before. Eet gave me a sense of life." Pavel explained to the confused Bones. Pavel's hand gently ran through Bones' hair. "My father vould neever let me do zat." Pavel spoke softly now, his sweet voice making Bones relax and slip into a state of mediation with an added fantasy dream.

"AYE! I FOUND THEM!" Scotty's voice, like usual, interrupted Bones and his fantasy. Pavel's hand left Bones' hair. He opened his eyes and found Pavel standing up, jumping around, waving his hands at Scotty. Bones sat up and rubbed his forehead. Scotty and the group had finally found Bones and Pavel.

"God dammit." Bones muttered to himself. Now he was starting to look forward to the time with Pavel tomorrow.

"We thought you had gotten lost! Dead maybe!" Scotty and his horse galloped to the two of them with a look of surprise on his face.

"We're alive." Bones stood up and announced, throwing out his arms.

"I can see that!" Scotty responded with sarcasm. "But we all also saw how you all nearly got caught! Oh man! Your horse fell…and…" Scotty shivered. Behind him, the rest of the group came riding up on their horses.

"Yeah. Now we're two horse short." Bones grumbled. Scotty smirked and rode up closer to Bones.

"Uhura gave up her horse for the two of you and is now riding on the back of Spocks." Scotty grinned wildly, trying to keep in a laugh. Bones' raised his eyebrow in wonder, looking past Scotty to see that what he had said was indeed true. Uhura was calmly seated behind Spock, who looked like he couldn't care less. Next to them was her horse, without a rider. Theirs. Jim rode ahead to meet up the Scotty.

"Oh god! You're both alive! That's good!" Jim looked surprised, but overwhelmingly happy that Bones and Pavel were still alive and well.

"Yeah…good." Bones nodded.

"Come on you two! We still have sights to see." Jim ordered Bones and Pavel. Bones had completely forgotten that they whole reason they were out in this god forsaken land was so they could see some damn piece of the world.

"Come on Leo! Let's go!" Pavel rushed ahead, running towards the horses, his blonde hair bouncing as he ran, nearly tripping over his too big boots. That put a smile on Bones' face as he walked forward.

"Remember when I told ya you were in love and you didn' believe me?" Scotty asked from high up on his horse.

"Yeah…" Bones laughed. "I thought you were crazy. Shit, I was way wrong."

"I told ya." Scotty teased and rode to the group. Bones jogged forward to meet up with them as well and get their show on the road.

When Bones reached the group, Pavel was holding the reigns of their horse, smiling giddily. Bones strode forward and took the reins from him, lifting himself high up on the saddle. Then he reached down and grabbed Pavel's hand, hoisting him up behind Bones. Pavel didn't take anytime latching onto Bones, wrapping his arms around his stomach, leaning his head against his back, calmly this time. Bones smiled to himself. Jim looked at the both of them and smiled smugly. Bones caught the glance and his face went red, removing the smile.

"Let's go." Bones clicked his heels against the horse and began to move. Jim laughed and took to the head of the group, resetting their course to the unknown location.

They rode farther and for a few more miles. Clouds would cover the sky from time to time which caused less complaining from the group...Everyone was pretty quiet, doing their own thing while still following Jim. Pavel was now resting his head on Bone's neck…or he was trying to. He was still shorter than Bones by a longshot.

"Leo?" Pavel asked drowsily.

"Yes?" Bones responed.

"Can I sleep in your bed again…tonight?" Pavel inquired. Bones shifted in the saddle.

"Uh…sure kid." Bones nodded.

"Zank you." Pavel smiled and leaned forward, kissing Bones on his stubbly cheek. Bones grinned to himself as his heart filled up with the light, fluffy feeling he had gotten before when he was with Pavel. He wanted no more than to smother him with kisses and hugs…

"Of course." Bones replied.

Pavel was quiet for the rest of the way there. Bones thought that maybe had had fallen asleep and just shut his eyes for a while. Last night during the storm, he had tossed and turned, unable to sleep, occasionally hitting Bones in the face a few times, but once the thunder died down, Pavel calmed down as well. He had literally curled up and into a niche that Bones' curved body had made. When Bones woke up he was delighted by the fact of how adorable Pavel could be sometimes. Spending another night with him sounded glorious despite the thrashing he did.

Everyone knew that they had arrived to the mystery location even thought Jim didn't tell them they were there. Everyone just already knew. Before them was a stretch of dark green, thin, soft grass. Different spots of color bloomed from place to place. A tall dark red and brown rock formation rose from the ground taller than anything that Bones had ever seen in his life. Vines climbed up the rock formation, giving it a hint of color. Plants that needed water grew plentifully. Bones was shocked that in the desert, something such as stunning as this could thrive.

"What is this?" Bones asked Jim who was also looking over the grand view.

"I don't know. I heard about it…I've seen it…It's shocking. Something as beautiful as this could grow in such a harsh environment." Jim said in awe. Bones turned his head to look at Pavel. His eyes were closed and mouth parted just barely, breathing in and out as he slept against Bones.

"Hey…wake up…we're here and you're gonna want to see this." Bones told Pavel. Pavel stirred from his sleep, opening his eyes slowly, but wider when he saw the scenery in front of him.

"Yo-moyo!" Pavel exclaimed, jumping off the horse, wobbling slightly. "Eet ees beautiful!"

"Some of the finest scenery that I have ever accounted in a desert…strange." Spock said, looking around.

Everyone dismounted and left their horses. They didn't need to be tied up. The group could see miles away, and if there was something coming towards them, they would spot it and be able to get away quickly.

The mystery location was such a beautiful sight up close. Pavel ran his hands through the dark grass and was surprised at how moist and thick it was. It felt like air, drifting through his hands. The ground squished beneath his feet as he walked.

"Eet looks like eet has just rained!" Pavel exclaimed.

"It did rain. Last night." Bones told the young kid.

"Yes! But…ze ground vasn't vet in ze canyon!" Pavel pointed out. Everyone took a second to notice that fact. Pavel was right…it had rained the night before and now it was like the location had been drenched by a freak rainstorm for seven days straight, while the canyon was untouched.

"That is they mysticality of the land." Spock told him. "No one knows where it came from and is stumped by what it does."

"It's like a separate atmosphere…" Uhura uttered as she walked around in awe.

Everyone was stunned by the sheer alteration in the weather and bewilded by the beauty of all of it. They each left each other one by one to go off and look at the patch of land that had profoundly stunned them so much. The silence was overwhelming and all anyone could hear was occasional breeze rustling in the grass.

Bones had wandered to the large rock formation, astounded that it could stand so precariously and not fall when moved by the wind. The reddish brown rock was the only thing that resembled the desert of Texas. He sat down on the base of the rock, adjusting and making himself comfortable. He took this moment to look back on his life. Think about what he had done wrong. Why he was still alive.

Up until he was old enough to think on his own and for himself, people had been telling him what to do and say. When he was old enough to do that, he ran away, cursing his family, thinking that they were the worst thing that had ever happened to him. That family wasn't important. He vowed that he would never go back to Georgia to see them ever again. Years later, when he had grown up, been divorced, killed, stole and destroyed, he regretted those words. He wanted family. So he left to go see them in Georgia. It took a hell of a lot of hiding and lying just to get into his hometown.

But when he finally showed up on the front steps of his old family home and knocked the door, his Uncle opened up. Not his mother…not his father…his uncle. He had asked what had happened to his parents and his Uncle had harshly told him that his mother was dead and his father was on the very line of death. Then, he promptly kicked Bones off the door step, leaving him outside and vulnerable.

Bones stayed in Georgia for three days, each time visiting his home, trying to convince his Uncle that he just wanted to see his father, the man that had practically raised him and taught him everything he knew. His Uncle once again would kick him off the porch, scolding him for what he had become.

On the last day, he tried one more time, except no one answered the door. Bones, being frantic, broke the door down, entering the house loudly. He ran through the rooms blindly, knowing them like the back of his hand. When he reached his father's room, there were two bodies instead of one. One was his fathers…one was his uncle's. A note lay on the ground with sprawling handwriting. Bones picked it up and read it.

_To Family and friends,_

_I have sat by my brother's side, helping him, aiding him for the past month. He is my living breathing other half. I love him and I have lost all other family. So now that he is gone…I have gone with him. _

It wasn't signed, but Bones knew his uncle's handwriting. He set the note down and ran over to his dad's bedside, feeling for a pulse, but there was none. For the first time in years, Bones began to cry, sobbing helplessly into his father's bed sheets. His whole childhood was spending time with his father. Now he truly had no one. He regretted running away. Bones stayed there in that room for another whole day, before anonymously telling the police that there were two dead bodies in the McCoy residence. Then, he left.

Sitting on the rock, Bones felt the same sadness and desperation as he did about three years ago. He tried to control himself, but couldn't. He felt his body break down and his façade of being mister tough guy…disappear. He began to cry into his hands, wondering why he had been chosen for this to happen to. Why did fate choose him? "Dammit…" Bones cursed to himself, crying even more.

"Leonard?" Bones heard Pavel's innocent voice call his name.

"Kid…go away." Bones snapped at him.

"Leonard. Vhat is wrong?" Pavel asked, moving around the rock towards Bones.

"Nothing. I said: Go. Away." Bones snapped again. Pavel ignored it and kept walking towards Bones.

"Zan vhy are you crying?!" Pavel rushed over to Bones' side the instant he saw that he was crying. "Vhat happened?" Pavel asked, grabbing Bones' arm.

"Nothing." Bones shook him off.

"Zere ees somezing. I vill not leave until you tell me." Pavel stood his ground, setting himself on the rock next to Bones.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bones refused to speak about his problems.

"Zen I vill talk for you. Ees eet…your life? Your past?" Pavel asked.

"Yeah. I let my dad die. I left him when I was young and never returned. No family…no life." Bones muttered.

"I told you zat you could vith us!" Pavel hesitated, lightly touching Bones' hand. "I could be your family. Leonard, zere eez nozing I love more zen spending time vith you. I love you, remember? I know I vill never replace your family though…"

As Bones listened to Pavel's speech, listening to him talk, a large storm cloud hovered. There was a flash of lighting and then a loud crack of thunder. Pavel, frightened, quickly leaned into Bones, looking for cover. Bones wrapped his arms around him, brushing his thumb against Pavel's cheek.

"It's alright." Bones muttered. He moved Pavel's head from his chest and looked at him. "It's okay. I want to be your family. Just…" Bones started to talk, but wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, the rain began to pour down onto both of them, heavily. Pavel laughed and squinted his eyes, smiling widely. In his moment of acceptance and love, Pavel grasped the back of Bones' neck and pulled him in for a huge, open mouthed kiss. Bones grabbed the young boy's shoulders, pulling him closer for a warmer, loving embrace.

Bones moved his mouth around Pavel's, kissing his upper lip while fingering Pavel's golden hair. Pavel eagerly gave way to Bones, sinking lower to the ground until he was laying flat on his back, hand wrapped around Bone's neck tightly, breathing heavily as he tasted the salty tears on Bones' lips.

"I love you kid…" Bones muttered as he tried hard not to smash Pavel with his large body.

"I vant to stay here forewever." Pavel whispered, craning his neck for another kiss.

"So do I…" Bones satisfied Pavel by leaning down, pressing a long, still kiss onto his lips, before kissing his nose and cheek. "You're like an angel…" Bones muttered.

"I know zat Leonard…" Pavel smiled up at Bones, who was looking at him with a loving expression. "I vill be your angel and yours only." Pavel swore as he reached up and grabbed Bones' vest, pulling him down closer. "Ty moya I ya tvoya." He whispered into Bones' ear. Bones nearly melted when he heard Pavel whisper Russian into his ear. "Eet means, you are mine and I eem yours."

"Dammit Pavel…You are…my little ball of Russian sunshine." Bones tried to come up with something as equally meaningful, but failed.

"Vonderful." Pavel smiled.

From off in the distance, Bones heard someone calling. Both him and Pavel at up, looking around, spotting Jim, striding towards them with a smug look on his face. Bones hopped off the rock, with Pavel following.

"Can we help you with anything?" Bones asked.

"Oh, no. Scotty was just looking for you. I found you two!" Jim tried to contain his smile and laughter.

"What is it Jim?" Bones asked, knowing well what it was.

"May I say that I have _never _seen a pair quite like you two? Adorable. Sophisticated…in some sort of way. The age gap…" Jim told the two. Bones' face went red.

"Yeah, well we were just going…" Bones started to walk away, but Jim kept talking.

"I support you guys…" Jim told them. Bones and Pavel stopped and turned around. "I do. I know most people don't. They think it's ridiculous or silly…well that's what they'd think if they found out. I support you two."

"Thank you…it ah…means a lot." Bones nodded. He was touched deeply by Jim's words. He knew that coming out as a man who preferred men over women would be tough and not many people would agree with it. Having someone…or even a couple people who agreed with the idea, made Bones feel even more accepted.

"Of course. Now come on before the storm gets any worse." Jim waved the two of them away from the rock and back down to the horses. Everyone had already gathered there, leaving Bones and Pavel as the last ones.

They mounted their horses and quickly left the strange land. As they neared the end of the location, they saw the desert with no rain and just a sunny hot sky. And soon, they burst out of the land into the heat. Though the heat didn't bother them since they were covered with rain water, soaked right down to the bone.

They made it through the desert without any interference from the Indians and made it safely back to Enterprise, where everything was holding together pretty well. The group dismounted at the stables. Pavel had once again fallen asleep on Bones and had not waken up, so Bones had lifted him off the horse and held him in his arms, close to his chest.

"How about we all meet up in the Saloon at dinner?" Bones suggested. He wanted so much to feel like a real family.

"That sounds good to me." Jim shrugged, throwing a glance at Spock and Sulu.

"I can do it." Sulu nodded.

"I will come." Spock agreed, looking sneakily at Uhura, who caught the look.

"I'll go too!" She said happily. That left Scotty, who was grinning madly at Bones and Pavel.

"I would love to!" He exclaimed.

"Good. I'll see you all tonight." Bones nodded and headed off to the Sheriff's house with Pavel in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Bones pushed through the broken door, stepping over the crushed frame while delicately holding a sleeping Pavel in his arms. As he entered the house, Bones could smell something rancid and putrid, nearly making him gag. It was like the smell of rotting milk and decaying meat. Every now and again, the smell would hit Bones. He knew that something was stinking up the house, but wasn't sure what it was. Pavel shifted in his grip, groaning slightly, wrinkling his nose. Bones walked into the main living room and gently stepped over a few fallen items and laid Pavel down on the couch to sleep. He could carry him to his room later. For now, he needed to find that smell. Taking his gun out of his holster, he checked the chamber for bullets. There were only a few left. He hadn't used much in the canyon.

Setting his beloved gun beside Pavel, he left the living room and carefully wandered into the hallway, where he felt like he could be seen from every angle and he was vulnerable. As he anxiously made his way down the hall, he stepped over broken glass, a few large splinters of wood and china. He turned the corner, finding the stairs, spotted with dried blood and ashes. Bones smiled to himself. That must have been Uhura, taking a swing at a man with a firey poker stick.

As he walked up the stairs, the smell had disappeared from him. He wandered around the bedrooms, looking for any signs of trouble. He found none. He walked into his bedroom again just to be safe and found it just as it was: Sheets tangled, clothes sprawled out on the floor. Bones smiled to himself and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

He made his way back down stairs, figuring that the smell was just that of a dead rodent somewhere outside the house. As he turned to go into the kitchen, the smell returned, making him double over, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. "What in the hell could make such a goddamned stench?!" He exclaimed to himself.

Pushing himself forward, he made his way towards the back of the house, trying as hard as he could to follow the scent trail without puking. Working his way around the chaos and mess, the smell eventually leaded him back around to the front of the house and to a small closet that was truly unsuspecting. Bones dropped his hands from his face and dug on hand in his pocket, pulling out the steel knuckles he had obtained and slipped them onto his right fist. Holding one hand at the ready and the other on the door knob, he turned it and swung it open.

A large, human body came toppling out of the closet ontop of him. He fell to the ground, the dead man sprawled out over him. Bones cringed in disgust, pushing the body desperately off of him.

"Dammit. Forgot he was in there." Bones muttered to himself. He remembered him now. It was the man that had tried to kidnap Pavel in the liquor cabinet. Bones had shot him down…dead apparently. He had told Scotty to go hide him away. "Guess he has to go now." Bones shrugged, giving one final shove of the dead guy. The body flopped off of him and he stood up, looking over the smelly corpse. "Oh yeah…you definitely have to go." Bones shuddered and picked it up by the feet, dragging him through the house. He accidently kept hitting the body into things such as corners on walls, the shattered glass and the occasional door. He knew that this guy was going to be bruised beyond belief, but what did he care? The man had come into their house, tried to kidnap and possibly kill Pavel and the group had to do what was done.

Bones reached the backdoor, reaching his hand out as far as he could to get to the knob and open the door to the backyard. His fingertips barely grasped it, but the dead guy was holding him back. He had gotten stuck on yet another corner. Yanking roughly, there was a rip of clothing and the dead man came loose, allowing Bones to freely open the door and step down the stairs, bring the dead guy with him. Each time he walked down a step, there was a loud thud that followed. Bones smirked and kept walking until he reached a couple of hay stacks near the back where Sulu and Pavel had made their flower crowns. He threw the man behind them and covered him with hey, quickly brushing his hands off of all dirt. "See you later." Bones told the dead guy. He was sure he was going to hell for a lot of things he had done.

Walking back into the house, Bones headed upstairs to take a small nap while Pavel was sleeping downstairs. He was tired, his muscles ached, his eyelids were drooping and just doing a simple task seemed like a lot. He felt dirty once again, but he wasn't going to bother showering off even though he could smell the musk on himself.

He trudged up the stairs, lazily walking back up to his room, opening the door and flopping onto the bed, not bothering to take his clothes off. As soon as he hit the comfy mattress and soft pillow, he was out like a light.

While Pavel Chekov and Leonard McCoy were soundly sleeping, a stranger in black snuck into the house, climbing through a window and into a small child's bedroom, coming close to rattling an old mobile. The stranger stopped and hesitated to leave the room when he saw a goldmine of personal information that could be learnt here.

Slowly perusing the many artifacts that lay in wait for the stranger, he picked up a small, leather bound book delicately with a gloved hand. Gingerly opening the first page with his fingertip and thumb, deciphering the handwriting, reading closely the thin, tiny letter scribbled on the page.

Most of it was written in Russian, while some fragments in English. Luckily, the stranger was very lingual and was able to understand most of it. And of what he read, he understood this: The person he was looking for somewhere in this town. The one writing in Russian had fallen in love with his target. Seamlessly in love. The other man whom the Russian was in love with, also closely cherished the Russian.

The stranger smiled wickedly to himself, placing the book back where it belonged. He took long, full, quiet strides out of the room and into the hallway. Turning to both sides, the stranger saw no threat present. They proceeded down the stairs and sauntered from each room with their hands held behind their back. They knew the weakness, they knew the town, now all the stranger had to do was sit back and wait.

Bones was awakened by a creak in the stairs. Heavy footsteps fell lightly on the wooden, carpet covered steps. They were no way in hell's Pavel's. He sat up and shook his hair around, grabbing for his gun, but remembered he had left it with Pavel downstairs. He sighed and wanted to lay back down to sleep, but knew that he should at least see who was creeping on the stairs.

Getting up from the bed, he snuck out of his room, looking down the stairs, spotting nothing but the tail of a black coat rush past the hall. Startled, he hurried down the stairs and looked wildly in all directions for the person with the black coat.

From the living room, there arose a small yawn and a gasp of shock.

"Leon—" Pavel's voice cried out, but was cut away sharply. Bones hurried to the living room, balling his fist, brandishing his steel knuckles. Looks like it was time to kick some more ass and maybe throw another dead guy in the backyard.

Bones jumped into action, entering the living room upon seeing a figure dress in all black with their finger to their lips, leaning over Pavel. Pavel's hand was on the gun and ready to fire.

"Hey!" Bones snapped at the figure. The person stood up, staring straight at Bones, a scarf shielding their face. "Get out of the house." He growled at the stranger.

"Oh…I will. I will go willingly…perhaps." The voice was playful, but dark and sinister…like black velvet. There was an accent somewhere in the voice. "Tell me…McCoy…what is it about this particular town that made you stay?" The voice asked.

"Leave." Bones ordered. He didn't ask how the stranger knew his name or how he had known the amount of time he had been staying in Enterprise. He was scared of finding out why.

"Was it the boy? I've heard things…seen things…I'm thinking it's the boy…" The voice continued to talk, walking around the couch and away from Pavel in a leisurely manner.

"You leave him out of this!" Bones snapped.

"Aw. Such a shame." Bones could hear the stranger's pout in their voice. "I had such high hopes for you. Looks like you fallen soft…" The stranger grinned.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Bones snapped, lurching forward at the figure. It only stepped backward, barely startled.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. I've heard much about you. Surprise you have never heard of me…" The voice teased.

"Dammit man! Who are you? I'll blow your brains out!" Bones threatened.

"Ah ah…you don't have a gun." The voice laughed and reminded Bones that he was gunless. "Well…I've got to be going. Lovely spending time with you." The stranger quickly moved up the stairs, past Bones fluidly. Bones followed him without his gun and just his steel knuckles.

He raced up the stairs, frantically looking around for the odd stranger who was lurking around the house. His head was pounding and he tried to keep silent, but all he heard was the blood rushing to his head.

"Looking for me? Why? Have you come to tell me something?" The velvet voice asked. Bones spun around, eyeing the person standing in his bedroom. Bones advanced, trying to seem threatening. The stranger reached down and lifted up a large white shirt, holding it limply on his forefinger.

"This is obviously not yours…you not that…slim…" The stranger began to speak, looking back and forth from Bones to the shirt. "No one else resides here…in the house except for the young boy. A young boy who is scared…wears his father's shirts for protection. Now why would it be in your room?" The stranger dropped the shirt and stepped boldly up to Bones, looking him in the eyes. He peered at Bones, inspecting his actions and body language. "You…are sleeping with the boy?" They asked. Bones flinched away just barely.

"Oh so you are…tell me…does the father know about this?" He asked another question. Bones averted his eyes from the stranger's. "He doesn't! Interesting…I wonder how he would react if he found out that his son is shagging a male outlaw?"

"You wouldn't dare…" Bones growled, throwing his fist towards the fiend, sure that he was going to hit him at such a close range. But the stranger merely ducked and ran towards the window, throwing it open.

"Farewell Leonard McCoy." The stranger waved and flipped gracefully out the window, disappearing from Bones' sight. Bones ran over to the window, leaning his head out, looking from the black clad stranger, but he was no where to be seen. Bones huffed and turned around. Pavel was standing there, shaking in his boots.

"Who vas he?" Pavel asked, his voice shaking along with his body.

"Come here." Bones crouched down to Pavel's level, waving him forward. Pavel ran into Bones' open arms, his breath was shaky and his cheeks were cold and sweaty.

"Who vas he?!" Pavel asked again, raising his voice in fear.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Bones held Pavel closely, trying to soothe him. He never had feared the life of someone as much as he did with Pavel.

"I-I…I svear he vas going to keel me." Pavel whimpered.

"Shh…Kid, it's alright. I'm going to make sure we're safe." Bones hugged Pavel tightly, resting his chin on Pavel's shoulder.

"I'm scared. Really scared. He vas just…looking at me. He didn't do anything…He didn't even try to take my gun! I know zat ees good…but it was strange." Pavel sounded confused and worried, his fragile frame still shaking in Bones' arms.

"I know. I just don't know what to say. I have never met him in my god damned life before." Bones stood up and looked around the room. "He was able to figure...certain things out…It's like he wasn't even human."

Pavel shifted away from Bones and crawled up on the bed, curling up in the corner, holding his knees to his chest with intense trepidation. His eyes darted from corner to corner of the room. He looked like a small puppy with large blue eyes, shaking even worse than before. He assumed that Pavel was still in shock. Bones sighed and looked at Pavel. His faced was covered in dirt and blood was still dried on his forehead from multiple re-encounters with the injury.

"I think that a warm shower will calm you down." Bones stated, sitting near Pavel, lightly touching his knee. He wasn't good at this soothing gig. All he could do was hope that Pavel would trust him. "Go. I'll wait for you." Bones urged Pavel from the corner, but he was un-moving. "Pavel…come on. You're safe."

"I feel like I eem not zough! He valked right into ze house!" Pavel exclaimed.

"We were both asleep! This time, I'll be awake! I swear…I'll watch over you kid." Bones swore. Pavel seemed to relax, but he didn't move from his spot. "It's okay to move." Bones told him. Pavel bit his lip and looked at the door. "Come on…" Bones stood up and coaxed Pavel. He reached out his hand, holding it palm up for Pavel to grab. Pavel looked up at Bones, a shy, innocent look on his face. He smiled slightly and took Bones' hand as he pulled him off.

Bones walked Pavel to the bathroom, watching his back every moment and every time he heard something move. There was no way someone was breaking into the house _again_.

"Zank you Leo." Pavel thanked Bones sweetly, standing on his tip toes, kissing Bones on his collarbone lightly. Bones body tingled and shuddered. As Pavel backed up, Bones nearly followed him into the bathroom, wanting to feel Pavel's little butterfly kisses more. "No no Meester McCoy." Pavel scolded jokingly, placing his small palm against Bones' wide chest, pushing him out of the bathroom. Bones almost retorted, but he knew it was for the best.

Bones sat down against the wall near the bathroom door, leaning his head back in exhaust, closing his eyes. He listened closely as Pavel started the shower, the water hitting the metal bars. There was a subtle humming coming from Pavel. It was cheery and light. Bones sighed and smiled, letting the image of Pavel in the shower, singing, leak into his brain. He tried to stop it, but he found it too difficult and just let everything flow on in. The daydream was perfect and beautiful. Pavel was standing there in his flawless skin, smiling brightly, the sun caught in his golden curly hair. Wrinkles in the corners of his eyes showed as he smiled brightly. His bow shaped lips curled up into his usual grin. Water dripped down his chest, trailing down his torso.

"Meester McCoy…" Bones heard Pavel sing lightly. He turned his head towards the door, seeing that he wasn't dreaming. Pavel was standing there, with a towel wrapped teasingly around his waist.

"Uh…errm, yes Pavel?" Bones asked uncomfortably.

"I really don't feel safe alone." Pavel's demeanor changed quickly from sultry to scared. Bones stood up quickly, ready to aide Pavel.

"Do you want me to…do anything?" Bones was very confused. The bathroom had no windows, so he didn't know why Pavel would be still afraid.

"Yes…I vant you to sit in. Please?" Pavel asked. Bones sighed, but he knew how a young kid's brain works. Even though they're safe, they still fear everything around them.

"Fine…sure." Bones sighed and pushed open the door, walking into the bathroom. When he turned around, Pavel was there, grabbing his vest and turning him against the door.

"Leonard…" Pavel whispered into Bones' ear.

"Hey. Pavel. Not now." Bones tried to push Pavel off, but the kid was like a spider and Bones had fallen into his web.

"But Meester McCoy…I love you…" Pavel murmured seductively, sliding a small hand up Bones' chest.

"Kid…no. You need to take a shower. I'm just going to leave." Bones tried to slide out of Pavel's grip.

"No no no…You vill come vith me." Pavel slowly dragged Bones towards the running shower.

"Pavel. No…No…" Bones tried to push himself away.

"Please…Leonard, make me happy." Pavel's behavior was strange. He had turned less than innocent and more seductive by the moment.

"I—I want to. But not like this kiddo. Not yet. Take your shower." Bones was finally able to push Pavel off of him, backing into the door. Pavel pouted at Bones. "Fine zen…" He shrugged and turned away from Bones, stepping towards his shower, dropping the towel from his waist. Bones' heart stopped as he averted his eyes quickly. Though, that was not an easy task for Bones. He glanced back quickly at Pavel. He was grinning wildly, looking back at Bones with a sheepish stare. Bones looked away.

"I vill be back." Pavel joked, stepping side, pulling a sheet across the skeleton of the shower. Bones' face turned red as he dismissed Pavel's comment.

"Alright, whatever kid." Bones seated himself down on the toilet, waiting for Pavel to end his shower. As he sat there, he began to regret turning Pavel away. What they could have done if Bones had said yes…But he knew that he couldn't do that to Pavel. Not yet. He was far too young and…well he thought he was innocent. But his outlook certainly changed on that.

"Leonard…" Pavel called.

"What?" Bones responded.

"I love you!" He chirped, sticking his head out of the shower curtain, his hair dripping wet, plastered against his forehead. Bones grinned and stood up, taking a step over to the shower.

"I love you too kid. Just don't get to ahead of yourself." Bones warned, planting a kiss on Pavel's forehead. "I'm going to wait downstairs. We should be meeting everyone at the Saloon tonight."

"Alvight!" Pavel responded happily, closing the curtain, beginning to sing to himself. Bones laughed to himself and left the bathroom, heading down the stairs and to the liquor cabinet.

Bones was seated in the living room, slowly nursing a small glass of gin, rocking the cup back and forth, watching the alcohol churn slowly. He had finally gotten time to himself to breath and think to himself without any distractions. And it was going decent. He was still thinking about the heist he had originally planned when stumbling upon the small town. He was teetering on sides. Part of him wanted to settle down and just relax, but he knew it would be a while before he could truly disappear out of the outlaw community and off the wanted rosters of other towns. The other side of him wanted to run away forever, remain unchained. But he knew that if he left Pavel—hell, if he left the new group he had joined…there would still be a lonely part of him.

"Leonard…are you ready?" Pavel came walking down the stairs in new clothes that Bones found highly attractive.

"Uh…yes. I am." Bones set down the glass on a table near the chair and stood up, swiftly walking over to Pavel, taking him by the elbow and pushing him against the wall, pressing a large, alcoholic kiss onto Pavel's soft lips. Pavel gasped in shock as Bones' hands slid down to his hips, pressing himself up against Pavel. "Oh my…Meester McCoy…" Pavel muttered. Bones pulled away and gave a wide eyed smile at him.

"I love it when you call me that." Bones responded whispered to him before walked away to the door. Pavel shook himself from shock and ran after Bones.

"Vhat vas zat for?" He asked.

"I don't know. Spur of the moment." Bnoes shrugged.

"Ah…I like zose." Pavel nodded, storing the little tidbit of information in the back of his mind for later use.

"Get used to those." Bones teased, opening the broken door before Pavel, who nodded gratefully, stepping over the broken screen door.

They left the house and entered the town square. The sun was setting and there were barely any people outside of their homes. There were a few drunks lumbering around the Saloon, but that was about it. Some of them eyed Pavel, yelling obscene things at him. Bones defensively wrapped an arm around his shoulder, glaring at anyone who jeered at him.

Pavel and Bones were quick to duck into the saloon. The drunks outside were just becoming rude enough that Bones had half a mind to shoot them. But he didn't because one, he didn't have his gun…and two, it would just look bad in the middle of the town where people would see.

"Aye! There they are! Cute lil' couple!" Scotty yelled out from the back of the bar, raising a small glass in the air. Pavel smiled and ran ahead to join the group. He sat next to Sulu and the two of them instantly hit up a conversation. Bones grinned and headed towards Scotty; the first friend he made after Pavel.

"Hey Scotty." Bones sat down next to the Scotsman, ordering a glass of bourbon. "How are you?" Bones sighed and relaxed. Scotty looked at Bones.

"You seem…rather lax? What happened back there?" Scotty asked, eyeing Pavel, who was talking animatedly to Sulu.

"Nothing. I just…nothing. Hey, did you happen to see a…person dressed in all black?" Bones asked.

"No sir. Not at all." Scotty shook his head, taking another drink. "Why?"

"He broke into the house. It was the oddest damned thing. He watched Pavel…made a normal conversation with me as if we were friends…but he wanted something…" Bones tried to understand what he was saying himself.

"Hm. How odd. Welp, I've got nothing on the matter." Scotty shrugged.

"Thanks though. Hey Scotty…you know how I said something about staying…or leaving…" Bones asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's the quickest way to the next town?" Bones asked solemnly.


	15. Chapter 15

"McCoy! No, you can't do that…" Scotty responded urgently, shaking Bones by the shoulders. "We've been through this before! You can't leave!"

Bones swatted away Scotty's hands, reaching for his glass of bourbon, taking a small sip. "Scotty. I have to. Someone is in this town and they know who I am. They might tell everyone and then I'm going to be hanging up on that noose outside!" Bones responded.

"We can hide you! We can…we can leave with you!" Scotty suggested, desperate to keep Bones here. He had changed the town so much as well as some of the people.

"No. This…person knows that Pavel is my soft spot and for whatever reason, is going to use it to manipulate me somehow. I have to be alone. I don't want to risk the town's lives." Bones told Scotty. Bones may have tried to play it off that he was going to be fine when he left, but Scotty could sense that those were false feelings.

"Aye, we both know you can't leave. You've never been so in love before! Remember what you told me? I was right! And by god, I'm goin' to keep bein' right!" Scotty pointed out what Bones had mentioned earlier on their trip.

"That's understood Scotty, but what I'm talking about isn't just about feelings. Okay? It's about keeping the ones I love safe. And that this whole damn group." Bones argued, tipping back another drink.

"You jus' don't understand…we need you McCoy! More than ever. All of us. Please, you can't leave. What'll change your mind?" Scotty was working as hard as he could to persuade Bones to stay. As if on cue, Pavel came bouncing over to Bones, grinning widely.

"Leonard! Are ve still going to ze peekneek tomorrow?" He asked, leaning up against Bones side. Bones looked at Scotty who was giving him the "I told you so" look.

"Yeah." Bones nodded. Pavel hugged Bones, squeezing him tightly.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Pavel muttered his usual loving Russian phrase towards Bones, which gave him chills up his spine.

"I love you too kid." Bones rubbing Pavel's back gently. "Now, go on back to Sulu. Don't want him waiting, now do you?" He told Pavel.

"No." Pavel shook his head lightly, slightly let down that he had to leave, but talking with Sulu was fun anways. So he skipped back to Sulu, sitting next to him and ordered a drink or two while talking to Sulu about how the wagons and horses should have what Sulu called "External intertial dampeners." It was just a fancy word for something that stopped the vehicle.

Bones watched as Pavel listened to something that Sulu was telling him. He let out a large sigh and turned to Scotty, who was just looking at Bones, knowing that he was right. Bones wouldn't be able to leave.

"I'll only stay long enough to possibly sneak Pavel out of the town." Bones decided. Scotty looked at Bones with an open mouth.

"Now why would you sneak the _Sheriff's_ son? Don't you think that he would notice if his only son went missing?" Scotty asked, bewildered by the sudden change in Bones' plan.

"He doesn't belong here. If I leave, he'll go back to getting beat up. His father doesn't even do anything about it." Bones explained angrily. Scotty set down his drink and looked at Bones.

"Then what about the rest of us?" Scotty asked with an attitude, rather annoyed with Bones' state of mind at the moment.

"You can come too. I would love for all of us to come. But when the Sheriff notices that a good chunk of his town and all of his border patrol is missing, then he's going to send someone out." Bones warned Scotty.

"I want to get out of this town as bad as you do!" Scotty retorted.

"Then how come you haven't left yet?" Bones asked in a rough whisper.

"Because…I never had the chance. I would have been alone." Scotty looked down the inside of his glass sheepishly. "I want to go with other people."

"Then it looks like we're both in the same boat." Bones responded reassuringly. "We just have to find the right time."

"What about now?" Scotty asked. "We have an opportunity…" He shrugged.

"No. We would be springing this on everyone too quickly. It's not enough time. We can meet again and talk about it." Bones sighed and took yet another drink.

"Good. At least we're on the same page." Scotty put a hand on Bones' shoulder. "I can't lose a good friend." Bones smiled, realizing that Scotty was somewhat right. He couldn't leave, and if he did, he should go with his friends.

"Thank Scotty." Bones thanked his friend, turning back to the bar with a small weight lifted off his shoulder.

Later into the night, everyone sat at a table, eating large helpings of food. They had grouped together after spending their time at the bar. As of now, they were talking about their childhoods and how they were raised. Despite all of them having dark shadows cast over their persona's at some point in their life, the childhood stories were just wonderful to tell and listen to.

Uhura traveled the world with her parents, going from country to country. The trips were long and some of them terrifying and possibly deadly, but she learned so many different languages and customs in the different culture. Though sadly, on a trip down south of America, her father was bitten by a poison dart frog and slowly died on a cot in the middle of the jungle. Uhura and her mother were lucky to get out.

Sulu used to reside up in the northeast region of America with his grandparents. His grandfather had taught him how to fence and grow up a sensible young man. They told him that his parents had sent him over to live with them because they wanted their son to have a successful life in America, much like the Irish. The last time Sulu saw his parents was when he was five and they sent him off.

Spock's family was interracial, but Spock would not tell them from what race. He only said that his family was very proud of his ancestry. His mother meant the world to him and his father taught him his studies, for he was taught at home because the other children ridiculed him. Spock had learned how control his emotions and not to start fights with other children. It something of an odd upbringing in Bones' eyes.

Jim grew up in Texas in this exact town. His father went out to a war while his mother was pregnant. He wasn't supposed to be doing anything close to the battlefield, but there was a shortage of men and their main captain had fallen ill. Jim's father died in an act of duty. His mother later gave birth to him, naming him after her father, knowing that her husband had said that multiple times before. Jim grew up with his mother and her jack ass boyfriend, but he had fun in the small town.

Scotty wad born in Scotland. His family was huge. Everyone from his great grandparents down to his cousins and brothers and sisters had all fit under one roof. They had a large ranch house by a loch in the highlands. Wonderful scenery. Scotty never wanted to leave. Then when he was thirteen, his parents told him that the youngins were going to America to lead a better lifestyle. Like Sulu's situation. So Scotty left for America and lived in Enterprise, occasionally going out of town to meet up with a relative or such.

Pavel was raised with his mother in Russia. He had a slight idea of who his father was, but was never really sure. Then a couple years later, his house was set on fire with his mother inside. Pavel called police and they rushed to the home. Upon arrival, they sent Pavel to the police office and figured out that he would be sent to America to live with his father.

Bones told everyone his childhood story of growing up with his father, learning things and how to live off the land. Then he told them how he had gotten into a fight with his parents and ran away. Coming back to the town, he then realized that his mother was dead and his father was dying. Even now, it was a hard story to tell.

As their evening wrapped up, everyone said goodnight. Hugs were in order and everyone just accepted that they were now a big group of strangers that made happened to make friends with each other and form a strong bond with one another.

Spock and Uhura left together, along with Pavel and Bones. Jim and Scotty were both slightly tipsy and Sulu herded them out of the Saloon, dropping them off at each of their houses.

Bones and Pavel were just merely walking next to each other as they left the Saloon. Even thought the sun had set and it was time for people to sleep, that didn't necessarily mean that they _had_ to go to bed. There were still people out wondering about. Luckily, they weren't noticed and passed right through the town center, hurrying into the house, shutting the door.

"You go upstairs, I'm going to lock the doors." Bones told Pavel. He wanted to keep the house…or more the people in the house safe from any further intruders.

"Alright! See you up zere." Pavel waved cheerfully, but slowly walked up the stairs, trying to fight the sleepiness inside of him.

Bones made sure that Pavel made it up the stairs before he started off throughout the house, locking doors, pulling windows shut. He wandered through the backyard to make sure that no one was there, lurking in the shadows. He mostly feared the stranger that had entered the house today, all dressed in black. He didn't want a repeat of what happened.

Securing the perimeter around the house, Bones walked back in and double checked all the doors. He went into the living room and tied down all the windows, grabbing his gun on his way out. They were going to be safe tonight. Hopefully no one would try and break in to kidnap Pavel. He had threatened them last night about coming in, so he hoped it worked.

He quickly dashed up the stairs and blindly tried to find his way to his room. Pavel had turned out all the lights upstairs, leaving Bones in complete darkness. He fumbled around, jiggling door knobs and feeling for the wall, eventually finding the only door that opened easily.

He slipped in the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He peeked at the bed and saw a small figure curled up against the wall with a pillow propped against where the headboard and wall met. There was heavy, slow breathing, letting Bones know that he was well asleep.

Stripping off the vest, shirt, boots a pants, he set them all on the ground next to the bed. He placed the gun under the bed at easy reach. Moving the sheets, he slipped under the blankets. He turned over on his side facing Pavel. He scooted over next to him and nestled his head on his small shoulder, wrapping an arm around his torso loosely. Everything else just fell into place. Pavel moaned slightly, turning away from the corner and into Bones' chest, nuzzling his head right in the crook of his arm. Bones smiled and kissed Pavel on the top of the head. He lay his own head down next to Pavel's, closing his eyes, feeling the beat of his heart and Pavel's as he slowly drifted off.

Bones had terrible nightmares. He was walking around the town, holding hands with Pavel in broad daylight. They were relatively happy and joyful. Bones was wearing a suit and Pavel was wearing a fancier version of the old clothes he had worn before. White and pink Flower petals were spread across the ground before as they walked towards the Saloon. Bones saw Scotty wearing a suit along with the rest of the group, standing in front of them, smiling widely.

As Bones looked around even more, he saw an elaborate set up made of a large canopy with a white sheet suspended over it. Surprisingly Sheriff Pike was standing at the front of the group of people, holding what he thought was a bible. Confused, but rather happy, Bones stared down at Pavel's hand. On it was a bland, silver ring. Were they getting married? Bones smiled and held Pavel's tighter.

The two of them walked up to Sheriff Pike, who held the bible in his hand. He opened to a certain page and began to read from it. From what Bones was hearing, Sheriff Pike began to chant something and it didn't sound like a verse from The Bible. And it wasn't. Beside him, Pavel disappeared out of thin ear. Frantic, Bones looked around, trying to find him. Around him, his friends disappeared one by one, leaving only Sheriff Pike and him by themselves. Bones began to freak out, turning in all directions trying to find anyone who he trusted. There was no one.

"What did you do with them!?" Bones yelled at the Sheriff.

"I didn't do anything." He responded smartly, grinning as he shortly glanced across the town. Bones followed his eyes, seeing where his friends and almost husband had landed.

Large, big, black wooden crosses were standing up high in the ground. On them, people were nailed in a cross position across the wooden center. A small fire had started at the base, crawling quickly up the structure, creating a billowing cloud of black smoke.

"NO!" Bones yelled across the town, running as fast as he could towards his group of friends. His lungs inhaled the black smoke, making him choke and drop instantly to the ground. He began to hack and couch heavily, keeling over. His hands grasped the ground, trying to hold himself to reality as he coughed. The harder he coughed, the more pain emitted from his chest. A painful bile rose in his throat, coughing it out. Blood spattered on the ground from his mouth. He could taste the bitter copper flavor.

"Leonard!" He heard Pavel's voice call out for help. Bones looked up and barely saw Pavel's body hanging from the cross nearly shrouded in black smoke. The fire was slowly climbing higher, the orange and black flames licking at his feet. Bones tried to crawl forward, struggling, as gravity became heavier on his body.

"OH. This is amusing…" Bones heard that familiar black velvet voice harking over him. Bones looked up and saw the stranger, leering over him, still covered up from head to toe except for a pair of eccentric multi-colored eyes.

"You. Let them go you bastard!" Bones hissed, choking on his words, spewing out more blood.

"Such a pity…I was expecting more out of you…No matter if you stayed or left, I would always find you. It's inevitable." The figure growled.

"Let them go…I or so help me, I will shoot you." Bones threatened, reaching for his gun, which wasn't there. He frantically searched himself for the gun, unable to find it, but all the movement caused him to cough up more blood. The voice cackled deeply. It moved down to Bones, leaning close to his face.

"I've got your precious gun." The stranger whispered into Bones' ear. Bones reached up and tried to grab the man's throat, but missed miserably. "So sad…" The stranger laughed, dangling the gun from his finger.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD. Give me my gun." Bones choked.

"Ahmmm….no." The strange laughed and blatantly kicked Bones, who rolled over easily in pain. "See you later…feel free to watch your loved ones…" The stranger walked away and Bones was left there, laying on his back in multitudes of pain and regret. He was unable to move, watching as each one of his new friends and companions died, the fire singeing away their flesh minute by minute. Bloodcurdling screams emitted from the black clouds and the crosses threw a shadow over Bones, letting him realizes the mistakes he made in life. His whole life had been thrust upon him in a giant flashback.

"Leonard! Leonard! Vake up! Please!" Pavel shook Bones from his horrible nightmare. It was almost morning and Pavel had been rudely awakened by Bones flailing his arm and cursing while still asleep. It had frightened Pavel hugely, so he shook Bones, trying to get him to wake up.

"What?!" Bones shot up, sweaty, hair ruffled, sheets tangled all over him. He looked around. No crosses…no smoke. A small stream of light came through the window, but it was still early morning so the sky was just barely a light blue. More of a dark tone.

"Leonard! Eet ees okay! Don't yell!" Pavel grasped Bones, holding him by the shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Pavel!" Bones yelled, looking at the kid in disbelief. Pavel was laying in bed with him. Alive. Not burning alive. Alive. "Pavel…" Bones softened and grabbed him, holding him close to his chest. Pavel was confused nonetheless, but he enjoyed the attention and love he was getting from Bones. He hugged him back, pressing his cheek against Bones' bare chest, breathing calmly once again.

"Vhat happened?" Pavel asked, murmuring into Bones' chest.

"I had…a nightmare…you…everyone I knew. All of you were hanging on crosses, burning. That guy that was in here…he did it." Bones retold the nightmare, not wanting to replay it in his mind, but it just happened. The smoke, the coughing, the blood…it was like a big memory from his past.

"But Leonard, I am right here. Eet ees okay. Lay down." Pavel coaxed Bones to lay back down beside him on the bed. Bones obliged weakly, scared to even put his head to the pillow. "Come on Leo…" Pavel laid down on the bed, smiling up at Bones. Bones sighed and laid back down. Pavel turned on his side and propped his head up with his hand, reaching another hand out to brush his fingers through Bones' hair.

"Tell me more…" Pavel quietly ordered.

"Your father was there…" As Bones started to talk about Pavel's father, Pavel's fingers tensed up. "He was…uh…we were…walking, in the town…down a uh…sort of aisle." Bones wasn't sure how to word the beginning of his dream. Pavel's eyes widened, excited.

"Like….a vedding ceremony?! Vere ve getting married?!" Pavel leaned up on Bones' chest, looking him in the eyes, wide with excitement and thrill. Bones thought to himself, pondering the dream even more.

"Yeah. Like a wedding." He subconsciously slid a hand over Pavel's hair, ruffling it. "You had a silver ring." He rubbed Pavel's bare, pale back in a soothing motion for both of them.

"Oh really?" Pavel asked with wonder, snuggling up closer to Bones, closing his eyes dreamily.

"Yeah…really. Kid, you looked…amazing." Bones sighed. "But then you disappeared, and Scotty and Jim…they all disappeared. There was smoke—" The horrible memory came rushing back just as he was able to push it out of his mind.

"Sh! No, Leonard! Shh…Eet vas just a dream." Pavel hurried to calm and quiet Bones. "Eet ees okay." Bones shook wildly, scared. Pavel held Bones, cradling his head, over his shoulder. "Shh…Leonard…" Bones clasped his arms around Pavel, whom he nearly enveloped.

"I know, I know." Bones muttered. "I would just hate to leave you. I love you." Pavel pulled off of Bones and smiled at him, holding his face gently in his hands.

"Now…Meester McCoy, can you please calm down so I may serenade you?" Pavel asked sweetly. Bones laughed and smiled.

"Sure kid." He calmed down and laid down on the bed, relaxed and cool. "Just…don't get to ahead of yourself. Okay?" Bones asked timidly.

"I von't." Pavel sighed. Bones knew how bad the kid wanted to get in his pants. But that would have to wait.

Pavel's hand slowly circled over Bones' chest, climbing up and down slowly, tickling Bones and giving him the Tingles for what seemed like would last him the next hundred years. Pavel slowly climbed ontop of Bones, the two of them fitting perfectly with no troubles at all. "Vashe telo eto khram." (Ваше тело это храм) Pavel whispered into his ear. Bones didn't know what it meant, but he enjoyed the Russian words flitting through his ears.

"What's that-" He started to speak, but Pavel pressed a single finger against his mouth, hushing him.

"I vill tell you later…" He uttered quietly, removing his finger, then pressing his lips to Bones' making him nearly cry out with satisfaction. Pavel wound his hands around Bone's neck, twisting his head as his lips moved against Bones'. Bones tangled his arms around Pavel's body, feeling every curve, niche and scar. Pavel opened his mouth slowly, forcing Bones' open as well. There came a sound from Bones' mouth. Pavel felt the vibration of it against his lips, parting from him to whisper another phrase. "YA lyublyu, kogda ty plachesh's udovol'stviyem. (Я люблю, когда ты плачешь с удовольствием.) The words was sultry and in no way innocent. At least it was Bones best guess.

"Pavel—" Bones started.

"No meester McCoy." Pavel hushed him with yet another kiss, pulling down off his mouth and towards his neck. Bones desperately tried to hang on to his sanity and Pavel went farther and farther, reaching his collarbone and chest. His fingers dug into Pavel's back as he tried to restrain himself. Pavel whimpered slightly when he felt Bones' nails stake him in the back, but he didn't mind.

"Kid…please." Bones pleaded. He ached for Pavel.

"What ees eet Meester McCoy?" Pavel pulled away and asked slyly. Bones grabbed the kid by his shoulders, flipping him over so that Bones was hovering carefully over him. Bones flew towards Pavel' kissing his mouth with a long needed ferocity. Bones aggressively worked down the kid's neck and collarbone, noting many freckles that adorned his pale skin.

"Oh my Leonard….O, moy!" Pavel exclaimed as Bones wandered around his neck line and chest. "Bozhe moy! Stop! Leonard…" Pavel cried out, feeling his heart speed up. Bones listened to Pavel and slowed to a stop, landing a chaste kiss on his lips. He laid back down on his side, looking at Pavel who was wide eyed and in a lustful state of shock. He laughed.

"You good kid?" He asked.

"Eh…no." Pavel laughed nervously.

"I seem to have that effect on you." Bones smiled with a small gleam in his eyes. He had never felt so alive or happy before.


	16. Chapter 16

Both Pavel and Bones didn't go to sleep. They laid there just waiting for the sun to come up. Bones had his arm wrapped around Pavel's shoulders, lightly touching the raised scar from one of Pavel's visits to the pole. Usually when people touched it, it was a constant reminder for Pavel that he wasn't loved or cared about at all, but as they were laying there and Bones was just gently tracing it, he felt loved and wanted. Pavel had snuggled up close to Bones, laying a hand on his chest, just feeling him breath and his heart beat.

As the sun rose, both of them looked at each other and sat up in the bed. Bones remembered that Pavel wanted to have a picnic for today, so they would have to set out at a decent time.

"Alright kid, where's this uh…place of yours we're going to go?" Bones asked, still wrapped around Pavel.

"Eet ees past ze hay bales. Zere are high grasses and a barn. But eet von't be a real picnic because ve do not have food…" Pavel sighed with disappointment.

"Hey! That's alright. Just as long as we're enjoying the time together, I think we'll survive." Bones squeezed Pavel's shoulders and reassured him.

"Zank you Leonard. I zink zat ve should geet up now, because eet might be a far valk." Pavel crawled over Bones, hopping off the bed and leaving the room. "I vill be right back!" He called. Bones smiled and slid of the bed himself, grabbing his clothes and tugging them back onto his body. They were still slightly damp from the rain shower they had experienced yesterday, but other than that they were fine. He finished buttoning up the vest and felt for his holster. His gun…where was it?! Frantic, he turned in circles, trying to remember where he put it. Then it came to him. Under the bed. Bones reached under the bed for his gun, but hesitated. Would he really need his gun? There wouldn't be any possible threats if this were in the town borders? Bones pulled away from the bed, standing up. This would be the first time he would leave his gun and actually travel away from it. For years he had used that gun as a sense of security. Now he was leaving it under a bed. It was like a short, solemn parting. He knew he would be back to get it.

He grabbed a couple other things and stuffed them in his pockets. Such as the steel knuckles and knife he had found. Then he left the room, closing the door. He traveled next door to meet Pavel, who was just buttoning up his shirt. Bones leaned up against the door frame and smiled at him.

"You almost ready?" He asked. Pavel looked up at Bones, smiling and nodding.

"Ah yes! I eem ready! Here, me might need zis." Pavel stretched his arm under the bed and brought out a knitted blanket with dull patches of color that matched the Russian nesting dolls on the mobile. Ends were frayed and it looked like it had been through a lot.

"What is it?" Bones entered the room, observing the blanket. As he peered closer, it looked like one of the corners had been charred. "Is it from the fire?"

"Yes. Eet vas my baby blanket." Pavel held it close to his chest, taking a large breath, sniffing in the fumes of the blanket, bringing back old memories.

"It's big to be a babies' blanket…isn't?" Bones questioned. He knew baby blankets were only about two feet by two feet or so.

Pavel laughed lightly. "In Russia, eet ees already freezing cold and when winter comes, eet ees even colder."

"Oh. Well what do we need it for?" Bones asked.

"For seeting on of course. " Pavel smiled and skipped towards Bones, handing him the blanket and walking out of his own room.

"Aren't you afraid it's gonna get ruined?" Bones turned around and asked, stepping out, closing the door behind him.

"I have had zees zing for a long time. I zink zat eet ees time I put eet to use." Pavel told Bones. There was something serious about his voice. Bones wanted to think that maybe it was his transition from being a helpless child to a grown man. Maybe, Maybe not?

"Okay. Whatever you want." Bones shrugged. "Let's go get some horses."

Bones and Pavel left the house with only the blanket. They didn't need anything else really. Neither of them were hungry nor were they in danger, so that meant they didn't need any weapons. They just walked to the stables nonchalantly, dodging glances and people all the way. When they reached the stables, there was no one there except for them. Jim and his group had left their horses here and hadn't come back to get them.

"I think it would be alright if we borrowed Jim's horses…" Bones suggested, entering the stables with Pavel right at his side.

"I don't zink zat vould be a problem." Pavel shrugged, moving forward to one of the padlocks, unlocking it and tugging gently the horse's reins, guiding it out. Bones followed in suit, unlocking a gate to another horse stall, guiding it out of the stables, where Pavel had already taken his out and mounted it. He looked back at Bones bashfully, smiling. Bones smiled back and got up on his horse, riding it out to meet Pavel. He carefully tied the blanket towards the front of the saddle.

"You can lead this time, since I have no clue where we're going." Bones told Pavel.

"Alright! I vould be a pleasure!" Pavel bounced in his seat happily, lightly clicking his tongue, urging the horse forward. Bones followed as the two of them left the town and traveled out to Pavel's secret place…

Pavel and Bones rode out to the barn that Pavel had been gloating about all day. He said that it was a place he used to go when he was a child. Somewhere he could be alone, yet still be in the town's borders. He had said it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen…ever. The serenity of the barn was soothing for him. Only he knew about it. He would never let his father know about it, then Pavel would have no way to be alone when wanted.

As they reached the barn, Bones finally saw what Pavel had been talking about non-stop. It was a tall, one story barn made of old, and slightly rotted plywood. Giant green ferns swallowed the whole property, nearly reaching the horses knees. Green weeds climbed up all sides of the barn, giving the wood a darker look and a calmer feel to it. Purple flowers had bloomed in small groups around the barn and the field, giving off a soothing smell. Tall grasses seemed to swallow the ground.

"Pavel, this is amazing." Bones uttered as he stopped the horse and jumped off.

"I know. Zat ees vhy I suggested it." Pavel smiled and helped himself off the horse, jumping onto the ferns, which reached his waist.

"Really kid, nice choice." Bones congratulated Pavel kindly while taking the blanket off of the horse.

"Zank you. Now…I vill find a place for us to seet. I'll call you vhen I have found eet." Pavel grinned and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Bones on the cheek, then he wandered off into the tall grass.

"Alright." Bones smiled and worked the blanket off the horse, becoming almost giddy. Pavel was such an amazing person…Bones felt lucky…so lucky to have stumbled upon him in a time of confusion and feeling lost. He would be sure to treat him right. He could not mess this up.

Bones eventually was able to tug the blanket off the horse, folding it back up and tucking it under his arm. He walked towards the barn, in hopes of finding Pavel there, waiting for him. The green ferns grazed his arms and the scent of the purple flowers relaxed him. He forgot about everything that had corrupted his life and the wrongs he had made.

"Leo! Over here! Over here!" Pavel called out. Bones looked up, spotting Pavel jumping up and down near the entrance of the barn. He quickened his pace to reach Pavel and reached the entry way.

The large jut out of the roof on the barn made for the perfect shade spot in the hot sun. Soft, lower, mossy grass covered the ground beneath them with a few wildflowers growing randomly in places. It was perfect.

"Nice spot." Bones nodded as he looked around.

"Zank you." Pavel sat down on the ground, staring up at Bones with a look in his eye. It was a look that Bones had seen on the young boy's face. He knew it was. There was no way he could forget that face. It was relaxed, but alert and ready, lusty, but not overpowering. "Seet." Pavel commanded softly. Bones rolled out the knitted blanket and covered the ground. Pavel rolled his eyes playfully, standing up and grabbing Bones by the collar, pulled him down next to him.

"Jeez kid, I was just—" Bones was quickly interrupted by Pavel roughly grabbing him and pulling him onto his lips. Pavel wasn't going to wait for the goddamned blanket. They had the soft ground and that's all they needed.

Bones, quite startled, jumped up and away, wiping his mouth. "What was that?! I mean, I know what that was…but…but, I thought…" He exclaimed, looking around the field in confusion.

"Bones…ve both know zat…vell…ve both know zat zere vill come a time vhen ve vill do…ze zing…" Pavel searched for the right words, so not to scare Bones off so quickly.

"You mean like…" Bones gave Pavel a look. And Pavel nodded knowingly. "Kid! You're only seventeen. Do you know how wrong and illegal that is?" Bones asked.

"Seence vhen deed you care about ze rules?" Pavel asked right back, crossing his arms. Bones looked around and swung his hands.

"Damn kid, I don't know. I just don't want to rush you…or anything."

"You are not rushing me!" Pavel exclaimed. "Now come back down here before I pull you back! Please…"

Bones wasn't sure whether he was going to regret what he was about to do or not, but for now, he just went with it. So he joined Pavel, in the midst of the field, sitting down with him, reaching for Pavel's hand, holding it tightly. Bones turned and looked straight into Pavel's eyes, reaching the deepest part, where all the secrets and abuse lay, hiding. It was something that had forever ruined Pavel and his innocence, but Bones wasn't going to let that happen again to him. He loved this kid too much. He gently leaned out and grazed Pavel's jaw, holding it ever so delicately. Pavel bared a small, happy, genuine smile before going all the way, leaning in for the big kiss.

It was only moments before Pavel was ontop of Bones, breathing heavily, whispering lovely things in Russian into Bones' ear. It was more of just foreplay, touching, talking…things such as that. Bones tried his best to keep himself calm, but everytime Pavel's mouth touched his body, he would cringe as his heart rate elevated.

"Dammit kid…why don't…you just get it over with…" Bones tried to speak in between quick breaths and kisses that Pavel was giving him.

"I vas just vaiting for you to say ze word." Pavel smiled deviously, working his hands down Bones' chest, unbuttoning the buttons, revealing his muscular, fit, chest. Only for a moment did Pavel stop and listen closely to Bones' heart beating rapidly. Knowing that Pavel was doing his job right, he discarded the shirt, throwing it aside. Not it was time for the real work to begin.

The notorious outlaw from Georgia and the young and abused, other wise sweet teen from Russia spent nearly the whole rest of the day laying in the sweet, tall grass, covering them from the outside world. At first, Pavel had panicked, but Bones was there to comfort him and then it was just pleasure and lust from in on out. They rolled around in the grass, kissed, threw all unwanted clothes into the barn and most of all, enjoyed each other…explored new things, learned new things about each other that they had never known. It was the only time that Bones had not seen Pavel so innocent. That amused him highly, only making this new experience even better than he expected.

The aftermath of their rambunctious activities were tamer than their sexual endeavors they had just engaged in. Both of them were laying on the grass, the blanket covering their waists. Pavel had curled next to Bones, leaning his hot, sticky, sweaty head against Bones' heaving, hot chest.

"Leonard…zat vas….amazing." Pavel sighed heavily. Bones smiled and wrapped his hand around Pavel.

"Thanks…" Bones uttered quietly. Pavel just snuggled deeper next to Bones and closed his eyes.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Pavel whispered.

"I love you too…my Pasha." He returned. Pavel smiled to himself. Pasha was a nickname and a very close term of endearment towards him. It meant the world that Bones called him that. No one had ever attempted or tried to give him a nickname or such. Why? Because no one knew him well enough, because he didn't have friends before this, and if someone was going to call him _Pasha _then they would have truly love him and Pavel would have to love them back.

"I like zat nickname." Pavel muttered.

"Do you? That's good, because I was still going to keep it whether or not you did or didn't like it." Bones smiled and brushed his hands through Pavel's fluffy blonde hair. Pavel let out a sigh and stared up at the sky.

"Eet ees beautiful…" Pavel whispered. Bones looked over at Pavel, with the smallest smile on his face.

"Yeah. Real beautiful." He responded softly. Pavel turned his head and saw Bones staring at him lovingly. In that moment, it evoked so much emotion for Pavel that he couldn't hold it in. His eyes stung and his throat closed up and his heart hurt with. Bones watched, confused as Pavel's eyes turned red and small tears fell off his face and onto the ground beneath them.

"Why—Pasha…why are you crying?" Bones sat up, grabbing Pavel, and holding him close.

"I—I don't know…" He hiccupped and crawled into Bones' lap, crying heavier. "I just—just, no one has ever treated me like zis before." He hiccupped again and Bones held him closer, cradling him carefully. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them, shielding them from the outside world.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Bones asked, leaning his cheek against Pavel's head.

"Eet ees good. Wery good. I'm just not used to it. My mother called me her little Pashka. Just hearing zat again…" Pavel cried more and Bones rocked him back and forth, trying to soothe him.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. And if I do go, you're coming with me. I swear." Bones promised Pavel. It was in this moment that Bones knew for sure he couldn't go anywhere without that kid. He needed Pavel and Pavel needed him.

"Really?! You vould take me avay from zis?" Pavel asked, looking up at Bones with his bright blue eyes with a hint of red from crying. His face was tears stained and a few small tears were dropping down his face. Bones carefully wiped them away with his thumb and nodded.

"Yes. Of course. Kid, I don't know what in the hell I would do without you…or any of the others. You all complete me. You've been what I have been searching for." Bones hugged Pavel tightly.

"I eem glad zat you found our town…out of all ze ozzer beeg ones. You found Enterprise." Pavel wrapped his lanky arms around Bones hugging him.

"Ha, yeah. I got real lucky." Bones grinned and lightly kissed Pavel's cheek. "God kid…I'm not a real romantic…or I wasn't, what have you done to me?" Bones joked. Pavel smiled cheerily.

"I seem to have zat effect on you." Pavel laughed, mocking Bones from the night earlier.

"Hell yeah you do." Bones smiled against Pavel's cheek, slowly slinking down to his bare shoulders, kissing his light brown freckles that decorated his small frame. Bones ran his hands over Pavel's back, bringing him closer. Pavel smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Bones' shoulder.

"Moi Lev Kosti Makkoy…" Pavel murmured into Bones' neck.

"Hmm?" Bones asked, pressing his lips against Pavel's sensitive neck.

"It's '_My Leo Bones McCoy'_…in Russian." Pavel told him.

"Ah…I see…how do I say…my darling Pasha in Russian?" Bones moved his head and looked at Pavel sweetly. Pavel glanced up at the sky for a moment, thinking.

"Uh…zat ees '_Moy milyy Pasha'_." Pavel told him.

"Ah. Okay. Moy milyy Pasha." Bones struggled with the words, but was able to say them in a jumbled sort of sense. Pavel squealed with joy and hugged Bones around the neck.

"I love it vhen you _try_ to speak Russian." Pavel joked. Bones smiled.

"I try my best." He shrugged.

"Vell you are cute vhen you try. You should do eet more often. Zen you might get luckier." Pavel winked and giggled.

"Oh would I? Okay…let's see, I remember you yelling out the phrase…yo-moyo when you saw my hand cut open. Yo-moyo!" Bones exclaimed. Pavel laughed and gently pushed Bones flat down on the ground.

"Good job, You deed wery vell!" Pavel giggled again, giving small pecks among Bones' chest and neck. "Do you vant to get lucky again?" Pavel whispered to Bones, who was on his back, looking up at Pavel.

"Maybe…I still don't know Pasha…you're still seventeen…" Bones was still utterly conflicted with the age difference. It's what bothered him the most.

"I vould you just shut your mouth about ze age gap, I zanyat'sya so mnoy lyubov'you?" (и заняться со мной любовью) {_use google translate and_ _use the 2__nd__ Russian phrase) _

"I don't know what that means, but hell kid, I love you too much, let's do this." Bones smiled and flipped Pavel over, pinning him on the ground. "Pasha, uh…ye tylbu…screw it, I love you." Bones struggled with his Russian, but gave up. And for the next two hours, Bones made Pavel squeal, cry out, and yell Russian words until Pavel took hold of the situation and shocked Bones into the next state. Bones cringed with pleasure and once again, there were more fingernail impressions on Pavel's are back and the grass from the ground that we was laying on, had been tore out in shreds.

The sun was high over the sky by the time Bones and Pavel were back laying on the ground, out of breath. The heat and sun were slowly slinking towards the barn, their shadowy cover, slowly fading. Both of them were even hotter than they had been before.

"Can ve…please get out of ze sun?" Pavel asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I think that would be a smart idea. C'mon." Bones carefully rose to his feet, draping the blanket over Pavel and himself as they hurried into the barn, soon collapsing on top of a large pile of hay.

"Bozhe moy Lev…" Pavel murmured. Bones smiled as he lay next to Pavel, knowing what he had said.

"Come here Pasha." Bones wrapped his arms around Pavel as he crawled closer, nestling close to Bones, an arm laying lazily over his chest. "I'm going to get you out of this town. I swear, even if it's the last thing I do." Bones swore.

"Leo…I know you vill! Do no vorry! Vere vill ve go? Austin?" Pavel asked dreamily. Bones froze up. He was wanted in Austin and nearly every other place. They would have to travel out of country…

"I was thinking maybe New York, or…out of country. Tell me Pashal, would you like to go to Russia?" Bones asked. He knew that they would need money to actually get a ticket for a ship to Russia, but Bones had a feeling he would find the money.

Pavel sat up, looking at Bones with a shocked expression. "Yes! Yes! Please! Take me back to Russia!" He begged desperately.

"Then it's settled, we will!" Bones smiled and Pavel tackled Bones with a hug.

"Zank you! Zank you!" He repeated over and over again. "But vhat about Jim? And Sulu? Ze rest of zem?" Pavel asked.

"We'll have to see about that…we're having a meeting sometime soon. Before your father comes back into town." Bones assured Pavel.

"Vonderful." Pavel sighed and ran his hand all throughout Bones' dark, lopsided, messy hair. "I don't know how much I can express my zanks."

"Kid, it's alright. I know how you feel. Don't worry about it." Bones reassured Pavel, closing his eyes. "When do you think we should go back to town?"

"I vant to go back never, but I guess zat ve have to." Pavel sighed.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us. You really don't have anything to panic about." Bones told him.

"Okeey. Zank you…again." Pavel curled up amongst the hay pile, relaxing again as he rested next to Bones. Happiness had once again been achieved and Pavel looked forward to his life once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Bones and Pavel spent a couple more hours in the barn before they knew they had to get back before people started looking for them. Both of them sat up on the hay pile and stretched, before hopping off. Bones guarded the weary and worn out Pavel out of the barn, wrapping him in a blanket. As they stepped out into the sun, Bones set Pavel against the structure of the barn so he could change. Quickly grabbing for his underwear he tugged them on, then he reached for his pants hurrying to jump into them, pulling the buckle on loosely. He wildly searched for his shirt, but couldn't find the white button up he had put on this morning. All he could find was his vest, laying sprawled out a few feet into the tall grass.

"Pavel! Have you seen—" Bones turned to ask Pavel if he had seen his shirt, but the young Russian had passed out against the plywood. He grunted with disappointment and continued to look for his white shirt. He looked at least fifty feet out into the grass, guessing that maybe one of the horses had taken it out. But there was nothing there. Bones couldn't find his shirt anywhere, so he resorted to just pulling on the vest over his bare torso. It would suffice.

He walked over to Pavel and squatted down, looking at the sleeping boy. His eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily, lips barely parted and curved into a half smile. Although his face was flushed red, he still had the angelic complexion of a young child. His curly hair was matted against his head and the wounds on his face were healing quite quickly.

"Hey…Pasha. Wake up." Bones gently shook Pavel awake, watching his eyes flutter open and meet the sun, guarding his face with his hand.

"Leo…are ve home yet?" He asked wearily.

"No. We haven't even left the barn. Come on. We have to get you dressed before we get back to town." Bones urged him. Pavel groaned and leaned his head up against the barn wall.

"I don't vant to." He whined.

"Dammit Pavel, come on. You want people talking?" Bones asked.

"No…but I eem tired. Please let me sleep." He begged. Bones sighed and got up, walking away from Pavel, going around the site, scrounging up all of Pavel's clothes. A shirt was buried in the grass. His pants were in the barn. His underwear were hanging on a splintered piece of wood near the base of the barn. And his shoes were hanging on the saddle of his horse.

It looked like Bones was going to have to put Pavel's clothes on for him. It was going to be like dressing his baby sister…when he was still in the family. Bones made his way towards Pavel when he was done fishing his clothes out of the tall grass. He was still laying there, half asleep, trying to stay awake with the blanket sliding off.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to dress you if you can't." Bones sighed, letting the clothes drop in a pile at his feet.

"I eem fine vith zat…" Pavel muttered, trailing off as he closed his eyes. Jesus, Bones had really worn the kid out, he didn't even mean to.

Bones squatted down and yanked the blanket off of Pavel who gave a short protest, but gave up quickly when he knew he wasn't going to win. Bones tried to be efficient with his work, tugging each article of clothing on correctly, but with hassle. Pavel wouldn't cooperate and was falling asleep as Bones dressed him. The shirt was easy to get on. All Bones had to do was pull it over Pavel's head and push his arms through and they were done. The pants were proven difficult though. Since Pavel was sitting, it was hard to get them to just slide right on. He would have to wriggled them on up until his thighs, then Bones would have to lift Pavel up and get them the rest of the way on. It was hard, but he managed to do it.

"Pavel…hey, where's your belt?" Bones asked as he saw that the pants were a bit too big for Pavel.

"Hm? Oh…uhmm…I dunno?" He shrugged, still half asleep.

"Dammit." Bones cursed under his breath.

"In Russia, we say that as _chert poberi_… Deed you know zat wodka vas inwented in Russia?" Pavel asked drowsily. It was like someone had drugged him, but it was just sleepy Pasha.

"Thanks kid…" Bones muttered as he looked around for something to tie his pants together with. For a second, he did think about tying a bunch of long grass together and make his own belt, but that wouldn't work. The material was too weak.

As Bones looked over the area one more time before something caught his eye. The shoes that Pavel had been wearing…until Bones had thrown them off in a fit of frustration just hours ago, had strings to keep the top of the shoe on the wearer's foot. Bones dropped to the ground and began to unravel the string from both shoes, tying it together in a thick, tough rope. Once he had his homemade belt in hand, he got back up and walked over to Pavel, who was awake, but still too lazy and sore to do anything.

"Come on." Bones grabbed Pavel's hand, pulling him up to his feet. "I've made you a belt." Bones grumbled as Pavel slumped his body against Bones, trying to sleep and rest his aching body.

"Mhmmnnn." Pavel mumbled incoherently, still not speaking full, intelligible sentences.

Bones grabbed Pavel's pants, looking for the loops, finding them and steadily guided the rope through the trousers, making his way all around and back to the front, tying the two ends together.

"Do those fit?" Bones asked.

"Da…" Pavel nodded. Bones knew that meant yes, so he carefully left Pavel standing there, swaying in his spot as he quickly grabbed the blanket from the barn, returning to Pavel and all his dishelvedness. To be honest, Bones thought they both looked a little messy. That would just make it all the more difficult to deny the fact that Pavel and him had just had sex with each other. Bones knew that Jim would ask that question if they ran into each other on their way back to the town center.

"Okay, we're ready to go. Do you think you could ride yourself?" Bones asked. Pavel looked at him, tired and swaying in his spot, almost ready to fall over.

"Does eet look like I eem able to ride?" Pavel asked with a weary attitude.

"Come on." Bones sighed and took Pavel by the hand, guiding him by the waist to his Bones' horse. "Get up there."

Pavel placed his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up, though nearly falling off. Bones was quick to get up on the horse and wedge himself behind Pavel while still sitting on the saddle. He reached his hands around the small figure of Pavel and grasped the reins, clicking his heels against the horse's side and began to guide the animal over to the other, lone horse. Bones reached out and was able to grab its' reins and tied them to his horse. Then they were able to start back to the town center.

When Bones rode into town with a weary Pavel, people literally stopped and stared at the two of them, angry glares flashed about their faces. Bones' face became flushed and he tried as hard as he could to avoid eye contact with them, succeeding. But of course, there were whispers and he couldn't ignore those, no matter how much he tried. Part of him felt ashamed, but part of him felt angry at the people for judging him. Of course people didn't understand what was going through his mind.

The looks and glares were taken off him when he rode into the stable to be met by a very impatient and peeved Jim Kirk, who had been there to muck out his horses stalls, but upon finding that two of them weren't there, he went all around town asking people if they had seen them. As Bones rode in, Jim shifted and assessed the situation, his frown turning into a small smile.

"Bones! Where have you been?" Jim asked. Bones looked away, guiding the two horses into the stables, steadily jumping off.

"Off…" He responded, carefully easing Pavel off the horse.

"Off…where?" Jim turned and walked into the stall next to Bones, unbridling the horse and carefully grooming it.

"A place. I can't talk about it…yet. So Scotty and I were talking—" Bones tried to lead the path of the conversation away from him and Pavel, but found that extremely hard, knowing that Jim would want to know what had happened. For a hard core border protector, he was very understanding and welcoming.

"No. Bones, where were you? Come on…don't lie. I can see the cold hard evidence right in front of my face…" Jim turned serious and crossed his arms. "As well as everyone else…Bones! What were you thinking?!" He scolded Bones roughly.

"It's not my fault. Well, I mean it was…but it's not as bad as you think." Bones fumbled with his words as he got Pavel off the horse, waking him back up. His eyes flitted open and looked around.

Jim grabbed Bones by the collar and roughly pulled him almost over the side of the stall. "Are you _asking_ for a death wish?" He growled to Bones. Bones pushed Jim away and looked at Pavel who looked like a fawn just learning how to stand up on its own.

"No. But—"

"No! You have to be more careful! This is ridiculous. Come on, get Pavel back inside. We are going to have a talk." Jim ordered. Bones shot a look at Jim before turning around and taking the blanket off of the horse and putting it on Pavel, wrapping him tightly.

"Come on Pasha." Bones whispered, herding the tired boy out of the stabled and back out into the sun. Jim ran after them and stopped them both.

"Listen, just go around the back. No one will see you. I'll meet you in the house." Jim muttered to them before rushing off and away from the two of them. Bones knew that if he, Pavel or Jim were caught with each other, either of them would be killed or hung for being a homosexual. That's why Bones was partially frightened of the stranger clad in black. He had said that he would tell Sheriff Pike about him and Pavel. That would lead to a certain and inevitable death for either him or the both of them. It was hard trying to hide who you were. Bones knew that and he was lucky that he had found a small group of people who were accepting and loving like a family.

Bones quickly moved Pavel and himself around the back of the stores and houses, sneaking behind hay stacks and jumping over wooden fences so they wouldn't be seen. Bones caught the Sheriff's backyard just in his sight, hurrying Pavel along, trying not to push him too much, but good enough that he would go faster.

When they reached the backdoor, Jim was already waiting for them, hurrying them in and closing the door quickly. The rush of cooler air nearly brought Bones to his knees.

"Okay, do what you need to do with Pavel. Then we have to talk." Jim ordered. Bones sighed with compliance.

"Pavel, we have to get you back to bed. I think you need some rest." Bones told Pavel, who was still sleepy, but able to walk by himself.

"_Nyet_. I don't vant to." Pavel shook his head.

"Please. _Moy milyy Pasha_?" Bones asked in the Russian Pavel had taught him. A small smile cracked on Pavel's face.

"_Da, khorosho_. Yes, okay…" Pavel nodded and smiled agreeing with Bones. Bones smiled back at Pavel, his heart filling up with joy, replacing the dread.

"Okay, come on, let's go." Bones shuffled Pavel forward, through the house and to the stairs, guiding him up carefully to make sure he didn't fall over the carpeted steps. Once they made it upstairs, Bones showed him to their room and set him down on the bed.

"You get some rest." Bones told him anxiously. "Okay?"

"_Da._ Leo…I love you." Pavel murmured as he shuffled under the covers, the boots sliding quickly off on the way.

"Love you too kid." Bones leaned over and hesitated to kiss Pavel's forehead. Instead, he stood back up and left the room, closing the door and let out a huge sigh. His hands were shaking and his head was sweaty and clammy. He wanted to stay, leaning against the door and never go down to confront Jim Kirk.

"Bones! I'm waiting for you!" Jim called up from downstairs. Bones groaned and pushed himself off the door, heading lazily down the stairs. He felt like he was going to get scolded by his father for doing something wrong. Except this was a friend, not a father. And the thing he was doing wrong wasn't ensnaring the town cat, but a young Russian boy.

Bones made it down the stairs and saw Jim sitting in the front room waiting for him patiently. He cringed to himself. He knew that he was going to get scolded, yelled at, and maybe shunned by Jim if he walked into that front room. And Bones did.

"Bones, sit." Jim motioned to the empty couch before him. Bones looked down at the couch, remembering that this was where Pavel and Bones had their…second? first kiss. Bones sat himself down and leaned leisurely against the back of the couch, trying to stay relaxed and calm, but Jim could see that Bones was freaking out inside.

"Yes? You wanted to talk?" Bones asked smartly.

"Yes. Tell me, where do you go today?" Jim leaned forward and asked. He felt that this was going to be more of an interrogation than just a round of small talk between the two.

"I went somewhere I'm not allowed to tell." Bones snapped.

"Listen, you can fight me, but I am doing this for your own good…" Jim stated.

"My own good? I am fine thank you Jim." Bones scoffed.

"Please. I am doing this because…because I know what's going on between you and Pavel isn't socially correct, but I want to help you two as much as possible. Now please, where did you go?" Jim repeated his question.

Bones sighed and glanced around the house. "Pavel and I went to this place where he goes when he wants to be all alone."

"Okay…I'm guessing that you two…didn't just sit there and look at the sky or pick the flowers?" Jim asked, trying his best to be serious and not crack a small smile.

"No. We did not…" Bones' face became flushed and red, the heat on his body rose and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's okay Bones, you don't have to tell me. I know already. But do you know how bad this is for your social game?" Jim asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"I dunno… I think I've got a _small_ sense, judging by the noose in the town center." Bones replied snarkily.

"Then you know why I'm talking to you. Please, you can't get caught. You'll get killed." Jim pleaded.

"I don't see why you…out of all the people, haven't arrested me and have me hung yet?" Bones inquired, relaxing slowly.

"Because. I don't _want_ to turn into Sheriff Pike. I've seen so much bad around here, it makes me sick. We act like a quaint town to strangers, but behind that goddamned masquerade, we're just falling apart at the seams." Jim sighed, knowing that from when he was a boy to now, the town had just deteriorated slowly.

"And your followers?" Bones questioned.

"They follow in my footsteps. I'm their leader, so they learn from me, of course Spock is just…Spock and he's hard to deal with, but he understands." Jim explained. It was true, Jim was trying to teach Sulu and Spock how to be companionate towards others who were different.

"Okay…are we done talking?" Bones asked, eager to leave.

"No. Listen, we have to be more careful. When Sheriff Pike comes back, where are you going to go? What are you going to do? Where will you stay? Because if I remember correctly, you only got one night in that shack the Sheriff put you in. The rest of them were spent here." Jim looked around the house.

"Hey, how do you know that I stayed there one night?"

"I watched. I always watch people who peak my interest." Jim smiled.

"Hmph. Alright. Well, I'll go back there. I'll stay there until it's time for us to go." Bones shrugged.

"_Us?_ What about it is us?" Jim asked, seeming intrigued by Bones' choice of words. Bones looked Jim in the eyes, making sure not to break eye contact.

"I told Pash—Pavel that we would go to Russia…" Bones whispered. Jim nearly flew out of his chair with shock, standing over Bones.

"RUSSIA?! RUSSIA?! You want to take him to Russia?! Do you know how many flaws your plan has? If you even have a plan? When did you come up with this?" Jim spewed so many questions, Bones wasn't sure which one to answer first, so he stayed silent, looking around the room.

"No…you didn't…you didn't promise this to him after…?" Jim eyed Bones suspiciously. Once again, Bones' face flushed red with embarrassment. "You did! Oh my god, you did! Bones, we have to talk about this, we have to—" Jim started pacing around the room in a fret when Bones stopped him.

"That's what I was trying to say. Scotty and I were talking about leaving as a group. Leaving the town. I mean, you don't really like it here. Hell, none of us do. We've all said it." Bones tried to explained without setting Jim off again.

"I still don't see why…why Russia? Why can't we go to any other place? The states?" Jim pleaded. Bones looked away. He knew why he couldn't go into the states. Soon, information would spread about his outlaw schemes and actions and they would reach all of the United States and Mexico. Then Bones would have nowhere to go.

"Remember when I said something about my past and that you didn't want to see that other side of me?" Bones asked, becoming very anxious that he was crossing lives and lines.

"Yeah? What was that about" Jim asked.

"You don't want to know yet. I'm just telling you, if you want to keep me as a friend, then we have to leave the States. Please." Bones confided in Jim, worrying that this might be the end of the line for him.

"And how should I trust you?" Jim sat back down in the chair, looking at Bones, observing him.

"Because I haven't shot you yet." Bones announced dominantly, never breaking eye contact with Jim. He looked scared for once. Fear burst through his body language and eyes. Bones cracked a small smile. "Don't worry Jim. I haven't shot anyone a couple days. I know I'm walking the line here, but I'm trusting you Jim."

"And I'm trusting you. If anyone shows up dead at my doorstep, I—I just might have to put you into a cellar for good. I don't want to, but I just might have to." Jim sighed and pushed himself out of the chair.

"It was nice talking to you. We'll get the rest of the group together to talk about Russia and what not." Jim started towards the front door, but before he stepped out, he turned around and said, "I'm really not sure they'll be keen on leaving the country with a man they just met and know nothing about. They've lived here for a long time, and you need to respect that. Good day Bones." And Jim disappeared out the front door, leaving Bones sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and fingers steepled, thinking deeply about what Jim had said.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. Jim was nearly right about everything he said. Everything…What was he going to do when Sheriff Pike came riding back into town? Where would he go? How could he smuggle Pavel out of the town, let alone sneak around town with him while rumours and whispers were flying around behind their backs? It stressed Bones out enough that he started to form a headache that was pulsing on his temples.

"Dammit." He muttered to himself and stood up, walking out of the living room and up the stairs. He needed to get his anger out somehow. And he knew just how.

Reaching their bedroom, Bones opened the door silently, making sure not to wake Pavel. He slid in and carefully tip toed across the wooden floorboards, trying his best to be stealthy. When he reached the bed, he gave a once over on Pavel to make sure that he was still okay. And of course, he was asleep. The sheets rose up and down as Pavel breathed in and out. Bones grimaced and sunk below the bed, reaching for his gun. Grasping the cold handle, he pulled it from out under and quickly slung it in his holster. He turned to leave the room, but hesitated and swiveled around to go back to the bed. Leaning over Pavel, Bones gave him a small kiss on his delicate lips. Pavel stirred slightly in his sleep. Bones smiled and left the room, closing the door soundly behind him.

Hurrying down the stairs, he checked the windows to see if anyone was coming. There was no one at all. He hurried around the house and locked the doors and windows, coming around to the back door, sneaking out and locking it from the outside. Once he knew that he was safe to go, he turned quickly on his heels and darted off, over the hay stacks, over the dead and the fence, and ran as far as his legs could carry him. He was going to the hay bales. He needed to relieve stress and the best way to do that was to shoot someone or something, now since Jim had said that if anyone showed up dead, he'd been in jail, Bones decided to use a target that didn't have a life or own a soul.

He was quick to arrive to the place where Pavel and Bones had shared their first _real_ kiss. With no one around and by complete surprise. The thought made Bones giddy with pleasure. It also amused him, seeing as he thought he was straight as an arrow when he walked into this town, but was not going to come out that way. He laughed out loud to himself, enjoying the fresh air and the gun in his hand. Shooting had always been a stress reliever for him.


	18. Chapter 18

Bones shot at least 12 rounds. He had to go back and get bullets from the shop, but then quickly returned to the bales, in hopes of hiding away for a while. He could tell that he was getting more and more relaxed because the shots were getting easier and he was hitting his target dead on each time. It was all going pretty well.

"Where's Mr. Chekov?"

Bones cringed at the black, velvety voice that snuck up behind him without warning. He quickly wheeled around and held the gun up to the stranger. That damn stranger needed to leave. Bones was sick of him.

"He's off." Bones hissed.

"Off, you mean…in his—I mean your bedroom?" The stranger asked, holding his hands behind his back, looming over Bones.

"No…" Bones looked away from the figure.

"Ah, so he is…You know that the days are drawing closer until his father returns?" It asked, taking a step away from Bones and instead, circled him. Bones dropped the gun, but never took his finger off the trigger.

"That is known…" Bones whispered.

"It signifies your time left in this town…or alive. Who knows really?" The figure chuckled lightly.

"Okay buddy, times up, who are you and how do you know who I am?" Bones asked. The stranger stopped in front of him.

"You'll learn that soon enough. No worries." It shrugged lazily, removing his hands from behind his back. "You see, you have worse problems to worry about. Russia…the money…your little _family_. I suppose that you wouldn't have much of a choice to leave or not if they died…" The figure talked with his hands, throwing them into certain gestures.

Threatened, Bones whipped out his gun from his side and trained it on the person, finger on the trigger. The black figure chuckled and carefully lowered the barrel of the gun down with a gloved forefinger.

"You can't shoot me…remember? Captain's orders." The figure reminded him.

"He doesn't even know you. I could shoot you here and no one would ever know." Bones hissed, bringing up gun back up.

"Yes, indeed you could do that, but I have people…men that work for me who reside in this little town. _They_ would notice my absence." The figure told him. "Then they'd tell the Sheriff's little pet, and he'd find me out here, gunshot wound."

Bones dropped the gun to his side, knowing that the figure could be right. And he wasn't going to risk his skin. "Get out of town. Just go." Bones shooed the figure off, but it did not leave.

"I come and go as I please, but trust me…" The figure leaned into Bones' ear. "I will be there to see you fall to your knees. Trust me, I _want_ to watch your demise…see the life leave yours eyes." It whispered. Bones drew away, chills running up and down his spine.

"You bastard." Bones muttered. The figured didn't say another word. He just started to run. Running as far out from the town border as he could and hell, he was a fast runner. Bones watched as the black fabrics drifted behind the figure as the dust swallowed it up all together.

Bones turned towards the town, looking at it. It was quiet, nothing was disrupted. He could hear the slight drifting notes of a piano being played somewhere. It was peaceful. No one knew that hatred that lay inside, no one knew that it was going to turn to hell when the Sheriff came back. Bones knew it was time to go back now. He ran off towards the town center, pumping his legs as fast as he could, the wind blowing in his face, kicking up dust and dirt, but he ignored it, because he needed to get back home.

He entered the town square, slowing down to a short walk. People glanced at him and stared. Others talked amongst themselves, while their eyes still tracked Bones to the Sheriff's house. He hated the judgment from this town. No matter how badly he wanted to throw up his middle fingers to the town, giving them his "fuck you" attitude, he knew that he couldn't. It would be dangerous. Them guessing that he liked other men, then angering them even further but flipping them off…it wasn't the best choice to make.

He hurried inside the house, closing the door behind him. He looked around the house and let out a large sigh. "Pavel!" He called out through the house. There was no response. He was probably still asleep. Smiling, Bones ran up the stairs and quickly entered their room, excited to see Pavel once again. But when he opened the door and looked at the bed, there was no breathing figure. The sheets were spread wildly all over the bed, nearly wrapped around one of the bed posts.

"PASHA?!" Bones called out frantically. "Pashsa! Dammit! Where are you?!" He cried out. A muffled sound came from the closet beside the door. Bones hurried and rushed over to it, throwing the doors open.

Pavel was sitting crouched in the corner, arms around his knees, eyes wide. He looked up at Bones and jumped up from his place in the dark corner, leaping into Bones' arms, who was nearly caught off balance by the weight.

"Why were you hiding in the closet?!" Bones asked, hugging Pavel closely.

"I heard someone eenter through ze front door. I vas scared and I heed in ze closet." Pavel told him.

"Someone? Did you see who?" Bones asked.

"No! I heard zem zough! Zey vere coming up ze stairs!" Pavel cried.

"Shh…It's alright kid. Come on, let's sit down." Bones ushered Pavel over to the bed, sitting him down on it. Pavel instantly collapsed onto Bones. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes, but I vas rudely awakened vhen I heard ze intruder in the ze house!" Pavel exclaimed. Bones knew that Pavel wasn't yelling at him, he was just scared.

"I know, but they're gone now. You're okay." Bones assured him. Pavel shook his head on Bones' lap, turning on his back to look up at Bones.

"Vhat deed you and Jim Kirk talk about?" Pavel asked.

"Just about…Russia…and being more careful around the town…together."

"You spoke about Russia!" Pavel quickly shot up, looking Bones in the eyes. "Vhat deed he say? Tell me!" He bounced up and down on the bed, too excited to control his emotions.

"He said that we need to talk with the group about traveling there…and that…it might be difficult. Sneaking you out." Bones told Pavel. Pavel stopped jumping around and his eyes fell.

"V-Vhat deed he say about sneaking me out?"

"That it would be extremely difficult…sneaking you out might result in one of us getting in trouble, or worse." Bones tried to break the news slowly. Telling a kid that he might not ever make it back to his home country and he would be stuck in this hell hole of a town would be difficult.

"But…but…why?" Pavel was at a loss for words, confused and befuddled.

"We don't have the money…your father is too controlling. He would never let you go." Bones himself felt like breaking down into a sobbing mess, but he had to stay strong for Pavel. The kid looked like he would break into a million pieces if Bones said one more word.

"We can try! Please! I vant to get out!" Pavel cried, grabbing Bones' arm. "Please!"

"Pasha—" Bones started. But Pavel had gotten off the bed and was wildly pacing around the room, starting to breath quicker than normal, his movement were erratic and frightening.

"I can't! _YA ne mogu! YA prosto ne mogu! YA ne khochu ostat'sya zdes'! Kosti, zaberi menya ostyuda! Pozhaluysta!_" Pavel cried out in stressed Russian. "I—I-I need you to take me away! Now! Please! I need to go!" Pavel was soon becoming incomprehensible and he was sinking down the floor, hands in his hair, ready to tear it out.

"Pasha…it's okay. Shh…come here." Bones hushed his voice and slid off the bed, walking towards Pavel.

"Stop! Stop! I don't know you! Go away!" Pavel cried, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Pasha…it's me…Leo." Bones tried to coax him away from the corner.

"Stop! Stop talking like that! You're not you! Go away!" He cried, backing further into the corner until it would let him go no farther.

"Kid, listen to—" Bones reached forward to touch Pavel on the shoulder, but Pavel aggressively swatted at his hands towards Bones, clawing his face. Bones recoiled in pain, holding his cheek. "Dammit Pavel!" Bones yelled, he took his hand away and roughly grasped Pavel by the shoulder, holding him still, looking a frightened and psychotic Pavel in the eyes.

"Pasha. Breathe. You're having a panic attack. Breathe." Bones had seen these before in the outlaws he had traveled with before. They were freak out right before a robbery and then they would ditch. This exact same thing was happening to Pavel.

"Leo…Leo…please…_Bozhe moy._" Pavel whined, becoming more calm and collected.

"Just breathe kid. It's going to be fine. Trust me." Bones got onto the ground and sat beside Pavel, wrapping an arm around him. Pavel's shoulders were shaking horribly.

"I eem sorry…I eem so sorry." Pavel whispered over and over agan.

"It's fine. It's fine. Don't worry." Bones rubbed his thumb gently over Pavel's shoulder.

"I made you bleed. I am sorry." Pavel whimpered. Bones looked at Pavel with confusion, putting his hand up to is cheek, feeling the sticky warm blood slowly oozing down his face. He quickly wiped it off and ran his hand over his pants.

"It's fine. I'm used to bleeding. Don't worry." Bones assured him.

"I just vant to go back to Russia. So bad…I deedn't even ask to come here. I vas forced here." Pavel remained crying, resting his head on Bones' shoulder.

"That's why I want to get you out." Bones told Pavel, brushing his golden hair back from his face. "I made that promise. And I am going to try and keep it."

"I know, you don't have to keep ze promise. Ve can stay here. And like you said, ve have to be careful." Pavel shrugged.

"No. I don't like it here, you don't like it here. None one does. I'm going to get you out." Bones hugged Pavel close to him and set his cheek down on Pavel's head, brushing his hand over Pavel's shoulder lightly.

"Zank you. Ve can try. Say, vhen do ve have zat meeting vith ze rest of ze group?" Pavel asked into Bones' chest.

"Tomorrow…We'll talk to them tomorrow. For now, all we can do is wait." Bones told him.

"Vhat are ve going to do now?" Pavel asked. The shaking had stopped and Pavel was breathing normally. Blood was still slowly coming out of the scratch on his cheek, but he ignored it.

"Rest. Relax…I think that's all we need. Just some good ole relaxation." Bones closed his eyes and felt the curls of Pavel's head brush up on his cheek. "Aw shit…I think I got blood in your hair. I'm sorry Pasha." Bones sat up and apologized. Pavel looked up at Bones with bright blue eyes.

"Eet ees okay. Relax." Pavel repeated Bones' words. Bones hugged Pavel and returned to his normal position, closing his eyes.

"Thanks kid." Bones smiled and rested his cheek against Pavel even closer, feeling his eyelids grow heavy and his body relaxed as he drifted off to sleep.

Bones once again had another nightmare. This one was more painful.

He was hanging from his own Black Cross, looking down as the fire started to crawl towards his feet. The flames were a bright orange and blood red with hints of green smoking up and blinding him in the eyes.

"Pavel! Scotty!" Bones cried out, his voice weak as the smoke slithered into his lungs. He coughed and blood came out in chunks, landing on the ground before him.

"They've gone to Russia. Without you." Bones heard the stranger's voice from down below. Bones squinted through his watering eyes and the green smoke to see the black clad stranger waltzing up to the base of the Cross

"No! They couldn't have! I orchestrated the whole damn thing!" Bones yelled from up on the Cross, choking on his own blood.

"But you promised little _Pasha_ that he would get back to him home country. You never said you would." The stranger sneered as he said Bones' nickname for Pavel, hissing through his teeth.

"He wanted me to come with him!" Bones yelled down, spitting blood onto the stranger. The figure stood back and glared up at Bones.

"You didn't want to do that." He growled, raising a hand and snapped his finger. A plume of white smoke billowed up beside the stranger. Bones struggled to see what was coming out of the smoke and was shocked to see Pavel, standing there in traditional Russian garb, looking up at Bones with shock on his face. When Bones stared back, something seemed off about Pavel. Something was wrong with him. His appearance irked Bones.

"Pavel! Is that you?!" Bones cried out, trying to wriggle away from the cross, but the nails on his hands and feet pulled and strained him, causing him even more pain.

"Leonard? Leonard McCoy?" Pavel's usually light, happy voice was changed with a deeper, thicker Russian accent.

"Yes! Pavel, it's me! Are you okay? How are Scotty and Jim?" Bones asked. Pavel stepped forward, looking up at Bones.

"I remember you…vhen I vas sewenteen…You stepped foot in Enterprise. I remembered ze first time I saw you. I vas een love. Of course, I deed not know vhat love vas. Zen you told me that you vould take me to Russia." Pavel stopped and glared at Bones.

"You made it, didn't you?" Bones asked, frightened about what Pavel was saying.

"Yes. But vithout you. You lied to me. You said zat you vere a good man. You keel people for a leeving! Vhat vere you zinking, stepping inside zat damn town?!" Pavel yelled. That's when it hit Bones. This was Pave, all grown up.

"No! No, I would never—" Bones tried to speak, but Pavel interrupted him.

"Sh! No, I have a family now." Pavel told Bones quietly. Bones choked, and tears began to flow down his face.

"No! Pasha, you and I were supposed to be a family!" Bones cried out. "Goddammit! You…you told me!"

"I have my own family now…" Pavel sighed and snapped his fingers just as the stranger did. Beside him, a woman and two children appeared. The woman had golden brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. The children had Pavel's curly hair and blue eyes.

"But…but, women, you and I—" Bones was confused and lost, nearly wanting to die on the cross by himself.

"I had to settle down." Pavel responded.

"Where's Scotty! And Jim?" Bones asked, desperate to know that some part of his life was still in tact.

"I do not know. Zey left vhen we landed in Russia. Left me alone." Pavel muttered. Bones' heart dropped.

"Pavel, kid, you have to tell that bastard to get me down." Bones pleaded.

"I eem not a kid anymore." Pavel shook his head and turned around with his family and they disappeared.

Bones was left hanging on the cross with the stranger, who had been watching the whole exchange quietly. He stepped up to meet Bones, looking him in the eye, which was a difficult feet when he was ten feet in the air, suspended from a cross.

"Well, it looks like he's doing just fine…without you. So if you don't mind…" The stranger turned around and began to walk way. "I'll be leaving you now."

"Don't, don't you dare leave me! I will destroy you!" Bones yelled from the Cross.

"Good luck. You're stuck up there." The stranger replied happily, disappearing into the thin air. Bones wriggled on the cross screaming and yelling. He couldn't think of anything to do or say. He screamed and shouted, blood dripping from his mouth.

"KAHN!" The word…name, whatever it was, escaped Bones' lips. He wasn't sure what the word meant, but it just seemed right to say, so he screamed it at the top of his lungs.

A moment passed by and the stranger came back. He standing there, looking up at Bones. It was just them by their selves.

"What did you say?" The stranger asked. Bones smirked.

"Kahn. Why? Is that some secret passcode, or what?" Bones felt better. He was getting at something here. Maybe he could convince the stranger to let him down from the Cross.

"It's a name…not many people know it…but I do." The stranger told him. "It's my name."

"Oh so it's _your_ name? Thought I hit a goddamned nerve there." Bones was feeling more confident, even though fire was still at his feet and he was hanging from a cross.

"Yes. It's not known here in the States, but more over in Europe. You see, I'm more of a…European outlaw. I've told you too much already, I think I should go this time." The stranger's meeting was quick and he snapped his fingers.

Bones woke up with a large gasp, being able to breathe clean air into his lungs once again. His shoes were on and he wasn't burning. He was laying face down on the floor of his bedroom. He sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth. Pavel had disappeared.

He jumped up and ran out of the room, down the stairs, stopping in the foyer. There was distant humming coming from the back of the house. Something foreign. Bones ran to the back of the house and came upon Pavel, standing at the stove wearing a large button up shirt that was far too big for him. There were no pants and his hair was wet and floppy.

Bones walked up behind Pavel and wrapped his arms around Pavel's waist. He rested his head on Pavel's shoulder, listening to the kid hum. Pavel wasn't startled by the immediate contact from Bones. He welcomed it.

"Hello Leo. Deed you sleep vell?" Pavel asked as he shifted something bubbly and thick around in a pan.

"Uh…sure. Yeah. How about you Pasha?" Bones murmured.

"Just fine. Zank you."

"Where'd you go?"

"I left a couple minutes after you feel asleep." Pavel confessed. "I needed take a shower and zen I felt hungry so right now, I eem fixing somezing up for myself." He explained.

"Good to know." Bones smiled and planted a small kiss on Pavel's cheek before stepping away to sit on a chair and watch Pavel from a distance. His frame was so small and breakable, but he had proven that he could stand up for himself. He would never want to harm Pavel though.

"Vould you vant to eat?" Pavel turned around and asked, holding the pan slightly askew in his hands.

"Naw, I'm good kid. You can eat." Bones smiled. He would cherish every moment he had with Pavel. The dream had scared him into a million pieces. Bones wanted to test Pavel in everyway possibly, but he could never do that to himself or to Pavel.

"Alright!" Pavled bounced to the sink and put the pan beside it, opening a cabinet with china in it. He carefully stood on his tiptoes trying to reach a plate to put his mystery food on.

"You need help?" Bones asked, rising from his seat.

"_Da_ please." He responded. Bones got up and walked over to the cabinets, reaching up to get a plate for Pavel. He grabbed one and set it down beside him, walking back to the table. "Zank you…Leo, are you feeling alright?" Pavel poured the odd food onto the plate and gracefully walked over to the table, sitting next to Bones.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." Bones shrugged.

"No you are not. Somezing ees vrong, vhat ees eet?" Pavel asked, scooping the unknown food into his mouth. Bones shifted in his seat, not sure whether to tell Pavel about his dream or not.

Pavel set his fork down and looked at Bones, scooting over onto his lap, wrapping a lanky arm around Bones' head, brushing his hair. "Vhat's vrong?" He whispered into Bones' ear.

"I..I had another dream." Bones shrugged Pavel off, turning towards the table.

"Oh! Vhat happened?" Pavel asked.

"You were…older and you had a family." Bones shuddered at the thought.

"Vith you?" Pavel asked worringly.

"No. With a woman. You had two children. And you hated me. I left you in Russia by yourself." Bones cringed, thinking about what he had seen on the cross.

"A voman? Vhy deed you leave me?" Pavel whimpered.

"I don't know. Please, it was just a dream. I was hanging on a cross…and that man that broke into our house, I know his name now. Pavel…these dreams will help me!" Bones exclaimed. Pavel wasn't sure what to say.

"Zat's good?" He shrugged.

"Kid, it's wonderful!" Bones smiled and grabbed Pavel around the waist, kissing him straight on the lips. Pavel smiled and wrapped his arms around Bones' head, turning his head, pressing forward into the kiss, nearly straddling Bones' lap. He forgot about the nasty food and focused more on Bones and his tastier mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

Bones carefully moved and pushed Pavel onto the table, hovering over him while slowly kissing Pavel's neck. The next hour or so was dedicated to passionate lovemaking on the table until Bones accidently rolled off the table, landing roughly on the ground. Pavel laughed at Bones, sitting up on the table.

"Are you alright?" Pavel asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." All Pavel could see was Bones waving his hand around. He smiled and jumped off the table, grabbing Bones' pants that were dangling from the chair and walked them over to him.

"Here you forgot zese." Pavel handed him the pants and Bones sat up, taking them with gratitude and a smile on his own face. Pavel squatted and sat down on the ground beside Bones. "I vill never forget you. You are coming to Russia with me no matter vhat." Pavel assured Bones. At this moment, Pavel couldn't think of what if would be like to not be with Bones in another country.

"Thanks Pasha. I won't leave you." Bones responded as he tugged the pants on.

"Zank you." Pavel thanked him and looked out the small kitchen window that was perched above the sink. "Eet looks like nighttime is upon us." He sighed.

"Already? Damn. Alright, let's get you to bed." Bones stood up and looked out the window. Sure enough, the sun was low behind the horizon and there were no more shadows. Night had fallen and it was time for the both of them to go to sleep. It had been a more than eventful day to say the least.

"Are you coming vith?" Pavel asked, bringing his plate to the sink before returning to the table.

"Yeah, sure. I think I might need some sleep as well. Tomorrow, we'll talk to the group about going to Russia. I promise we will." Bones promised. He knew that Pavel was riding on this gamble to Russia with his life. Bones understood. If he was stuck in a miserable town such as this one, then yeah, he'd want to leave and go back from where he came.

"Okey!" Pavel smiled and bounced around, walking to the stairs and bouncing up them. Bones followed slowly. _Now_ the aching and pain from this morning was kicking in. God it felt horrible, but the pain was worth it. Honestly, he would go through it everyday just to be with Pavel.

He climbed the stairs and reached the room, closing the door behind him. Pavel was already in the bed, all curled up under the sheets, facing Bones, looking up at him with his deep blue baby eyes. Bones gave a small grin and worked off his pants again and the rest of his clothes, leaving his boxers on only, before sliding into bed. Like a magnet, Pavel was quickly at Bones' side, head rested against his chest and lithe legs tangled and on top of Bones' legs. Bones wrapped his arm around Pavel and leaned his head gently against Pavel's pillow.

As Bones started to drift off to sleep, he felt Pavel stir and come closer, letting out a relieved sigh. Bones smiled to himself and then closed his eyes, sleeping in a peaceful, restless, dreamless sleep.

As morning came, Bones' eyes fluttered open to see Pavel sleeping right next to him, right where he left him. He wasn't gone, there was no intruder in the house. It was one of the most pleasant sights to see and feel when waking up, first thing in the morning. Pavel stretched his legs and kicked off the blankets unconsciously, wrapping his lanky arms around Bones' torso. Bones carefully slid a hand out from around Pavel and brushed his hair lightly away from his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Pavel's forehead.

"Aw, now that's cute…" There came a caring sigh after the voice. There was a person in the room. An intruder. Bones instantly jumped into action, rolling off the bed, startled by the voice and turned around, standing up from the bed with his fist up ready to hit the intruder and break a jaw. "Calm down laddie! It's jus' me!" Scotty put his hands up in surprise, backing into the wall.

"Dammit Scotty. What are you doing in my room?" Bones sat back down on the bed, careful not to wake Pavel from his sleep.

"Aye, you're lucky tha' it was only me comin' up. Jim wanted to come with too!" Scotty told him.

"Jim? What do you mean Jim? What is he doing in the house? What are you doing?" Bones asked, reaching blindly for his pants. If he knew that he was having visitors, he would have been more dressed.

"Not just him, the whole rest of the crew is down there. They're here to talk about the plan." Scotty leaned up against the wall casually.

"What? Why were—how…" Bones was utterly confused. The mornings had always had that effect on him. Waking up from a peaceful sleep with the one you love and then getting walked in on…yeah that was frazzling.

"Well we were waiting for you two to wake up…but Spock was growing impatient, so I volunteered to go up and find you two and make sure you weren't dead." He shrugged.

"Well! We're not dead!" Bones exclaimed quietly, pointing to himself and Pavel. "Let's go. Pasha needs his sleep." Bones sighed and shook his head, grabbing his shirt, pulling it on.

"Pasha? Now you're calling him Pasha?" Scotty asked, laughing.

"What? It's my term of endearment for him. Dammit, if you don't like it, then don't listen to me. Let's. Go." Bones pushed Scotty out of the room, closing the door. The two of them walked down the steps, while Bones was still buttoning up his shirt.

The crew was seated in the living room, talking amongst themselves when Bones and Scotty came down. As they entered the room, everyone grew silent and looked up at the two of them.

"Bones! Happy you could make it!" Jim stood up and grabbed Bones' hand, pulling him in for a hug. It was the first close interaction Bones had ever had with Jim Kirk. Guessing that they were comrades now, it would be mandatory.

"Hey. Yeah…me too." He responded groggily.

"Where's Pavel?" Jim asked, taking a seat. Bones looked around and took a seat next to Scotty on the couch.

"He's still upstairs, sleeping." Bones told him.

"Ah. Okay. That actually might be for the best." Jim nodded. "We've come to talk about smuggling our whole group out of Enterprise."

"Correct." Bones responded.

"Alright, where do we start?" Jim asked. It was an open question to anyone.

"Where are we even going to go?" Uhura spoke up. Bones looked at her. He hadn't seen her in a while. She was seated next to Spock, quite closely actually.

"Well, Bones…where are we going to go?" Jim asked. The attention was quickly turned to Bones.

"Well, I was thinking…and talking with…others. I was thinking if we really wanted to be free, then we could go to Russia?" Bones suggested. The room fell silent for a moment.

"Russia? May I ask what is in Russia?" Sulu spoke up from the chair beside Jim. He noted that Sulu might be Pavel's only friend, so he was careful where he tread with him.

"Well, I'm going to say this openly, seeing as you all are so open to men liking other men…" Bones sucked in his breath before speaking. "You see, I'm not very _welcomed_ in many places across the States…so maybe out of the country would be best?"

"Well for you, you're not welcomed, but for us it's fine. You do have to realize that some of us might not want to leave the States." Sulu responded calmly.

"That's understood. But…seeing as Pavel's gotten so attached to the group of you, he would be sad to part…" Bones told the group.

"Bones…I'm starting to think it's not just Pavel who' grown attached." Jim crossed his arms and looked at Bones, eying him. Bones tried to look away from him. "Bones…do you miss human interaction?"

"Just because I've been on my own for a while doesn't mean I miss human interaction. I'm fine. I just worry about Pavel." Bones shrugged, lying to himself and the group.

"Then how about somewhere you're welcomed in the states? So all of us don't have to travel." Jim suggested.

"I chose Russia because of Pavel. He misses his homeland." Bones kept pushing the idea of going to Russia. He was doing this for Pavel.

"Well he can always go back when he's older. Do you how much money that would cost to get over there, when we can just travel somewhere within the boundaries of this country?" Jim told Bones.

"What if we split up?" Spock asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? It would only be logical. If half of our party wants to take leave in the States and the other Half wants to go to Russia." He suggested.

"Spock, you know we can't split up. Sulu, you and I have known each far too long to just _split up_." Jim told him.

"To be honest, I like this group better than the three of us." Sulu interjected.

"I agree! But we've got to find a way to get out of here. We all know that we don't like it here." Jim said.

"How will we even get out? Sheriff Pike's got an iron fist on these people." Scotty asked.

"We'll just have to sneak out at night." Bones suggested.

"It won't be that easy." Jim stopped Bones quickly.

"And how?" Bones crossed his arms and glared at Jim.

"Getting the horse, supplies. Some people don't sleep heavy. They'll hear the racket and warn Pike. We have to be _very _careful. You don't understand the delicacy we have to handle with this." Jim warned Bones.

"I understand. We also can't take our time with this. People would get suspicious if we spent days gathering up supplies that would seem odd for just a day trip." Bones reminded Jim. So far, this conversation wasn't going anywhere. They were stuck.

"And how are we going to sneak Pavel out of the Sheriff's house?" Sulu asked. Everyone fell silent. It was what this meeting was about. Bones had asked for help for sneaking Pavel out and then had come up with the idea of everyone joining in. They had forgotten about the key component here.

"That's going to be hell. Unless he's really good at sneaking around, then we'll have to find another way out." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, stressed out.

As everyone fell quiet to thinking, Pavel came walking down the stairs; Tired, groggy and fuzzy. He was rubbing his eyes as he stepped down the steps. Bones looked up when he heard the stair creak under weight.

"Vhat ees all ze loud noise about?" He asked, walking into the room. Everyone looked up, surprise to see him there.

"We were just talking about leaving Enterprise." Bones told him.

"Oh. I vill be right back." Pavel nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. Bones looked at the group, desperate and afraid.

"What are we going to do?" Bones asked frantically.

"Bones, calm down. We'll handle this. We just need to decide on one thing for right now. There was so many ideas floating around, we need to ground some down." Jim told him.

"What's the first one?" Sulu asked.

"How are we going to get out of Enterprise. Let's just focus on that." Jim announced. "That will be our main goal."

"When would we leave? I'm guessing it would be during the night?" Bones asked. In all of his years as an outlaw, escaping for him, had always taken place at night. No would see you and everyone would be asleep, forgetting about you the next day. In this case, everyone would be happy to see him leave.

"Actually, a daytime trip sounds more likely." Spock said.

"Why?" Bones asked, dumbfounded by the suggestion.

"The townspeople are milling around, registering people coming and going as if on a daily basis. If we all leave at separate times, all spaced out, then no one would notice our absence until it was too late." Spock explained. It made sense to Jim and the rest of the group, but Bones was still utterly confused.

"But…why would you leave, when everyone could see you?" Bones asked.

"Everyone will think that our goings will be normal…" Spock slowly explained to Bones. "We will just have to observe our behavior and make sure that we take the things we need and not hoard them in all at one time."

"Hold on." Sulu interjected. "I agree with leaving in the day time, but wouldn't Pike notice our absence and then send another group out for us? If we went against the Sheriff's orders, we would be hung for sure…" The air was quiet. Everyone mulled the thought of being hung in their head.

"Another reason we should leave the country." Bones quietly interjected.

"Mr. McCoy does have a point, Jim. Or if you would rather prefer being dead—"

"Spock! Does it look like I want to be dead?" Jim asked.

"No sir." Spock shook his head.

"Good. Now, you have a point Spock, but so does Bones. We have to sneak out, without getting our asses found out about."

"An' how do ya suggest we do that?" Scotty asked.

"We leave the country or go down south of the states." Jim shrugged. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't sure what to do with his crew. They were in a real predicament.

"I have got an idea…" Pavel's quiet voice came lurking out from behind a wall, where he had been standing, listening to the conversation for the past 3 minutes. Everyone was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Pasha! How long have you been there?" Bones asked.

"Not wery long. But I have an idea to your problem." Pavel walked in the room, sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Bones.

"Let's hear it." Jim sat up straight, ready to hear anything the kid had to say, because right now, he was lost and had no idea what to do.

"Maybe ve don't have to just stay in Russia. Maybe ve could travel all over ze vorld…explore for an amount of time and by ze time ve come back, no vone vill remember us." Pavel shrugged. It wasn't much of an idea, but it was something. He had heard of the explorers that went out and found news places in the world and named them and made homes there. It had always appealed to him for some reason.

Everyone thought for a moment about what Pavel had said. They let the words filter through their heads. What he had just said made sense. If all of them were willing to actually travel from place to place, never staying…that would be a wondrous plan.

"I think Pavel here has got the startings of a good plan." Jim spurted out. Everyone looked at him.

"You zink?" Pavel's eyebrows raised. Did someone actually think his idea was worth it?

"Yeah! I mean, if everyone else is okay with traveling. I know it's something I've always wanted to do." Jim shrugged. It's why he had become the border patrol for the town. He thought that maybe he would be able to get out of the town and travel the states, and hopefully the country.

"It would be useful for me. I know certain languages…" Uhura quietly offered up.

"If Jim and Nyota are going, then I shall as well." Spock agreed.

"Well, we've got five people on board. Sulu, Scotty, would you like to join us?" Jim turned to his other right hand man and Bones to Scotty.

"Are ya kiddin' me? I'd love to!" Scotty exclaimed. "We have to stop by Scotland on the way!" He told them eagerly.

"I'm sure we will." Jim assured Scotty. He turned his glance back at Sulu, who was looking at Pavel and then back to Jim.

"I'll go. I think it would be fun. We could grow more friendships with each other on the way." Sulu glanced back at Pavel, throwing a small grin at him. Pavel smiled back. Bones noticed it and found it cute that Pavel had a friend in Hikaru Sulu.

"Then we've got it down! We just need our first location." Jim smiled, feeling better all ready. He was ready to take on the world now! Of course, it was a bit of an overkill for him, but he enjoyed nonetheless.

"Russia!" Pavel yelled. Then he realized how loud his voice was and toned it down. "Russia? Maybe?" He shrugged.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Sulu asked. "I've studied maps, along with botany for a while. I think it would be most sensible if we started in that small island of Ireland, Scotland and on and on. Then, we make our way to Russia." Sulu suggested. Everyone was shocked by his knowledge of the land beyond Texas. Not many people knew about the other states, let alone, other countries.

"I think that's genius!" Jim exclaimed.

"Vhen do ve leave?" Pavel asked.

"Soon. It has to be soon. But first, we have to get supplies, money. Food. That sort of stuff. After that's all taken care of, then we'd be set to go." Jim told Pavel.

"Oh. Okay. Vhen do ve do zat?" He asked another question.

"We can start now, thought I wouldn't worry about a lot of the stuff, because border patrol is always granted with those types of items." Jim explained to Pavel. Everyone sat back and listened.

After the hype had fallen about sneaking out of Enterprise, the group had fallen quiet. There was nothing left to talk about. They had covered nearly every subject known to man about sneaking out undetected. Everyone was just sitting, thinking to themselves and listening to the silence that cut through the air. That was when a shriek ran out from outside. Almost in sync, everyone jumped to their feet and ran outside without say a word to see who had screamed.

The group fell upon the sight of a man standing on top of the water tower, dressed in black, holding a large gun, pointing it at a crowd of people who gathered. Bones froze. Now he was back again and this time he wasn't just targeting Bones. He was targeting a whole group of people.

"Aye you! Get off!" Scotty snapped at the man. He turned around and aimed the gun at Scotty. Frantic, Bones quickly stepped in front of him.

"Kahn! Don't shoot him." Bones called out. The man who stood on the water tower jumped off and slowly advanced towards Bones and the group. Pavel hid behind Bones, grabbing his shirt with fear. Jim, Spock and Sulu all stepped up next to Bones and Scotty.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our town?" Jim asked.

"Simply…passing through." He glanced at Bones before returning back to Jim.

"What's your name?" Jim asked another question.

"I think your friend had it right…" This time the man stared intently at Bones. Jim turned and looked to him.

"What's his name? Kahn?" Jim questioned.

"Yes." Bones nodded.

"Alright…Kahn, what are you doing stand on top of our water tower with a gun?" Jim inquired.

"I was just…showing these people…the future." Kahn told them. Jim was certainly disturbed by this man's character.

"Showing them what?"

"How their small, inadequate town will crumbled under new technological advances." Kahn hissed. Jim twitched slightly, ready to jump at him the first chance he got, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do, not just yet.

"Are you threating this town?" Jim asked.

"No, just merely sending a message from Europe. Don't shoot the messenger." Kahn sung. Jim clenched his fist and Spock could sense the anger coming from him. He put his hand on Jim's shoulder, trying to contain him.

"Jim…" Spock warned.

"Get off Spock." Jim shook him off and looked at Kahn.

"You can leave now and we won't kill you, or you can stay and get yourself killed." Jim threatened. Kahn smiled under his garbed face.

"I'll leave, but I promise that I'll be back. Maybe then you can have a go at killing me." Kahn waved and calmly turned around, walking towards the exit of the town. "If I see your Sheriff Pike, then I'll stop by and say hi!" Khan kept talking while he walked. Jim wanted so bad to rip that man to shreds, but it would be against his nature to do so.

"Just turn around." Bones told Jim. He too was ready to fill Kahn full of lead.

"How do you know him?" Jim asked.

"I've met him before…" Bones bit the inside of his cheek, ready for the endless questions that would be shot his way.


	20. Chapter 20

"You've met him before? And you haven't told me?" Jim asked, scolding Bones.

"I didn't think he was that big of a threat when I met him." Actually, Bones thought he was a huge threat, he just chose not to tell Jim.

"Son of a bitch…alright. We can handle this. Things will be all right. Don't worry…" Jim started to talk to himself more than he was to Bones.

"Jim, don't worry, I'm pretty sure we can handle him." Bones assured Jim. That was yet another lie. This man was frightening. He was advanced and knowledgeable. No one was safe from him.

"You're right. He's probably one of those assholes from…where'd he saw he was from?" Jim asked.

"Europe." Bones responded.

"From Europe. I'm sure we'll be fine. That gun was big though…" Jim shuddered at the thought of the gun. It was huge and looked like you could stick a child's head in the barrel. It was like nothing he had ever seen before in his life.

"I'm pretty sure it's fake. He probably built it himself." Bones threw out another suggestion. He was just feeding Jim lies to keep his mental health safe. Jim seemed like someone who could only take so much before going psychotic.

"You're right. Okay. Let's go back inside." Jim shook his head and herded everyone inside. Pavel clung to Bones' shirt, scared out of his mind. The stranger had returned and threatened further. And they had let him go of his own free will. That was a stupid move, Pavel felt, on Jim's part.

"Leo, I'm scared." Pavel muttered.

"It's alright Pasha. Don't worry. I'm sure he's gone by now." Bones held Pavel close to him and hugged him tight. If anything ever happened to Pavel, Bones wouldn't know what to do with himself. The young boy beside him had become the thing he held dearest within a couple days period. He couldn't let that go, not if he wanted his sanity.

They walked back inside the house and everyone re-grouped in the living room, taking back their original seats.

"Well that was terrifying…but why'd you let him go Jim?" Scotty asked as he sat down next to Bones, rubbing his forehead out of stress. He had nearly been shot out there and if it wasn't for McCoy, he would have been dead.

"I'm pretty sure he was just playing himself. He doesn't seem too bright or right in the head. I would rather let him go than kill a man." Jim shrugged.

"Bloody hell! I almost got shot!" Scotty exclaimed. Was Jim off his rocker?! Who would let someone as psychotic as him go?

"Like that gun was real? Did you see how big it was? Nothing that big could be real." Jim assured Scotty. He humphed and kept quiet. It would be stupid of him to argue with Jim. The conversation wouldn't go anywhere.

Jim turned to the rest of the group. "I think we should lay low for a while, see if that guy comes back. If he's not back by the time Pike comes into town, I think we'd be good and ready to leave." Khan had scared Jim. Never had he seen anyone but Bones take such a dramatic stand. But Bones didn't threaten the town with a large gun. Nor was he from Europe, where everything over there was fucked up at the moment.

"What should we do now?" Uhura asked. She hadn't been frightened Kahn at all. Maybe a little intimidated, but she wasn't afraid.

"Split up and gather the things we need for the journey." Jim finally decided.

"Like what?" Uhura asked.

"Things such as money, weapons. Check up on the horses. Food if you can get some. Scotty and Uhura, you two work at the Saloon, correct?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Both of them nodded in sync.

"Get some booze. We're going to need some of that for our first couple days." Jim groaned. There had been a time before, when he was out for a while with Spock and Sulu. All three of them had nearly gone mad with the time spent together.

"Aye, I can do that easily." Scotty laughed. "I do it all the time."

"Alright, then we have that covered." Jim sighed. "Spock, Sulu and I can split up and grab weapons, food and money." He turned to Pavel and Bones. "What do you two need to do?"

Bones looked at Pavel and he shrugged. It had seemed like everyone else had gotten the rest of the supplies. "Uh, we can check the horses." Bones suggested.

"Good. Yes, we need that. Alright. Are we ready?" Jim asked the group. Everyone nodded. "Then head out!" He announced. Everyone rose from their seats and quickly left the house.

Pavel grabbed Bones' hand squeezing it as they walked out to let Bones know that everything was going to be okay and he loved him. But once they reached the door, Pavel quickly let go. He knew the risks he ran holding Bones' hand.

"I cannot believe zat zis ees actually happening." He grinned up at Bones.

"Yeah, me either kid. It's amazing." He too was thrilled about it. He could finally be free of the law's prying eyes and their search to find him. Pavel could be happy and he still would have his friends at the end of the day.

"I vonder vhat vould have happened eef you didn't come into town?" Pavel pondered the thought, and so did Bones. Both of them came up with heart wrenching guesses that neither of them shared with each other. Pavel probably would have stayed in Enterprise up until his dying days, and Bones would have remained the same ruthless outlaw until he was caught and killed.

"I would choose to ignore that. The fact that I'm here is good enough for me." He told Pavel.

"_Da._ I agree. Zank you for suggesting eet to ze group."

"Of course Pasha…I would do anything for you. You remember that." Bones gave a tight squeeze of Pavel's shoulders to let him know that he cared, unlike Pavel's father and the townspeople.

"Zank you, again." Pavel giggled as they entered the horse's stalls. Bones smiled to himself and parted from Pavel's side to check up on the horses.

"Hey, do you know what we have to do? I mean, all the horses are here…" Bones looked around, seeing absolutely nothing to occupy himself with. He didn't want to be useless.

"Ve could brush zem?" Pavel suggested, walking over the end wall of the stables, pulling out two brushes. He tossed Bones one and he caught it. As Bones looked closer, it was one of the weirdest things he had ever seen. It was oval and had sharp, thick black bristles protruding from the other side. Now he had only had horses on the run and was never cleaned them. This was new.

"Wait, Pavel." Bones set the brush down, looking out at the town square. "Where's my horse?" He asked.

Pavel laughed. "Eet ees right in front of you."

Bones turned around and sure enough, there was his black horse, shining and cleaned.

"You just did't see eet because he vas so dirty." Pavel explained. "Ve moved him in near ze second day." Pavel walked over to the horse and petted it behind the ear. "He's wery nice. Vhere did you get him?

"I got him…at a…from a friend." Bones shrugged. He had lied once again. He stole the horse back down in Missouri.

"Ah…must be a wery good friend." Pavel smiled up at Bones. "You need to brush him."

"Alright." Bones picked the brush back up and began to gently brush the horse's coat. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but it seemed like it. He was doing everything pretty well. If he were to rack up his own karma points, then he would have guessed that he would have enough to take back all the bad he had done in the past, but Bones knew deep in his heart that was also a lie.

"You are doing good." Pavel praised Bones as he too, brushed a horse next to him.

"Thanks." Bones nodded and continued farther down the horse.

Bones and Pavel both worked silently on the horse, moving from one to another. They didn't say a word to each other. It was an awkward and almost timid silence that seemed so fragile. Bones sense something in the air that wasn't right. There was some sort of tension and it wasn't the good kind. He shook it off though. Soon, hopefully tomorrow or the day after, they would be leaving Enterprise for good. Bones could ditch his outlaw days and travel with his friends.

As they finished up, Bones put his brush away. Pavel followed right behind him and when he turned around, Pavel was there. He instantly threw his arms around Bones and hugged him tight.

"Pasha…what's the matter?" He asked, holding Pavel against him.

"I don't know. I just feel zat I should give you zis hug because…I don't know." He held onto Bones a little longer before letting go. "I just feel zat something bad ees going to happen." He sighed.

"No, Pavel, don't think like that. Think about something better." Bones tried to push away Pavel's negative thoughts, because he knew that it would raise suspicion in others.

"Like zat I am going to be vith you, out of zis town…?" He asked.

"Yes. Exactly that." Bones hugged Pavel and brought him in close to his chest. "We'll be free. Just think about that." Bones muttered.

"Yeah, zat does sound good." Pavel sighed.

"Right? Now come on, let's get back to the house. We need to pack our own things." Bones ushered Pavel out of the horses stable, back into the town square, past the Saloon, where he saw Scotty sneaking a couple of booze bottles into a bag and Uhura was slipping food into another. Bones smiled to himself. The things people would do…

They walked back to the house and Bones started to tell Pavel what he should do. The plan was to pack a bag to keep on the horse at all times. Something that had food and extra pairs of clothes. Bones had lost his back somewhere in Missouri.

"Vhat size of bag do I need?" Pavel asked, searching the pantry of the house. His father had always kept burlap sacks in there.

"Something big enough to fit clothes in, but small enough that it wouldn't weigh down a horse." Bones answered back, looking through the cabinets as well.

"Ah…alright…vhat about zis one." Pavel pulled out a sack that seemed pretty well sized.

"Yeah. Go with that one." Bones nodded. "Now just fill with things you think you would need on a trip such as this one."

Pavel nodded and dashed upstairs, leaving Bones in the kitchen by himself. He leaned up against the counter and thought. Hopefully, they would leave tomorrow, right when the Sheriff arrives. So while all the hustle and bustle is going on, the rest of them could sneak out without being noticed at all. Bones wasn't sure how Pavel would react to being away from his father for a long time. Even though he was the kid's father, he sure didn't act like it.

Bones thought farther and farther into the future, thinking about how life would turn out for the two of them. Would they part ways? He hoped not. Would they start their own family? He hoped so. Would the group of them stay together until the end of the world, making their own small family. He prayed for that every night. To have people that cared for you was amazing. He missed the feeling.

Pavel came bouncing down the stairs and to the back of the house, holding his already full bag, beaming proudly up at Bones. "I have got everzing zat I might need." He told Bones, handing him the bag.

Bones took the bag and looked inside. Clothes…shoes….a belt…a bottle of…lotion? Bones looked up at Pavel, who appeared as innocent as ever. "Pasha…what's the bottle of lotion?" He asked warily. Pavel blushed madly and threw his arms behind his back.

"Uh…zat ees nothing…just something." He shrugged, face getting more red by the second. Bones wasn't sure how to react.

"Oh it's something. Where'd you find it?" Bones asked.

"I've ah…I've had eet…for a vhile." He nodded, pacing in circles. Bones noticed the red, crimson color sneak into the boy's face. Bones laughed.

"I see. Alright, you can keep that. We would just have to ration it for ourselves." Bones winked at Pavel, who smiled and furiously blushed back at him.

"V-vhat abut you? Do you have anyzing?" Pavel asked, scanning his body for a bag.

"No. I've learned to live off the land. I'll be fine." He smiled and leaped up, sitting on the counter. "Come here." He called to Pavel, who dropped the bag and jumped up next to him. Bones instantly wrapped Pavel in a hug, holding him close.

"I love you so damn much Pasha." Bones muttered into Pavel's ear. Pavel hugged Bones back.

"I love you too…Leo, ees zere something vrong?" Pavel asked as he rested his head against Bones' shoulder. Bones would never be this emotional towards Pavel unless something was happening.

"No. I'm just a little worried for you Pasha." Bones told him, rocking Pavel back and forth, in a fluid motion. "You're so young to be doing all of this…you're running away from the only thing you have ever known." Bones sighed.

"But you did zat. Vhy can't I?" Pavel asked, looking up into Bones' hazel green eyes. They were soft and gentler, much more than from when they had first met.

"You are a different person, under different circumstances. I worry about how you will react to the new, raw world ahead of you." Bones worried. Bones had been raised to be tough, but Pavel, on the other hand, hand't.

"Leonard," Pavel turned and looked Bones dead in the eye, arms crossed. "I have been doing fine here. I've been through abuse, fires, all sorts of zings. I vill be fine. Please, don't vorry about me." He pleaded.

Bones pondered what Pavel had said. Yes, all of that was true, but it was only because Pavel was foreign and different. That's what worried him. Traveling through the states would be dangerous for a foreigner.

"Yes, I do agree, but Pavel, you from a different place then some of us. You have a thick accent, unlike Sulu, who sounds pretty damn American. People will treat you differently." Bones tried to explain.

"Vell…yes, but I know how to shoot and fight. You taught me! I zink zat I could handle myself." Pavel retorted. "I don't vant to be looked at as veak."

"You aren't weak…at least not in the heart. I worry so much though!" Bones raised his voice. He didn't want Pavel getting hurt. Ever.

"I eem not veak!" Pavel cried out.

"I worry about you! Pavel, listen, I know you think you're not weak, but when the first fight breaks out, you're going to wish you would have stayed back." Bones tried to keep Pavel safe, but that was difficult.

"I can do good! I svear!" Pavel pleaded.

"Tell me one time you were able to pull something off that would have saved your hide?" Bones asked, crossing his arms.

"Ze first time I fought you…I threw you off. Vay off…" Pavel's smile returned, becoming bashful, reaching out to grab Bones' hand, holding it softly. "Remember?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bones laughed. "I do…That was pretty…you sure as hell threw me off." He pulled Pavel in closer, sliding off the counter, pulling the young boy in, grabbing his jawline, tilting his head up. "And I loved it." He made contact with the boy, pressing his lips against Pavel's. Pavel wrapped his arms around Bones, pressing himself into the kiss more. As Bones became more intense and passionate, wrapping his arms around Pavel's waist, latching onto his hips, Pavel opened his mouth just a little, partially forcing Bones' lips open as well. He didn't restrict or hesitate. Pavel grinned and sneakily snuck his tongue into Bones' mouth. Bones groaned and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head with pleasure.

"Mhmmnff." Bones tried to speak, but it was too difficult, considering that Pavel's tongue was in his mouth. Pavel grinned and eagerly pushed Bones against the cabinets. Bones gripped onto Pavel's hips harder, making the young boy squeal. Bones knew that he was going to have to out do Pavel, so he snaked his tongue into Pavel's mouth, making the young boy gasp and pull away for a catch of breath.

"You did good…you threw me off. I'm just hoping you won't use that tactic on other men." Bones smiled and laughed. Pavel was amazing, his mouth, his attitude, his body…everything about him.

Pavel blushed and looked at the ground. "Only on you Leo…only _for_ you." Pavel grinned and played with his hands, eagerly awaiting what Bones would do next.

"Good. I need to take a shower, alright? I will be right back down." Bones lightly kissed Pavel's cheek.

"Okey!" He smiled brightly and gave a short wave to Bones as he swiftly left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to the showerroom. Pavel walked around the kitchen, being as giddy as ever. Though thought as innocent and chaste, (up until he and Bones had sex in the barn), he was going to take a spin to Bones' head and play with him a little, shock the man, make him moan more. It gave Pavel the shivers when Bones moaned and groaned…

Bones was in the shower washing off, when he heard the door creak open. He put down the towel he was washing himself with and peeked out of the curtain, water dripping from his face and onto the floor. He looked around and spotted Pavel's head poking out of the door.

"Yes Pasha?" Bones asked, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Can I come in?" He asked, his blue eyes surveying the room. He was anxious to get in.

"For what?" Bones asked, still dripping wet. Pavel entered, quietly closing the door behind him, walking up to the shower. Bones noticed that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I zought zat you might be lonely." Pavel shrugged. Bones smirked to himself. He should have seen this one coming.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm just fine." Bones replied. Pavel pouted, pursing his lip, showing off his big blue eyes. Bones recoiled, wincing at Pavel's face. He couldn't resist it when Pavel begged and used his eyes on him.

"Please…" He whimpered.

Bones sighed and looked around. "Fine." He opened the curtain open wider to allow room for Pavel. The young kid, threw off his towel and nearly bounced into the shower, giddy.

Pavel stepped in, feeling the water hit his naked body like a rush of cold air. He gasped and quickly fell into Bones arms, looking up at the older man's green hazel eyes with specks of light brown. A small grin appeared on his face.

"Watch it." Bones warned, knowing well what Pavel was in here to do.

"I zink you know me too vell." He giggled. Bones couldn't help but crack a smile as Pavel laughed, straightening up from the fall.

"Of course I know you too well." Bones shook his head and grabbed the towel, beginning to wash his body over again. Pavel just stood, letting the water hit him, watching Bones wash off. It was like watching…fireworks. Pavel had only see them once in his life and the experience was breathtaking, as was watching Bones wash himself. Every single muscle in that man's body moved like gears, his arms flexed, leg muscles moved fluidly as he moved them, stomach tensed, his neck…It was beautiful. Pavel watched in awe.

"Leo, you are beautiful…do you know zat?" Pavel asked. Bones looked up at Pavel smiling.

"I did not. The thought never occurred to me." He responded. "…Thank you."

"Mhm…" Pavel nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on his boyfriend. Bones cracked yet another smile and looked at Pavel.

"Hey, are you just here to look at me?" Bones asked, extending his arms out.

"Ah…I just..err. _Da_?" Pavel shrugged. He would to have loved to just stay there and watch Bones, maybe just touch his arm and feel the life and strength in his arms. He wanted Bones to grab him and hold him tight, caress his pale, freckled skin and dot his neck with red marks that would be there for weeks on end…

"Hey, Pasha, you alright?" Bones smirked as he looked down at Pavel's crotch, trying not to laugh. Pavel looked down and then back up at Bones, his face flushing a bright red.

"Ah…oops?" He asked, embarrassed. He wished that the shower would drown him and just wash away the embarrassment.

"It's all right Pasha…" Bones reached out and grabbed Pavel's hand, bringing him closer. "It's quite alright." He smirked again and held Pavel's face up, staring into his eyes.

Pavel achieved what he had gone in there to do. He had once again shocked the unshockable. He had left Bones, panting, sweating and up against the wall of the shower, begging for Pavel to come back. But Pavel had just stepped out of the shower, dried off and headed to their room, awaiting an angry Leonard McCoy.


	21. Chapter 21

As Pavel was sitting up on the bed, his naked body only covered by the thin white sheets, reading, he heard a disturbance in the air. There was an angered huff and the slam of a door. Pavel jumped and looked at the doorway.

A slightly damp and cloth covered, frustrated, Leonard McCoy was standing there, an eyebrow arched in confusion. His wet hair was all over the place and his face was still red from embarrassment of being left in the shower by himself.

"Leo!" Pavel cried out happily, smiling at him. There was no response, instead, after closing the door, Bones walked over to the bed, giving a short glance over Pavel before nearly pouncing on the poor boy.

At first Pavel thought that Leonard was angry, but when Leo started to kiss Pavel, giving him small pecks all over, he rejected that theory. In fact, Bones was rather happy and excited.

"What…what ees zis for, Leo?" Pavel asked as he was attacked by Bones' damp, sticky lips. For a moment, Bones stopped and looked at Pavel with a huge smile on his face, eye gleaming with so much life, his face still pink.

"Pasha, I was wrong." He shook his head.

"Wrong about what?" Pavel cocked his head, confused.

"I said that you wouldn't be able to make it out there in the wild west…" Bones lowered himself down next to Pavel, grasping him in a hug. "I was wrong. You are independent, hell kid, you're pretty damn strong too." Bones laughed as he pulled away from the hug. Pavel's face went red with delight.

"Really?! You think so?" He asked.

"Pasha…I know so. Why did I ever doubt you?" He asked, smiling sweetly at Pavel. The young boy rolled his eyes.

"So all eet took vas for me to take control of ze situation?" He asked, sounding annoyed, but altogether happy.

"I knew you had it in you. I just wanted to see if I was right." Bones shrugged. "I was right about that." He smiled at Pavel, who grinned brightly back at him.

"Oh Leo…your are so complicated sometimes." Pavel shook his head and giggled like a small child. Bones loved it when Pavel laughed. He reached out and held Pavel closely in his arms, cradling him like a baby.

"I know…but I do it for the best." He uttered against Pavel's thick hair. It felt like the weight of his secret identity had shifted off him completely. No one had even considered his background except for the group, who had been surprisingly open to the idea that Bones was dangerous.

"Just zink. Een in few days, ve vill be traveling, away from this cursed town." Pavel sighed in Bones' arms, looking out the window at the town square.

"Yep, then we'll be on our own…doing whatever we want, exploring new lands…" Bones imagined the sights in his head, riding into the sunset with Pavel. He had many people say that their dream was to ride into the sunset with their significant other. Bones had thought that a long shot and un-romantic, but now Bones would be able to do it himself and he couldn't wait.

Pavel and Bones fell quiet, thinking about the prospects of many new adventures with the group and each other. Pavel was enthralled with the idea of going back to Russia while also visiting Europe. He vaguely remembered the sights of Europe as he had left the dock for America. He wondered if things had changed.

Bones thought about the idea of leaving the states and his identity being dropped and forgotten. He would become a new man, same name, but different attitude. Hopefully, when they returned to America, they would have forgotten all about Bones and his wrong doings.

As the hours passed, everyone had grouped together again, reporting how far they had gotten with their chores and if they had supplies then to drop it off in Jim's house, in the backyard so it wouldn't be found or discovered. Then the group traveled to the gun shop, which was locked down since the owner was sick and at home. Jim had the keys given to him by Pike before he left, so they had easy access.

They all filed in, the seven of them barely fitting in the small shack like building. All types of guns lined the walls. For a small town, they had a hell of a lot of weaponry. It ranged from shotguns to small pistols. Bullets were stacked in heaps behind the wooden counter.

"Alright, choose what you want. Get what you think might best suit you." Jim announced to everyone. Bones stayed back and watched everyone scramble for some sort of weapon. He had his Revolver and that's all he needed.

Pavel was peering over at the smaller guns, creasing his brow as he looked over all of them. Bones pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to Pavel.

"Anything catch your eye?" Bones asked, putting an arm around Pavel's shoulders. Pavel looked up at Bones and then back at the guns.

"Not yet." He sighed. He had never been comfortable with a gun in his hands and when Bones had taught him how to shoot, he had been very nervous and stressed because he wanted to impress Leonard, but not hurt him.

"No rush." Bones shook his hands, trying not to pressure Pavel.

Pavel nodded and browsed around some more. Bones grinned to himself and turned around, looking down the barrel of a _huge_ shotgun. He jumped, startled at first, but then saw the person behind the gun.

"Jesus Scotty. You almost gave me heart attack." Bones held his hand to his heart, emphasizing his words. Scotty put the shotgun down and smile, cocking his head.

"Thought I would. You don't know how long I've been waiting there for you to turn around." He joked. Both of them laughed and Scotty set the shotgun down on the counter for purchasing. "I'm guessing your keeping your revolver?" Scotty asked, leaning up against the counter, crossing his arms.

"I've lived with it for as long as I can remember. Yes, I'm keeping it." Bones nodded, patting his hip holster, where the gun lay.

"Suit yourself. You know it's going to have to wear out one day." Scotty told Bones. Bones nodded, knowing that fact. He knew that the gun was going to stop working eventually, and he didn't know what he was going to do after that.

"I know. I'll just find another gun." Bones shrugged.

"I feel that for you, it won't be that easy trying to find another gun." Scotty guessed.

"Yeah. To be honest, I've had that one in my life ever since I was a kid. I don't know…it'd be like trying to cope with the death of a friend." Bones told Scotty.

"Yeah?" Scotty nodded his head.

"Yeah. I guess, I'll just have to find something new, but let me tell you, I will never let go of this one even if it stops working. I'm going to have someone fix it if I can." Bones told him.

"Fixing guns is a lot of money…rare too." Scotty told Bones. He had only seen one in his entire lifetime and it was while getting off the ship to America.

"I know. I'll find the money somewhere." Bones shrugged. He was pretty sure he already had. The extra money in the floorboards of the Bank just might have been enough for him.

"Leo! Come! Look at zis!" Bones heard Pavel call out for him and quickly excused himself from Scotty. He strode over to where Pavel was. The kid was holding something in his hand. It was small…too small to be in a gun shop. It wasn't a bullet, nor was it a weapon. As Bones grew closer and stared at it, he saw that it appeared to be a ring of some sort.

"What is it?" Bones asked. Pavel turned it over in his hand, pulling it close up to his eye. It was made of metal and had scratches and notches where it had been possibly thrown or abused by the wearer. A largo hole was centered on the face of the ring around several other smaller holes.

"A ring…" Pavel whispered, in awe about the object in his hand.

"What is a ring doing in this goddamned gun shop?" Bones asked, about to reach out to Pavel's hand and grab it, but Pavel quickly clasped his fingers over the small object.

"No. I found eet. Eet ees mine." Pavel retorted like a small child. Bones rolled his eyes.

"It's not a weapon Pavel. It's just a ring." He told Pavel, crossing his arms.

"I do not care. I like eet. So I eem going to keep it." Pavel muttered, sticking the ring in his pockets. Bones didn't try and argue with Pavel. It would be of no use. If the kid wanted the ring, he could have it.

The group had found at least one gun that suited them when they exited the shop, locking it back up again. Uhura had found a small pistol with what looked like a white marble handle. It was easy to handle, but had a hell of a kick. Scotty had the ginormous shotgun that he had been pointing at Bones earlier. Sulu actually found a long, thin sword that he chose over the automatic weapons. He had been a fencer as a child and still remembered how to work the thin blade. Jim and Spock both had assortments of shotguns, pistols and revolvers. Pavel walked out with nothing. He wasn't much of a weapons person. Bones as well, walked out with zip. He relied heavily and only on his Revolver.

They all headed to Jim's place, storing there weapons in the basement, locked off from outsiders.

"What do we do now? I mean, we've got everythin' we need!" Scotty asked as they stepped outside of the house and into the bright, harsh sun.

"We wait." Jim said in a rather…odd and mysterious sense. The town was quite and there were a few people walking around, shying away from the group of seven as if they were the plague. It was quite odd occurrence, because usually the townspeople would welcoming Jim and his group of 2 into their homes or such.

Pavel looked around, feeling the hateful glances around him, the steely stares boring down into the darkest place of his soul. It was like his father was all around, watching him, observing him. He didn't like it. So he tugged lightly on Bones' jacket shoulder.

Bones looked over to see Pavel in a very distressed mood. His eyes were filled with worry and fear. His body shook.

"What?" Bones asked.

"Can…can we go to ze barn?" Pavel asked back. Bones looked around himself, seeing nothing but people that didn't want him here.

"Sure. Let's go." Bones nodded and then looked to the group. "Hey, I'm going to go take Pavel out for a minute. He just needs so fresh air." Bones informed them. Scotty cocked his head.

"But we are in fresh air?"

"Fresher air." Bones winked, without Pavel seeing. He hoped that they would understand the message he was trying to relay to them. No one understood, they just stared at Bones, confused. He rolled his eyes and took a step forward, leaning in to whisper. "He needs to get out of the town square. He doesn't feel good around these people."

"Oh. Alright, you do that Bones. We'll probably be in my house, mulling over plans." Jim nodded and informed Bones and the two of the them separated. Bones rejoined Pavel, who was nervously standing out the in the open, watching his back and all sides of him as if he was going to be attacked at any time.

"What's the matter?" Bones asked.

"I-I…I don't know. I just don't feel safe here. I want to get away." Pavel muttered under his breath. Bones wrapped a protective arm around Pavel's shoulder, guiding him away from the town center and instead, towards the field of hay bales. They weren't going to take the horses out because they had just been cleaned and the group was preserving them for the escape later on, so Bones and Pavel would just have to walk. Neither of them minded, though, Pavel wasn't the most athletic person one could ever meet.

"Do you zink eet might actually vork?" Pavel looked up at Bones, asking. In the back of his head was always a small doubt that his father would catch them in the act and it would be off to the gallows for both of them.

"Yes. I do." Bones nodded strongly. To be quite honest with himself, Bones wasn't really sure. But he didn't want to frighten Pavel into not believing that he would be saved. A kid like him needed that and Bones was going to give it to him, because when he was a younger child, Bones never got the gift of subtly from his parents. It was always something dire and when he asked, his parents never sugar coated it.

"I can't wait. I just want to go now!" Pavel exclaimed as they passed a lone hay bale.

"Well we have to wait and you know that. If we don't wait, then things could fall apart at the seams." Bones sighed. He wanted to leave as bad as Pavel did.

"Why can't we leave now?" Pavel asked, looking up at the only strong male figure in his life. Bones recognized this.

"Because. Even though this town maybe a hint of wretched, Jim still wants to make sure it's okay, so we can't leave until the Sheriff come back. And if we leave now, we run the risk of bumping into the Sheriff and getting our asses caught." Bones explained.

"And eef ve get caught…" He mumbled. "We get hung on ze noose."

"Yes." Bones nodded, watching the kid's expression. "Have you ever…seen anyone on the gallows before?"

"_Da_. A couple of times actually. They were charged with murder and robbery." Pavel nodded, staring at the ground as he kicked a small rock along the path. Bones shivered. It's exactly what he had been doing before stumbling upon Enterprise. It's exactly what he _would have_ done if Pavel hadn't unknowingly changed his mind.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…I vas zere for ze whole. I had to stay because my father was in charge of it and didn't want me out his sight, so I had to watch a man be killed." Pavel sighed heavily.

"What was it like…for you?" Bones asked.

"I don't know. I remember him pleading for his life as he stood on ze platform, waiting to be dropped…he looked at me only vonce. His eyes…zey vere…sad and desperate. Not ze eyes of a killer…" Pavel still seemed to be wrestling with his emotions while he spoke to Bones. "Zen vithout varning, my father dropped ze platform and whoosh!" Pavel made the sound gesture, sweeping his hands down towards the ground. "He vas down. I could see his leg twitching slighty…but zen eet vas still."

"Pavel…that must be a horrible thing to see." Bones shuddered. He had seen executions, but only from afar. Whenever his traveling companions for the day, week, month, were captured, he always attended the execution as a sign of respect.

"Eet…vas different, but I vasn't scared…" As Pavel spoke, he seemed to become confused at his own words. "I mean…eet was…I don't know…" He shrugged.

"It's alright. Don't worry." Bones rubbed Pavel's back as they traveled along the invisible pathway to the barn. "I'm not going to say you won't see more in the future, but I can assure you that it won't ever happen to you." Bones promised.

"I doubt zat I vould ever be caught." Pavel looked up at Bones with a bright smile on his face.

"And why is that?" Bones asked.

"Because…I eem…I'm me. I could be stealthy eef I vanted to, or I could just throw ze opponent off by kissing zem." Pavel giggled and walked away, laughing all the way. Bones' smirked.

"Oh, no you won't!" He exclaimed, running after Pavel, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around so that Bones could fully embrace Pavel in a heartwarming hug, that soon turned into a tickle. Immediately, Pavel with writhing and wriggling in his grasp, laughing and smiling.

Bones had never really…tickled anyone before. He wasn't that close to anyone in his life to make that kind of physical contact. But he knew Pavel now and they were basically…together, so that made it alright for such physical contact without it being labeled odd, or weird.

Pavel giggled at first, feeling Bones' nimble fingers run over his stomach. His mother had tickled him when he was a child, but other than that, there was nothing. He grinned and tried to suppress his laughter, but found it too difficult. Bones' expert fingers were climbing all over, finding sweet spots that would make Pavel gasp for air.

"Leo—Leo!" Pavel cried out, tears nearly brimming from his eyes from laughing to hard. "P-please!" He let out a sharp laugh. Bones grinned and laughed to himself, enjoying this small moment. Someone had once told him it was the little things that counted. Bones would count this as a little thing he should remember.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bones asked, still tickling Pavel.

"Uh…_da_." He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Bones whispered into Pavel's ear, giving him the chills.

"Ahck! Leonard!" Pavel whined and wriggled in Bones' grasp. He let out another burst of laughter, grinning wildly. "Please!" He whimpered, thrusting his hands out and pushed Bones down onto the ground. Both of them stood still for just a moment before Pavel was upon Bones, his legs tangled with Bones', his hands wrapped in the thick mop of brown shaggy hair, and his lips pressed up against Bones' mouth. Bones' eyes widened as Pavel stuck to him like white on rice, but there was no way he was going to protest against it.

"I told you to stop…" Pavel muttered, laying his head down on Bones' chest.

"Yeah, now I kind of don't want to…" Bones grinned, snaking his hand right up to Pavel's neck, lightly tickling him. Pavel shrugged and a smile cracked on his face.

"_Nyet! Nyet!_" He protested, though he liked be tickled, it was just the lack of air he was getting in his lungs when he laughed. "Leo! I can't breathe!" He gasped as Bones ceased his tickling.

"Pasha! Damn, I'm sorry." He apologized, sitting up, looking over a very pink Pavel as he caught his breath.

"Hold on…one moment…" Pavel held out a hand, signaling for Bones to give him a moment's rest. And he did. A few deep breaths, a short glance towards Bones and he was better.

The two of them sat in the grass, just looking at each other. Not in a lovey dovey sort of way, but more as of an understanding of each other. Both of them had a sense of one another's backgrounds. They both came from torn families and spent the rest of their years either wandering through the states, or wandering through a town, wondering who they were.

Pavel crawled over to Bones and sat himself in his lap, arms draped over Bones' neck, looking at his eyes, bringing his hand up to gently caress his stubble and tuck back a small lock of brown hair that had fallen out of place on his head. Pavel let his thumb brush the side of Bones' cheek, gently rubbing it back and forth before leaning in and kissing Bones on the lips.

Their lips melded and Bones had never felt so at peace. Pavel had been gentle and quiet towards him, making the moment sweeter. He felt that even if no words were spoke between two people and they could still understand each other, then yes, they would be in love. Bones was finally in love.

Wrapping a large arm around Pavel's waist, Bones drew him in closer, tilting his head so he wouldn't bump Pavel's nose. "Jesus kid, you've made me a hopeless romantic." Bones muttered as Pavel drew away, leaning his forehead against Bones'.

"Zat vas ze plan." Pavel smiled sweetly, looking into Bones' eyes with care and compassion. "Eet vas ze plan from ze beginning."

"The beginning? Of what?" Bones grinned, barely grazing his nose against Pavel's as he smiled.

"From ze first day I met you of course! Vhat else?" Pavel laughed and sighed, leaning his head against Bones' shoulder. "You vere ze only strong male figure een my life…even from ze moment you came trotting through ze town on zat horse and I saw you through my vindow."

"Geez kid, I didn't know I meant _that_ much to you…" Bones huffed, wrapping Pavel in his arms. "But I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Zank you Leonard." Pavel sighed, breathing lightly on Bones' shoulder, watching the fabric on Bones' shirt flutter back and forth as he did. Then he closed his eyes and just listened to the beat of his heart.

"Of course…" Bones nodded even though Pavel wouldn't see him.

Carefully turning his head, he gave Pavel a gentle kiss on his smooth, freckled neck. Pavel shifted in his lap and murmured something in Russian with a small smile on his face. "Do you still want to go to the barn?" He asked.

"_Nyet_. I am fine here vith you." Pavel whispered in a tiresome voice.

"Alright." Bones held Pavel and rocked him back and forth, slowly letting the Russian fall into a small cat nap.

During the nap, Pavel muttered words in his sleep that were incoherent and just too quiet to decipher. But it was cute seeing Pavel utter words in his sleep and twist and turn in Bones' arms. It let him realize that even though the kid was seventeen, he was still very new and raw to America. He needed to be protected sometimes. Kissing a man to throw him off wouldn't work for Pavel. It would get him killed, but it wouldn't keep him safe.


	22. Chapter 22

Pavel stirred around mid afternoon. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light before sitting back up.

"How long deed I sleep?" He asked groggily, fixing his messy bed head.

"Long. Longer than I expected." Bones groaned as he popped his back. He had been supporting the sleeping Pavel for at least a couple hours. "Damn Pasha, for a small frame, you're pretty heavy."

"I know. Eet's Russian." He muttered, sliding off of Bones' lap. "Vhere do ve go?" He asked.

Bones scratched his head and looked around. "I'm not sure. We can go back to the town and see what Jim and the crew are up to." He suggested.

"Zat sounds…sensible." Pavel nodded.

Bones stood up, his knees and back popping as they realigned himself. Pavel blushed and stood up, wobbling slightly. Bones grabbed his hand and made sure he didn't fall to the ground. Pavel clung onto the hand, not wanting to let go.

"Vhen do you zink ve vill be allowed to hold hands een public?" He asked as they began their walk back to the town.

"I'm not sure kid. Hopefully soon." He sighed. There had been multiple cases where a couple of people had rounded up two men who had been seen together and lynched them. Of course, that was in the untamed wild, it never occurred in a town because…the men were wary and the town was sensible.

"I hate hiding. Eet makes me feel…ah, insignificant." Pavel searched for the right word to explain his feelings of hiding who he really was.

"I know, I know. Just hang in there. I'm pretty sure they make a law sooner or later." Bones smiled and squeezed Pavel's hand.

The two of them made it back to the town square right before the sun was beginning to set. They caught Jim slipping inside his house with the rest of the group parting ways. It was that time of day where you find out where you'll be staying for the next 4 hours until you go back to your own place. Sundown was when people became most cocky and dangerous.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Bones muttered, rushing the kid in front of him to hurry into the house. He always got an edgy feeling on the town during this time and place. And his fears checked out.

A bumbling, younger man, stumbled down the stairs of the Saloon, drunk out of his mind. His neck and face were flushed pink, his eyes were red and bloodshot and you could just smell the piss and alcohol emitting off the man. He stumbled over to Pavel, roughly grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Damn kid…" He uttered. "Fucking father's a whore…He leaves town to go sleep with women…" He pulled Pavel closer, eyeing him like he was a crown jewel. "Whoever your father _fucked_ to get you must have been purty damn exotic and beautiful…" The man spat on Pavel's face.

Bones started forward, but the man glared at him, his hand grazing a knife handle that was sticking out of his pockets. "But you're a foreigner. You don't belong." He spat, reaching for the knife.

Bones whipped out his Revolver and quickly trained it on the man. "Hey! You don't lay a finger on him." Bones growled, wrapping his finger around the trigger. He remembered Jim's words and wanted to stay true to them, but this man was threatening Pavel's life.

The man looked up at Bones and saw the gun. Instantly, he threw Pavel to the ground and pulled out the shining, silver knife, waving it back and forth. He cracked a smile, baring only a few teeth.

"Whatcha going to do about it, cowboy?" He cackled and lurched forward, teasing the knife at Bones' stomach. He jumped away and flipped the safety on his gun on, holding the small barrel.

"I'm gonna turn you to mush, you bastard." Bones hissed. He stepped forward, propelling his arm forward. The butt of the gun met the man's forehead and he stumbled backwards. There was a pause as the man lifted his hand to his head and probed around. Blood seeped from an open wound that Bones had caused.

"Not if I get to ya first." He slurred, coming towards Bones, slashing and yelling.

"No!" Pavel cried out from the ground, unable to get up.

The man nearly hit Bones' abdomen, but missed by an inch. Bones' returned by taking the man by his collar and kneed him in the stomach, causing the man to keel over. That didn't last for long. He was back up on his feet again, swinging at an oblivious Bones, slashing his cheek.

"Dammit!" Bones curse outloud, holding his cheek while advancing towards the drunken slob. The man just stepped to the side, letting a shocked Bones stumbled over his own feet. It was then that the drunk saw his opportunity. Running towards Bones with the knife arched, right over his back, Pavel scurried forward, trying to block the incoming shot, but was instead caught in the crossfire.

The knife met Pavel's forearm, causing him to retract from the pain, crying out. Bones turned around and looked down at Pavel, bleeding and writhing on the ground, to the drunk who was staring at Pavel.

"Bastard." He cursed under his breath. Bones flipped the ends of the Revolver, unlocking the safety, finger on the trigger, barrel at point blank on the man's head. The drunk stopped and dropped to his knees as the gun was held to his head. Bones was ready to pull the trigger. He didn't care about Jim's words as of now. He just wanted to release and let go.

"No! Leonard! Please…" Pavel whined from the ground.

"Why shouldn't I? He's dangerous." Bones hissed, staring at the shaking man, who was now mumbling under his breath for forgiveness and mercy. He pressed the barrel farther into his head, making an indent.

"I know him…" Pavel muttered, holding his bleeding arm.

"And he tried to kill you." Bones reminded the kid. "Your loss of blood as making you woozy."

"Please, no! He ees ze only man zat does not attack or hurt me vhen my father leaves. Please!" Pavel begged, hugging his arm to his stomach. Bones glanced from the man to Pavel, seeing the truth coming from his large, blue eyes, as well as the physical pain.

Bones stepped away and hid his gun back away in his holster, watching every move the drunk made as he stepped towards Pavel. "Fine."

The man jumped up and ran away, into a small shack, hiding away. Bones looked down at Pavel, whose blood had seeped onto the dirty ground. Kneeling down, he took Pavel's arm, looking over it.

"Dammit." He muttered. "We have to get you to Jim's."

"Ees…ees eet bad?" Pavel asked. Bones pulled his lips tight, not uttering a word. He didn't want to scare Pavel.

"Come on." He whispered harshly, taking Pavel's uncut hand and lifting him off the ground. Pavel groaned slightly, holding his hand close to his chest. He felt the blood slowly seeping out his arm, staining his shirt, reaching his core, where he could feel the sticky warmth that it gave him.

"Leo…I'm going to be sick." He muttered.

"Just hold on. Please." Bones asked. He couldn't let Pavel pass out. Who knew where the kid would go. He was so small that enough blood loss could cause him to die.

"Leo…really, I'm sick." He groaned, beginning to trip over his own feet. The world was spinning underneath him and he couldn't stop it. The only thing holding him up was Bones and his hands. "Leonard…" He mumbled and then, his world went black.

Bones felt Pavel go limp in his arms. He stopped, nearly tripping over the unconscious Pavel. "Pasha…?" He asked, wondering if maybe, he had gotten lazy and just wanted Bones to carry him the rest of the way.

He let go of Pavel's arm, looking over outstretched body. "Pasha?" He asked again, gently stroking his blonde hair out of the way. "Pavel Chekov, say something Dammit." But Pavel didn't utter a word. That's when Bones knew that Pavel had passed out from lack of blood. Immediately, his mind went haywire, going every which way.

"Pasha…shit shit shit." He muttered. Bones doubled around twice before picking Pavel up in his arm and ran as fast as he could for Jim's home. When he got to the door, he mercilessly banged on the door, nearly tearing it down.

"Jim open up! Please, it's Bones!" Bones yelled to the door, hoping the Jim would swing it open any time. There was no response. Bones banged harder on the door, eventually kicking it open with his foot. He stumbled in, placing Pavel on the couch, staring frantically around the room.

"Jim!" Bones yelled, fumbling for his Revolver. When he pulled it out, he pointed it to the ceiling, pulling the trigger, letting a bullet ring out and puncture the ceiling. There was a sharp yell and then a thud from overhead. Footsteps hopped around a while before Bones could hear someone coming downstairs. He hastily paced back and forth, waiting for Jim to come down.

"Bones! What was that for? You almost shot my foot—did you break my door?!" Jim came flouncing down the stairs, angered and hair slightly ruffled, pants still unbuttoned, along with his shirt.

"Yes I broke your door because you wouldn't answer goddammit!" Bones cursed. "Pavel was cut and he's bleeding and he passed out." Bones explained quickly. Jim glanced over at the passed out Russian on his couch, seeing the blood soaked shirt.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?" Jim asked, rushing over the Pavel, taking the injured arm and examining it.

"I got in a fight with some drunk and Pavel stepped in to intervene…he got himself hurt." Bones muttered as he let Jim observe the extent of the injuries.

"Yeah, we need to get him bandaged up. I'll be right back. You stay with him. Try to wake him up." Jim patted Bones' shoulder, rushing off to the kitchen. Bones took his place besides Pavel, kneeling down on the ground.

"Come on kid, you can't be dead…or dying not now. You're too young." He whispered. Pavel didn't move. Bones scooted closer. "Please, kid, you…you're the only person I've got left in my damn life. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me." Leonard McCoy could feel the tears beginning to escape him, burning and brimming in his eyes, slipping down the side of his cheek.

Bones held the knife wound shut, trying to keep it from bleeding. "Please…Pasha." Bones whimpered. He carefully and shakily leaned over and gently kissed Pavel's limp lips before retreating into a pile of tears and depression.

Jim came running back in with the kit, upon seeing Bones, an ice cold man, crumped on the floor, sobbing like a child. It physically hurt Jim as he saw Bones just laying there, giving up.

"Hey…I go the kit." Jim said softly, stepping next to Bones. Bones sat up and, quickly wiping the tears from his face, looking up at Jim.

"Great." He grumbled, standing up.

"Hey, I'm going to fix him. No worries." Jim assured Bones, squatting down next to Pavel, taking his arm. The gash was long and wide, something that Jim would have never suspected to see in the town.

"I need to go…get some fresh air." Bones shook his head, getting dizzy.

"Go. Pavel's in safe hands." Jim urged, waving towards the broken door. Bones nodded and silently left the house, stepping out onto the porch, taking a seat on the steps. For some reason, it felt strangely like Déjà vu. Then, he remembered.

Pavel and him had once been sitting on the Saloon stairs. It was Bones' first night in the town and he had just met the stunning, wide eyed, vibrant Russian. Bones had gone to leave for his small shack of a place when he had heard the fight…It was the fight that composed the setting for the rest of Bones' time being here. He had saved Pavel, they had gone to the steps and Pavel had vented, crying and sobbing about how he was mistreated.

_"Vhy did you save me?" Pavel asked genuinely as he tried to find his balance. Bones tried to ignore the kid's question, but it was too hard. He didn't have a good answer. Hell, he didn't even have an answer for himself. "Meester McCoy?" _

_ "Because! I wanted to! Alright? Don't ask questions. They get you in bad places." Bones grumbled, supporting the hobbling teen. They both made their way towards the door. The crowd of people were now forgotten by the two._

_ "No von has eever done zat for me."_

No one had ever stood up for him before…he had thought that he didn't have a chance to make it in this world. Bones was the only thing he had from the beginning…

Seconds went from minutes and minutes went to hours. The sun was slowly setting behind a large building, the town center growing dark and cold. The wind blew wildly, messing with Bones' hair. A chill entered his body as he rubbed his arms to keep warm. There was still no response from Jim. Nothing, nada. From time to time Bones would hear a disgruntled noise come from the house, but that was it. The waiting was the worst part. Anything could be happening in there, and he wouldn't know about it until Jim came out and told him.

It was around ten at night when Jim finally came out of the house. The stars were shining and the wind had slowed down. You could hear a coyote howl at the moon from far off. The serenity would have been peaceful for Bones if he wasn't so worried about the cut up kid that he loved so dearly.

"Ahem…" Jim lightly coughed as he stepped out into the night air. Bones turned around, panicked, looking towards Jim for reassurance. His face was grim and there wasn't much reassurance in it.

"What happened?" Bones' voice was shaky as he stood up, looking inside the home from the window.

"Bones…he…he's still knocked out. Won't wake up, won't move…" Jim sighed, setting a bloody rag on the railing of the steps. His hands were plastered with dried blood. It was disgusting and gut wrenching for Bones. He froze though, when he heard that Pavel wasn't moving. The kid was a thrasher in his sleep, so to hear that he wasn't moving _at all_, frightened him.

"W-will he make it?" Bones asked as his voice cracked.

Jim hesitated, looking at Bones with sincere emotion. "I'm really not sure…" He shrugged. Bones let out a defeated groan and stepped off the stairs, looking up at the stars. Small tears formed at the corner of his eyes, his heart dropping and aching.

"Alright. I…I'm just going to go back to his house…sleep there for the night." Bones was too emotionally compromised to stay close to Pavel. Just thinking about him made his heart ache and burn.

"Are you sure? I've got a spare—" Jim started.

"Yes. I'm sure." Bones cut him off, snapping at Jim, heading off the stairs and out into the center of the town, leaving Jim to stand on the porch alone, with Pavel still in his house.

Bones was angry with himself. He had let all of that shit happen to Pavel. He could have prevented it. He could have stopped himself from fighting with the drunkard. He could have stayed with Pavel a little longer in the field and then they wouldn't have run into the man. He could have never walked into town and spared both of them. He would just leave their broken spirits alone.

Kicking the ground and giving a short yell of anger, Bones collapsed up against the water tower, bringing his knees half-way up to his chest. His head fell and his hands ran through the hair of the back of his neck. "Dammit…Jesus Christ…" He muttered to himself. He had been the cause of all of this. Bones quietly sobbed to himself, wishing that he was on the noose platform then rather there, sitting on the ground.

"Pavel…please kid. I don't want to pull and Romeo and Juliet shit. Please…Just let me know you'll wake up so I know that when I wake up tomorrow morning…I'll have someone to wake up to." His voice cracked and his head bounced up and down as he cried.

"It seems that our rough and tough cowboy has a soft spot. A weakness…" Bones heard Khan's voice, lurking around the corner. Bones shot up and looked around, seeing Khan, grinning. He wasn't covered in his regular black garb. His face was uncovered, revealing a long, shallow facial structure with intense eyebrows and dark eyes. His lips were small and pursed in a devilish grin. Black hair fell lightly over his eye.

"Go fuck yourself Khan." Bones growled. Khan chuckled and slowly pulled out a large gun and pointed it at Bones' head. He looked down the barrel, ready to go.

"Ah, that's not a nice thing to say…" Khan jokingly scolded him. "Well, I've had my fun, but I think I'm getting tired of playing with you."

"Go ahead, shoot me. Please. I dare you to." Bones half pleaded and threatened. Khan looked at Bones, confused by the man's erratic behavior. Bones just stared up at Khan, wanting Khan to shoot him.

"What? No fight? No curses thrown my way?" Khan questioned, nearly befuddled by the response.

"No. Khan, just shoot me alright? I've been waiting for a long time." He groaned, standing up to face Khan, looking him dead in the eye. "Just shoot me." He begged.

Khan put the gun down, a smile slowly creeping on his face. "Why would I shoot you when I'm enjoying seeing this pain on you?" He chuckled. Bones glared at Khan, reaching for the gun in his hands, but Khan was quick and whisked it away.

"Dammit Khan! I hope you go to hell for this." Bones cursed.

"Then I'll meet you down there." Khan joked, sticking the gun in the back of his pants, walking away.

"Don't you walk away!" Bones ran after Khan. "You said you were going to shoot me, then shoot me!" He snapped.

"Oh no, I enjoy watching this. I think I like this much better than telling the Sheriff about you two and your rendezvous." Khan laughed as he kept walking. Bones stopped and looked at Khan's back as it left the town center.

"I'm going to kill you! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Bones retorted, angered now with Khan.

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Khan sang out, his figure disappearing nearly into thin air. Bones hissed into the empty air, looking around. The only thing he could do was wait for that bastard to come back and shoot him full of lead before taking his own life.

Walking back into the center of town, he wandered over to Pavel's house. Tonight it would be empty. Just him. Tonight, Bones wouldn't be going to bed with a comfy body right next to him. Tonight, Bones would sleep alone, cold and desperate. Tonight, he wouldn't be able to sleep…

He made his way back to the house, stepping through the broken door, trudging up the stairs and to his room. He stopped though, when he reached the door. Turning ever so slightly, he caught a glance of Pavel's room; the mobile swaying in the wind.

Comforted by the sound of the clanking wood, Bones changed his course and headed into Pavel's room. As he entered, he left the door open, just begging for someone to come in and take his life while he slept.

Bones sat on the bed and didn't even bother to change. He just sat there, looking around. He saw the desk with the letter to Pavel's dead mother…he saw his journal, which was odd. He had never seen that before. Gently getting up and striding over to the desk, he tenderly picked the journal up, flipping to a random page. In it, he saw Pavel's handwriting.

_Today I have met a man. Not just any man. Probably the perfect man. He is kind, gentle and sweet to me, even though he acts like he is tough. I've already spent a day with him and I love being around him. This man has taught me to be strong and independent, which is what my father never did. This man has taught me the meaning in my life. And to think that I was going to take my own life just days before…_

Bones kept reading the new entry next to it, his eyes overflowing with tears as he silently sobbed and shook.

_I went fighting with the man. His name is Leonard McCoy. I prefer to call him Leo. Today, I kissed him. He was doubtful in his response, but I think that he liked it. I can never be sure. I just hope that he excepts it and won't tell anyone. _

_ Ah! He does like it! Later, after the first kiss, he came back to my house and kissed my all on his own! _

The entries were all like that. Hopefulness, wishing, sometimes doubt. Based on what Pavel was talking about in further reads, Bones didn't want to read the entries from before he came into town. They sounded morbid and depressing.

With tears dripping down his face, Bones set the book down next to him and laid down on the bed, smothering his face into the sheets, breathing in the distinct scent that Pavel held with him.

That night, Bones cried himself to sleep, hiccupping at certain moments as he tried to rest. His body shook and he knew all hope was lost. He would pack up and leave the town. Of course he would have to stop by Scotty and Jim's place to say goodbye, but after that, Bones would be gone. He would leave any trace of his identity in that town. Maybe, he just might burn down the noose. Declare treason and ride off into the sunset…alone…without Pavel. Yes, that sounded quite pleasant actually. He could live with that. Never seeing the town of Enterprise ever again…forgetting Pavel, Scotty, Uhura, Spock, Jim and Sulu.


	23. Chapter 23

His night was dark and cold and he did not enjoy it at all. He didn't dream anything and when he woke up, he was immediately cast into despair and pain. Upon opening his eyes, he expected Pavel to be there, laying next to him, smiling, but he wasn't. Bones woke up alone.

Sitting up with a massive headache and a stuffy nose, he huffed and growled to himself, slightly upset that no one had come into the room and done away with him. He was still thinking about either shooting himself or leaving town. Both of them seemed pleasing and welcoming, but he wasn't sure which one he wanted.

Standing up from the bed, he pulled out his gun. It was still full of bullets…the thought was tempting, but he recognized the consequences of shooting himself and the bullet not doing what it was supposed to do. He would be in pain for days…weeks, before he died a morbid, painful death that would leave his body rotting on the side of a caravan road.

Bones didn't do much in the morning. He wandered around the house, lost and lonely. Part of him wanted to go over to Jim's and see how Pavel was doing, but then again, he didn't. Because what if Pavel was still unconscious? What if the kid never woke from the sleep he was trapped in? The choices at this point were very difficult for Bones. He wasn't the best at making up his mind and he wasn't about t o start now. So the morning continued as he walked down the stairs and slowly began to gather everything that he had brought, which wasn't much. Then he would stop and sit on the couch, stare at his Revolver, toy with the revolving chamber some and then get back up and go out the door, only making it as far as halfway before turning back around and going inside.

One of the times that Bones was staring at his gun, he realized that he had never given his precious weapon a proper name. All he called it was his Revolver. He knew lots of men that literally gave their guns and whips names. Holding the hand loosely in his hand, he glanced from out the window back down to the gun. What would he name the gun that he had for his whole life?

"Pasha…" He murmured to himself, bringing the gun to his chest. He was going to name it Pasha in memory of Pavel. That meant when he left town, that he would bring a piece of a small memory with him. At least it would be a pleasant memory of the kid.

"I should get going now…" Bones sighed to himself, gathering up the only bag and his gun and slid it in the holster and slung the bag over his shoulder. He couldn't bare to stay in this town anymore. He was going to leave, maybe go out of country. Scrounge up a couple more bucks and he would have himself a boat ticket to Europe.

Bones hesitantly left the house that he had known so well over the course of this week. To think that it was only a week that so much good had happened to him…now he was back at square one. The bad would start again.

Stepping over the threshold and out onto the porch, he began to walk towards the stables. He wanted to look back and see the broken door that he had kicked down when people had threatened Pavel's life, see the old, tiffany blue couch that him and Pavel had passionately made out on for the first time. But he didn't look back. He knew the memories would just hurt him more. So he kept walking towards the stables, spotting his black stallion that he had ruthlessly stolen. Hurrying over into the stall, he unlatched the door and quickly mounted his horse bareback. He didn't have time for a saddle or reigns. He knew how to control the horse.

"Alright, take me out of here, as fast as you can." He whispered to the horse while mounting it. The black stallion whinnied and threw its head back lightly, almost nodding in compliance. Bones gave a small smile and loosely grabbed the mane of the horse, urging it out of the stall with his legs, kicking slightly. The horse bolted forward out of the stables and caused a ruckus. He made so much noise getting out of the stables that people turned and stared. He knew that the townspeople would be happy to see him leave. He was like a plague to them. They knew something was up with him and they didn't like it one bit. Bones kept looking straight ahead.

He saw the tall wooden logs holding up a large metal sign that spelled out Enterprise. It was the entry/exit of the town and he had never been happier to see it. A small smile fell upon his mouth as he looked up and saw the sign overhead as the horse trotted out of the town. He wouldn't bother saying goodbye to Scotty or Jim. He would never see them again, so what did it matter? There was to be a new life ahead of him. Maybe marry a nice girl…if he could even tolerate being with a woman. After being with Pavel, despite the age gap, Bones enjoyed it. Much better than a woman.

Bones saw the green grass mixed with the dead, tan grass as he left the town. The mingled colors were actually quite beautiful, but when Bones was looking at it, all he saw was death and life. Some were given life who didn't deserve it and some were given death who were too kind to die. His thoughts confused him. He had never thought like this…so depressed He figured that maybe as soon as he's out the range of the town, he would be all better. Looking behind him, Bones saw that the town was now farther away than expected. His heart ached as he saw the metal sign swinging in the wind. Good riddance to the town. He kicked the horse into a gallop, getting farther and farther away.

While riding away, he heard a loud shot ring out from behind him. He quickly wheeled the horse around to see if anyone was coming for him. He pulled out his gun and aimed it into the air, looking around wildly for the shooter. As he peered hard at the entrance to Enterprise, he saw someone jumping and waving their arms. Bones rolled his head and turned the horse back around. It was probably no one important.

A few minutes in, he heard another thing. This time it was a voice. "Leonard! Leonard!" Bones stopped the horse in its tracks. Was he hearing Pavel's voice? Was this some spirit of a bastard who liked to tease people? "Leonard wait!" The voice cried out again. Bones turned his horse around, just to tease the idea of Pavel being there before him. And when he did turn around, that's exactly what he saw.

Pavel, all groggy and tired, arm bandaged up, bags under his eyes, was standing there before him. Bones' eyes widened as he slowly got off the horse, scared that if he made any sudden movements, that the mirage would disappear.

"Pasha?" His voice cracked. Pavel smiled and nodded.

"Vhere vere you going?" He asked, cocking his head.

"I was leaving town." He muttered, stepping closer to the mirage.

"Vhy vould you leave town?" Pavel asked, taking his own step closer, looking Bones in the eye. Bones turned his gaze.

"Because you were going to die and I couldn't cope." He whispered under his breath. Pavel stepped closer, barely an inch away from Bones, looking up at his hero who was also his boyfriend.

"But I'm not dead…" He told Bones, reaching out his injured arm towards him.

"Yes you are. No one of your size could have made it through something like that." Bones shook his head. Now his mind was really playing games with him. Toying with his emotions and feelings.

"But Leo, I'm not…" Pavel whispered under his breath.

Bones stepped back. "Yes you are. You're gone…I can't be in this town anymore." He shook his head, refusing to believe that his Pasha was alive and standing before him.

"Leonard! No! You have to stay!" Pavel cried. Why would Bones leave. He was fine and alive!

"I'm leaving. Pavel is dead. You're just in my imagination." Bones hissed, turning back to his horse, grabbing the mane to mount. But not before a hand grabbed him down from the horse and pulled him into a kiss.

Before him, Pavel was grabbing Bones' arms, pressing his mouth against Bones. He had to prove that he was real. Wrapping a lengthy arm around Bones' neck, he stood on his tiptoes to fully meet the man he loved. It took Bones a moment to figure out that he was real and not fake. And when he did, he grabbed Pavel around the waist and lifted him off the ground, his heart soaring.

Pavel pulled away from the kiss, breathless as Bones put him back down on the ground. "I'm alive!" He exclaimed.

"You're…you're not dead." Bones could never be more happy in his life. "How…how did this happen?" Bone's asked.

"Jim Kirk ees a very good medical man. He patched me up. But he said zat eef I should ever get seriously injured again, zat my chances of making it are slim." He sighed.

"I would never let anything touch you." Bones wrapped Pavel in another hug, squeezing him tightly, giving small pecks all over Pavel's face. "Thank god you're alive. Thank god." He mumbled over and over again before he was reduced to tears.

"Leonard…vhat's wrong?" Pavel asked, backing out of the hug, looking into Bones' dark eyes, which were tear stained and red.

"I-I almost killed myself Pavel. I almost left town…" He cried.

"Leo! NO! You can't do that! Even eef I vas dead, you have to promise that you wouldn't leave or kill yourself." Pavel begged.

"I wouldn't be able to cope Pasha! I would go crazy." He explained, throwing his arms about to add to the emphasis.

"Just…at least I eem not dead. Let's look at zat." Pavel huffed, embracing Bones again, leaning his head against Bones' chest.

"Yeah, I guess that's all that counts. Let's go back to town. I'm sure that people are worry about you." Bones guided Pavel to his horse.

"Not many people. But I eem guessing Jim ees. I told him zat I vould go to ze stables and look for you." Pavel admitted sheepishly. "I kind of snuck avay."

"Yeah, we have to get you back." Bones laughed as he helped Pavel up on the horse, then helping himself. "Latch on kid." Bones ordered. Pavel wrapped his arms around Bones' waist and leaned his head against Bones' back, closing his eyes.

Bones, now relieved and somewhat still in shock, kicked the horse into gear, aiming it back towards the entrance to Enterprise. Bones had some errands to do when he got back into town.

Riding back to town, Pavel wouldn't stop talking about how happy he was to be alive and to be with Bones. That only made Bones grin wider and his heart lighter. Now he couldn't wait to get back to the town. He was going to have to meet Uhura and Jim for something.

"…but my father comes back today." Pavel muttered at the end of his sentence.

"Today?" Bones's voice shook slightly. Sheriff Pike would be back and then all sleeping with Pavel would cease. Everything would stop.

"_Da_." Pavel nodded solemnly.

"Jesus that was too soon." Bones shook his head.

"I know…just a few days ago ve were shooting at hay bales." Pavel sighed. He too was going to miss all the freedom he was able to have with Bones. "I vant to leave." He whimpered.

"I know. I think we all do. But remember what we said." Bones reminded Pavel of the plan. You could not sway or deviate from the plan.

"I know, I know." He mumbled under his breath.

"Just think…soon we'll be out of here." Bones reassured him. "It's going to be amazing." He grinned.

"Of course…yes. Ah, I cannot vait." Pavel sighed heavily.

The two of them came riding into town, greeted by a grumpy Jim and Scotty. If looks would kill that both Pavel and Bones would be dead. Bones stopped the horse and let himself and Pavel off. Jim and Scotty both took a step forward.

"What were you thinkin'?!"

"Pavel! You didn't tell me that you were leaving town?!"

"I was worried sick about you!"

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

Jim and Scotty both yelled at Bones and Pavel, scolding them for their mistakes, but all the two did was small and cast small, loving glances at each other. They were amused by the two men before them, yelling.

"Would ya stop makin' goggly eyes at each other!" Scotty yelled.

Bones stepped forward putting both his hands on Jim and Scotty's shoulders. "We're fine. Sorry we scared you." He apologized. "Now…Jim, I need to talk to you and Uhura…in private." Scotty cast a glare towards Bones. "Scotty, I want to see your reaction to this top secret thing when it happens. Can you take Pavel home and watch him?"

"Sure." Scotty sighed and nodded. Bone stopped him and hugged Scotty.

"Thanks. You're the best." He whispered to Scotty.

"I know I am!" Scotty tried to stay angered and serious, but couldn't help but become flustered and crack a smile. He pulled away from the hug and took Pavel by the shoulder and gently walked him to the house. Bones turned to Jim.

"Jim, I need your help with something." Bones confided to Jim. "We need Uhura though as well. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in the Saloon? What is it?" Jim asked.

"I can't tell you yet. I need both you and Uhura. Come on." Bones patted Jim's back and headed towards the Saloon. Jim hurried and followed after, wondering what Bones was up to.

"No but really…what are you doing?" Jim asked.

"I can't tell you yet." Bones warned. "Wait." He jogged to the Saloon, gliding up the steps and in through the swinging doors. Jim followed, catching the door as he followed Bones through the crowd of people. People that had seen Bones leave were shocked to see him back in the Saloon. They were terrified and upset that he hadn't stayed away.

Bones searched the crowd of people for Uhura, looking all around. He even looked up the stair where the men usually received special service from the barmaids sometimes. He looked all around.

"Jim, where's Uhura?" Bones asked as Jim made his way through the crowd.

"She's in the back." Jim pointed to the back wall where Uhura was standing, just observing the wave of people that had walked in. How could have Bones missed her there? He ran over to her, with Jim trailing behind him.

"Uhura! Uhura!" Bones called out, waving his hands around. He had never been so elate about something in his life before. This was a new experience. Something wonderful.

Uhura looked up from the crowd when she heard her name called. She saw Bones and Jim making their way through a crowd, pushing to get to her. Bones had the most excited look on his face and Jim just looked confused.

"Yes?" She asked, pushing herself off the wall to meet the boys.

"Uhura! I need to talk to you and Jim outside. Can you come?" Bones quickly asked.

"Sure." She nodded, though wary why he wanted her to come with him.

"Okay!" He smiled brightly. He felt like a child for some reason. Giddy and carefree, running to his friends to tell them a secret. "Come outside." He waved his hands towards the door, running outside, escaping the crowds. Jim and Uhura were not far behind, wondering why Bones had called upon them.

As soon as they were out of sight and out of earshot from prying ears and eyes, Bones' face turned redder than a tomato.

"What's wrong Bones?" Jim asked.

Bones looked at both Uhura and Jim. "Alright. I want…I want to marry Pavel. Or at least engage him." He released. Jim and Uhura's mouths hung open. Did Bones just say that wanted to _marry _Pavel.

"Marry? Like marriage?" Jim asked.

"Yes! Last night and today have really opened things up to me and…I really love him." Bones shrugged.

"You met the kid at the beginning of this week!" Jim reminded him. Bones nodded.

"Yes, I know that. But it's just one of those things that you just feel is right." Bones tried to convince Jim. Jim sighed, but Uhura was elated.

"Marriage! Yes! Do you need help with wedding plans or anything?" She asked. Bones smiled.

"No. Not yet. I still haven't found a ring. That's what I'm coming to you for. I need help. I'm not sure if this town has rings, but I really…really need one." Bones begged. Jim cracked a smile and hugged Bones out of the blue.

"I haven't known you long, but you're a great friend and I'm happy for you." He told Bones. "Yes. I know the perfect place. We have a jewelers, believe it or not." Jim laughed.

"Great! Let's go!" He pushed Uhura and Jim out of the corner and out into the town square. Jim stopped and looked around. Where was the jewelers again? He swept over the town twice before spotting it off in a corner, all lonely.

"There it is!" Jim pointed to it. The three of them made their way to the jewelers, Bones refraining from acting like a little girl. He was so excited. Hopefully Pavel would say yes and hopefully this marriage would go better than his last.

As they made their way over to the shop, Jim pulled out a string of keys, plucking one from the many. It reminded Bones of his many keys to break into Banks and such.

"This is the key that should get us in." Jim nodded, stepped up the stairs and to the door.

"Why is it locked? Doesn't anyone work there?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, but he's a drunk. Probably passed out in the backroom." Jim shrugged, pushing the key into the keyhole and turned it. The door swung open and revealed cases and boxes of clocks, watches, rings, and other items that Bones had never seen before.

"The rings are over here." Jim pointed to a side of the room with a couple dusty, red wood boxes that were stacked up high.

"What kind of ring are you looking for?" Uhura asked.

"Something simple really. Nothing to showy." Bones shrugged. He wanted it to be discreet to people who didn't understand how his and Pavel's minds and hearts worked.

"Okay!" Uhura nodded and smiled. She and Bones picked up the first box case they saw and placed it on the counter opening it up. Jim stood watch at the front door.

Inside were an assortment of rings, most of them very shiny and filled with gems. None which Bones thought fit his darling Pasha. He eyed the set over again before closing the box and going to a new one.

This time there was more of an assortment of styles that Bones liked. He found a matching pair of silver bands that had an intertwined style. He picked them up in his hand, observing them. They seemed to be a decent size. The style was interesting and different. There was a certain appeal to them.

"Did you find a pair?" Jim asked as the movement and bustle ceased behind him. "Don't you think this is a bit quick?" He added

"Yeah I found a pair. No, this is not a bit quick. Dammit Jim, I know what I'm doing. Come on, let's go. We need to get everyone together." Bones nodded, slipping the rings in his pocket.

"Everyone? You mean Spock, Sulu, Scotty and Pavel?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Them." Bones nodded.

"Okay." Jim opened the door for Uhura and Bones, then slipped outside himself, locking the door. The three of them split up. Uhura went to go get Spock. Jim went to get Sulu. They would all meet at the hay bales as soon as possible. Bones went to Pavel's house and hurried in the door.

"Pavel! Scotty! The group is meeting up at the hay bales!" He announced as he stepped into the home. Pavel and Scotty were sitting on the couch, awaiting Bones' return and when he did, both of them jumped up.

"Vhy?" Pavel asked, rounding the corner, Scotty not far behind.

"I don't know. They just asked to be there." He shrugged, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Alright. I guess we could go." Pavel shrugged and reached for Bones' hand, holding it.

"Let's go!" Scotty announced, heading out the door quicker than any of them. He had been dying to get out of the town center. It was driving him crazy. Just going beyond the homes and to the field was relief for him.

For the first time, Pavel and Bones walked out of the house into the public holding hands. At this moment neither of them really cared. Pavel swung his hand lightly, leaning his head on Bones' shoulder. Lucky for them, not many people were outside.

They all walked to hay bales, seeing Spock, Sulu, Jim and Uhura in the distance, waiting. Bones' heart rate sped up quicker and his face was beginning to become flushed. He quickened his pace and Pavel hurried to match it.

"Vhy are you going so fast?" Pavel asked.

"You'll see." He teased, reaching the group. Jim and Uhura was grinning like stupid idiots and everyone else was confused by why they were here.

"Okay! What's the meanin' behind this uh…meeting?" Scotty looked towards Spock.

"I do not know. I thought that Mr. McCoy had arranged this." Spock glanced at Bones. Pavel looked up at Bones.

"I zought zat you didn't know vhy vere coming?" He asked, brows creased. Bones nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Slowly, he got down on one knee and pulled out one of the rings.

"Pavel Chekov, would you do the honors and marry me?"

**_(There might be a hiatus because I'm on vacation! But I'll still be working!)_**


	24. Chapter 24

Pavel stood before Bones, watching the older man get on his knee and produce a silver ring, saying those magic words. The words that he never saw coming.

"M-marry y-you?" He asked, stuttering, hands trembling, body shaking.

"Mhm." Bones nodded, still holding up the ring, wanting desperately for Pavel to say yes. It would mean the world to him. Pavel looked at the ring as a commitment. He looked at it knowing that Bones wanted to live with him forever.

Pavel stepped forward and took Bones' hands, clasping them together and pulled him off his knee. Everyone stood around the two, watching in anticipation as no words were spoken between Pavel and Bones.

"Y-yes. _Da._" He nodded, unable to keep a straight face. Bones was overwhelmed with so many feelings, he wasn't sure what would come first: the tears or the joy. He disregarded everything in that moment though, to grab Pavel's hand and gently slide the ring onto his left finger, letting it sit perfectly on his hand as a sign of his love for the young Russian boy.

"For my Pasha…" He uttered under his breath so only Pavel could hear it. Then he took Pavel from around the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss, sealing the deal.

Around him, he heard cheers, whoops and hollers from just five people. But it was enough to make him happy. He grinned underneath the kiss as Pavel wrapped his arms around Bones' neck, his feet nearly being lifted off the ground.

"I love you." Pavel whispered, nearly brought to tears.

"I love you too Pavel." Bones returned and hugged the small seventeen year old close to him.

The two of them pulled out of the embrace and stood towards the small group, their arms around each other. Uhura was the first to step forward and ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"When's the wedding going to be?"

Pavel and Bones looked at each other, honestly unsure of when they were going to put together a wedding _and_ sneak out of Enterprise.

"We're not sure. There's just so much going on right now that we'll just have to play it by ear." Bones shrugged.

"Aye! McCoy! You have anyone to be your best man yet?" Scotty stepped forward, grinning like an idiot. Bones returned the smile.

"No I do not. Would you like to?" He asked, laughing.

"Ai! Damn sure I would!" He exclaimed.

"Good. Cause I couldn't find a better person." Bones said. Then he parted from Pavel and walked up to Jim, looking him dead in the eye. Jim looked right back, wondering what Bones had in store for him.

"Jim, I don't have my father anymore…and I was wondering if you wanted to be there in place of him?" Bones' words were sincere and honest. If his father were still alive, he would find him and hunt him down, begging him to be there for his second wedding.

Jim looked into the eyes of a man who held a mysterious past and a tragic childhood into manhood backstory. Even though he claimed himself to be dangerous, Jim could tell that Bones did not mean harm to anyone. This was Jim's new friend and companion.

"I would be honored, Bones." Jim nodded. Bones smiled weakly, trying to keep from crying as he embraced Jim in a strong hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't how much it means to me." He shakily said over Jim's shoulder. Jim patted his back.

"Of course."

Pavel took the same initiative, asking Uhura to be the maid of honor. She nodded, elated to take part in such a big event. Pavel smiled and thought about his dad. He wasn't going to bother asking his dad if he wanted to walk him down the aisle. He would obviously say no. So he turned to the other man that he had learned about and spent time with within this week.

"Sulu…?" Pavel asked shyly, barely making eye contact with him. He was so flustered and out of it, everything just seemed difficult.

"Yes Pavel?" Sulu responded.

"Vould you…vould you mind valking me down ze aisle?" He asked, swinging his hands back and forth against his hips.

Sulu cracked a smile. "Yes. I would love to. It's an honor."

Pavel smiled. "Zank you. My fazzer isn't going to be zere. I know zat for sure. I vould want ze other important man een my life to valk me down ze isle." He told Sulu.

"I am truly honored. Do you want a flower crown on your special day?" Sulu joked.

"Actually, I zink zat I vould!" Pavel nodded.

"Okay, I'll make you one." Sulu winked. Pavel grinned and skipped back to Bones' side. The two of them joined hands and were as ready as ever to leave Enterprise.

"Today is going to be one of the biggest days in our lives." Bones stated. "We're leaving Enterprise…getting married. Do you know how much that all of you have helped?" He asked.

The group of five looked around at each other, confused. What had they done to help the happy couple? The two of them had found themselves on their own. Bones and Pavel recognized the confused looks and decided to explain.

"I have never met anyvone so open to seeing two men togezzer. Eef ve didn't have you zen, ve vould be lost and trying to sneak out of our own." Pavel attempted to explain.

"What he's trying to say is that you helped us pull all of this off. You were there for us no matter how odd we've been, and we appreciate that." Bones told them. He eyed Jim especially. Everyone understood what the couple was trying to say, nodded in agreement.

"We should get back to town. As much as I like this moment, people will be suspecting something." Jim told Bones. He turned around and saw that people were passing by, giving suspicious glances.

"Okay. We should also get everything together. Get ready to leave, you know?" Bones was soon becoming antsy. Sheriff Pike would be coming back to town anytime soon.

"Let's go." Jim nodded and began walking out of the hay bale field towards town. The group followed close behind, Pavel and Bones taking in the rear, discreetly making contact. Their fingertips were pressed together lightly, knowing that holding hands would be too obvious. Even though they walked out holding hands, a crowd had gathered outside, talking and walking about.

"You have to be careful to hide your hand." Bones noted. He didn't want to risk Pavel being caught.

"I vill. Don't vorry. Ve von't be around he very long." He assured Bones.

"Alright…I love you kid." He muttered. Pavel grinned and had a hesitant thought to kiss Bones' cheek, but realized that they were in public and couldn't act on pure affection around people who did not yet understand.

"I love you too, Leonard." Pavel whispered under his breath.

Everyone made it back to town and they headed all over to Jim's home. It's where they had stored everything that they had taken. Today they would sort things into saddlebags and ready the horses, while still maintaining a discreet sense of it. Everyone was a bit on edge because no one except for Bones had done something as remotely sneaky as what they were about to do.

The seven of them all jammed into the small house and sat around the couch and living area. Dried blood and dust was still on the floor from where Pavel bled and where Bones had shot the ceiling to get Jim's attention. But no one seemed to notice that. They were all busy dispensing their items and setting them into piles.

"We only have a few saddle bags, so the less you pack the better, but you still need a good amount of supplies, so bring any bag that you can wear on your back or on your shoulder and use that as well." Jim walked around his front room, giving out specific directions.

"You said that we should go one at a time, correct?" Sulu piped up. Jim directed his attention towards his companion and nodded.

"Yes."

"Then who goes first? And who goes last?" Sulu asked.

"That's a silly question! We can just go as we please!" Scotty scoffed at Sulu's seemingly ridiculous question.

"Actually, Mr. Montgomery, Hikaru Sulu is very much correct. The pattern of our comings and goings draw attention to Sheriff Christopher Pike very easily. We must make it appear at its most natural state." Spock spoke up, correcting the Scotsman.

"Spock is correct. We need to make this appear natural." Jim nodded.

"But the question is…who goes first?" Sulu repeated his first question. Everyone looked around at each other, wondering who would be the first to leave Enterprise.

"Bones." Jim said. Bones looked up at Jim, confused. Pavel was quick to grab his now fiancée's hand.

"Me what?" Bones asked.

"You have to be the first to go." Jim told him.

"Can you explain the meaning behind that?" Bones requested. Leaving the town without Pavel going first made him nervous. What if Pavel didn't make it? What if his father got to him and Bones wouldn't be there?

"The Sheriff obviously doesn't like you. So when he sees you leave, he'll relax more, forgetting about any worries he might have had." Jim explained it to him as if it was the sensible thing to do and as Bones listened, he started to agree with it.

"I…guess I'll have to." Bones shrugged. Pavel gripped Bones' hand tighter. "Can Pavel follow after?" He requested.

"Spock…what do you think?" Jim turned to Spock as the true consultant. The man was so logistical that nearly every plan they had ever formed with him, ended up working out.

"That actually might be proven to work." Spock tossed a smirk towards Bones.

"And how would that work?" Jim asked, wanting to hear an explanation for the idea. It was one of the only times that he actually doubted one of Spock's plans.

"The Sheriff has a vague idea of how much affection Pavel has for Mr. McCoy. It will go along as this: Pavel will run off, we submit ourselves to going after him, and each of us leaves together." Spock explained. It actually sounded pretty foolproof.

"What about us?" Uhura asked, pointing towards herself and Scotty.

"You two can go at your own leisure. I'm sure that the Sheriff wouldn't mind if he saw two strangers just walk away for a moment." Spock suggested. Scotty huffed loudly. He didn't like be thought of as some stranger. He wanted to be known, and in a good way if possible.

"Then it's settled. It's going to be easy." Jim gave a relaxed sigh and collapsed onto the couch. "The first part is done. Now all we have to do is just go through with the plan."

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Uhura assured Jim. Everyone had been under some stress lately and had only forgotten it when they were gathered together to witness Pavel and Bones uniting. Though a sweet moment, the panic of leaving was soon back upon them.

"Now we just have to wait for your dad to come back." Jim groaned. He wasn't the most patient person in the world.

"You know…we could just…talk?" Sulu suggested. "We really have done that in a while."

"Yes we have. We just did." Jim replied. The stress and anticipation were killing him and making him quite the moody man.

"No. I mean really talking. Just fun conversations." Sulu shrugged his shoulders.

"Now who does that?" Jim snapped back, nearly laughing. He was truly under a lot of stress.

"Normal people do Jim. Calm down. You're freaking us out." Sulu replied. Jim looked around the room and saw the odd looks on people's faces. He nodded and shut his mouth.

For the rest of the time being, everyone talked about adventures they had ages ago, or how their life was in Enterprise and adjusting to the new society and culture of the town. They asked Bones about his life after he left his small town in Georgia. He answered carefully, making sure not to slip up about his true identity. Jim already had a small idea of what the real Bones held underneath, but for Pavel's sake, kept quiet.

As the day wore on, the group began to slow down their chatter and just lounge around the house. Scotty went in search of food to fill his empty stomach. Uhura persuaded Spock to come with her outside in the back to look at the scenery. Sulu, Jim, Pavel and Bones were sitting in the living room. Bones and Pavel had moved up to the long couch, Bones resting against the arm while Pavel laid his head down in Bones' lap and his legs stretched out cross Sulu's. Bones gently ran his fingers through Pavel's hair, calming himself down.

"I'd never think I'd see the day when two men actually fell in love with each other." Jim sighed happily.

Bones gave a short laugh. "Me either." Then he looked down at Pavel and smiled sweetly. "It all makes sense now. From when I was little to now." Pavel grabbed Bones' hand and squeezed it.

"I alvays knew. I just chose never to tell my father." He sighed and cuddled in closer to Bones. "I knew zat even zough I eem his son, he vould still had me hung on ze noose."

"Why?" Sulu asked.

"Because he ees a strict believer een…vell, not zat." Pavel sighed and shrugged.

"That must have been hard." Sulu pitied Pavel. He had never taken notice in the Sheriff's foreign son until a couple days ago. Now they were closer than ever.

"Not really…zere veren't wery many suitors." Pavel sighed. "Until Leonard came along." He grinned and looked up at Bones. Bones smiled back and leant forward, kissing Pavel's forehead. "Now I'm engaged!" Pavel smiled and brandished his silver ring, flashing it around.

"Oh, I almost forgot my own ring." Bones dug into his pocket and pulled out his matching ring, slipping it on the ring finger. "I found these at the jewelers."

"Zey are matching!" Pavel exclaimed, grabbing Bones' hand, looking at it. "Zey match!" He exclaimed again, turning over, straddling Bones' lap, hands wrapped around his neck with a devious look on his face. Bones' face turned red with embarrassment. "You are such a romantic." Pavel sighed.

"Ahem…Pavel, there are people present…" Bones muttered.

"Maybe zey vant a show?" Pavel asked, smirking, squeezing his thighs against Bones' waist. His face became redder and his heart rate began to raise.

"I'm up for a show." Jim laughed. Bones began even more red in the face, if that was even possible.

"See, zey vant a show…" Pavel murmured sweetly. Bones looked away from Pavel to avoid temptation, but Pavel, just grabbed Bones' jaw gently, turning his head back before seductively pressing is lips onto Bones', glancing back at Jim, giving a sneaky, playful wink. Bones, despite wanting to kiss back, didn't because they were in front of people and he was far too embarrassed to do such a thing in front of his friends.

He pushed Pavel gently off of him, who was stronger than appeared. But Bones managed to get him off.

"Kid…" He sighed longingly.

"But…Leo…" Pavel started. He leaned forward. "Meester McCoy." He whispered into Bones' ear. That did it. Whenever Pavel called him that, he was instantly turned on no matter the circumstances. Sitting up on the couch, he took Pavel's hand.

"Let's go. We've got something to take care of." Bones pulled Pavel off the couch and hurried towards the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think you're going?" Jim stopped the two as they made it up the stairs.

"Jim, we've got something to take care of." Bones replied quickly.

"Oh—oh man, come on. Not here…I've only got one room!" Jim groaned.

"Jim…please?" Bones asked, becoming more impatient by the second. Jim sighed and glanced at Pavel who looked equally desperate, but that kid was more adorable when he was needy.

"Fine. Fine! Go. Have fun." He grumbled, sinking lower into the chair as Sulu laughed at the happy couple dashed up the stairs.

Bones and Pavel were barely in the room before Pavel was already at Bones' mouth, frantically pressing his lips against Bones' while his hands desperately tugged off Bones' pants as well. The two of them exchanged frantic breaths, heated in the moment. They fell onto the bed in a flurry of movement. Pavel was still having trouble trying to pry off Bones' buckled pants.

"Pavel…mmf…just…just let me do this…" Bones grumbled, unbuckling his own pants and pulling them off, tossing them to the floor. Pavel grinned and moved his mouth, pressing it to Bones' jaw. Bones groaned and held Pavel's hips as the young kid began to tear at his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons. Meanwhile, Bones was gently sifting through Pavel's hair, kissing the boy's face.

"You make me _wery _happy…" Pavel gasped as she struggled with the shirt.

"I know." Bones responded, reaching down for Pavel's pants, easily yanking the loose piece of clothing off the boy's lanky body. Pavel reacted instantly, wrapping his legs around Bones' hips, pulling him down nearly on top of Pavel.

"Make me happier…" Pavel replied breathily. Bones nodded.

On the first floor, Jim and Sulu were given the rare opportunity to listen to the events taking place upstairs and both of them had never despised something so much. First there were the groans and short cried that obviously came from Pavel as he cried out Bones' full name. Then came the smacking of the headboard and the creaking of the springs. Sulu was nearly red in the face and Jim was just mortified that everything that was going on, was going on in _his _bed. He had half a mind to go up there and stop it, but he didn't want to see anything he wouldn't unsee.

It was about a hour and a half before the noises stopped. All that was left was just the rustling of pillows and sheets, maybe light talking but that was about it. Jim looked to Sulu.

"Bones does pillow talk?" He asked. Bones seemed like such a rough and tough guy. Someone too macho to actually take the time and talk to their other half once done with sex.

"I'm guessing so." Sulu shrugged. He too was frazzled by the idea of Bones talking to Pavel after what seemed like such a rough time upstairs.

"Hm." Jim gave a little sound of protest, just waiting for the two to come down so that he could run upstairs and grab the sheets off his bed and put them down the well.

It was about ten minutes later that he heard footsteps trodding down the stairs. Two pairs. Sulu and Jim looked up and saw Pavel and Bones slowly descending the stairs. They were buttoning up their shirts and fixing their wildly ruffled hair. Jim covered his mouth to stifle a small laugh.

Bones turned to Pavel while walking down the stairs and gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. Pavel blushed madly and fumbled with his shirt, just deciding to keep it where it was. The two came down and walked over to the stairs. As they walked, Jim noticed that both men walked with some restraint. As they sat down on the couch, Bones winced and tried to adjust himself correctly. Pavel bit his tongue as he sat down beside Bones.

"Rough time?" Jim asked. Bones looked at Jim and gave a snarky glare. Pavel looked at Jim and then at Bones, still wincing horribly at the pain on his ass.

"Ah…Meester Kirk…you might have to ah, get a new headboard." Pavel quietly told Jim.

Jim looked up at Pavel. "What?" He asked, even though he knew what he had heard.

"You might ah…need a new headboard sir…" Pavel repeated, his face growing redder. "Eet was an accident." It truly was an accident. They had gotten too out of control and accidently snapped the headboard.

"You two broke my headboard?" Jim asked, nearly in shock.

"Yes…" Pavel nodded. Jim groaned and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, not sure whether to be annoyed or just forget it.

"Okay then. I'll get a new one. From AUSTIN!" Jim yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Pavel put his hands up. The look in his face was genuine, if you saw past the pain that he was enduring.

"It's fine. It's fine." Jim sighed and excused it. He was about to say something else, when he heard a loud commotion outside.


	25. Chapter 25

Jim, Sulu, Bones and Pavel all rose out of their seats. Uhura and Spock came running in from the kitchen and Scotty as well, popped out of the kitchen. Everyone was silent as they listened to the sound of horses whinnying outside.

"He's here…" Pavel muttered under his breath, though it was heard by everyone.

The group was silent. They had planned this and were so ready to jump into action, but as the moment came, the sudden realization of how dangerous this could be, sunk into their minds.

"Gather your bags." Jim said, almost hesitantly. The group rushed to their bags and silently held them, waiting for their cue. "Bones…you know you're up first. Don't make any stops…just go. Sneak if you have to." Jim ordered sternly. Bones nodded and began to walk away, but Pavel reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Pavel! We do not have time for you games. Let Bones go…" Jim scolded the young boy. Pavel's face fell and he gently let go of Bones' hand, dropping his own hand at his side. Bones turned back around and walked towards, the door, gripping the handle. This would be the last house he would have ever stayed in while in Enterprise.

As he turned the handle, the door was yanked open from the outside and Bones was thrown out the door and onto the porch from the sheer force of the person on the outside.

He landed hard on his shoulder, hitting the wooden planks hard enough to knock a small man out, but Bones was fine. The only thing he was worried about was who it was that opened the door.

"Mr. McCoy…you're still here. That's reassuring, considering the fact that I appointed you to my son." Sheriff Pike's poisonous drawl reached his ears, making Bones squirm internally. Plan ruined.

"At least _I_ protected him this time." Bones growled as he rolled over and got up, brushing himself off. The Sheriff and him made eye contact that was highly unpleasant. Bones could see that this man was intent on running him out of town.

The Sheriff didn't comment on Bones' remark and walked through the doorway. Bones followed in, closing the door behind him. Sheriff Pike stopped and looked over the whole group with their bags.

"What's going on in here?" Pike asked, strutting around the room, glancing at the bags. Jim stepped forward. Pike's eyes brightened. "Ah, my favorite officer…Kirk, would you mind explaining the bags?"

Jim looked past Pike at Bones who wasn't sure what to say. Now it was up to someone to hurry up and take the initiative to save their asses.

"Aye! Uh, Uhura and I were askin' how to prepare a saddle bag for a ah… long trip. The officers here were teachin' us how to prepare them." Scotty stepped in and saved the day. Bones let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah…the barmaid and the bartender…shocking. " Pike looked over the rest of the group. "Then what are my son and McCoy doing in here?"

"They wanted to learn as well…" Scotty tried to control himself. Basically, the Sheriff had just insulted him and Uhura and Scotty would never stand for that, but he had to now.

"Hmm. Well…it's good to know that my son was in good hands." He walked over to Pavel who was standing meekly in the back, afraid that his father might come to him.

"Hello father." Pavel's head hung as he greeted his dad.

"Hello Pavel. Did Mr. McCoy take care of you well?" Pike asked, looking over the boy. Pavel smiled to himself.

"Yes he did. Wery good care." Pavel nodded. Pike looked at his son and grabbed his injured arm, making Pavel wince. Bones saw the action and flinched towards Pike, but Jim stopped him.

"Then what is this?" Pike asked, pointing to the injury that Pavel had acquired while facing certain death.

"Just a little scrape. I was teaching him how to shoot a gun and he scraped himself." Bones jumped in quickly. Pike quickly turned around, giving an intense glare towards Bones.

"You were teaching him how to shoot a gun?" He asked, stepping away from Pavel.

"Yes. Because he did not know how to use one." Bones stated strongly, not backing down what so ever.

"Hm…interesting. Yes, I guess that Pavel did need to be taught things." Pike glanced back at Pavel as the young boy looked up from his injury. Pavel instantly turned away from his father's glance. Pike returned to Bones. "Thank you…Mr. McCoy." He sighed heavily and looked around the room. "Would you all like to come over and eat dinner at my house?" He offered the group.

Jim glanced around at everyone and they looked at him, not sure how to respond. Bones didn't want to take any risks by answering and would let Jim do the leading from now on.

"We would love to." Jim accepted. Something inside of everyone twitched just a bit. None of them liked the Sheriff very much. He had just insulted Scotty and Uhura and wasn't very gentle with his son.

"Wonderful. Then let us be on our way then." The Sheriff gave a gracefully faux grin and turned, heading out the door. The group looked at each other, not sure who to be angry at; the Sheriff or Jim.

"What are we going to do?" Uhura asked, stepping forward, still holding her bag. "We can't leave now if he's counting on us to show up!" She panicked, dropping the bag heavily onto the floor, sitting on the couch.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. If we can't go now, then we'll go tomorrow." Jim suggested as if it was an easy transition.

"It'll take forever! Do you know how long the Sheriff will keep Pavel in his sights?" Uhura responded. She had slowly watched the family of two from her own house for a few years, wondering why the son was so sheltered.

"Eet ees true! He asks vhere I eem going everyday!" Pavel put in.

"I thought you said your dad didn't care?" Jim wondered.

"He doesn't, but he's just stern about zings like zat!" Pavel whined, becoming worried that he would never escape Enterprise and get married to Bones.

"Then you should be able to sneak out!" Jim retorted angrily. He had never been under so much stress. It was going to break him sooner or later.

"My father doesn't vant my happiness! He ees a cruel man." Pavel whimpered, dropping his bag in defeat. "I vill never leave!" He cried. Bones was instantly at Pavel's side, wrapping a protective arm around the young boy.

"It's okay, we'll get you out. I promise." Bones swore to Pavel. He held his hand tightly, spinning the ring on Pavel's finger around. Pavel placed his head into Bones' shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Uhura asked again, still sitting on the couch.

"Well for starters, we can show up to this damn dinner and try to get on the Sheriff's good side if he even has one." Bones growled. He was highly upset with how the plan went and with the Sheriff.

"I think that's the best idea that we—" Jim started.

"No! You have no say in this. I am sick of your bullshit and your attitude, from now on, anyone _but_ you is going to take the lead on this, okay?" Bones snapped at Jim, knowing that it wasn't his fault, but chose to blame him anyways.

"Bones, come on…" Jim faltered on his line of sadness and pity.

"No." Bones retorted, turning towards the door, hastily walking out. By his surprise, the whole rest of the group followed Bones. Jim was always trying to show how loyal and genius he was. He was doing it for his father who was rumoured to be a great person. He had strived to save lives and towns, but now, his charm and worn off and he was losing it inch by inch. He needed to save his group.

Stepping outside with the rest of the group, Jim huffed and tried to keep himself together for his father's sake. He followed Bones and the rest of them over to the Sheriff's house to see Pike standing there, gawking at the door. As he saw the group descending upon him, Pike seemed to burn a whole through each of them with his eyes. He walked off his porch and swooped down onto all of them.

"What the hell happened to my door?" He asked, glaring at Bones.

"While you were away, your son was being hunted and someone kicked open the door to get in and kill him. I stopped them." Bones growled. The tension in the air was static and dangerous. Sheriff Pike was silent for a moment before he began to speak again.

"Thank you." He responded through a clenched jaw. Bones nodded. The Sheriff turned back around and stepped over the door, entering his home. "What is this? I suppose it's from you trying to save me son as well?" Pike asked as he looked at the mess around him.

"Correct." Bones nodded his head.

"Jesus Christ…Every time I leave." The Sheriff muttered, shaking his head. Bones clenched his fists, wanting to just throw a punch at the man. "Well, pushing through that, I bought food from my trip and it should already be in the pantry."

Everyone was huddled in a tight group, following the Sheriff into the back, where the table sat. Quickly, everyone took their seat. Bones pulled out a chair for Pavel as Pavel came around and sat down in it, thanking Bones. Bones took a seat next to Pavel and Scotty, across from Spock, Jim and Uhura. Sulu was seated at the head of the table.

"Please, Leo, don't get angry so quickly." Pavel whispered to Bones. He was worried that Bones would become upset too quickly and blow the whole plan out of the water.

"I'm trying, but don't you see that your dad is…an asshole?" Bones was hesitant to say those words about Pavel's own father, but it was true and if Pavel didn't see that, then someone was going to have to show him.

"I know zat he ees. But…you don't understand. His rules are twisted so that I can't do _anyzing_ vithout getting een trouble." Pavel muttered.

"That's why we're trying to sneak you out of here. Or at least I am." Bones whispered and glanced at Jim from across the table. Pavel put his hand on Bones' leg.

"Don't get angry at Jim…he hasn't done anyzing wrong. Trust me Leo." Pavel begged. Bones slid his hand under the table, grasping Pavel's finger, interlacing them with his own.

"Fine." He nodded.

Sheriff Pike walked in with a large leather bag, stuffed to the top with goods that he had bought from Austin. Suddenly, Bones could feel his stomach growling. He tightened his grip on Pavel's hand, covering his stomach with the other. Pavel smiled and giggled slightly. He had heard Bones' stomach rumble next to him. He couldn't blame him though. They were all hungry, barely eating with what they had.

"I've got a lot, so help yourselves." Pike shrugged as he plucked out the food from the bag, placing it on the table in front of everyone.

The dinner went relatively well. No one got in any fights, there was no bickering what so ever. Everyone had a calm and clear sense that everything was going to be okay. They trusted Bones and Jim with their lives now. Though those thoughts changed when Pavel reached to get something from in front of the Sheriff. He grabbed Pavel's hand and yanked it close into sight.

"Son, what is this?" The Sheriff asked in a slight growl, looking at the silver band on his finger. Everyone at the dinner table stopped moving. Bones let go of Pavel's hand underneath the dinner table.

"Eet…eet ees a uh…token of…friendship vith ze crew…" Pavel slowly let words he didn't know he was saying tumble out of his mouth.

"The crew?" Pike asked, tightening the grip on Pavel's hand.

"Us, sir." Jim spoke up. "Scotty, Uhura, Spock, Sulu, myself and Bo—Mr. McCoy." He pointed to each and every one of them. They all had their fingers crossed.

"I've never seen something like that…why is it on his wedding ring finger?" Pike interrogated further.

"Because, that finger is the only finger that has a vein that leads to your heart. It's symbolic." Bones spoke up, speaking truthfully and calmly. He had learned that form his wife when they were first married. Pavel looked at Bones and gave the shortest smile before returning to his father.

"Can you put it on any other finger. I don't people thinking that my son has married the whole lot of you." Pike grumbled. Pavel laughed nervously.

"Aha…yes fazzer. Of course." He stuttered, his hand shaking as he removed the wedding ring and placed it onto another finger. Bones quickly slid his ring off and into his pocket under the table.

"Better. It's good to see that my boy has friends." Pike nodded, resuming to eat. Pavel quickly retracted and stared straight at the table, not moving. He was still petrified. Bones gave a quick squeeze of Pavel's hand that had resumed its position under the table.

"He is a very good boy." Jim noted as he scooped something foreign into his mouth.

"Glad to hear. I hope nothing else tragic happened while I was out." Pike laughed. He obviously didn't take his son seriously, or the things that happened to him.

"Nothing else…" Bones shook his head.

"Good." Pike nodded and resumed eating and drinking. Pavel glanced worriedly at his father as he kept finishing glasses of wine and ale. Bones noticed the glances and wanted to desperately say something to Pavel and ask what was wrong.

Thirty minutes later, Pike's neck was red and his face was flushed. Bones knew that he was drunk.

"You all can leave now." Pike slurred as he gently rocked back and forth in the chair, grasping a whole bottle of wine. Jim looked at his crew and then back at Pike.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am sure…leave." He mumbled, slamming is other hand down on the table. Everyone jumped in their seats. "Leave!" He snapped. The group scrambled up except Bones, who grasped Pavel's hand. Pike turned his eyes towards Bones and glared.

"That means you too…" He growled.

"What if I don't leave?" Bones retorted. He didn't want to leave Pavel in the hands of this drunk called his father.

Pike pulled out a gun and lazily pointed it at Bones, cocking it. "I'll shoot you in the head." He mumbled.

Jim took a step forward. "Bones…don't. Just leave it alone." He put his hand on Bones' shoulder and leaned forward. "You don't live here anymore." He whispered.

"Fine." Bones shoved himself and the chair out, getting up. He didn't want to leave, but then again, he didn't want to be shot in the head right there in front of his fiancée. He left with Jim and his group, wanting to turn back and retrieve Pavel, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

As they stepped outside, Jim stopped Bones. "I know you want to stay with him, but you can't. Not if you want to risk your life."

"He's drunk! Who knows what's going to happen in there…" Bones glared back at the house. He wanted to go back…to save Pavel from whatever his dad would to do him.

"I highly doubt Pike would _hurt_ Pavel himself. He just doesn't care about what happens to Pavel when he leaves." Jim shrugged. "Come on, we all need to sleep." Jim lightly tugged on Bones' shoulder. Bones looked at the house one last time before walking ahead to his old shack of a home that he had only stayed in one day.

He parted with Jim in the group, saying goodbye. He sighed and pulled open the crap door and slid through the doorway, closing it behind him. He watched from his window at Pavel's home as the lights stayed on and shadows moved about. Bones knew that if he looked at it longer, it would just pain him further. So he stepped away from the window and headed up the stairs, stripping off his shirt and throwing it on the railing. He made it up the stair and pushed open a door, revealing the large king sized bed that barely fit in the room. He groaned and flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes. No matter what, he could not go to sleep. His mind kept drifting off to Pavel back at his house with his drunken father.

He knew how drunks worked. As a child, his town was full of them. His father would try to shield him from the truth and how dangerous those men were. Sadly, he couldn't do the same for Pavel. Worrying about Pavel, he got out of bed and went back to the railing, grabbing his shirt, taking the ring out from the pocket and slipped it back on. He let out a sigh of relief and went back upstairs.

It took Bones hours to fall asleep but he eventually did. The white blankets were thrown over his body loosely as he slept soundly, forgetting about his worries of Pavel and his father.

Pavel sat in the corner of the room, crying and sobbing, hiccupping all the while. His body shook and the tears stung his eyes. A sharp pain was throbbing in his chest and his face burned as a large cut brew blood and his tears fell into it. The bruise on his lip and forehead hurt whenever he tensed up. Pavel's ring was hidden in his pocket before the fight. He didn't was to risk losing it.

The fight had started when Pavel put the ring back on his wedding finger. His father had noticed and since he was drunk, had taken everything to the extremes. His father yelled and told him to change the finger, but Pavel protested. Then the physical abuse started. His father grabbed him and hit his face. Then he grabbed the empty wine bottle and broke it across the table, slashing Pavel's cheek. Pavel tried to hit back, but was too slow and his father just began the relentless beatings. His face and stomach had been beaten and Pavel was left cringing on the floor. His father mumbled something and then walked back to the back of the house as Pavel crawled up the stairs.

Pavel cried to himself, staring out at the window. It was open and he was about ready to slip out and run over to Bones' home and stay with him for the night. That's what Pavel did. Once his drunk father was in bed, he clambered out the window and climbed down the fire escape, watching where he put his feet. As he jumped down to the ground, he winced as the impact hit him. The blood was starting to dry, but the bruises were just getting started.

Pavel turned and looked up at the dark house, crying harder as he ran away, across the town square to Bones' house. He didn't bother knocking. He pushed through the door and quietly closed it behind him, wiping the tears from his face with his bruised hand.

"Okey...pull eet togezzer Pavel…you don't vant to vorry him." Pavel sternly ordered himself. He dug his hand into his pocket and slid the ring on. Once he was in check, he nodded to himself and quietly ran up the stairs, praying that Bones would either be asleep, or that it would be dark enough that he wouldn't see the marks on Pavel's body.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Pavel turned to the closest door and pushed it open. He saw the large bed and the moonlight shining through window, casting it's white color onto Bones' muscular body. The older man was sleeping, breathing steadily. It made Pavel shiver, even through his pain.

He snuck into the room and closed the door behind him. He quietly stripped off his shirt and pants, hurrying over to the bed, sliding in under the covers. He snuggled up to Bones' body, pressing his cheek to Bones' chest.

Like an automatic reflex, Bones wrapped his arms around Pavel, pulling the boy even closer. But something irked him. What was Pavel doing in _his_ house? Bones was quickly woken and sat up in bed, looking down at the person before him.

"Pasha?" Bones asked wearily. Pavel looked up at Bones.

"Da…" He nodded, moving his head to the pillow.

"What are you doing in my house? Shouldn't you be over at your fathers?" Bones asked. He was happy to see Pavel, but worried what his father would think when he found out his son was gone.

"I had to…ah leave…" Pavel muttered.

"Why?" Bones asked, reaching for the bedlight. Pavel sat up and stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"No! I mean…I just…had to leave." He panicked. No one could see the marks on his skin.

"Why?" Bones asked suspiciously.

Pavel looked around. "Ah…because…vell…" He played with his ring. Bones reached for the light and turned it on, seeing the bruises and blood.


	26. Chapter 26

"Pavel Chekov! What in the hell happened to your face and your body?!" Bones raised his voice, not yelling at Pavel, but yelling because he was angry. His fiancée's body was covered with blood, bruises and a slightly swollen bottom lip. A cut on his cheek oozed blood and it had dried on his jaw line. A purple bruise had already formed on his eye. Bumps and even more bruises decorated his chest.

"Eet…eet vas nozing." Pavel shook his head, turning away to lay down. "Just a little skirmish." He muttered. Bones grabbed Pavel's shoulder roughly to turn him around, but at the lunge, Pavel shrank away, whimpering.

"Please don't hurt me." He cried quietly. "Please don't." It was then Bones realized the situation he was in. He had seen it before. Gently, he turned Pavel over, still sitting up in bed, and scooped the young boy up and into his lap, cradling him and brushing the tears off his face.

"I won't…I won't hurt you. It's alright, just tell me what happened." Bones murmured, rocking back and forth slowly in the bed with Pavel. He felt a mixture of anger and sadness being tossed around, playing with his brain and heart.

"I don't vant you to get mad…" Pavel mumbled.

"I won't get mad. Just tell me." Bones repeated, this time slightly sterner. Pavel hesitated and leaned his head against Bones' chest.

"My fazzer beat me…" Pavel mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"My fazzer beat me." Pavel said it clearer this time, so Bones could hear, and when Bones did hear, he was outraged. He knew that would happen. He knew that he should have taken Pavel with him.

"He beat you?! Pasha, do you want me to go over there and take care of him?" Bones asked, trying not to tensen up because he had Pavel in his arms and that would have been a bad idea. He wouldn't want to crush the poor boy who was already bruised and beaten.

"No! Please don't! Please? He doesn't mean to." Pavel countered. He loved his father, but only because he was the only parent that Pavel had left. He had barely known him years ago when he came here, but in those first few months, his father had been so caring and loving towards him.

"I'm sure he didn't…" Bones grumbled. "Pasha, your father can't beat you just because he wants to."

"I tried to defend myself…I tried, I really did." Pavel whimpered, clinging to Bones as a life support.

"I know you did. It's okay. At least you're not dead." Bones sighed and brushed Pavel's hair with his hands. "It's okay." He gently moved Pavel's head, looking into his eyes. "Okay?"

"Mhm." Pavel nodded and kissed Bones, a small smile beginning to form on his face. "Okay."

"Alright." Bones smiled and gave a short kiss back. He could feel the bruise on Pavel's lower lip. "I'm so sorry." He muttered, hugging Pavel.

"Zere ees nothing you could have done." Pavel sighed. Bones shook his head and pulled back, rubbing his thumb against the cut on Pavel's face. "Ve vill be out soon." Pavel assured Bones.

"I'm hoping so." Bones nodded, taking his hand away. "Then we can get married." He smiled and Pavel smiled even brighter than Bones.

Bones looked at Pavel, the moon throwing its earthly glow on Pavel's face and body. If it weren't for the cuts and brusies, Pavel would have appeared to be an angel. That what Bones needed. An angel to keep him in check. He peered closer and saw small bags under Pavel's eyes. Sleep had evaded him. "Come on, you need sleep." He muttered, laying down with Pavel. The young boy curled up next to him, breathing on his chest. Bones wrapped his arms around Pavel and closed his eyes, feeling the cool breath against his body. Now in full comfort, Bones was able to fall asleep.

Bones woke up with the sun shining in his face. At first he was startled from waking up in a new place, but remembered that he was in his own house. He was even more comforted by the fact that Pavel was sleeping next to him. Bones groaned slightly and shifted in the bed, pulling Pavel closer. Pavel wriggled slightly, stretching his legs and yawning. Slowly opening his eyes, Pavel saw Bones next to him, sleeping soundly. Flustered by the fact that Bones had asked to marry him, Pavel's face went red just looking at him.

Craning his neck, Pavel pecked Bones on the cheek, seeing if the older man would wake up. When Bones just shifted in his sleep, Pavel creased his eyebrows with confusion. Sitting up, he leaned forward, kissing Bones' jaw over and over, moving to his cheek and then to his lips. Bones opened his eyes and saw Pavel over him, grinning when he woke up.

"You're up finally!" He exclaimed, wrapping his lanky arms around Bones. Bones smiled and hugged Pavel back.

"Now I am. You see rather…cheery." Bones observed as Pavel hugged Bones tighter.

"I eem vith you. Of course I'm happy." He murumured and pulled away from the hug. Bones looked over Pavel, the bruises still there, the cuts; pink and red and still raw. His body may have been damaged, but at least there was still a twinkle in his eyes and he still had a heart for Bones.

"I don't know how many times I might have to repeat myself, but god, I love you so much." Bones sighed and looked up at Pavel, who was smiling.

"YA lyublyu tebya." Pavel smiled, speaking Russian. Bones propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward, kissing Pavel on the lips.

"I love it when you speak the tongue of your home country." Bones murmured.

"I love eet even more vhen you try to speak it." Pavel giggled and laid back down, rolling over and onto Bones, looking down at him, still giggling like a child.

"You know it's hard for me to get those rough words out." Bones replied, his fingers tracing down Pavel's spine. He felt the goosbumps rise on Pavel's skin. "Uh, Milyly kosti?" He asked. Pavel laughed.

"No. Zat's not eet. It's Russian, but it's not a full sentence." Pavel shook his head.

"At least I tried." Bones shrugged and smiled.

"Yes, you tried." Pavel returned the smile, giving Bones a kiss on the tip of his nose. Bones held Pavel close to him and sighed.

"This is wonderful." Bones sighed, closing his eyes. Pavel nodded as he lay against Bones. The two were very content for a long while, but it was all disrupted when they heard a stair creak outside the room.

Pavel rolled off Bones and sat up. Bones moved to sit up and looked t the door. "Jim?" He called out. There was no response. "Scotty?" Bones tried another name. Still nothing. Pavel scooted closer to Bones, worrying about who might be outside.

The air was quiet. Nothing made a sound and it was silent. Then the door swung open and both men jumped. They also both saw who was at the door. Sheriff Pike held a pair of handcuffs at the ready and a gun in his holster, that Bones was sure was loaded.

When he first broke into the room, he was only expecting to see Bones asleep, except Sheriff Pike saw Bones sitting up in the bed with his son wrapped around him. His eyes widened in shock and complete disgust.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?!" Pike yelled, slamming the door closed. Pavel jumped and just gripped harder onto Bones. And for the first time in his life, Bones didn't know what to say.

"V-Vhat do you mean?" Pavel stuttered. Bones could feel the heat on his body and the shaking that Pavel was producing from fear.

"Why the hell is my son bedding with a FUCKING OUTLAW!?" Pike yelled, pulling out the gun with one hand, cocking it and pointing it at Bones. "This is in no way right! BOTH YOU OF YOU!" Pike shook the gun.

"Sir, please…" Bones started calmly.

"Shut the fuck up. You should be dead by now." Pike spat. "Pavel, get out of bed and come over here." He ordered, shaking the gun toward the floor. Pavel loosened his grip on Bones, but didn't move. "MOVE, you son of a bitch." Pike was relentless with his words.

"Dammit, don't talk to him like that! You have no right to be his father!" Bones retorted, holding Pavel close to him. "You bear your own son?"

"Shut up! You should-I should have killed you by now!" Pike yelled. "Son, get out of the goddamned bed." Pike rushed Pavel, setting the cuffs on the bed and held the gun steadily in both hands, trained on Bones. Pavel wanted to stay, but he knew that he had to obey his father, so he slowly climbed out of bed.

"Pasha…" Bones quietly called. Pavel didn't look back at Bones. He got up and tugged on his pants and grabbed his shirt, standing next to his father, head hung.

"Okay now you." Pike looked at Bones. "Explain. Everything."

"Your son and I are in love. That's all there is to say." Bones proudly announced. He wasn't afraid of getting shot for standing up for what he believe in. That's at least a good way he wanted to die.

"Do you know how fucking disgusting and wrong that is? Did my son ask for this? Does he even know who you are?" Pike spoke with the upmost disgust in his voice, nearly choking on his own words.

Bones was hit with every single word Pike said. But he froze when the Sheriff mentioned Bones' true background. Pavel looked up, his eyebrows creased with confusion.

"Leo…?" He asked, tilting his head. Pike smirked at Bones.

"So he doesn't know that you're a grade-A outlaw, known best for killing and robbing towns, murdering innocents while they sleep…" Pike's words were like blades, cutting through both Pavel and Bones.

"L-Leonard…please, tell me zat my fazzer ees lying. You vouldn't kill people…" Pavel asked, scared to know the truth.

"I wouldn't—" Bones started but was cut off.

"He was planning to burn the town to the ground when he came here. Kill all of us and take our money." Pike smirked and growled. Pavel gasped in horror, standing back, covering his mouth. Bones got up to reach Pavel, but Pike had his gun trained on Bones.

"Leonard…really? Would you?" Pavel asked, about to cry.

"No! Not now! I love you too much." Bones tried to stress how much he cared for Pavel. "Don't listen to your father."

Pike rolled his eyes and laughed. "You can't love my son. And my son can't love you. It's impossible."

"I can! I'm engaged to him!" Bones yelled, throwing up us hand in protest. Pike's eyes widended and he turned around to look at Pavel, seeing the matching ring on his finger.

"SON OF A BITCH. You have GOT to be kidding me!?" Pike screamed, throwing the gun to the ground and grabbed the handcuffs, walking towards Bones, grabbing his wrists, clasping the cuffs on them. Pavel wasn't sure how to react to this anymore. Had this whole week been a lie?

"You're coming down to the station with me. Jim Kirk and I are going to talk about your punishment for bedding with another man _and_ being one of the most wanted outlaws in America." Pike muttered. Bones gave up. He gave up on everything. Running away, the marriage, Pavel. He looked up at the ceiling and begged for forgivness from his father.

"You won't punish your own son, right?" Bones asked as they left the room, with Pavel standing there, watching the man he loved so much, leave.

"He's another member of the town, I have to treat him the same." Pike grumbled and he stopped Bones at the top of the stairs, Pavel slowly trialing out behind them.

"You can't kill your own son!" Bones cried out.

"Who says so? I'm the Sheriff." Pike was smug as he swiped his leg under Bones' feet at watched the outlaw tumble down the stairs, unable to stop himself, landing hard on his side, groaning in pain.

Bones looked up at the Sheriff and saw Pavel behind him. His eyes cried out for help, but he didn't say a word. Pavel shook his head and looked away. Bones felt like crying. Everything that he had worked for…went all down the drain.

The Sheriff trotted down the stairs and roughly picked Bones up by the cuffs. Bones was yanked upwards and shoved out of his own house, past the door way and was thrown down the three wooden stairs, landing in the dirt, before a pair of feet. Straining his hurt neck, he looked up at saw Jim Kikr standing before him, arms crossed.

"Dammit." Bones whispered to himself before being dragged back onto his feet again.

"Jim, take him to the sation." Pike ordered. "I've got to get my son." Bones cringed when he said those words.

"Don't hurt him! Please! I beg of you. I'll do anything, anywhere! Please…just don't hurt him." Bones pleaded. He would have bargained his life for Pavel's, but he knew that Pike would dimiss it.

"I enjoy seeing you get what you deserve." That was all Pike said before he disappeared back into the house.

"PAVEL!" Bones screamed, writhing in the cuffs. "PAVEL, DON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!" Bones screamed and began to cry, tears falling down his face. He pulled and tugged, but Jim had him tight.

"Bones, you could have told us from the start…" Jim muttered, turning Bones away from the house, marching him through the town square.

"You all would reject me." Bones shook his head, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Well now we do. Bones, we trusted you. Pavel trust you." Jim responded.

"I've been through too much rejection to tell everyone who I was. You don't understand." Bones tried to explain. "I love him…"

"I know you do. But now you two have been caught. This is the end of the line for you and for him. You do know that Pike isn't going to show any mercy?"

"You have to convince him to let me go. Let Pavel go. Please. I beg of you. Jim…" Bones begged and pleaded.

"I can only do so much. But I'll try. Bones, I have faith in you. You're still on my good side." Jim confessed.

"Even if I was going to burn the town to the ground?" Bones asked.

"Yes. Because I know you wouldn't." Jim responded, guiding Bones towards the jailcenter.

"Then why are you taking me to jail?" Bones asked, confused and befuddled.

"Because, I don't want my head on a stick. I like you Bones, but I…I just can't save you. Not yet." Jim sighed. They walked up the stair and both of them faced the small, one room jailing center. Jim opened the door and walked Bones in.

Bones had been in these before. When he was younger and not as deadly. Both times a friend of a friend had bailed him out. This time, he was stuck unless Jim helped him out. Bones was put into the empty cell, cuff's undone and door locked. The bars were rusted and old. The keys were skeleton keys…

"Jim, I need you to do two things." Bones ran to the bars, reaching out to Jim.

"What? I can only do so much." Jim groaned and turned to Bones.

"I need you to get my shirt and my vest. And…I need you get get Pavel, bring him here." Bones was very close to getting on his knees and begging. Jim looked around the cell and then outside before leaning towards Bones.

"Fine. I'll do that." Jim nodded and left the jail. Bones was left there, sitting on the ground, thinking about where he had gone wrong. Maybe it had been from the start. Becoming a notorious outlaw, being the bad guy, not telling his new friends who he was. He had messed up bad and there was no turning back from it. He and Pavel were going to be killed and it was all his fault.

It took Jim only seconds to grab the shirt, but a little longer to convince Pavel to come out of his room and see Bones. Part of the reason was that his father and once again beaten him with out mercy and the bruises were worse. He didn't want to see anyone with those marks on his skin. The second reason was that he didn't want to speak to Bones. He had lied to him. Decieved him. He had given his virginity away to that man!

"Pavel please, Bones is literally going to die if you don't come out and talk to him." Jim spoke softly into the door.

"_Nyet._ I eem not coming out. He deceived me. He told me zat he loved me!" Pavel whined and began to break down, sobbing.

"He still does!" Jim reassured Pavel.

"No! He vould of told me who he vas eef he loved me!" Pavel yelled, kicking over a stool in his room.

"Pavel, I'm sure that Bones wouldn't call for you if he didn't love you." Jim tried another angle. The room was silent.

"Really? Do you zink I could ask him vhy he did't tell me?" Pavel's voice was only genuine for a second before it returned back to its spiteful tone.

"If I didn't know better, I think he was trying to protect you and he didn't want to scare you. Now, I would go talk to him before he's hung on that noose outside you house." Jim told Pavel.

"…Fine…" There was a shuffle and then the door opened, revealing Pavel's bruised face and arms. Jim was appalled.

"Jesus Christ! Kid, what happened?" Jim saw the marks and instantly herded the kid of out his room and quickly down the stairs.

"Eet vas my dad." Pavel mumbled as they hurried out of the house, while a passed out Sheriff Pike lay on the floor.

Once they were outside, Jim stopped Pavel and looked at him, getting down lower to asses the problems at hand. Bruises lined his arms, his knuckled were bloddy, his face was no longer flawless, but riddled with marks.

"We have to get you some help." Jim muttered as he straightened up, putting his hand on Pavel's back, guiding him to the jail center.

"I know…" Pavel nodded. "Do you reall zink zat Leonard loves me?"

"I would have to think so. He looked pretty torn up when you weren't there by his side this morning." Jim shrugged.

"I eem still angry at him for not telling me vhat he vas. I can't believe zat he vould burn ze town! After all ze zings ve have done for him!" Pavel scoffed.

"You've got to understand…do you remember his back story, where he came from, what happened to him? You've got to understand this man hasn't felt or been in love ever since he was a child." Jim explained.

"But vhat about his vife? Hm?" Pavel asked snarkily.

"His wife never loved him. She did it only for the money." Jim remembered when Bones had secretly spoken to him about his wife and his life with her. It was painful hearing such a strong man break.

"Oh…zen vhy vould he burn ze town?" Pavel asked.

"Because it's what he was taught to do. Fend for yourself. Be your own man. He has never settled down this long. And I'm guessing when he found you, he felt loved by someone." Jim tried to explain. Now about that, Jim wasn't sure.

"Oh…" Pavel nodded as they entered the jail center.

Bones heard the two pairs of feet enter the room. Opening his eyes, he sat up, seeing Pavel and Jim. Instantly, he stood up and ran to the bars.

"Pasha! I am so sorry I didn't tell you! I was—" Bones started.

Pavel put out his hand in a stopping motion. "_Nyet._ I vill not here zis from you." Then he softened. "Vhy didn't you tell me?" Pavel sounded truly heartbroken and upset.

"Beaucse…you were the only real thing I had since childhood. I was scared that if I told you, you would tell your dad, or Jim and I would be killed." Bones confessed.

"You could have left after ze first day…vhy did you stay?" Pavel asked another question. He wanted to know everything.

"Because…I didn't know what it was, but…I liked you and I wanted to stay to keep you safe." Bones told Pavel. He remembered the first time he had met Pavel. His hand had been cut on rust and he had been bleeding badly. There had been a knock at the door and Bones had asked the person to come inside.

_It was a young boy. Shorter than himself, and definitely younger. The boy had honey blonde hair the curled up around the top of his head. His eyes were like…light sapphires that Bones had once stolen from a quarry down in Mexico. His skin was pale, almost tan with a smooth complexion. His lips were a young, dull pink which were pulled in a straight line. The kid wore clothes that were obviously too big for him, but they seemed to fit his certain body type. _

_ "Who are you?" Bones asked warily after giving the boy a good look over once or twice. _

_ "Pavel Chekov sir." The boy addressed himself formally. _

It was the first time Bones had met Pavel.

"R-really? You stayed because you vanted to keep me safe? Or did you just want to keep me and use me as a hostage piece and zen kill me?!" Pavel quickly became hostile and angry.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I first met you, in that house, alone." Bones growled, gripping the bars tightly. Pavel stepped back, eyes widended with fright.

"Y-you are not ze Leonard I know. Not ze man I vas going to get married to…" Pavel shook his head and turned around, running out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Bones stood at the bars, not sure what to feel. He had just snapped at Pavel and basically told him that he would have killed him if he didn't love him. That was the wrong move on his part. Now the kid would never come back to him what so ever.

"Good going Bones. Now you'll never get the kid back." Jim shook his head, repeating the exact words that Bones had just thought. Now it was official and solid. Pavel wasn't coming back to him.

"I didn't mean to! I swear. I just…I just wanted him to know that I loved him! But I got carried away…" Bones exclaimed, wanting so bad to run after Pavel and tell him that he loved him.

"Well now you've scared him. I'm not sure if he'll come back or listen to me. Looks like you're on your own with the kid." Jim sighed, about to walk away before turning around. "Do you still want to get out of Enterprise?"

Bones thought for a moment. Did he really want to leave? He knew that he had no chance of ever finding someone like Pavel again. The kid was so rare and not many men were interested in other men. And just staying here would pain him further possibly into suicide.

"Try to get Pike to release me. Tell him I'll leave immediately." Bones huffed, retreating back to the corner of the cell. It was dark there and he felt safe and enclosed, where the world couldn't reach him.

"Okay. I'll try and convince him. It's going to be hard, you know." Jim warned.

"I know. I just want to get out of this town already." Bones shook his head, wanting all the memories to slide away. "It's going to be painful trying to forget you all."

"We're going to miss you, you know. We don't want to disappear from your memory." Jim responded softly. "Everyone is going to be…in distress. They all really like you."

"I know. Everyone except Pavel. That kid…he's going to get himself killed." Bones looked up from his corner and quickly jumped to the bars and grabbed at Jim's clothes through the bars, pulling him close. "You keep an eye on that kid. You _do not_ let him out of your sights. Understood?" Bones ordered harshly. The inner killer was coming out in him and he wasn't going to stop it unless he knew Pavel was safe. Even if he was going to be gone, he wanted to know that Pavel would be alright without him.

"I will! I will." Jim nodded, pushing Bones off of him and patting down his rumpled clothes. "I will. Don't worry. You know…if you leave this town, you can never come back to check up on us." He mumbled.

"Never?" Bones asked. Never coming back to see how Pavel would be doing? How Scotty was doing…all his friends?

"Never. I'm sorry Bones. But…it would be risky for you to come back, if we do let you go." Jim sighed and could feel Bones' despair just coming off him in strong waves. "I'm sorry…the Sheriff would kill you on the spot."

"Fine." Bones shook his head. "Fine! Release me! Just go to Pike and release me!" Bones raised his voice and threw up his hands in protest. Jim groaned. He didn't want to see Bones leave. Not yet. Bones was too much of a good man. He just hid that behind his façade of a bad guy. He knew that Bones would never hurt anyone he loved. He watched as Bones turned around and hid in the corner.

"Okay. I'll go ask Pike." Jim turned around and headed out the door, leaving Bones by himself. By himself to think about the consequences he had made. But instead, all he could think about were the sweet times with Pavel. The first time meeting him, taking him out for shooting and fighting…their first kiss, their second kiss on the tiffany blue couch. The first time Bones had sex with Pavel and that was the same time that Pavel had lost his virginity. It was all coming, crashing down on him so heavily that it hurt his heart. Bones closed his eye and leaned his head back against the wall.

Pavel ran out of the Jail, nearly blinded by tears. The man he had loved _so much_, had just told him that he would have killed him in his own house. At least that all that Pavel could hear and interpret through his distressed haze. What had happened to the man that he had loved and known so dearly? The man that would never harm anyone but the people who threatened his friends? The sweet, gentle man who had made love to him in the barn? He was gone. What replaced him was a man that could easily tear Pavel apart from limb to limb, set fire to the town, destroy every life line that this town had. Strangely, Pavel still wanted to run back into the cell and tell Bones that he loved him.

Pavel walked along the edge of town, kicking dirt and rocks through his tears. He desperately wanted to see Bones and try to talk to him calmly this time, but there was something inside of him that warned Pavel to stay far away. But he liked danger…mystery…but he didn't want to risk his life, though he already had, unknowingly. Although he knew his father was ruthless and he knew that something was going to happen to him if he did go back to Bones.

"Pavel Chekov!" He heard his father call him loudly and boy did he sound angry. That could only mean one thing: His father was either on a druken rage, or Pavel was in deep trouble.

Running farther on the border, to escape the clutches of the man he had once called father, Pavel jumped over a fence and hid behind a hay bale, pulling his knees up to his chest. Hay floated up in the air along with dirt. Pavel bit his lip. He didn't want to be found by his father. That would be the end of him.

"Pavel! I swear to God, if you don't get your ass up here right now, I might actually lynch you!" Pike yelled. Pavel kept quiet and didn't make a sound, though the floating hay was irritating his nose quite awfully and he felt the tickled rise and then came the loud sneeze. Pavel bit his lip and prayed that his father didn't hear that. Lynching seemed like the most painful way of torure. But he could hear the footsteps coming closer to him and a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up.

"There you are. I was looking for you." His father's fauxly sweet voice crooned as he dragged his son out from behind the hay bale. Pavel looked at his eyes. He could see the rage and anger in his eyes.

"I-I vas taking a nap…" Pavel stuttered.

"Mhm, and I'm not going to hang you for sleeping with a man." Pike spat. "You're no longer my kin anymore. I hope you know that."

"I don't see vhy you can't just accept love ze vay eet ees!" Pavel yanked away and faced his father. He was scared of getting hit, but he wasn't scared of standing up for what he believed in, even if it killed him.

"That kind of love is wrong!" Pike retorted, slapping Pavel across the face. Pavel stood his ground, not falling over.

"But eet ees love. And zat ees all zat counts." Pavel tried not to cry as he spoke. His cheek stung and he could feel the heat rising in his chest.

"God Dammit son. You are too many levels of stupid." Pike uttered as he grabbed Pavel by the colloar of his shirt and slapped him again before dragging him off to their home.

"No! No! Let me go!" Pavel squealed and squirmed. But his father only dragged him farther and rougher. This was his end.

Bones heard the exchange between Pavel and his father. He heard the whole thing. Whether Pavel was defending him or not, he didn't know. But he did know that Pavel was finally standing up for himself, and that was good. What was painful for him was the sounds that Pavel made when Pike hit his child. They were small yelps and then, the kid would go on talking. Then he could hear Pike drag Pavel away, whom was squealing and yelling. Bones squeezed his eyes shut.

Other than the fight, nothing happened in the cell. Bones was just waiting for Jim to come back with the results of whether he was going to die in this town or set free and leave. He was fine with either option. Death would feel good like a scratch on the back. Running away would be like a pleasant scar in his mind. Bones smiled to himself, awaiting his destiny.

Thirty minutes later, Bones heard the door open and his cage door open as well. He sat up and looked at the door frame to see Sheriff Pike and Jim standing there before him.

"Yes?" Bones asked.

"Kirk here tells me you're willing to leave on your own? No hassle?" Pike asked. He seemed genuinely interested with Bones' proposal. Probably because he didn't want his son to be distracted by Bones.

"Yes sir." Bones nodded.

"And you won't came back?" Pike asked.

"…Yes sir." Bones was hesitant with that question. He wanted to come back, but knew he wouldn't be allowed.

"And when you leave, you won't speak a word to my son…" Pike's last words weren't a question, but an order. An order that would be proven hard to follow for Bones.

"Yes sir…" Boned nodded, nearly against his own will, but if he wanted to be set free, he would have to forget Pavel and the town of Enterprise.

"Good thing your friend here convinced me, or I would have had you hung. But I'll let somebody else find you." Pike sneered. "You're free to go." He stepped out of the way and let Bones through. Bones got up from the corner and walked out and barely glanced at Jim and Pike. He pushed straight through the door and towards the stables. He didn't dare look anywhere else other than his destination. Anything else would have been heart wrenching for him to see. All he saw was the dry dirt on the ground. He heard the hapy, cheery voices coming from the saloon. He could definitely heard Scotty's voice drifting through the town. Bones sighed and pushed the memories away, feeling his eyes tear up.

"Leonard!" It was a voice that Bones never would have expected to call him. Pavel's voice. "Leonard wait!" He could hear the voice coming closer. He was told not to speak to Pavel, and Bones would keep true to that word. If he wanted to forget the town and Pavel, then he would have to ignore and keep going.

"Leonard McCoy!" Pavel grabbed Bones' sleeve and pulled him back. Bones kept his eyes off of Pavel and mouth shut. "Leonard! How come you von't talk to me?" Pavel whined, tugging harder on Bones' sleeve. Bones wheeled around and held Pavel by the collar, looking him in the eyes. Which was a bad idea. Pavel's eyes were big and blue, worried and scared. He flinched away from Bones. Bones let go and straightened the kid's clothes out.

"I can't talk to you. I swore to your father that I would leave." Bones told Pavel in a hushed voice.

"But…but I need you back." Pavel whined.

"You were fine without me. You ran away from me." Bones replied angrily.

"I vas vrong!" Pavel exclaimed. When Pavel raised his voice, Bones put his hand over his mouth.

"Sh! I shouldn't even be talking to you." Bones said in a hushed voice.

"Mmf…" Pavel broke free. "I vas vrong! Please! I vant you back. Take me vith you!" Pavel cried, getting on his knees, placing his hands together. "I vant you!" He cried.

"I can't take you with me." Bones shook his head, trying to control himself. The man was close to crying.

"Vhy not?!" Pavel yelled out.

"Because your dad is watching and I told him that I wouldn't. If I did, he would come after me and kill us." Bones muttered. Pavel's eyes fell from Bones, his heart dropped.

"He's going to lock me avay on ze gallows…" Pavel muttered. Bones looked at Pavel, his head hung.

"The what?"

"Ze gallows…over zere. He said zat he ees going to lock me zere for my mistakes and sins." Pavel pointed to a wooden set up where one would put his head and wrists in, left there for humiliation.

"Is that all?" Bones asked. If that was all, then he wouldn't have to worry about Pavel getting killed by hanging.

"I do not know. He doesn't tell my anyzing beyond zat." Pavel muttered. Bones sighed, shaking as he pulled the young Russian into a hug. Tears fell down his face.

"It's been nice knowing you kid. Don't get yourself killed…or in fights." He muttered into the boy's hair. Pavel squeezed Bones tight, feeling his own tears cascade down his face.

"_Da_. You too Leo…You've shown me everyzing and you've given me ze vorld." Pavel blubbered through tears. Bones held Pavel tighter, only letting go when he saw the Sheriff advance out of the corner of his eye.

"I've got to go. You stay out of trouble...and take that damn ring off. You don't need it anymore." Bones ordered and he pulled his horse out of the stables, mounting it. He looked down at Pavel who was staring at his ring. He looked up at Bones.

"_Nyet_." Pavel shook his head.

"Kid…take it off." Bones ordered more gruffly. Pavel only smiled.

"I von't because I vant to remember you until ze day I die. You changed my life Meester McCoy." Pavel told him. Bones' heart ached and tugged.

"Don't. Don't remember me kid. It's just gonna hurt you." He shook his head and turned around, starting his horse to the edge of town. He could hear Pavel running behind him.

"I love you Leonard McCoy!" He exclaimed outloud as Bones rode off and out of Enterprise. The words stung as he left. He knew that Pavel was going to be punished for yelling that out loud, but there was nothing he could do now.

He rode out of the town, feeling his body ache and cry out for love from people already. He had never been so accepted before. He had never been engaged _and_ in love. Bones knew that leaving would instantly put down the shield he had automatically put up on Pavel when he arrived. People would go after him even more now, knowing that he was in love with a man. Bones just hoped that Jim would keep to his word and keep Pavel out of harms way and safe.

As he rode out, he wasn't sure where to go. Usually, before he had stumbled upon Enterprise, he would have an automatic compass leading him to where he would pillage next. But now, he was lost and hopless, only the bare desert as a friend. Riding out towards the wind, Bones pulled up a bandana that he had on his neck, onto his face. The sun beat down on him and the wind blew sand and debris onto his face. He figured that he would ride until he died.

Jim walked over to Pavel and put an arm around his shoulder as the two of them watched Bones ride out of the town. Both of them felt a loss in their hearts, but the feelings were different. Jim had lost a friend and companion. Pavel had lost a friend, idol, lover and fiancée.

Pavel let tears fall down his face, hiccupping as he cried, watching the horse disappear into the dust. Bones turned into dust. Jim could feel Pavel crying on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Pavel. Don't cry. It's alright." That was all Jim could think to say to the hearbroken kid. He knew it wasn't going to be alright.

"No! It's not! You don't know how much he meaned to me! Now he's gone! I don't care eef he vas a killer! I loved him!" Pavel yelled at Jim through his tears. Jim saw the Sheriff move towards the two as Pavel yelled.

"Sh! Sh… Come on please. I'll bring you to my house." Jim offered.

"I vant to go to Leo's!" Pavel cried.

"Fine. Fine. Okay, let's go." Jim sighed and guided the crying boy towards the direction of Bones' old house. He saw Pike behind him, following them. That irked Jim and got on his nerves. "You go on ahead. I'll be right there." Jim told Pavel as he pushed the kid ahead and stood, waiting for the Sheriff to catch up. Pavel ran into Bones' house and slammed the door, locking it.

Jim looked at the Sheriff as he came up to Jim. "Do you need something Sheriff Pike?" Jim asked sternly, but was careful with his tone.

"I want to know where you're taking my son?" Pike asked, stopping in front of Jim, crossing his arms.

"I'm taking him a place where he won't be beat. Where he'll be safe." Jim responded.

"And where's that?"

"Bo—Leonard McCoy's old home." Jim nearly tripped over his words, but caught himself.

"I see. Do you have my permission?" Pike asked.

"I don't know. Seeing as you've disowned him, I think I can take him freely." Jim replied with attitude.

"Alright. I'll give you that. But when it's his time for the gallows, you release the little bastard." Pike growled before turning away. Jim nodded and then flipped his Sheriff off as he walked away. Man what he would do to put a bullet in Pike's head.

Jim walked back to Bones' old house, rapping on the crooked door, knocking loose spiderwebs. "Pavel, it's Jim. You're safe to come out now." He told Pavel. The poor kid's life and heart had just been ripped from him. Who knew if he was going to open up the door.

"Coming." Pavel's voice responded. Jim let out a sigh of relief as the door opened and Pavel walked away from it, leaving Jim to enter and shut ut behind him.

"I'm sorry about your loss. I really am. Bones told me to protect you. So that's what I'm going to do." Jim informed Pavel what Bones had ordered.

"So you are just going to vatch me until I die in two or so days?" Pavel responded, laying down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He knew his death sentence was coming and coming soon.

"Pavel, if I'm around, nothing bad is ever going to happen to you. I swear." Jim walked around the small living room, sitting on the floor next to Pavel.

"You can try all you vant, but eet vill never change that Leonard is gone forever now." Pavel mumbled as he flipped over on his stomach, muttering Russian phrases into the pillow. Jim looked at the kid and felt sorry for him. Now he was going to be in pain for the rest of his life, knowing that Bones wasn't coming back.

Khan stood on the edge of the town, leaning against a fence post, watching Bones ride away and the dust swallowing him up. Bullocks. This town's idiotic Sheriff had letten the criminal go. Khan feared that would happen. He knew he had sent his men to alert Pike about the outlaw, but he didn't think that they would release him.

Cursing to himself, he turned back towards the center of the town, ready to play king in his own personal game of chess. He needed to find Sheriff Pike first. It would be best to consult him first before making and risky moves. Khan knew for sure that he wanted to have Leonard McCoy back in Enterprise so he could take the American outlaw for himself and turn him in for the reward. But he would need the Sheriff's help to actually allow McCoy back in. How, he thought. He had a slight idea.

Khan walked to the large, mansion-esque home that Khan knew was the Sheriff's. Whether he was home or not, Khan didn't know. But he would try. He strode up the steps and and firmly rapped on the door, making sure that it was loud and heard. He waited a moment or two before a tired, grey haired, frazzled and angry man opened the door with a bottle of whiskey in his hand

"Whudda ya want?" The Sheriff slurred as he leaned against the frame of the door. Khan gave a slight smirk before speaking.

"I'm here to assis and help you." Khan responded in a matter of factly voice.

"Help me with what? I've got everything I need." Pike muttered, looking up at the tall, dark figure before him.

"I can help you with your son." He reached over and took the whiskey from Pike. "And your McCoy problem."

The sheriff looked up at the man who had just taken his drink and was now telling him that he could help Pike with his son? "What can _you_ do about it?" Pike asked, now intrigued.

"I can kill two birds with one stone. I can kill them both your son and McCoy without any hassle. Then, you won't ever have to worry about either of them bothering your small, quaint town." Khan smiled as he spoke. His idea was ingenious.

Pike hesitate for a moment. "Okay…I'll listen. How does it work?" He asked.

"I can't tell you everything, but I'll let you know that I need McCoy back in town. And I'm going to need to take your son hostage and just…I don't know, toture him a bit to get McCoy." Khan shrugged.

"Do whatever you want. Just rid my town of those two. I would be greatful." Pike sighed.

"Of course. Thank you for your time Sheriff." Khan nodded and walked off the steps of the house, looking towards McCoy's old home, where he knew Pavel stayed.


	28. Chapter 28

Walking towards the house, he noted that he could see the outline of another man other than Pavel. Jim Kirk. He was in the house with the kid. Khan knew that Jim wouldn't leave Pavel alone unless his worked dragged him away from the kid. So running and crouching in a crook between McCoy's house and the one next to it, Khan pulled out his large gun and carefully aimed at the water tower, steadying his grip and pulling the trigger when he was ready.

The large bullet flew out of the gun and pierced the wooden flesh of the small tower. Water began to pour out of it and onto the ground, years of saved water from the well just streaming out in gallons. From inside, Khan heard a shout and the door to McCoy's house flew open with Jim at the ready, hand on his gun, running towards the tower. People gathered around it in wonder and shock. Khan's action drew a large crowd. Bigger than he expected. But that was what Khan needed. He stood up and quickly dashed inside the house, closing the door quietly behind him and locked it.

Inside the house, it was musty and covered with dirt and grime. A cool breeze wafted in from the air vents that still worked. Khan looked around the front room, glancing over the couch and chairs. No Pavel. Khan groaned and silently snuck around on his tip toes, careful where he walked. Where would the kid be?

Khan took to the stairs, carefully watching his step. He knew these wooden stairs were creaky and one wrong move and it was all over for Khan. He carefully grabbed the handrail and jumped up the stairs quietly, two by two, reaching the top in no time. He held his breath and looked around. There were only two doors. One led to the bathroom and the other, a bedroom. Khan stopped and took a large step forward, listening closely from both doors.

From one door, he heard nothing but the trickle of water from what he guessed was the sink. From the other, he could hear muffled sobbing and the shuffled of bed sheets. Perfect. Pavel was weak and unaware of what was in store for him. Khan knew that this was easy prey. Very easy in fact. He gently grabbed the handle and turned it, stepping through the doorframe. There was a creak under his foot and Khan winced. Pavel quickly sat up from the bed, wiping his eyes.

"Jim?" Pavel asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, the contrary." Khan mused, stepping fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

Pavel knew that voice. It was the voice of the man that had broken into his house and had playfully threatened Leonard and him that he would tell the Sheriff about their going ons.

"Khan?!" Pavel squeaked, scrambling out of bed, fists up in the air. Khan smiled and walked towards the boy, not afraid.

"How cute. Did McCoy teach you to do that?" Khan asked in a faux voice. Pavel nodded his head and kept his fist at least a foot away from his own body. He was careful to move around the room, trying to inch his way towards the door. Khan noticed this and quickly stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere." Khan growled, lashing out a hand, grabbing Pavel's collar, reeling the boy close towards him. Khan could now see why McCoy had such an infatuation with the kid. He was small and seemingly fragile, but still so strong in a spiritual sense. His face and voice were that of something forgein.

Grabbing the boy's chin, he pulled it up so he could see Pavel's face. He grinned maniacally. "I can see why McCoy wanted to marry you…" He whispered, running his finger over Pavel's jaw. Pavel turned away, closing his eyes. "Such a creature of beauty." He murmured.

"Let go." Pavel mumbled.

"What's that?" Khan asked sweetly.

"Let me go." He repeated, turning his head away.

"No. I can't do that. I need you. You see, McCoy is going to come back to town." Khan explained. Pavel's eyes widened and brightened. Khan saw that in Pavel's face.

"And you want to know why?" Khan asked. Pavel nodded his head vigoursly. "Because you've been held against your will. Hostage and beaten. Of course he's going to come back and save the man he loves." Khan growled.

"You can't do that! Please no! You just can't!" Pavel exclaimed, wriggling away and started to the door, but Khan grabbed Pavel's arm and neatly fractured it at the elbow, only hearing half a snap. He didn't want to maim the kid entirely. Pavel cried out in agonizing pain, dropping to the floor.

"That's what I thought." Khan responded, picking Pavel up and pulled out a wrap from his pocket, putting it around Pavel's mouth, as a sort of gag. Then he hoisted the kid over his shoulder and climbed out the back window of the house, escaping away without anyone seeing him.

Khan was careful how he transported Pavel. He still wanted the boy to be alive and in good use for McCoy, but just injured enough that McCoy would instantly give up anything to save him. It amused Khan how enticing this whole idea was. He as giddy just thinking about tricking the great Leonard McCoy into coming back into the Enterpirse and getting himself caught.

Pavel tried to wriggle free while in Khan's gags, but found it too hard. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. His arm felt broken for sure and Jim wasn't there to save him. Jim wound't know where he was. Not even Pavel knew were Khan was taking him.

"Hold on, you'll be fine in a minute." Khan assured the kid. As he was walking to the old rundown house that no one would even bother to look in, he began to think that maybe he should have his own _fun_ with the kid. Nothing against McCoy or anyone, he just wanted to have a go at the kid. See what McCoy was so fascinated and infatuated with.

As they made their way to the small shack, Khan heard a commotion rising from the front of the town. It sounded like Jim Kirk's voice calling out for Pavel's name. When Pavel heard his name being called, he wriggled and tried to cry out, but the gag was doing it's job quite well. Khan grinned. Bonds were the best weapon of choice.

"They can't hear you." Khan shook his head as he reached the back of the abandoned house, carefully easing into the back door, closing it and locking it shut. The house was dark and only hints of yellowed light came into the house, letting the dust particles that rose in the air, be shown like flakes of snow. Shades were falling at the seams, but dry, thick weeds grew into the window, holding everything together.

Khan held the wriggling Pavel as they made their way to the front of the house. The stairs next to them had a few missing steps, but that didn't bother Khan. He strode right up the stairs still there, almost slipping on a missing board, but caught himself.

"I'm going to have fun with this." Khan muttered to himself as he made his way to the top hall, kicking open a rusted door. When he did, a plume of dust flew up in the air causing Pavel and Khan to cough. Khan just let out a small cough, while Pavel was wheezing and coughing heavily against the gag.

Khan walked in and saw that there was an old, yellowed matress without a skeleton to be propped up on. A single window was sealed shut, no air coming in, no air escaping. The shades were tattered and ragged streaks of light poured in like tiget stripes. Khan strutted over to the mattress and let Pavel go, having him fall against the mattress.

Pavel whined as he fell against the rough mattress. He looked up at Khan, seeing the tall dark man, standing above him. He could see the menacing look in his eyes as Pavel stared up at him.

"Mmf! Mmngh!" Pavel cried out, wriggling. Khan tilted his head and smiled.

"Isn't this adorable?" He sighed. "I'll be back for you." Khan noted as he began to walk out the door, closing it behind him.

As Pavel lay face up on the mattress, he could only think of the things that Khan might do to him. The strange man had said that he was going to 'have is own fun' with him and honestly, Pavel was scared for what that meant. He knew he could handle Bones in such a situation, but Khan? He was a powerful man with no morals what so ever. He would destroy Pavel's delicate body.

Fear struck him and he began to wriggle around, crying out through he gag, but no intelligible sentences came out. Tears began stream from his face as he accepted his fate. Khan was going to hurt him and therefore, use him as a playing piece to bring Bones back to capture him. He couldn't let that happen. Then he wouldn't be able to see Bones ever again.

Pavel closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, wishing that he wasn't here. He was wishing that he had never yelled at Bones and that Bones would take him away to live a mysterious life and travel through Europe and go to Russia. He whimpered as he could feel the ring still on his finger.

Khan made his way out of the house, acting like nothing had happened. There was no sight of Jim, which was good for his part. He kept walking towards the entrance of the town, spotting 3 black garbbed men standing there with horses, waiting for him. They were his messenger men.

"Men! I'm glad to see you arrive alive and in tact. How was Indian country?" Khan asked as he approached them. One of the men groaned and walked up to meet Khan, handing him an envelope.

"Almost got our asses skinned, but other than that…we almost died from some goddamned disease. So how do you think it went?" The man responded, glaring at Khan.

Khan took the envelope and opened it. Inside was the money he had requested. A small smile spread on his face. "Good work. I didn't know that I had hired three of the best…" He responded, ignoring the man's griping. The money had been from a infamous bank, from a rich accountant that he had sent the men to go and steal.

"Well, where's our payment? We've been hauling ass ever since a month ago and all we've got is three beers." The man complained.

"Trust me, you're going to want to wait. I have one more job for you three." Khan gave a small smile before it disappeared into something serious. "There's a man about…twenty or so miles out. Real rough looking. Not very dapper at all. He's got a black horse. His name is Leonard McCoy. You tell him I have his boyfriend hostage and the poor thing is being rode like a bull at a rodeo and tortured. Ensure that he makes it back here." Khan smirked.

"Why should we?" The man snapped. Khan sighed and glanced past the man before grabbing the leader's collar and pulled a small gun out on his head.

"Because, I can kill you and…there are gold bars in that safe." Khan pointed to the Bank. "You and your friends will get every single one of them if you complete this task."

The man, shaking, looked up at Khan and then the bank. That was the best deal he had ever been offered. "Y-yes sir. I can do that. Right away." He nodded as Khan roughly released him, sending him off towards his group.

"You do it soon. I can only hurt the boy so much before he is worthless to McCoy." Khan noted to himself and the man.

"Of course sir! Yes!" The man nodded and quickly ran off to his group, muttering about the task and the payment. Khan watched as the three men got up on their horses and left Enterprise, riding off to go catch Leonard McCoy. Khan smiled and headed back to the shack, sneaking away without anyone seeing him what so ever. Of course, he was nearly spotted by Jim Kirk, but a stumbling Scotsman came running out, crying out about how Leonard McCoy had disappeared. That was distraction enough for Khan to slip away unnoticed.

He made it into the back of the house and walked through, to the front, jumping up the stairs gracefully sticking a landing at the top. Khan smiled to himself as he walked through the door into the room with Pavel inside. Sure enough, Pavel was still in there, gagged and tied up.

"Wonderful. You're still gift wrapped." Khan laughed, walking over the mattress, squatting down to meet Pavel's eyes. "Oh yes, I'm going to have fun with this." Khan gently grazed the boy's jaw, gripping it roughly at the chin. His eyes dilated and heart began to race with adrenaline. Pavel whimpered and cried, shaking his head.

"No no no. Don't cry." He muttered, sitting down next Pavel, stroking the boy's curly hair. "I'm going to make you into bad enough condition that McCoy is going to want you…but he won't ever touch you again like he used to." Khan sighed, his hand coming around to cup Pavel's chin. Pavel whimpered and tried to tug away, but Khan kept a tough grip on his jaw and chin.

"I'm not going to try and hurt you." He leaned in and whispered into Pavel's ear.

Back home, Khan had been known as a ladies man, but was handsome enough that even men had secretly hit on him. "Now make this easy for me. I don't want to have to hit you." He muttered as his mouth moved down to Pavel's neck, pressing his lips against the smooth skin. Pavel cried and whimpered, but Khan ignored it, gently biting at the skin below. Pavel yelped and tears formed in his eyes. Khan grinned and began to move his way up and down Pavel's neck and jaw, making red and purple marks as he went. All Pavel could do was squirm and whimper as he felt the teeth and suction around his neck. He could smell the minty, yet smoky breath of Khan as he moved along his body, the older man's fingers snaking through his hair. Pavel could hear his own pulse thudding in his ears. His eyes stung and his face burned with humiliation as he felt Khan gripping his shirt as his mouth traveled onto his cheek. It just got worse from there.

About ten minutes in, Khan had gotten as far as removing the poor boy's shirt and his pants were around his ankles. Pavel had gone red in the face and just wished that it would all be over. He honestly would take death by noose than go through the rest of this humiliation. As Khan stood up to finish his work, it was as if Pavel's guardian angel came through for that one moment. A commotion from outside. Two men were yelling both Khan and Pavel's name. Khan knew that if he didn't show up, the men would get anxious and start searching the town.

"I'll be back." He told Pavel, whose eyes were squeezed shut and face red. He didn't respond to Khan. Khan just shook his head and left the room, heading back down the stairs, out the back door and turned to enter upon the town center. He saw Jim and Pike wandering around, guns pulled. Khan sighed and made his prescence known.

"I heard you calling?" He asked, walking towards the men. Jim and Pike quickly jumped at his voice.

"Yes." Jim started. "Where's Pavel? He's gone missing." Jim seemed more frantic about the absence of Pavel than Pavel's own father.

"Gone missing? Is Pavel the small Russian boy?" Khan asked knowingly. Jim glared at him.

"Yes. He is…where is he?" Jim growled.

"I don't know. You're the one who left him unattended. Last time I saw him was heading off towards a "special" place. Or that's what he called it." Khan shrugged, using the only inkling of knowledge that he had about Pavel and using it towards his own advantage.

"The barn…that makes sense." Jim looked at Pike and then at Khan. "You better not be hiding something from me Khan. I should kill you right here on the spot." Jim hissed as he walked away. Khan smiled, content with himself, but not all that pleased yet.

"Where's my son?" Pike stepped up and whispered.

"You told me to take care of him—"

"Yes! I did. I want to make sure that he is. Is he?" Pike asked.

"Yes. He is. It's going to get McCoy back and gone in minutes." Khan promised.

"And I won't have to watch him anymore?" Pike asked, almost desperately. Khan cocked his head with confusion.

"Why wouldn't you want to keep such a sweet boy?" He asked.

"Because. He's been on my tail ever since he arrived. He's been making things worse since he's foreign _and_ he apparently has a taste for men instead of women. You don't know what the hassle's like." Pike scoffed. Khan looked at the Sheriff wide eyed.

"You're saying it's not okay to have intrests in men?" Khan asked. Pike looked at Khan, almost with a menance.

"Don't tell me you're one of them too?" Pike asked.

"Me? Oh no, I prefer women _and_ men. One just can't sastify me." Khan shrugged before he started walking off, leaving Pike with his jaw wide open in shock. Khan smirked at himself as he walked away and towards the shack.

Upon entering the room where he left Pavel, he saw the the boy was now up against a corner, still tied up, but moved somewhere else. As he walked forward, he could see the look of fear and terror in his eyes. It's exactly what Khan wanted to see.

"You don't have to be afraid. It's just like you and McCoy, except this time, McCoy isn't here and it's me." Khan shrugged, walking over, meeting the boy. Pavel shook his head, eyes closed. Khan sighed. "I don't see why McCoy would even bother with you. You're so difficult."

"MMgff." Pavel objected against the gag.

"I know. I know. I feel the same way." Khan stroked Pavel's cheek and ran a finger down the rough purple marks that his mouth had left on Pavel's neck. "Poor thing." He sighed. Pavel closed his eyes and tried to block everything that was in his mind, out. He didn't want to feel anything. He knew what was coming and Khan wasn't like McCoy. He wouldn't be easy on him. Khan would destroy Pavel's will to live and tarnish his self esteem.

Khan spent the rest of the time sitting next to Pavel, calling him pet names and complimenting him then that would be followed by some sort of physical touch and Pavel would shiver and cry. He knew that Khan didn't mean anything and was just saying things to make Pavel like him.

"How does it feel to know that your father doesn't care that any of this is happening to you?" Khan asked as his face was against Pavel's neck. Pavel closed his eyes and shook his head. "The person who loves you isn't even here right now. It's wrong for them to love you." He kept talking and it just made Pavel feel worse.

"I'm here to help you." Khan muttered. "You don't need McCoy. Or your father. Or anyone else."

"Mhhnn." Pavel shook his head quickly and spat out his loosened gag. "No! Leonard vill come! I know he vill!"

"Oh, I'm not saying he won't come. I saying he won't want you anymore." Khan matter of factly told Pavel before sticking the gag right back in his mouth…

Bones had been riding for a while, nearly a day or so. The heat wasn't bothering him. The riding burn wasn't bothering him. Nothing was bothering him. He was out of his game, nearly riding into two towns that had his face plastered over the town walls. He felt lonely more than anything. He missed the sound of Pavel's thickly accented voice calling him Leo, a name which he had hated before meeting the kid, but now cherished it. Bones was feeling worse and worse, nearly hallucinating the boy.

A night ago when he had been sleeping under a tree in the middle of nowhere, he had horrible nightmares, thrashing and calling out. He never had nightmares that physically compromised him. And when he woke up, he saw Pavel sitting up against the trunk, looking at him with a wise smile. The boy was calm and quiet.

"P-Pavel?" Bones sat up looking at him. The boy just smiled and shook his head, almost in a sorrowful way. "Pavel? You sure look like him." Bones became wary now. Was this a trap for him to be caught and turned in?

"I eem not actually Pavel. He ees…err…off somevhere. His body ees zere, but zis is his mind trying to reach you and apparently, he has found eet." The boy spoke calmly and softly.

"Where is his body? And what is he doing?" Bones asked, terrified for Pavel.

"Eet's off somevhere….still een ze Enterprise. I can't bring myself to vhat ees happening." The boy shook his head, eyes closed.

"Come on, you've got to tell me. I need to know." Bones pleaded.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Come on kid! I need to know if Pavel needs me to come back!" Bones raised his voice, which spooked the boy and his image disappeared. Bones was left with his mouth open, worried and shocked. Had he just hallucinated Pavel? What did that mean? Was it actually his mind trying to reach Bones?

Stunned, but not quite yet believing the image, Bones sunk back down to the ground and closed his eyes, hands around his Revolver; Pasha, falling asleep, waiting for the sun to come up another day. If it didn't come up, that would be okay with him also.


	29. Chapter 29

Bones could feel the sun rising and the heat reaching his body through the gnarly tree limbs. It was his second day out of the Enterprise and things were not going as planned. He had nearly passed out while on his horse from lack of food and water and he almost became lost when he stumbled upon what he thought was a lake, but was just a patch of dirt.

Bones huffed as he looked at what he had stumbled upon. Nothing. No water. He held his Pasha close to his hip, pulling it out. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it, but he knew that he wouldn't be killing anybody. There was no one around to kill. Except himself. Sighing, Bones raised the gun up to his head.

"It's been good knowing ya." He said to no one in particular.

Just as he was about pull the trigger, there was a noise that startled him. The sounds of hooves riding up behind him. He turned around quickly and saw three men advancing towards him. They were all dressed in black and had a menacing look on their faces.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Bones asked, putting the gun down by his side.

"Are you Leonard McCoy?" The man riding the front of the group asked. Bones froze. How did they know his name? Were they here to come and take him and kill him for a bounty?

"…Yes, I am…" He slowly nodded towards the group. "Why, you gonna kill me?"

"No. We have a message to relay to you." The man said, keeping his hold on the reigns of his horse, tight.

"What's the message?" Bones asked, silently hoping that it would be from Enterprise. Maybe asking him to come back?

"Your…boyfriend is being held hostage by Khan, an outlaw from Europe." The man started and looked behind him at the other two men. The other two nodded their heads and the man looked back at Bones. "And…he is being…rode like a bull at a rodeo…and tortured." The man grimaced as he said those words. Bones would have found it amusing if it weren't for the fact that Khan was possibly raping his boyfriend.

"What?!" Bones exclaimed, jumping back on his horse, riding towards the group, gun held out. "Tell me, where did you hear this?" He asked.

"From town locals…" The man muttered.

"Thank you." Bones nodded and dismissed the man, kicking his horse's side, pushing it into a gallop. He had to reach town within that one day. He had to stop and kill Khan. If he was hurting Pavel beyond his limits, then Bones was going to make sure that Khan was going to die a slow and painful death.

While he rode towards Enterprise, all that was going through his mind was killing Khan. Ending him, watching the man bleed out slowly as Bones shot him with a bullet from Pasha. He would get what was coming for him. He would kill Khan. That was his goal. And save Pavel.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ (TIME JUMP)

Bones could see the familiar metal sign approaching him. It read Enterprise on the top and he knew that he had made it. He had made it to the town that he had been exiled from because he loved a man. And he was back to save that same boy. It had been tough traveling straight through the day without any breaks in between, but he felt like it was worth it. It better be worth it and not a damn set up.

As he entered through the entryway, he saw townspeople milling about like nothing had ever happened to them. He looked all over for people he knew, but didn't see anyone. No Jim, Spock, Sulu…none of them. Confused, he rode farther into town, stopping his horse at the Saloon. He jumped off and tied his horse to the post, then walked inside to see if he could find anyone.

Pavel lay next to the window, un-gagged and untied, except for his ankle, which was tied to a metal loop in the wall so he couldn't move. His face was bruised and his lip was bloody. His neck was lined with hurtful bruises that Khan's mouth had given him. His legs were weak and his whole body felt like it had been lit on fire and then extinguished moments later.

He whimpered and barely had enough strength to keep his head against the windowsill. Khan had called him 'his bitch' and now Pavel feared that he would be stuck here forever without any help. It was only then, that he saw the familiar black horse and man ride into town.

"Leo!" He cried out weakly, his voice, cracking. He knew that Bones wouldn't hear it, but didn't feel like giving up. "Leo…leave…" He muttered. "Don't get caught." The last thing he wanted was for Khan to catch Leonard and there being no way back for Leo to come to him.

Khan walked into the room, listening to Pavel's conversation with the window. He grinned just a little as he saw the boy in his current condition. "Hello…" He started softly, which made Pavel jumped and shrink into a ball, covering up his poor, naked body with his clothes.

"Please. Nyet, nyet!" Pavel whined.

"I'm not going to hurt you. No no no." Khan shook his head. "McCoy's here and its time for you to put on your show. You just stay here. I'll have my men come and get you."

"I vill not coming villingly." Pavel hissed through his teeth.

Khan walked forward a few steps, glaring at Pavel. "I'm sure you're going to want to come willingly. I've ordered these men certain tasks to do if you do not come with them in a peaceful manner." The words that came out of Khan's tongue terrified Pavel.

"Fine zen…let zem come." He muttered.

"I thought so." Khan smiled and turned, walking out the door. AS soon as Khan left, Pavel took his pants from his body and dug in the pockets. He knew that he might somehow have a weapon. Hopefully he hadn't lost it.

As he dug through his pockets, he could feel the ring he had taken from the weapon's store. He hurried and brought it out, eyeing it carefully. People may have mistaken him for innocent and possibly quite dimwitted, but he knew what he was doing. He knew that taking the ring he had seen in the _weapons_ shop had to be something. His father had once told him of a ring that shot bullets and when he saw that thing sitting in the shop, he took it. He quickly slid it on his finger and examined it. He was easily able to see the trigger and entry point. Pavel was so proud of himself that he became giddy. Maybe he could save himself and Bones.

Bones saw Scotty at the bar and instantly hurried over to him, pushing people out of the way. "Scotty!" He called out. The bartender raised his head, expecting Jim, but his eyes widened when he saw Bones.

"McCoy!" He responded happily as Bones reached the counter. "What are you doing here? I thought you were exiled?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was…I still am. But I heard that Khan was here and he was…abusing Pavel. Is that true?" Bones hurried with a flurry of words coming out of his mouth.

"Aye, Khan's been here. We've seen him wandering around. Strange thing is that Pavel went missing a day ago. No one's seen him." Scotty mourned. "We're worried that he might have gone after you."

"No…I was told that Khan had him hostage." Bones shook his head, confused.

"Eh, no one really knows." Scotty shook his head. "You shouldn't be here, Khan…or Pike is gonna find you and end you."

"I can handle myself." Bones sighed and looked around. "It was nice seeing you Scotty."

"You too. Be safe. I want to see ya again around here." Scotty told him.

"Me too." Bones nodded and left the Saloon, heading out into the town square. It was empty and desolate. Not a single soul was there. It was like the plague had taken over and wiped out everyone that had been wandering around. A tumbleweed ironically rolled across the dirt floor and Bones just looked at it, not sure how to react.

"I see you've heard the news?" Bones heard Khan's voice sneaking out from somewhere.

"Khan, what the hell are you doing to Pavel?" Bones growled, looking around the town center. The water tower and been destroyed and left in a pile of wood.

"I've been giving him a certain treatment." Khan responded, stepping out from behind a building, a few feet away from Bones. The man looked refreshed and quite calm.

"What kind of treatment?" Bones asked, his hand on his gun.

"_Special_ treatment. He's been a warrior though, going through all of it, hoping to just see you again." Khan looked down at the ground and smiled to himself. "You know…he missed you enough to call out your name while I treated him…"

Bones clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He had no words to explain what he was feeling towards Khan right now. "You keep your filthy, English hands of him." Bones growled.

"I see why you like him so much." Khan looked up at McCoy, still a sly grin on his face. "I think I'm beginning to fancy him, myself."

"Well, you can't have him. I would never let anyone touch him." Bones told Khan, pulling his gun out.

"Ah ah ah." Khan shook his finger. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Bones asked.

"Because, I have Pavel with me…or my men at this moment. I'm willing to do a trade off." Khan suggested.

"What kind of trade off hm?" Bones asked, never putting his gun down.

"I'll release Pavel, if you hand yourself in to me." Khan smirked. Bones dropped his gun to his side.

"What if I don't want to turn myself in that easily?" Bones inquired, putting his gun back up. Khan just smiled and shook his head.

"Men, bring Pavel over to me." Khan asked, ignoring Bones' comment and Bones didn't mind. He just wanted to see Pavel again. And he did, but not in the way he wanted.

Pavel was thrown out towards Khan, who grabbed him roughly by arm. Bones was shocked by his appearance. The boy was naked. Completely and utterly naked. Bruises and purple marks dotted his neck and chest. His face was bloodied and he held his one arm in an awkward position. Pavel looked up at Bones and was ashamed, looking back down.

"What did you do to him?!" Bones yelled, shaking the gun.

"I told you I gave him a special treatment." Khan rolled his eyes. "Now, I would appreciate it if you could just hand yourself over."

"No! I am not going to give in that easy. I want a challenge." Bones frantically searched for someway to save himself and Pavel. He didn't want to be taken away.

"A challenge? What kind of challenge?" Khan seemed amused at this prospect of a challenge.

Bones looked around frantically as he saw more people gathering around the two of them, most of the people only coming because of the shock of a naked boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jim and the rest of the group.

"A shoot-out!" He exclaimed. He had done this before and had one all times. He was sure enough that he might be able to win this fight.

Khan looked at him, amused. "A shoot-out with me? Are you sure?" Khan asked, smiling.  
"Yes."

"No!" A voice cried out from the crowd and Bones saw someone pushing through the thick crowd that had gathered. Bones turned and saw Jim, making his way towards Bones. "Bones, don't! Please…I beg of you." He rushed up to Bones and grabbed his shoulder. "You can't do this. He's more experienced than you. You know that." He whispered.

"I have to. I need Pavel back. And if I don't make it, you kill the bastard and take Pavel back." Bones replied harshly.

"Bones—"

"Jim…do it for me." Bones pleaded.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Fine." And the man retreated back into the crowd. Bones turned back to Khan. Khan was smiling at the exchange between the two men.

"Are we ready now?" Khan asked, pulling out his gun, with Pavel still in hand.

"Yes." Bones nodded, but he could feel his hands shaking as he aimed the gun.

"Alright, I'll countdown." Khan nodded, holding his gun while still gripping Pavel. Pavel looked at Khan and knew that he would win. His gun was larger and more accurate. Bones would lose and Pavel knew that. It was Pavel's turn now to be the hero and save Bones' life. As he reached to cock the trigger on his ring, the ring dropped to the ground and Pavel lost his breath.

"3…" Khan started, Pavel inched down, trying to grasp the ring, but it was barely beyond his reach. "2…" Pavel tugged, but Khan just gripped him harder and pulled him back. "1." Pavel panicked and tore away from Khan's grip, picking up the ring and jamming it onto his finger.

When Khan yelled 'one', Bones hurried to pull the trigger and his heart dropped as the trigger jammed. Scotty had predicted the gun would break. And now, the breaking of his Pasha would end his life.

A loud bang rang out and Bones figured that he was too numb to feel the bullet enter his body. Though, he could feel the life slipping from his heart, knowing that he would never see Pavel again. He looked up and saw Khan dropping to his knees, blood spurting from his neck as he choked on the blood bubbling up from his mouth. Next to him, Pavel looked down in shock before dropping to his own knees, collapsing out of weariness. Bones dropped his gun and ran over to Pavel, grabbing him and holding him in his arms.

"Pasha…Pasha…come on." He whispered as the weak and barely awake Pavel, clung to Bones' shirt, whimpering. "Somebody get this boy a damn towel!" Bones looked up and yelled. The crowd was in their own shock at the victors. "Can you hurry?!" He called out. Jim and the crew were instantly at his side, Scotty with a blanket. Bones took it and covered Pavel up, holding him against his chest.

"Pasha…darling. Wake up." Bones muttered. Pavel whimpered and wrapped his battered and bruised arms around Bones' neck.

"Vhy do you vant me back?" Pavel asked, nearly crying.

"Why…because I love you. Why wouldn't I?" Bones asked, laughing while tears ran down his face.

"Because Khan said zat you vouldn't touch me after ze zings he vould do to me." Pavel opened his eyes, looking up at Bones.

"No…I would be angry if you were willing, which I knew you weren't." Bones held Pavel against his chest. "I will always love you and would be willing to marry you any day."

Pavel smiled and craned his neck as far as the pain would allow him to kiss Bones on the lips. "YA lyublyu tebya." He whispered as he began to cry. The crowd that had been silently watching the exchanged, all let out an "Aww." It startled Bones and realized that he wasn't alone. His face was red and Jim looked down at the two, smiling and laughing.

"Let's get him dressed." Jim suggested. Bones nodded and lifted Pavel up from the ground, the towel still around him.

"Hold on right there." Pike's leering voice pushed through the crowd. Bones held onto Pavel and turned to come face to face with the angry Sheriff. "What are you doing back in the town?"

"I came here because you deserted your son in his time of need." Bones responded.

"Well get out. All of you." Pike responded, shooting a glare at the whole group.  
"Aye! Why you kickin' us all out?!" Scotty pushed forward and asked, coming face to face with the Sheriff.

"Because you support this…this way of life!" Pike exclaimed, pointing at Bones and Pavel.

"And you should too! Didn't you see those two?" Scotty kept fighting for Bones and Pavel, which made Bones and Pavel feel…elated. "Everyone here in the town cheered for them when they kissed! What do you have against this?" He asked.

"It's wrong on too many levels! Have you read the Bible lately?" Pike snapped. Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Come on lad! Push past that and look at the true love between the two!" Scotty pushed for the two as hard as he could. "And personally, if you can't get past that, and you abuse your son, you shouldn't even be Sheriff!" He explained. From behind him, the crowd cheered in agreement. Scotty smiled and crossed his arms, nodding.

"You can't get rid of me. I'm the Sheriff!" Pike exclaimed, looking behind him in horror. "You can't!"

"Well, let the town decide." Scotty suggested. After that, people cheered for Scotty and booed the Sheriff. Pike was shocked by the turnout. He shook his head in denial.

"No no no! This can't be happening! No!" Pike shook his head as people started to bombard him, pushing him towards the exit of Enterprise. The crew followed the mass of people and watched on.

"I'm glad to see that bastard gone." Jim sighed and crossed his arm.

"Who's going to be the Sheriff now though?" Bones asked, still holding Pavel, who was fast asleep in his arms.

"I don't know. I would volunteer myself, but if we still have that world travel thing going on…" Jim shrugged.

"I would hope we would still have that going." Bones told Jim. "I would really like to get out of America for once."

"Me too, now that I think about it." Jim nodded. "Well, we can handle that later. We need to get Pavel back home and fixed up."

"Agreed." Bones smiled at Jim and the seven of them turned and walked to Pavel's house. It was no longer Pike's. He was kicked out of the town and now Pavel owned everything that Pike had owned. "You're going to be alright." Bones whispered to Pavel as they walked him to his house.

Everyone gathered in the house, all sitting on the couch while Bones carried Pavel upstairs. The boy was starting to wake up and he was mumbling something. Bones creased his brow in confusion and let Pavel keep talking. Bones couldn't decipher most of it, but he could point out the words; Khan, no, stop and ouch. Just listening to him, made Bones cringe.

"Hey it's fine. Shh…" Bones coddled Pavel as he carried him into their room. It felt nice to be back in the old room. "Pasha, wake up." He mumbled as he sat Pavel down on the bed.

"Hmmm…nyet…" Pavel whispered and opened his eyes. "Leonard…hmm look at you." Pavel smiled and grinned weakly at Bones.

"Yes, I'm back and so are you. Thank you for saving my life." Bones smiled and sat down next to Pavel.

"I did?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. Somehow you shot Khan and he's dead now." Bones smiled, proud at Pavel for standing up for himself.

"Ah yes! Eet vas ze ring." Pavel smiled and pulled the ring off his finger.

"The ring you took from the weapon shop?" Bones laughed and looked at the small metallic ring. "Well I'll be damned." He chuckled. "Nice job Pasha."

"Zank you. I still have ze vedding ring." Pavel blushed and stuck out his left hand, the ring still on there. The fingers were bruised and slightly swollen.

"What happened to your fingers?!" Bones asked, gently picking them up.

"Vhile Khan vas…uhh…touching me…hurting…me, he became angered vith me because I vouldn't take ze ring off." Pavel mumbled.

"No…he didn't…oh Pasha…" Bones held Pavel next to him. "You need to get dressed and take a shower." He ordered the young boy. Pavel sighed and nodded, sliding off the bed and going into his room, grabbing a new pair of clothes. He entered the room again, grinning at Bones wickedly.

"Do you mind coming vith me?" He asked.

"Pavel, no. I'm not going to right after Khan did…that…to you." Bones shook his head.

"Zen Khan vas right? You vouldn't vant to love me anymore ze same you used to…" Pavel looked like he had come to a sudden revelation.

"No! No. Not at all. I will…I will, but you've just been…abused. I can't do that to you." Bones shook his head. He had morals. "You should be afraid of doing such things."

"Yes, Khan abused me, and it hurt. I personally zink zat I vill get over eet by my true lover taking me gently…" Pavel smirked as he crawled onto the bed and leaned into Bones. Bones bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.

"Pasha, do you know what you just went through?" He asked.

"Yes, and I want to come back anyway I want to. My choice." Pavel crossed his arms. "Please?" He sprawled over Bones' lap. "Please!"

Bones sighed. "Fine…"

"Yes! Zank you!" Pavel popped up cheerily, jumping off the bed and taking Bones by the hand. He reluctantly followed the young boy, feeling guilty as ever, but it's what the kid wanted.

They ran into the bathroom and Pavel quickly shut the door, grinning like an idiot. He looked Bones straight in the eyes and locked the door, leaning in to give him a big, welcoming kiss that Bones immediately melted into. Pavel smiled and pulled away, dropping the blanket and hurried to turn on the shower. Bones shook his head and smiled to himself. Damn kid.

**(Alright. I never planned for this to be such a LONG story. The next chapter should be the last. I promise!)**


	30. Chapter 30 The End

Despite all the bruises and bumps, Pavel was easily able to clean himself, except for his hair. His arms were too sore to reach up for that amount of time and scrub the soap into his hair.

"Leonard…can you vash my hair?" Pavel turned to Bones, who had just been standing under the water flow, not sure what to do.

"Sure kid. Come here." He beckoned Pavel towards him and took the soap in one hand, rubbing it into the boy's scalp. Then he gently massaged and ran his hand through Pavel's wet, tangly curls. Pavel sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into Bones.

"Khan told me that you called out my name when he…hurt you?" Bones asked, his face heating up. He didn't want to say the other word, it made him physically in pain.

"Da…yes. I did. It vas ze only zing zat vould tie me to a fantasy and away from reality." Pavel turned and looked up at Bones. "I zought of you a lot."

"Well I hallucinated you once. So I guess we're even." Bones smiled and kissed Pavel's forehead. "Alright, let's get you out." Bones smiled and stopped the shower, opening the curtain to let Pavel out before letting himself out.

When he got out, he wrapped a towel around Pavel's body, drying him off. Pavel hummed to himself as Bones dried him off. Then Bones dried himself off as Pavel ran out of the bathroom, and into their room, grabbing his clothes. Bones wrapped the towel around his waist and entered their room as well. He looked around for Pavel, but couldn't find the boy in there.

"Pasha?" He called out, looking around. Where could he have gone? "Pasha? Come on, we're going to leave soon." Bones announced. From out of nowhere, Pavel leaped onto Bones' back, his legs wrapping around the older man's waist and arms around his neck.

"Leo!" He cried out happily. Caught off guard, Bones tilted sideways and collapsed onto the bed.

"Pavel! Jesus man, you scared me." Bones shook his head. Pavel smiled and clambered up ontop of Bones, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing Bones' jaw.

"Vhat about now? Can you take me now?" Pavel asked.

"We can't leave just yet—" Bones started but was cut off by Pavel, pressing his wet lips onto Bones' mouth.

"Not like zat. No…make love to me Leonard." Pavel purred. Bones shook his head and tried to push Pavel off.

"No." Bones sighed.

"Please!" Pavel begged, hanging onto the man, giving him little kisses all over his face.

"Pavel no. We have to go downstairs and talk to the group." Bones tried to sit up, but Pavel was still attached to him like a monkey. "Pavel…" Bones said sternly. Pavel just shook his head, kissing Bones' face all over.

"Just once?" He asked. "For me?" Pavel pouted and looked into Bones' eyes.

"Jeez. Fine." Bones sighed and shook his head. He was so easy to be pulled into things when Pavel gave his pouting face.

"Yay! Zank you!" Pavel smiled and let go of Bones, gently kissing him, his hands finding Bones' and interlacing his fingers with them. Bones sighed and wrapped his other arm around Pavel. "Oh Leonard." Pavel smiled as they lay on the bed together, both of them still in their towels.

An hour later, Pavel and Bones came down the stairs, Pavel packed and ready to leave. Jim smirked as he saw the two coming down the stairs. It could have not taken that long to actually pack.

"Good to see you two finally made it out." Jim joked. Bones glared at Jim, but cracked a smile.

"It took a while to find his clothes." Bones told them. Scotty chortled and took a sip of whiskey from the bottle. "So, what's our plan? On leaving?" Bones asked as he took a seat next to Pavel in the living room.

"We're not sure yet." Jim shrugged. We still have to choose a new Sheriff. We can't just leave the town here like this." The thought of trying to start a new election stressed Jim out way too much. The group needed to get out of the town. It had been planned and they were going to carry through with it.

"I dunno, they seemed pretty lax when they lost Pike." Scotty shrugged, relaxing on the couch.

"But you can't leave a town without a Sheriff. They'll go crazy." Jim detested the thought of leaving his beloved town to the townspeople themselves scared him. He didn't even want to think of what it would be like.

"We might have to hold an election." Jim suggested.

"No!" Pavel cried out. When everyone looked at him, he looked down. "I mean zat eet might take too long. I vant to leave as soon as possible." He pouted.

"I know. I think we all do." Jim sighed and held his head in his hands. Everyone was silent. Pavel looked at Bones and played with the ring on his finger.

"…Vhy ve're still here, Leonard and I should get married." Pavel quietly suggested. Bones smiled and held Pavel's hand. "I mean, ve don't have to."

"I think that would be a great idea actually. We're here and might be stuck here." Jim shrugged and smiled.

"How quick can we get a ceremony together?" Bones asked.

"I think very quickly. We've got a church." Jim told Bones. "If a church is okay for you."

"I don't think I'd feel comfortable in a church." Bones shook his head.

"Then an outdoor ceremony in the town center? I mean, people would come in and watch." Jim smiled, thinking of the wedding between his friends.

"I guess so. We could use the wood from the water tower to make a traditional wedding arc." Bones looked at Pavel, who nodded.

"Oh! I'd be able to do that!" Scotty volunteered. "I can build things."

"Great, You can get on that now." Jim nodded and pointed to the door. Scotty put on a big grin and patted Bones on the shoulder as he left. "Alright, you two need to get dressed and separate." Jim ordered. Bones chuckled and gave Pavel a kiss on the cheek. Pavel blushed and watched Bones walk away with Jim and Spock. He stayed there with Uhura and Sulu.

Jim, Spock and Bones headed up the stairs to Bones' room. Bones was giddy, but wouldn't show Jim that he was that happy. He just couldn't believe he was actually getting married to someone he actually loved and cared for, rather than marrying a person out of selfishness and young love.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Jim asked as they closed the door. Spock stood by the door, watching for Pavel and making sure that no one came up.

"Yeah…you don't know what this means to me." Bones smiled and hsook his head. "Someone I actually love is willing to marry me." He laughed.

"I take it from the stories I've heard that you haven't had the best love life." Jim asked as he looked through the empty drawers and closet. "I don't seem a damn thing in here."

"I don't have the best luck with staying long with the women. Oh, I've never had any other clothes other than these." Bones shrugged and tugged at the clothes he was wearing.

"Damn. Alright, let's go over to my place and find you a nice suit or something." Jim sighed and opened the door, going down the stairs with Bones following him. Pavel, Sulu and Uhura had all disappeared and Scotty was outside, making the wedding arc.

"What is the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding vows?" Spock asked as they walked to Jim's house. He was keeping a look out for Pavel, who would be deemed the bride.

"It's bad luck. A curse upon the two. I think. No one really told me." Bones shrugged. Maybe that's why his last wedding went wrong. His wife had convinced him to meet up together before the wedding and they had gotten carried away.

"Ah…As seeing that I don't believe in curses, I find it illogical to stay away from the bride. We should go and see Pavel once we are done." Spock suggested.

"No!" Bones stopped on Jim's doorstep. "Last time I did that, my marriage ended horribly. I will not be doing that again." Bones shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Spock asked.

"I am positive. Let's go." Bones hurried inside the house with Jim and Spock following. Jim looked at Spock, smiled, and laughed. Spock did not reply. Jim just shook his head and followed Bones in, with Spock in last, closing the door behind him.

"This is a real quick get together wedding you've planned Bones. Are you sure you're ready?" Jim asked as he led Bones up the stairs to his room.

"Yes. I am positive. I'm ready to marry Pasha." Bones nodded to himself.

"Alright, now, I can marry you two. We don't have a priest." Jim suggested. Bones' eyes lit up. Was Jim really offering to marry the two of them?

"You'd do that for us?" Bones asked.

"Of course! You two are my friends now." Jim smiled and opened the door to his room, showing Bones inside.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." Bones nodded.

"Of course. Now, let's find you some suitable clothes." Jim grinned and opened his closet.

"I can't do zis. Uhura, please, let me out." Pavel shook his head as he started for the door of his room. Uhura, Sulu and Pavel had all gone up into Pavel's room to find the young boy a wearable outfit to the wedding.

"Oh no no no." Uhura shook her head and placed a firm hand on the door.

"Please! I can't do zis. I don't vant zis! I've made a huge mistake!" Pavel whined, pouting at Uhura. If his Leonard could crack under the look, then so could Uhura. But she didn't budge.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the bed. She knew that the boy was scared. Wasn't everyone before their wedding day? This was an exception. This was just a few minutes before the wedding.

"Fine." Pavel huffed and sat on the bed. "I don't vant to get married." As he said that, Uhura glanced as Sulu. She knew the two of them were close. Maybe he could convince Pavel to stay in the wedding. Sulu saw the look and nodded. He moved over to sit next to Pavel.

"Pavel, I know you. We're friends, correct?" Sulu asked. Pavel nodded, not saying a word. "Okay. I know you and I've seen you with McCoy. You can't tell me that you're not in love with him?"

"I am! I am! Eet's just zat…I don't know eef I vant to get married…" Pavel sighed, looking at his friend for guidance.

"It's because you're scared. You're afraid of moving forward in the relationship. Am I correct?" Sulu inquired.

Pavel sighed and glanced sideways out the window. "Maybe…" He muttered.

"What was that?" Sulu smiled at the boy.

"Maybe…I don't know!" Pavel shrugged, getting off the bed. Sulu grabbed his wrist. He couldn't let Pavel walk out on them and more important; McCoy.

"No, you are not leaving. Why are you scared? There's always a reason." Sulu asked. Pavel sighed and turned around, sitting on the bed.

"I'm scared zat Leo vill regret marrying me…zat I vill mess up vith somezing." Pavel shook his head. "I don't vant to be left alone or forgotten."

"Pavel, have you seen the way McCoy looks at you? He loves you and I don't think that he would forget you or push you away." Sulu told him.

Pavel paused and looked at Sulu. "You zink so?" He asked.

"I know so." Sulu nodded, knowing that he had convinced Pavel.

"Zen let's suit up." Pavel nodded, hopping off the bed. Uhura smiled and laughed to herself. She knew that Pavel would soon come to his senses.

?

The two men were both separate, each of them preparing for the wedding. Each of them were both equally nervous, but in their own ways. Pavel was running around the house in his suit, panicking and eating with Uhura and Sulu at his tail, while Bones sat on Jim's bed in complete and utter silence, contemplating how everything would go as Jim fixed his tie. They were both nervous wrecks.

"Bones, you need to calm down. I can see you sweating. You're going to mess up my suit." Jim ordered. Bones looked up.

"I-I…I can't help it." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I'm nervous…I'm scared." Bones' hands began to shake from fear and worry. He groaned and rolled his eyes, putting his hands down in defeat.

"It's normal to be worried." Jim assured him. "Now…we have to do something with your…prominent stubble. I wouldn't call that a beard." Jim looked intently at Bones, thinking deeply. Bones shrugged. He didn't really care what Jim did to his stubble.

"We could shave it." Spock suggested.

"Ah! Yes. Spock, go downstairs. I have a blade and soap. Also get a bucket of water." Jim ordered. Spock nodded and left the room, leaving a nervous Bones and Jim alone.

"Jim, I can't…I just can't." Bones stood up, pacing around. His palms were sweating and he could feel the heat rising off his body.

"Bones, look at me." Jim grabbed Bones' arm and looked him in the eye. "Look at me. You're going to do fine. I have never seen two people so in love before." Jim tried to convince his friend. He knew that Bones was just getting the pre-wedding jitters.

"You think so? I just don't want to mess up with relationship. I really feel comfortable for once." Bones sighed and leaned up against the window.

"Trust me. I know so." Jim comforted Bones. "You two are pretty dedicated as well. You took your time with him when he kept persisting to have sex with you. That' s a good sign. Though, I still won't forgive you for what happened to my bed…" Jim glanced over at the still, ruined headboard.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bones laughed to himself.

"You better be sorry. Jesus man." Jim shook his head. Just then, Spock appeared with the blade, soap and water.

"I've attained the materials needed." He told them. Jim smiled widely and gladly took the three objects from Spock.

"Thank you Spock. Much appreciated." Jim nodded and walked over to the bed, setting everything up. "Alright, when I'm done with you, you will look brand new." Jim smiled and got to work.

?

Scotty finished building the wedding Arc right as the two to be wed walked out. He beamed and rushed to Bones' side, being his best man. Jim was on the other side, standing in as not quite Bones' father, but a very close friend.

From across the town, Bones could see Pavel walking out, all clean and dressed up in a fancy suit. Bones could feel the Tingles coming on and he grinned widely.

"I think I can do this." Bones muttered to Jim.

"I never doubted you." Jim smiled and guided Bones to the front of the wedding arc. Scotty and Jim stood opposite him, both beaming at their friend.

Pavel saw Bones at the arc and stopped a few feet back. People from the town had gathered in a big huddle, watching Pavel as he hurried up to meet Bones with Jim now taking his place next to the two of them.

"Leo…you shaved your face…?" Pavel reached a hand up and brushed it over his smooth jaw.

"Yeah, thought I might look good for the wedding, kid." Bones smiled.

"Well I prefer ze stubble." Pavel smirked.

"Alright you two. Hold it until the after the vows." Jim chuckled. Bones' and Pavel's face both turned bright red. "Okay, so I've never done this before, but I'm going to give it a try. " Jim announced.

"Today we have Pavel Chekov and Bone—Leonard McCoy here today to celebration the joining of two people in love. Themselves." Jim struggled to come up with words to say. "I didn't know these two…uh…at all. Until this man," Jim pointed to Bones. "Walked into town. Now I was suspicious of this man when he started talking to the Sheriff's son and when he started hanging around him, but on and on, I saw that they really loved each other. Sure it was weird for Leonard to be calling his…" Jim searched for a word. "Fiancee…it was weird hearing him call Pavel _kid_. But, that didn't matter."

"Aye, get on with it." Scotty said in a harsh whisper. Jim shot him a look before returning.

"So I guess, I pronounce you two…husbands…?" Jim chuckled. "You may now kiss the…other groom."

Bones and Pavel looked at each other, smiling. Bones gently placed his hand on Pavel's jaw, bringing the young boy to his tip toes. Pavel smiled and his face burned red with happiness. "You look beautiful." Bones whispered as he looked into Pavel's eyes, smiling softly.

"Zank you. As do you…I love you." Pavel grinned and looked away from Bones, his face pink. Bones tipped the boy's chin back up and slowly leaned into Pavel's lips, kissing him gently and softly. Pavel, still standing on tiptoe, caught Bones' smooth jaw in his hands, shrugging his shoulders as he pressed in deeper.

"Mmm…Leonard." Pavel muttered through the kiss. Bones smiled and leaned back.

"Not now Pasha. We've got to at least make it down the aisle." Bones chuckled, grabbed Pavel's hand as they turned to the crowd, walking down the man made isle. People cheered and shouted with glee. Bones had never felt so loved before in his life.

The two of them ran towards Pavel's house and hurried through the door, closing it and collapsing on the couch, Bones laying over Pavel, hands propped just above his head. "We did it Pasha." Bones muttered, giving Pavel a small kiss on the cheek.

"I know!" Pavel grinned and loosly hung his arms over Bones' neck. "Now you're mine and I'm yours." He pulled Bones down and smiled, beginning to give him small butterfly kisses.

"You are correct." Bones nodded. "Woah!" He gave a short surprised yell as Pavel quickly wrapped his legs around Bones' waist, pulling him down.

"Now…vhere vere ve?" He asked in a sultry voice, pressing his lips to Bones' forcing the other man's mouth open. Bones' heart rate quickened and smiled. Though he was thrown off guard when Pavel single handedly flipped him over, Pavel on top now. Smiling, Bones' hands ran along the small of Pavel's back, reaching for the hem of the shirt, about to pull it off the small boy.

"Bones, Pavel…" Jim coughed. Pavel sat straight up, straddling Bones' lap. Bones' hands were still on Pavel's shirt.

"Da?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"We've got a Sheriff…" Jim said while trying to muffle a laugh. Bones sat up, hair messed up and shirt neary unbuttoned.

"You've got a Sheriff?!"

"Yep. Miss Janice Rand. I've talk to this young lady before and she seems very…fit to run this town." Jim beamed as Bones and Pavel looked at the blonde haired woman, smiling brightly at the two newlyweds.

"Pleasure to meet you." She smiled, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." Bones nodded, propping himself up on his elbows. She nodded and looked at Pavel, giving him a small head nod. "Sorry for our…inconvience." Bones apologized.

"No no, it's fine." She laughed and dismissed them. Then she turned to Jim. "We should leave the two be." She suggested. Bones nodded and the new Sherif and Jim walked out the door. Bones gave a short glance at the door before Pavel roughly pushed him back down on the couch, aggressively pressing his lips onto Bones' mouth. Bones was actually scared. He had never seen Pavel so rough.

"Leonard." Pavel stated, pulling back. "Vhat ees ze matter?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Bones shook his head and pulled Pavel back down, running his large hands through Pavel's curly hair. Pavel shrugged and became more gentle, his hands running over Bones' chest before kissing him gently. He slowly worked on unbuttoning Bones' shirt, pulling it open when he was done. Bones gripped Pavel's shirt and pulled it over the boy's head, tossing it to the floor.

"I'll love you forever Leonard." Pavel muttered before he leaned down and teasingly bit Bones' lip.

"And I you…" Bones whispered.

?

Scotty and crew walked in many hours later to see the house had been ransacked. Things were destroyed, lamps had fallen and tablecloths were ruffled up. Everyone was shocked and timid as they stepped into the house.

"What…happened?" Scotty asked as he looked around the house. Everyone was silent.

"Pavel! Bones!" Jim yelled out. The house was silent. "Shit…What happened?" Jim's voice began to show worry. He knew that they had killed Khan. Pavel had…but Pike was never ensured to have left.

Panicked, Jim dashed for the stairs, Scotty following right behind him. Everyone else spanned out and searched the two newlyweds. They all had a certain unknowing feeling in the house which they weren't sure of.

Jim and Scotty hurried upstairs and began opening doors, starting with Pike's empty bedroom. No one. Pavel's small child room. Nothing. Then they came to Bones' room. When they opened the door, they saw two people laying in the bed. Jim looked at Scotty, who shrugged and pushed his way into the room, looming over the bed.

"Kirk, sir! You've got to see this!" Scotty grinned and waved Jim in. Jim walked in and stood next to Scotty, seeing why the house looked like it had been ransacked.

Pavel was laying on his back, arms sprawled out, one of them around Bones' shoulders, whom was slightly curled up to Pavel's bare chest, his hand on his stomach and head on his chest. Both of them were under a thin sheet, but Jim could tell that they were both naked.

"Mhm…Bones." Jim coughed. Bones started awake, startled. Then he looked up and saw Jim. His face reddened.

"Jim! I'm sorry." Bones apologized.

"No need to apologize. Come on, we're getting ready to leave. Five year journey ahead." Jim grinned.

"Oh! Yes. Alright, we'll be right down. Pavel's things are packed already." Bones assured Jim.

"Thanks. See you soon." Jim nodded and waved, leaving the room. Scotty left, but not without winking at Bones, laughing to himself.

"Pavel…wake up." Bones lightly shook the young Russian who was still sweaty and hot.

"Hmm? Leonard. I don't zink I can…" Pavel muttered as he turned over on his chest tenderly.

"Come on. We're going to leave for Russia." Bones urged.

"No, I can't move. My legs hurt…as well as ozzer zings." Pavel smiled into his pillow. "You broke me Leonard…" Pavel whined.

"I did not break you. Come on. Russia or not?" Bones smiled and rolled out of bed, pulling his pants on. Pavel popped up, hair a mess, but eyes lit up.

"Russia!" He announced, jumping out of bed, grabbing his own pants. "I left my shirt downstairs." He huffed, as he turned around looking for his shirt.

"Mine too. Come on." Bones reached out and took Pavel's hand, leaving the room and hurrying down the stairs. The crew looked up from the living room, seeing the two men.

"Forget something?" Jim asked, two shirts dangling from his fingers.

"Da." Pavel nodded and ran ahead, grabbing his shirt, tugging it back on. Bones smiled and grabbed his own shirt, buttonging it up.

"Are we all ready and settled?" Bones asked.

"Yep, all ready. Let's go. I've got the horses out front." Jim stood up and guided the group outside. Sure enough, there were six horses. Scotty had tied all the bags to the horses so they were ready to go. Bones smiled and looked out at his group.

"Ready?" Jim asked everyone. The whole crew nodded in agreement and all mounted their horses. For Pavel, it was a bitter sweet moment. He hadn't stayed in this town long, longer than Bones, but not as long as Jim Kirk. But it had grown on him to som extent. He had made memories here. Good and bad. Mostly bad before Bones showed up. But after, all his memories were positive.

"Ready kid?" Bones asked as him and Pavel mounted the horse. Pavel clung onto Bones tight.

"More zan ever Leonard. Let's go to Russia." Pavel smiled. Bones nodded and kicked the horse, it starting to move forward. Jim saw the movement and signaled his horse to gallop forward. Everyone followed behind, their horses galloping under the metal sign that read _Enterprise_ and out of the town for a five year journey. To go and venture where no group of people have gone before. It would be treacherous, but fun nonetheless.

As Bones rode out with Pavel as the sun began to set on the horizon, he felt in place. Like the world had set something right for him. He finally had a family and people that cared. One of them loved him truly and was wrapping his arms around his torso this very moment. Everyone else surrounding him was his family that he needed when he walked in the town. There was no more running for him. He was free and heading to Europe…five years in Europe with people he loved. It was the best wish he could have ever wished for.

**( This was the Final Chapter…)**


End file.
